The Universe of the Four Gods  Legend of Byakko
by Freyja Leafen
Summary: Scientist Freyja turned Priestess unlocks the mysteries of Byakko's disappearance. With her seven celestial Warriors and her beloved Prince Kirin, They reclaim the lost glory of the Sairou Empire! FREYJAXBYAKKO
1. PROLOGUE

**T H E**

**U N I V E R S E **

**O F T H E **

**F O U R G O D S**

This is the story of a girl,

who made her DREAMS come true,

upon SHE CAME TO POSSESS THE SEVEN STARS OF Byakko,

AND many powers are bestowed upon her.

The story itself is a spell…

Because the story begins and becomes real

The moment the very first page is turned…

"_Why are you doing this…?"_

"_Because this is what I should be doing…."_

The innocent, yet firm reply beclouded this guardian god's mind. Such a young human girl, has stated strong words, something, that I have never ever heard before.

This world is truly an interesting place, far different from the world from where I originally came from. But, I found a specimen that truly captured both my mind and my heart. A little girl, carrying a wooden stick, attacked a group of armed men to save this little white tiger. I am the little white tiger. She didn't care for her life at all. It's out of pure innocence, or, perhaps, stupidity. But it vexed me… why she risked her life for such a puny thing called principle, called ideal. She was so interesting that I decided to show my true form… I showed her my true appearance. The little white tiger suddenly turned to a man with long silver hair and emerald eyes. It's no surprise that they would all be frightened at the mere sight of me. I knew so well that my appearance is most unusual in this world. With the powers bestowed upon me by the heavens, I finished the group of men off, saving that stupid little girl who risked her life to protect a tiger.

Her round brown eyes still staring at me when I slowly approached her. No wonder she would be surprised, but she is not scared at all. Did she not realize that I can kill her with a mere flick of a finger?

"Who are you?" She asked with a trembling voice, more of wonder than that of fear.

It was funny. She could have just asked "What are you?"

"Don't worry its okay. I won't hurt you." I assured her while patting her head.

"The tiger was a human?" She once again uttered which made me laugh.

"No, the tiger was a god." My voice had a hint of arrogance. "I am Byakko, the guardian God of the west, Sairou." That was also a stupid thing to say, for a god to reveal his identity in front of a human, worse, a little girl.

"Byakko. Byakko. Wow." Her confused face shifted to a smiling one. "I am Freyja!"

"Freyja… I'll remember that name very well."

My visits to that world became more and more frequent. She loved hearing stories about my world and about Sairou, and that little girl, treated me as a friend, as her one and only friend, according to her. In spite of her boyish and strong disposition, I would always find her crying and suffering in a pain that even I cannot understand. But even though I cannot fully comprehend. One day, she came to me bearing a small gift. It was a necklace, with a bird's feather on it. Surely, it looks like it appears to be made by a five year old girl. But, that was also the first time that a god like me ever received a gift, and that is what made it so special…

"Lord Byakko…" I heard one of my servants call on to me while I was sitting in my throne.

"What is it?" I asked with my usual serious tone, trying to hide my spaced out self.

"The other Lords have come to see you." She said while opening the door.

"Oh it's you three…" I said casually upon seeing the other gods.

"For you to decide to do something like this, that pet of yours on earth is really dear to you…" The lord of the south, Suzaku, uttered with his all knowing look.

"Are you sure about this Byakko? Remember, all your god powers will be sealed until some other celestial being takes your place. Why won't you tell us the reason?  
The Lord of the north, Genbu, warned me. Come to think of it, this is the first time that a god would give all of his powers up.

"Just let him do what he pleases. It's his decision, he may be a lot younger than us, but he knows the consequences of his actions." The lord of the east, Seiryu added.

For the last time, I came back to that world, and there she was, innocently waiting for her friend's return. "Byakko!" I can still hear her cheerful voice calling my name out. I stretched my hand out to hers and gave my favorite pendant, a gold and silver pendant with a white gem in the middle. It was a status symbol in the celestial Kingdom, it was the symbol of the power of the god Byakko. And with no second thoughts, I bestowed it upon her.

"I will surely, come back for you, so wait for me." Were my last words.

I smirked, then, with eyes full of determination, I nodded. They all gathered around me, while I stood in the middle of the magic circle ready to get my God-Byakko powers stripped from me. I have asked the other three guardian gods to seal off my powers, together with my memories as the god Byakko, and send me to the human world so that I can live with my friend as a human… Yes, as a human.


	2. Chapter 1 to 3

**CHAPTER I**

The Maiden of Byakko

"Freyja… Miss Freyja!" The teacher shouted while pointing to a sixteen year old girl with pitch black, shoulder-length hair, who was staring at the sky while blowing her straight bangs. Her right hand was touching the stone on the necklace that she was wearing. She was completely spaced out…or so he thinks.

"Uh… me?" She asked while pointing to herself.

"Yes you! Come here and explain what I'm saying." His voice echoed around the classroom.

"All right…" The girl sighed and sweatrdopped before dragging herself to the front. As she came into her senses, she realized that the topic they were discussing is about the existence of a machine that can perform better with increasing heat. She suddenly had a wide grin on her face which somewhat scared her teachers and classmates. "What a weirdo…"

"As you can see classmates, sir," She started while writing equations on the white board. "LUCKY! I didn't know that 'that monster's' lectures will be of a great help. You are a genius aniki*!" She thought realizing that her elder brother's long, boring and strict lectures would come in handy. And although it is theoretical, it is possible…" After a long explanation, she placed the black marker on the teacher's table.

"That is impossible. The technology and…"

"Excuse me sir but, back in those times, wireless communication is also considered 'impossible.' That is the birth of technology… when one insane mind dares to go beyond the 'impossible.'" She firmly stated before the bell rang.

"Hey, Freyja, you dumbass!" A girl of her age, with short black hair hit her behind her head.

"Ouch! That Hurts Zam! T_T" Freyja exclaimed while pointing to her friend.

"And what was that all about? You really love to mess with people alright…" She scolded her as they walked through the halls of the school.

"It wasn't my fault. He is the one who called me! I was just spacing out and…"

"Yes, that's why, you are always spacing out. What do you have in that mind of yours huh? I'll go and kill that Aniki of yours, he's the one who taught you to be like that." Zam shook her fists but trembled at the mere thought of facing Freyja's scary brother. "On second thought…"

Freyja sighed. "He's the lord of hell indeed!"

"By the way, you promised me right?" Zam stared at her with eyes that say "If you don't keep your promise I'll kill you.

"Oh yeah, I promised you that I'll help you sneak in our library to get that piece of literature or whatever you call it. If I'm not mistaken, it's in the restricted area, am I right?" Freyja said casually.

"Yeah. But there are so many locks in there. Not to mention, there is a voice-activated security system. How are you going to get into that?" Zam started to worry.

"Hee Hee Hee…. Haaaaahaaaahaaaa!" Freyja laughed out loud which made Zam sweatdrop. "What's that all about Freyja!?"

"Hmph, don't you underestimate me Zam, Everything will be alright, leave those things to me. I am an expert when it comes to those things!" She confidently assured her.

"Expert in sneaking and that weird stuff! Anyway, I'll count on you!"

From not so far away, Zam and Freyja entered the library casually, swiping their Id's and depositing their bags as if they were there to study like what usual students do. But no, little by little, they carefully went up and up, trying their best to avoid the guards and the janitors. They displayed great stealth, but Freyja was the one who's really into it. She even rolled through the walls, made weird ninja poses and other unnecessary moves as they climbed up.

"What was that!? We'll get caught!" Zam whispered with piercing eyes.

"Okay! Okay!" Freyja pouted.

"There it is!" Zam pointed to the special documents room. Freyja, with a smirk, pulled her small wrench, pliers and wires and started to work with the locks. "Freyja, can we really do it its…" before Zam could finish she heard multiple clicks. "Bingo…" Freyja whispered while laying the locks down the floor. "See? I told you…" She grinned.

They slowly entered the dark room. It was scary, but the feeling of excitement dominated Freyja's feelings. "Please say your password." The voice said and Freyja pulled a recorder with a palm top computer attached on it. "Zam, this is simple cryptography if you're going to ask me. Although there is a risk, I bet they won't think about that." She explained while setting up the device. "Huh? I don't get it, but be careful." Zam patted her shoulders. "Long story short, aniki was the one who made this." Freyja explained while waiting as the device cracks the code. "Long story short, I don't want to mess with your aniki." Zam sweatrdopped.

"Password validated. Welcome."

Freyja winked and made thumbs up gesture before entering the restricted area.

"By the way, what are you looking for?" Freyja helped her friend browse through the dusty bookshelves.

"An old Chinese book. I wanted to make a report about a mysterious Chinese book. I don't know the exact title but, I am pretty sure its somewhere here…" Zam replied, preoccupied with her search.

"_I am the god Byakko…"_

Freyja suddenly heard a voice… a voice that made her feel weird. "Byakko? I've heard of that before…" She thought while looking around. Thinking that it was probably her imagination, she continued browsing through the dusty books on the shelves.

"_I am the god of the West…"_

"_Byakko-san is my friend."_

There it was again, the strange voices.

"What is this?" Freyja calmly covered her ears… "Why am I hearing weird stuff? AM I schizophrenic?" She shook her head, still trying to avoid hearing weird voices.

All of a sudden, a book from the shelves fell in front of Freyja… She slowly picked it up, hoping that it is the book Zam was looking for. She browed the book carefully, but all that she found was a picture of a tiger in the cover and nothing else. Yes, there were no letters. The book is totally blank. All of a sudden, the strange feeling came into Freyja once again.

The book started to emit a radiant bluish-white light. Freyja was speechless, refusing to believe what she was seeing. The pendant hanging around her neck started to emit the same kind of light.

Freyja could not even scream out of surprise. "What is this…?" Was all that her mouth can utter.

"Freyja! Freyja!" Zam saw the unusual light coming from the book and from Freyja's pendant. "FREYJA!" She rushed to her friend and pulled her close. "What's going on!?"

Suddenly, Freyja felt her knees getting weaker. "The book… the book." She warned Zam noticing that the book is slowly drawing her in. "Get away Zam!"

"Freyja, you'd be sucked in!!!!" With all of her strength, Zam pulled her away. But, the force of the book was too strong that she began to be drawn in too.

"Zam!!!" With her last strength, Freyja pulled away from Zam and pushed her away. Then, everything went blank. Freyja could no longer resist the strong force of the book. Little by little, her body started to vanish, right in front of Zam's eyes.

"FREYJAAA!"

The book lost its light along with Freyja. Zam stood speechless for a moment. Her friend disappeared right before her very eyes. Slowly, she sat on one corner with the mysterious book in her hands. The book that was supposed to be blank, started to show drawings and letters. With her knowledge to read Chinese characters, Zam carefully read each word that it showed her.

"_**This is the story of a girl, who made her dreams come true, by summoning the seven stars of Byakko…" **_She started_**, "200 moons shall pass and the seven stars shall be sent to the west to serve the priestess**__**…**__ What is this??"_ Zam shook her head, still unable to believe what's happening. She knew that the only thing she can do to save her friend for now is to read, hoping that the words would tell her where Freyja is.

"_200 moons of sufferings shall pass, and the heavens shall send the redeemer. The lost light of the tiger shall once again glow with radiance."_

Little by little, Freyja opened her eyes. She found herself in the middle of a forest.

"ZAM! Can you hear me!? ZAM!" She hysterically ran around to find her friend. "Zam!" All of a sudden, her knees felt weak and she immediately fell down. Blood was gushing from her leg. Freyja turned pale. "What is this!? I must have been injured when I came here…" She thought while trying her best to stand up. "In this state, I'll die loosing blood! But I have to endure… where am I?" She thought while gathering all her courage.

"Excuse me!" Hope filled her heart upon noticing a group of people approaching her. "Excuse me! Can you tell me what place this is!?" She cried out loud. Slowly, they people came to her.

Freyja's hope turned into fear upon noticing that they are wearing strange robes. "Look, that girl is wearing weird clothing… She must be her." One of them mumbled.

They pulled their blades out and carefully surrounded her.

"What is this!?" Freyja looked around, carefully reading their motives. As they started to get near, Freyja immediately charged towards one man and grabbed his sword. The others attacked her, but she somehow managed to block most of their attacks, having the knowledge of 'Arnis' martial arts. However, she could not defend herself well in that state. A sword slashed her leg and blood started gushing out, making her feel weaker.

"This is the end… Priestess…" She heard one man mumble before she fell onto her knees. "P-Priestess?" She had no idea why they were trying to kill her at all.

"Wait!" She tried to buy some time. "At least tell me why you want me dead!!" She exclaimed, while thinking of a way to escape. One of them gave her the privilege to know before she would die. He pointed to a statue of a tiger behind her. "See that? That is the ruins of the ancient temple of Byakko."

"And who is that?" Freyja asked, while slowly regaining her strength.

"'100 years from now, the priestess of Byakko will appear.' There was once a prophecy like that." He explained.

"And…" Freyja had a hint of what he was going to say next.

"That priestess is you!" Bingo! Freyja was right. He didn't waste any more time, he delivered the finishing blow to the little girl.

Just as when Freyja thought she'll be dead, a rock was suddenly thrown from above, hitting the killer's head. "WHO IS THAT!?" Their attention started to shift to the rock thrower.

Freyja took this chance and distanced from them.

"Amateurs…" A man, with emerald eyes, and silver hair tied in a braid emerged from above. HE quickly drew his sword and with blinding speed, all the assassins were finished in less than three minutes.

Freyja's heart thumped faster and faster. "That man… looks so familiar…." She thought with her eyes glued to him. "Who are you?"

"They are amateurs. They could just have killed you the moment you showed up." He arrogantly stated before turning his back to her and walking away.

"Wait! Tell me what's happening!!!" She ran to him. "Why are they trying to kill me? And… " Before Freyja could finish, the silver haired man drew his sword and pointed to her neck. "Go back to wherever you came from." He stated with cold eyes. Freyja was a bit scared, but since that man save her, she believed that he is not as bad as those men who tried to kill her. "Even if I want to, I don't know how!"

He pulled his sword away and kept it once more. "These guys are assassins from Konan." The silver haired guy mumbled. "Konan?" She asked while trailing him.

"Get away from me…." He curtly shoved her off upon noticing that Freyja was following him.

"WAIT!.... Byakk…o." Was all Freyja could say before fainting. The silver haired man heard her and noticed her injuries. He rushed to her and shook her. "Hey! Wake up! Don't pass out!" Freyja's temperature was also increasing. "She is injured… and she lost so much blood. She'll die." He thought while looking at her injuries. With a sigh, he carried the girl on his back.

"WH…what is this place??" She gained consciousness while on the silver haired man's back. Her breathing is still unstable and her temperature is continuing to rise.

"Save your energy if you still want to live." He plainly stated.

"W-What's your name?"

"…" The man did not answer. This time, Freyja's energy was totally drained. Just as when she fainted once more, the man whispered "Kirin."

"_**Just as when the girl was saved by the mysterious man from the assassins, she fell very ill. The mysterious man, with emerald eyes and silver hair, carried the girl on his back and immediately rushed to town to save her life…"**_

Zam looked up the ceiling after reading the last words of the first page. "Kirin, huh…"

**CHAPTER 2**

The kingdom of SairoU

"_In the middle of a dark era,_

_Byakko's light of hope shall shine upon us._

_He shall send his almighty daughter_

_To gather the seven stars of the west._

_By then, the kingdom shall be saved."_

"**There was an age old legend in the kingdom of Sairou. A legend about the coming of the great priestess of Byakko."** Zam started reading the next page of the magical book.

"Freyja…. I'll be back for you, so wait for me…" Freyja's memories started to haunt her. "Who's that man? He will come back? For what?" She tried her very best to remember, but all that it gave her was a splitting headache.

"That man…" She started to associate the man in her memories with the Kirin guy who saved her from the bandits… They look the same, only that Kirin looks younger than the other. Freyja knew that she had forgotten something… something very important. His warm hands, his warm smile, everything about him. She wants to remember everything.

Little by little she opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a small room with Kirin sitting beside her. Her injuries were treated and her fever was down. She was speechless as she stared at him for a while. "Was he… that man?" She can't help but to notice his appearance. They could be twins.

"So you are awake." He plainly stated with his arms crossed. "Y-yeah. " She whispered with a blush on her face. She shook her head upon remembering the warm smile of the silver haired man in her memories.

"Good. You caused me so much trouble. It's a good thing I can leave you now." He curtly stated leaving the girl speechless. "And oh, don't forget to pay your bills." He said with a straight face.

"… … … Warm smile? Warm hands? He must be the wrong person!!!" Her veins bulged and she immediately rushed outside to catch up to him. "HEEEEYYY!!!! WAIIIITTT!!" She cried with a blazing aura around her.

Kirin stopped for a while and apathetically turned back. "What?"

She grabbed his sleeve and frantically asked "Hey! Don't leave me! At least tell me what this place is!" she exclaimed. Kirin looked at her and shoved her hands off. "Why should I?" He turned his back again.

"Please! I am with my friend Zam," She explained while catching up to him, "And we got separated…." Kirin showed no interest in her story and continued walking. Freyja was persistent though, she kept on talking. "And this white light engulfed me and…."

"… and I'm suddenly stuck in this weird world!" She exclaimed, almost begging him to help her.

"WEIRD WORLD!" Her words echoed inside Kirin's mind. He stopped walking and slowly turned to her. "Care to repeat?"

"I said, I am stuck in this weird world! I don't know why but a radiant white light suddenly appeared." She explained with her eyes glued to him.

"A while ago, you just called me Byakko… who are you?" Kirin walked closer to her. "Who are you exactly? And why did you appear in front of that ruins?"

"My name is Freyja. I am a freshman college student. I am studying Physics. And that Byakko… I don't know. But I suddenly remembered that name and as well as a guy who looks a lot like you!" She pointed to him. He said no words and stared at her with dark eyes. "…"

"I am telling the truth!!!!!" She exclaimed.

"It's impossible. You cannot be the priestess of Byakko…. I don't believe in such thing." He whispered before walking away.

"Huh? Priestess of what? Heeey…. Heeey… KIRIN!" She called him out loud.

Kirin stopped walking once more. With a hidden smirk on his face, he thought, "Wow, that was the first time someone called my by that name…" He looked back.

"This is the kingdom of Sairou. The kingdom of the west…" He stated in his usual cold voice.

"S-Sairou…" Freyja thought it sounded familiar.

By the way, I paid your bills already, so don't bug me. I have important things to do…" He looked at her for the last time and for once, he smiled. "Just don't get killed. Be careful." He turned his back and walked away.

"S-Sairou… This is so familiar…"

Freyja has no time to waste. She quickly packed up and started to wander around the town, hoping that something might give her a clue on what's going on.

"I have to think of something… He mentioned some kind of priestess a while ago, and he seemed so interested when I started talking about another world… Hmmm…" Freyja quietly thought while roaming the busy streets of an unknown town. For a while, Freyja forgot that some people tried to kill her. She was amazed of the surroundings. This is the first time she saw actual Chinese architecture. To her, this was more like an RPG game. Her thoughts and wonders were interrupted as she passed by one alley. On one corner, she heard a voice. A pleading voice from a helpless boy.

"Please don't! I have to go to my brother!" It was the voice of a little boy. Freyja immediately hid herself while observing a group of men with swords ganging up on a small boy.

"You and that brother of yours have to pay your debts! But since you are trying to avoid us…" The man pulled his sword and pointed it on the boy's neck. "We'll just have to kill you… so that your brother will learn his lesson!"

Just as when the blade is about to hit the boy's neck, Freyja jumped in and pulled him away with her best agility. She rolled away from them, holding the boy in her arms. "You okay?" She asked him while holding the trembling boy tight.

"And who are you!?" The group pulled their blades out and pointed to her instead. "You have to learn to stick to your own business." They were enraged of her interference and started to walk towards her.

"H-hey! Hold on! Isn't it a bit unfair to kill a boy because of a debt?" She exclaimed while slowly walking backwards. She acted strong in spite of her trembling knees.

"Because of your interference… you have to die as well. Tough luck…"

"I have to do something…" She immediately rushed towards the man on her left and punched him straight on the stomach. Freyja took the chance, snatched his sword and started blocking the multiple attacks. She noticed that her arm was cut from the time she pulled the boy away. "I have to endure… or else I'll die…" She thought while trying to defend herself. She is still injured, and this made her moves so much slower.

"Run onee-chan*! " The boy cried with teary eyes.

"That's why--- I hate myself…." She mumbled while desperately blocking the attacks. She is starting to get exhausted, "If I buy time… at least…." She thought, "Perhaps a star would miraculously fall from the skies…." She was drawn to a corner while defending herself from the blades. "I guess this is my most unlucky day ever…" She panted, still with the sword in her hands. This time, she couldn't take it much longer. Her injuries started to bleed once more.

"H-Help meee!!!" She cried in her thoughts… and all of a sudden, the stone in her pendant emitted the same white light. "This again…." She, the boy and all the gang were astonished. The light blinded them for quite a while, and Freyja, in spite of not being able to see, heard two new voices and blades clashing.

"Just don't get killed okay?" She recognized one of the voices. "K-Kirin!"

The light slowly subsided and an astonishing sight appeared before her. All the men were badly beaten up and a handsome young man, with long brown hair and grey eyes, wearing robes and leather armor, stood before her.

"Where is the boy?" She asked looking around.

"I told him to run. Don't worry he is fine." The brown haired man walked to her with a warm gentle smile. A smile that was quite similar from the man in her memories.

"Um… thank you. I am really grateful!" She bowed her head to him.

"May I know your name little girl?" He asked with such a deep handsome voice. "My name is Freyja." When she looked at his smiling face once again, she noticed a Chinese character glowing in his forehead.

He suddenly bowed down to her with all respect. "My pleasure to meet you…

Priestess of Byakko."

"**The girl could not believe what she just heard. The handsome young knight bowed down to her and extended a warm and gentle hand to her. To the Legendary Priestess of Byakko."** Zam's eyes bulged upon reading those words. "Freyja is the priestess of Byakko?"

"Priestess of Byakko?" She asked with a comical expression of confusion on her face.

"My name is Liu Sai Ten, but I am known as Karasuki, a celestial warrior of Byakko. Come with me, and let us go to his majesty, we have to celebrate your arrival." He extended a hand to her. Freyja had nowhere else to go, so she had no choice but to hold on to that hand. "Y-yes."

Karasuki dismounted on his horse and held Freyja's hand to help her go down. Freyja couldn't believe what she saw, she is now totally convinced that it was indeed in a different world.

Freyja's eyes bulged as she saw the majestic palace of Sairou. "Wow. Ancient Chinese architecture! Aniki will be happy if he would see this!" Freyja exclaimed as she entered the place.

The halls were beautifully decorated with draperies, the pillars were decorated with carvings and the floor is of beautiful marble. Freyja couldn't believe what she saw. She was in a totally low tech place. In a bad way, she thinks that the place is so low tech and in a good way, she might be hailed famous here because of her scientific inclinations. "Is there something that you need?" Karasuki asked with his usual gentle smile. "Um, no, not really!" She said with a carefree smile. He led her to the chambers of the emperor. There, she saw a sick old man who was almost running out of breath when he spoke.

"My Lord, I have found the Priestess of Byakko." Karasuki uttered with his usual gentle voice. "I found her near the well of Byakko in the town. And also, the character on my forehead started to glow in radiance upon hearing her voice."

"Hearing my voice?" Freyja thought, "I don't remember calling him or something…"

"Whenever the priestess is in need, we, celestial warriors can feel it, through the power of Byakko." Karasuki explained as if he can read her mind.

"Oh thank the heavens… the All Mighty Priestess have arrived. I knew it… upon the appearance of the new celestial warriors of Byakko, a new priestess of Byakko will arise to save this kingdom…"

"Your Highness, you better not talk much or your sickness shall get worse." Karasuki worriedly reminded the Sick Emperor.

"Let me talk to her Karasuki, let me see her face." He tried his best to sit. "Um… Emperor, sir, I don't know if I…" Freyja tried to make a safe answer but she was interrupted.

"Thank heavens… may I know your name, lady priestess?" The emperor asked

"Freyja. My name is Freyja." Freyja started to feel guilty. They were calling her a priestess, but she did not even know what a priestess does. Deep inside her, she knew that she can't really be the priestess that they are talking about. She is just a normal student.

"Priestess Freyja, will you please take the role of the priestess of Byakko and save this kingdom? "

"The truth is, as much as I want to help you. I really don't know how. I am a first year college student, who was sent here by some inexplicable light by mistake. Please let me think for a while. I'm truly sorry."

Freyja bowed her head and immediately rushed outside the emperor's chambers.

"Forgive us your highness; this is still quite a shock to her. She was injured when I met her and…" Karasuki explained.

"Never mind Karasuki, let us wait for her to make up her mind." The emperor assured before coughing blood.

"Cough, Cough!"

"Your highness!" The physicians gathered around the sick emperor. Karasuki stared at the door for quite a while. " Freyja…"

"Priestess of Byakko, huh." Freyja found a spot where she can be alone. It was a spot in the middle of the huge palace gardens. Freyja stood there contemplating on what's happening.

"I wonder if Zam's okay…" She thought, still with a sad face. She started recalling her earlier experiences. First, her friend disappeared, then, weird men tried to kill her. She sank her face in between her knees. Freyja could no longer hold it, now is the perfect time to let it all out, and since she was alone and nobody could see her, tears started to fall from her brown eyes.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A familiar voice reached her ears. She turned around to see and much to her surprise, it was the first person whom she met in this world, Kirin.

"I-It's you!" She stood up and immediately pointed to him. She turned her back and quickly wiped her tears away. "I am not crying…" She mumbled. Kirin drew his sword and pointed it to Freyja. "It's getting dark. How did you come here?" He asked with piercing eyes.

"Why are you here? I mean a guy called Karasuki brought me here and…." Freyja was stung by the pain from her cut. "Why does it have to hurt now?" She thought. Kirin placed the sword back to its scabbard, and slowly went to Freyja. "You are wounded." He tore a piece of his robe and carefully wrapped it around Freyja's bleeding arm.

"Why did you come with him here? Do you even know what you're doing?" He mumbled.

"I don't have a choice. Like I said, I am in a different world. I have to at least do something…" She explained.

"You always HAVE a choice."

"And perhaps, this is my choice."

Kirin let go of her hand. "There. You have to take care of your own life. If you really want to go back, you have to at least stay alive… saving someone whom you don't even know is stupid."

"But you saved me… and you didn't even know me!"

"… Yes, that was stupid."

"Kirin… I never had the chance to say this so I'm going to say this now… Thank you. For saving me. You are also there when Karasuki saved me right?"

"..." Kirin made no reply. He was silent for a few moments. "Thank you…." She repeated with all sincerity.

"And what are you going to do about this?" He asked.

Freyja fell silent. "About being the priestess of Byakko… what are you going to do?" Kirin asked once more. Freyja didn't answer.

"I'm scared… to be honest, I am scared. Scared of this world, scared of what's happening, scared of everything." She turned her back to him. "All of a sudden, some strange light brought me here, separated me from Zam… I don't even know where she is right now… Just as when I arrived here, people started to kill me for a reason that I do not even know…. And now…." She mumbled, "Perhaps this is just too surprising."

"But if you give up, it will surely be the end." Kirin added. His words reached Freyja's mind and heart.

"You're right…. Even though I almost lost my life thrice, you saved me, so I guess I am still very lucky!" She finally smiled.

"Kirin!" Just as when he was about to leave, Freyja called his name out loud. With a huge smile on her face, she cried: "I will fight!"

Freyja came rushing through the palace halls. Karasuki immediately caught up with her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I would like audience with His Highness." She replied in an energetic tone.

"I am going to do it! I will be the priestess of Byakko. Although, I don't really know what I should do, still, I would like to help! I will fight, so that I can go back and… if being the priestess would be a great help, then, I couldn't just leave someone who asked for it. So, I will do it!" She exclaimed in full energy. The Emperor was delighted.

"My Gratitude, priestess."

The emperor thanked with a sincere smile on his face. "Summon the nobles! And all the courtiers!" He ordered. Everything happened so fast. Freyja just found herself in the middle of a huge hall.

"Let it be proclaimed, that Freyja, The priestess of Byakko, has descended from the heavens to save our land!" The emperor exclaimed and the giant curtains suddenly opened. Freyja was speechless. In front of her were hundreds of people, soldiers, nobles all, with their heads bowed down to her.

"ALL HAIL THE PRIESTESS!" She could hear the screams from everywhere. This made her heart beat faster and faster. A feeling of excitement and fear blended inside her heart. For she knew, that this is just the beginning of an arduous path that she chose to tread.

She took a deep breath and with eyes burning with determination, she smiled.

"**Everyone bowed their heads to the priestess of Byakko. With a heart overflowing with determination, the priestess of Byakko has made a decision…** " Zam sighed after reading the last words of the page. "Freyja will fight."

**CHAPTER 3**

The prince of Sairou

Night fell and Freyja immediately rushed to the same garden, secretly hoping that the mysterious Kirin would appear again. She sat down, waited and waited for hours but he didn't come.

"What am I doing here anyway…?" She whispered to herself, knowing that he might not come after all. However, a smile was painted in her face upon seeing someone emerging from the shadows. It was Kirin approaching. "Kirin!" She was more of excited than scared.

"You're here again?" He asked as he sat beside her. "Aren't you even scared that I might send your head off flying?" He mumbled with a sigh.

"You know, I really thought of what you said yesterday, and, I decided to take the role of being the priestess." She explained happily. Kirin stood silent.

"And" Freyja added, "I am happy, that I would be able to save many lives by doing so. If that's the case, then it would be a pleasure."

"You don't know what you're doing." He said calmly. "Everyone knows about the priestess now, and of course, rival countries would know about it too. And… it's only natural that they want you dead."

"That's why I am here, because I want to ask you. What exactly is the role of the priestess of Byakko? His highness and Karasuki asked me to rest and they'll explain everything tomorrow. But, I can't sleep or wait. I want to know now"

"There is a legend that one day, a girl from another world would come to Sairou and gather the seven celestial warriors of Byakko." He started. "The seven celestial warriors are the people with a symbol on their bodies. When the priestess gathers the seven warriors, they will be given the power to summon Byakko, the god of the West." Freyja's heart pounded upon hearing the word "Byakko" from Kirin.

"And three wishes will be granted to her." He finished.

"Wishes!? So I can wish myself home…. So one wish for Sairou, one wish to go home and…. Yes! I still have one more wish!!!" Kirin sweat dropped knowing that Freyja is thinking of something weird.

Freyja turned her eyes to Kirin once more. "So, Karasuki-san is a celestial warrior…" She remembered Karasuki's symbol on his forehead. "That symbol stands for 'three stars.' In ancient Chinese astronomy, they divided the heavens into four and the constellations on the west are given the name Byakko… could it be it?" Freyja tried to analyze the situation more.

"I..diot…." Kirin suddenly fell onto one side, shocking the girl. "Kirin! Kirin! What's wrong!?" she shook him hard. She held his forehead and felt hot. "He has a high fever!" She exclaimed. Freyja laid him down and immediately rushed to the fountain for water. She tore a piece of cloth and drenched it in water before putting it on Kirin's forehead.

"Hmmm…" She started analyzing things. " I have to lower his temperature…. THERMODYNAMICS!" She cried. She had a victorious grin. " Anyway, I have to lower his fever. He must have caught it from me when we first met…" She thought.

"I'll be fine, don't bother…" He tried to stand up but fell immediately. "Wait, I'll call somebody." Just as when she was about to stand, Kirin held her hand. "No… don't."

For the whole night, Freyja took care of him, regularly changing the towel on his forehead. Luckily, Freyja had her medicine kit inside her backpack and pulled one 'paracetamol' and asked Kirin to drink. His condition started to improve rapidly. Freyja knew that the medicine will be more effective to people who are not used to take medicines. She tried her best to stay awake but fell asleep a few hours later. When she woke up, Kirin was no longer there and all she found was his cape wrapped around her. "Kirin, I wonder if he's okay…" She thought while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Priestess!" Karasuki frantically ran towards her. "Are you alright??" He immediately held her forehead. "Yes, I'm fine. I just fell asleep here. I'm sorry to worry you." She explained with a cheerful smile. "Really!"

Karasuki sighed, and smiled. "Let's go back, you must be tired." Freyja's heart thumped when Karasuki held her hand and escorted her back. "By the way Karasuki," She asked. "Hmm?"

"Do you know anyone with the name of Kirin?" She asked with her round brown eyes.

"It cannot be him…" Karasuki thought. "Um, no one in particular. Why?" He politely replied.

"Ah, it's nothing." Freyja's thoughts were preoccupied on who might that mysterious guy may be. "Just who is he?"

"I wonder if Zam is okay?" The Emperor has just finished giving her explanations on how to summon Byakko. It didn't make much of an impact now, because Kirin told her the night before. Still, she can't help but to think if Zam is also in that world. "All I have to do is gather the seven celestial warriors. We have Karasuki, but the other six would not be that easy to find…. Wahhh…" She pulled the pendant out and stared at it with straight eyes. "This… I can't remember how I got this. But, Mom, Dad, and my brothers would always tell me that it's just a dream… that it isn't real… WAIT, could it be…." Freyja tried her best to remember. "A Man, with silver hair and emerald eyes… who is he? Is he… Is he real?"

On one corner of Freyja's eye, she saw the celestial warrior Karasuki with around ten men mounted on horses. Freyja, both with curiosity and boredom driving her, decided to follow them. She carefully snuck into the royal armory and changed into one of the armors.

"Hurry up! Master Karasuki will soon be leaving!" A voice of a middle aged man alarmed her. Good thing that he did not notice that it was a girl in a man's armors. Because of the huge helmet and scarf, she was able to escape suspicion.

"We'll be leaving to scout the borders. Make sure that you commence carefully. We may never know when will Konan Kutou or Hokkan will attack." Karasuki commanded the lead. Though this is her first time, Freyja managed to ride a horse like a pro.

"I have to know about these things myself." She thought, "What is really happening in this country?"

"**The horses ran like the wind, and the celestial warrior Karasuki remained oblivious of the priestess presence…"** Zam sighed. "This is so… so much like her…"

"Let's split up." Karasuki ordered upon reaching the border. They dismounted their horses and started to roam around the town and the nearby forests. Freyja was so tired of the journey. She secretly ran away and went to a nearby river.

"Ahhh! This is so refreshing!" She took her helmet off and washed her face with the cold water. However, she heard suspicious voices from one corner. With her best stealth, Freyja took steps closer and closer hoping to hear what the group is talking about.

"Our goal is to infiltrate the palace and kill the priestess."

Freyja's chest felt so heavy. She held her chest tight. Freyja noticed that one of the men were wearing the same armor as hers, which only means that there was a spy among them. Freyja could not recognize the face very well, but managed to see a blue dragon crest on the other's clothes.

"A blue dragon crest?" She took a closer look. "Kirin.. What must I do?...... I have to inform Karasuki!" She carefully walked away from the riverside and rushed to the man in command with her best speed.

"There he is!" A feeling of relief overflowed upon seeing the young Karasuki alone in one corner of the deep forests. However, just as when she was about to tell him, Freyja noticed someone coming from Karasuki's back. It was one of the men she saw earlier. Karasuki was unaware.

"He'll get killed!!!" Freyja, with no second thoughts, drew her sword and jumped towards the assassin. She managed to stop the attack and alarm Karasuki as well.

"F-Freyja!?" Karasuki was still out of his mind. "I'll explain later!" Freyja ran to him and positioned herself in a fighting pose. "This guy is going to kill you Karasuki!"

Karasuki's eyes narrowed. He quickly drew his sword and charged towards the assassin. With his outstanding swordsmanship, the assassin fell dead.

"Freyja, what are you doing here?" He held her in both arms. "It's too dangerous!"

"Please scold me later; I have something that I must tell you. A while ago, I heard a group of men with a dragon crest on their clothes! One man is wearing the same armor as ours. It must e a spy!" She explained.

"I thought so…" Karasuki held Freyja close and looked around to see if there are assassins around.

"They are planning to infiltrate the palace… We have to find him quickly." She continued.

"Alright, but for now, you have to stick to me. Wear your helmet; they may be after your life, so it's better if you don't get recognized."

Karasuki decided not to gather their troops for a while, knowing that there is a spy among them.

"Die!" An arrow was about to hit Freyja but she managed to avoid it and at the same time, Karasuki was able to use his sword to ward it off. "I knew it…"

The group that Freyja saw a while ago emerged from behind and slowly surrounded them. Karasuki drew his sword and glared at them. "What do you want?"

Freyja noticed one armored guy and pointed him. "It's him! It's the spy!" He informed Karasuki. They did not wait any longer. Together, they attacked the two with their blades.

"Run! Freyja!" Karasuki pushed her to one side while he single-handedly fought the assassins. Freyja nodded and was about to run away, however, she saw Karasuki being cut by the blades. "Don't mind me, run!" He ordered. Instead of running, Freyja drew her sword and pierced one man.

"And why should I?" She swung her blade around, shoving some off. "JUST RUN!" Karasuki cried.

"I won't leave you behind!!!" She cried back. "And, If I am truly the priestess of Byakko, then… I could do something…. I could!!!" Freyja's necklace started to glow radiantly. She held it with both of her hands and prayed hard. "Byakko… please give me strength…."

Karasuki stood up, unscathed, and the character on his forehead glowing radiantly. Freyja noticed that the sword that she was holding is also glowing with the same light… "Could this be… the power of Byakko?" Karasuki was like another person. Singlehandedly fighting all those men. Freyja didn't want to lose. The sword felt light and hot. She used it to help Karasuki finished the remaining others. "Wait Karasuki, we have to capture one and make him confess!" Freyja stopped Karasuki from finishing one unconscious guy off. The light subsided.

"You're right."

"**Karasuki gathered his troops and went back to the palace immediately."** Zam held her heart. "Glad you're safe…" Then, she continued reading.

"Are you cold?" Karasuki slowly approached the girl who is staring at the sky. "You look worried…"

"Oh, Karasuki-san! No! No! I'm fine!" She replied with a cheerful smile while swinging both her arms.

"You must be scared… to be in this world, that is." Karasuki sat beside her. Freyja nodded. "To tell you the truth, I am. But, either way, I have to fight. There must be a reason why I was the one sent here. So I guess it somewhat makes me excited too." She replied. "But Karasuki, I have to go and find my friend! She must be in danger… I hope not…"

"Back then, when you risked your life to save a boy whom you didn't even know, I thought it was stupid." Karasuki uttered.

Freyja remembered the mysterious Kirin. "You think so?"

Karasuki gave a handsome smile. "Uh huh, but I really found it amazing." He stared at her with his grey eyes. "Thank you… for saving me back then." He continued with a smile. Freyja blushed hard, trying to avoid his gaze. "Heey… Don't say that…" She pouted.

"If it wasn't for you, I could have been killed by that assassin. So, thank you. But, please do not do it again next time. It's much too dangerous." He stated with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just want to know about the country." Freyja explained.

"The neighboring kingdoms are planning to attack Sairou. Our forces, our products, we are in a state of crisis right now. This is a good chance for them to conquer this land. And your appearance, as the priestess, poses a great threat to them, that's why they want you dead."

Freyja looked down. "Kirin said the same thing…." She thought.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. It's a promise." Karasuki assured her. Freyja's heart thumped faster and faster.

"… Because I am the priestess, naturally." She thought.

All of a sudden, the servants made a commotion. "THE PRINCE! HE's BACK!"

Karasuki and Freyja were both astonished. "THE PRINCE!?"

Karasuki sighed. "Priestess, please…"

"Please call me Freyja. Freyja!"

Karasuki smiled. "Yes, Freyja, please don't concern yourself with anything else, for now, you might as well rest. I'll just go and meet the prince. If you need anything, just call me, okay?" He patted her arm before leaving. Freyja sighed.

"Your highness…." Karasuki entered the halls and bowed his head down to a man wearing white and blue robes and a long veil covering his face. "Welcome back."

The man didn't say anything. He sat down and asked his servants to leave by making a hand gesture.

"Karasuki…" He uttered. "I heard that you found the priestess of Byakko."

Karasuki nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I did your highness."

Freyja couldn't wait in her chambers. She was too curious on who the prince might be. The servants were gossiping about the prince being so spoiled and arrogant, and she just could not stay put after hearing all those. Quietly, she went to the hall. She can hear voices, from Karasuki and one, from the prince. She quietly stuck her head out to see them. She saw a man with a veil and Karasuki, but from the looks of it, it seems that they are arguing about something.

"Are you really sure that she is the priestess?" The prince asked with a suspicious voice.

"Yes. I am sure about it." Karasuki made a firm reply.

"Karasuki, what if I tell you that I have found another girl from another world?"

Karasuki was speechless. Freyja was also astonished. "Another GIRL!?" Freyja got closer and closer upon hearing those words from the prince.

"I…" Karasuki stated, "I would never ever serve a priestess if it's not FREYJA!" He exclaimed.

The prince and Freyja were both speechless. The shock made Freyja's knees weak. After hearing those words from Karasuki, her heart pounded so fast and her face became so red. She even had to hold her chest with both her hands. "Did, Karasuki really mean it?" She thought.

"Karasuki… do you even realize what you are saying?" The prince firmly stated.

Freyja shook her head and immediately rushed in the middle of the hall.

"Forgive me your highness for being impolite but… you said you found another girl? Please! I beg you! Tell me where she is! She might be my friend, Zam!!!" She cried.

"Freyja?" Karasuki immediately rushed to her side.

The prince didn't reply.

"Please!" She insisted while getting closer to the prince. Karasuki bowed his head down. "I beg you your highness, please tell her."

"I said 'WHAT IF' I didn't say I found one." He arrogantly stated. Freyja's veins bulged. She took a deep breath and pouted. "Please don't say that… I am so worried about her!"

"I said I didn't find any…"

Freyja had it this time. "That is so gay! Hiding your face behind that veil. Humph, and you even call yourself a guy!?" She thought. "Well then, let me see…." She had a mischievous plan in her mind.

"Please your highness…." She stood up and approached him slowly, then, she pretended to trip pulling his veil off.

"Highness! Freyja! Are you alright?" Karasuki immediately rushed to the priestess side. "Even if it's just an act, it hurts!" She thought holding her butt. "Ouch…"

"You…"

Freyja slowly turned her head to the prince. "Now let me see your pathetic face…"

"Freyja?" Karasuki eyed the speechless priestess.

"I-It's you!!!" She pointed to the prince. "Kirin!"


	3. Chapter 4 to 7

**CHAPTER 4**

THE SECOND STAR OF BYAKKO

"I don't know you." Kirin's eyes were as arrogant as ever. Freyja fell silent for quite a while.

"Again, I don't know you." He repeated.

"You… You are… You're disgusting!" She exclaimed, in the brink of tears. "You are the one who told me to fight, you saved me as well! I thought we're friends! *snif* " Freyja could not hold her tears much longer, instead of showing it to everyone, she ran as fast as she could, away from the throne room.

"Excuse me, your Highness." Karasuki bowed and immediately went after her.

"Freyja!" Karasuki held her arm. "Wait!" Freyja stopped and turned to Karasuki. "I'm sorry for being so rude. But, I am sure that he is the guy whom I met when I first came to this world." She explained wholeheartedly. "He is Kirin, I knew it…"

Karasuki gently wiped her tears with his warm hands. "Yes, I believe you." He assured. "You asked about a 'Kirin' right? I just didn't imagine that it would be his highness. Don't worry, he's just like that." Freyja was speechless.

"I'll talk to him later about your friend. I sent scouts all over Sairou to look for the celestial warriors and also for your friend, so don't worry too much." Karasuki's words were very warm and gentle. Freyja smiled and nodded.

It was night time already; Freyja could not sleep, still thinking of that arrogant prince she met. She stood up, and changed from her sleeping robes to her shirt and shorts and quietly snuck out of the palace.

Freyja sat down, quietly in the middle of that Garden. "Why is he like that?" She thought, feeling a weird pain in her heart. Secretly hoping, that Kirin would still come to that place. "And I thought that I finally had a friend." She held her pendant. Just then, a weird thought entered her mind. "Maybe, they're twins?" She thought. "No, it can't be, I am pretty sure it was Kirin…" She shook her head.

"He won't come for sure…." She thought, still with her eyes fixed on her knees. All of a sudden, an apple from above hit her head. "OUCHHHH!!" She blinked once, twice and looked up above a tree.

"K-Kirin!" She can't believe what she just saw. It was Kirin sitting above a tree, with one leg freely swaying. "Since when did you go up there?" She asked in astonishment.

"I was here all the time. Even before you got here." He plainly explained.

"Oh Crap," Freyja thought while biting her nails. "He saw me talk to myself like an idiot!"

"Yes, I saw you talk to yourself like an idiot." Finally, Kirin jumped down the tree.

Kirin said nothing at first, nor Freyja did. But after a while, Kirin broke the silence.

"Whenever I feel down, I always go here. Nobody goes here so it's a good place to be alone." He started talking to her with such a gentle voice. My mother died right after I was born. And, all this time, I had no choice but to live a life locked up in the palace… Since my father, the emperor, is very ill, my uncle took care of me. But, seeing a promising skill inside me, he took me away and instead, trained me to be an assassin."

"An. Assassin?" Freyja asked, with eyes glued to Kirin.

"Yes. I didn't know that I was a prince until a year ago. I was my uncle's prized possession, teaching me nothing but how to end a life." Freyja was silent after hearing those words from him.

"But, I got tired of him and killed him instead. Then, my father asked me to come back, having no successor to the throne. Naturally, people feared me, Karasuki, even my own father. And, I feared them as well… that's why I decided to wander for a while."

Kirin pulled his blade out and quickly pointed it to Freyja's neck. "Now that you know who I am, you can leave before I put an end to your life…" His eyes were really that of a killer. "I don't really believe in a priestess or what… so I won't spare your life…"

Freyja slowly pushed the blade away from her. "You are really… an idiot!" She punched him directly on the face. Kirin's eyes bulged. "Eh? What was that for?"

Freyja's expression was unexpected. Instead of fear, a smile was painted on her face. "Thank you for telling me."

"Is she out of her mind?" Kirin whispered to himself. "Perhaps I am. But we are friends Kirin! So it doesn't matter whether you are a prince or even an assassin. It wasn't your fault. And, the mere fact that you are here, means that you are now living your own life… In fact, I kind of envy you…" Freyja felt more comfortable talking to him now.

"You know, back there, I had to live a life of a different person. It may be great, everyone would praise you, no one would mess with you, but still, it's lonely, because I still don't know what I really want. Not until now…"

"Until now? So you have found what is it that you wanted?" Kirin asked

Freyja nodded and smiled. "To be the priestess of Byakko."

Kirin looked down and smiled. "So you are not afraid of these hands? These hands drenched in blood? This hands that took away several lives?"

"No, those were the hands that saved me." Freyja held his hands gently. Kirin did not resist. "About earlier, I am sorry… Freyja."

Freyja's eyes bulged in surprise… then, after a moment of silence, she smiled. "No problem!" That was the first time she heard him call her name, and for some reason, it gave her a warm feeling.

The rays of the sun pierced Freyja's eyes. She yawned while rubbing her eyes. It was such a nice day. Freyja jumped off the bed in glee. For some reason, she felt really happy this morning. She immediately changed to her shirt and pants before skipping her way to the dining room.

"Good morning!" She greeted each and every servant with a smile, and finally, upon reaching the dining room, she saw Karasuki and Kirin. "Good morning Karasuki!" She cheerfully sat down. "You look happy today." Karasuki greeted with his usual gentle smile. Freyja nodded. "Nothing in particular… morning Kirin, I mean, your Highness." She was like a child glomping food.

"Morning… Freyja…"

Karasuki was surprised, The prince has now acknowledged her. Just as when everything started to go well, a servant entered the dining hall frantically.

"Highness! Lord Karasuki, Lady Priestess!" the messenger frantically entered. "The northern border is infiltrated by Hokkan forces!" Karasuki dropped his chopped sticks upon hearing the news. "What?" He stood up in surprise. "They made a night raid and killed a lot of villagers! And one more thing…" The messenger looked at Freyja before continuing, "A man, with long raided black hair, wearing monks' clothes, appeared. They said that a weird symbol was glowing somewhere in his chest." This time Freyja's chopsticks fell. "It's a celestial warrior!" She exclaimed.

Kirin stood up and made an order. "Make the necessary preparations, Karasuki and I shall be leaving this afternoon." Karasuki nodded. "Wait!" Freyja swung her arms all around. "How about me???" She pointed to herself.

"You stay here." Karasuki and Kirin Chorused. Freyja pouted and bit her shirt. "NO FAIIIIIRRR!!!"

"Don't worry Freyja, we'll go and get him, I promise. Stay here, okay?" Karasuki patted her shoulder.

"He's right, it's too dangerous for you…" Kirin stated plainly.

"But, I can't! I am the priestess of Byakko, so at least, please let me fetch the celestial warrior myself. I promise, I won't be a bother, I promise!" Freyja was determined. Karasuki and Kirin knew that even if they stop Freyja, she will still come in whatever way she can find.

"Alright," Kirin agreed. "But only regarding the celestial warrior. After that, you'll immediately be sent back." Freyja grinned. "Yes! I will! I mean, yes, your highness."

"Karasuki will personally guard her, and I'll lead the troops to the border." Kirin stated.

Karasuki nodded. "I will, your highness." Freyja slowly went to Kirin's side. "Why must it be Karasuki?" She whispered. "You like him don't you?" Kirin whispered. Freyja looked at Karasuki, he smiled and she blushed. "Just what made you think that way!?" She whispered closer to Kirin's ear.

"You can just thank me instead of denying. Either way, the plan will be like that so be obedient." Kirin patted her head. Freyja pouted. "Kirin no baka."

Freyja knew that this would be no joke. She examined her things and found some Hydrochloric acid and other bottles in her bag. She also had her utility kit, medicine kit, and other useful things aside from notebooks. The sun started to set and Kirin's troops stood outside the palace. Freyja rode with Karasuki as they went on their way to the northern borders.

Night came and they were only a fourth away from the northern borders. Kirin ordered to set a camp for them to rest. However, a messenger from the north was once again, sent to them.

"Highness! Highness!" He exclaimed, rushing towards Kirin. "Hokkan soldiers are advancing, they are so mindful of horses and large groups approaching." The messenger stated.

"This is no good, if we want to attack them, they must be unaware. We can't beat them with head on combat with our forces." Karasuki started to worry. "Did you get in touch with the commanding officer?" Kirin asked. "No, your highness, they don't allow messengers to meet them. In fact, they are hiding siege weapons, but I do not know about the details."

"Only if we have a spy…" Karasuki mumbled.

"Let me do it." Freyja volunteered. "Let me do it, I can pose as something and infiltrate their camp."

"They are after your life, can't you remember?" Kirin reminded her.

"But they don't know my appearance, and, no one would even think that the priestess herself would act as the spy right? And, I am a girl, so the suspicion would be lesser." Freyja got a point.

"But Freyja, it is too risky." Karasuki held her shoulder. Freyja shook her head. "It'll be fine. Traders are allowed to enter so I can pose as a trader. I'll infiltrate the military encampment. Plus, I am a BS Applied Physics student to I can also examine the siege weapons and know the threats that they impose."

Kirin believes in Freyja's talents but he is still doubting whether to send her or not.

"My brother asks me to do far more dangerous stuff than this one, I am also responsible for electrocuting five armed robbers who tried to enter my house. Well, they are lucky that I am the one who made them, if it was my aniki, and then they could have been dead meat!" She boasted.

"She is right your highness, it would be more difficult to force our way in, we would end up all dying." The messenger got Freyja's idea.

"Alright, Karasuki, take the lead and wait for my orders." Kirin commanded. "Huh?" Karasuki couldn't get what he was saying. "Freyja and I will pose as husband and wife, and we'll infiltrate the camp." He iterated.

"Kirin was an assassin, so he would be perfect for the job." Freyja thought.

"I can't let Freyja wander without me your highness." Karasuki complained. "Let me pose as her husband instead." Freyja blushed upon hearing the idea. "K-Karasuki!?" She thought while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Freyja, but I can't let Karasuki do it. I'm pretty sure you know the reason why." Kirin explained.

"O-Of course! We'll be alright Karasuki! Don't worry!" Freyja grinned. "Promise!"

Karasuki sighed and held her shoulders. "Please be careful… okay? If you need my help, just call me…" Freyja nodded. "Uh huh. Thank you Karasuki."

"Ehem! As I was saying…." Kirin narrowed his eyes and continued explaining the plans.

"I am very tired, dear…." Freyja fell onto her knees.

"Don't worry, we'll find an inn soon." Kirin held her hand and pulled her up.

"Where are you going?" The guards pointed their blades to Kirin and Freyja.

"We are traders and my wife is exhausted, by any chance, do you know of a place where we can stay?" Kirin's acting was formidable, only that he avoided having eye contact with the guards. He kept his hat low, covering half of his face. The Hokkan guards looked at each other before giving them permission.

"Oh, I thought she was your little sister." Freyja's veins bulged upon hearing those words.

"Go on, there are inns there."

Freyja jumped to the futon. "Grr… do I really look like your little sister!?" She shook her fists.

"Heh, but at least we have infiltrated the town. There are so many Hokkan soldiers around. This must mean that we are near the encampment. DO you have the signal flares?" Kirin asked.

Freyja nodded with a confident grin. "And they'll be releasing pink smoke so they cannot fool us with fake signal flares." She smiled. "I used potassium nitrate with this one!" She thought.

"Anyway, so as not to arouse suspicion, let's spend the night here. Just always be on guard." Kirin blew the candles off.

"C-Cant we get separate r-rooms?" Freyja crawled to one corner away from kirin.

"Really! We are supposed to be Husband and Wife remember!?" He walked towards her and pulled her. "Now, go to sleep, we'll be on our way early tomorrow." Freyja slept in the futon while Kirin slept in a sitting position, leaning against a wall.

"Kirin? Are you not going to sleep on the futon?"

"Don't worry, I'm used to sleep this way. Even if I am sleeping I can sense blades so you can rest a bit."

Although feeling awkward, Freyja was bothered about Kirin, "Was he always like this?" She thought with her eyes fixed on the sleeping boy.

"How long do you plan to stare at me?" Kirin mumbled without opening his eyes. Freyja blushed and turned away. "I am not! Well… goodnight."

"Freyja…."

Freyja saw a silver haired man calling her name. He looks a lot like Kirin, only with longer hair and taller physique.

_"Freyja…."_

His voice was also similar to Kirin's. He made her feel comfortable… just like the comfort that she can feel around Kirin.

_"Freyja…" _

She heard the voice once more, but it was somewhat different. She opened her eyes little by little.

"Freyja!"

Kirin whispered to her ear. She immediately got up. "Yes! What's wrong!?" She looked around frantically. Kirin put a finger on her lips. "Shh… we'll get going now." He whispered and Freyja nodded.

Moving with the stealth of an assassin, Kirin guided Freyja through the town. Only a little of Hokkan guards are awake, making it a bit easy for them to roam around.

Kirin and Freyja browsed almost every corner of the town, looking for clues on the locations of the camp. Luck stroke their day and saw a Hokkan soldier with some traders walking out of town.

"Let's mix with those traders Kirin," Freyja suggested and he immediately agreed. Slowly, the squeezed themselves into the group of traders. Kirin started to memorize the route as they followed the soldier's lead.

"Here, do not leave this tent. Our commander will personally choose the goods." The soldier left all the traders inside a tent. Kirin slowly walked towards Freyja and whispered. "Stay here. After we meet the commander, I'll go and act as a soldier. Do not ever leave this place, when you get my signal, fire those flares and run. Alright?" Freyja nodded. "Got it."

Not for long, a man, with long scarlet hair clad in metal armors entered the tent. The man looked at Freyja with narrowed eyes. "What are the goods that you sell?"

"W-Wheat sir!" She replied with a hint of fear. The scarlet haired man smirked. "Give me those then." Freyja nodded and handed the wheat over. "Don't leave this tent before I said you can do so." Were the commander's last words before leaving. Kirin glared at Freyja and nodded. Slowly, Kirin went out and stabbed one Hokkan soldier before stripping his armor off. After a quick change, he started roaming the camp freely.

"We'll strike at midnight. Use the fire ballista and the catapults to siege the gates." Kirin eavesdropped on the commander's orders.

"Bingo… all I have to do is to find the siege weapons… but…" Kirin made a second thought. "Its not that I don't trust her, but, this is too dangerous…" He thought while roaming around.

"Hey…" A man, with his face covered in a huge hat approached Freyja inside the tent. "What are your goods?" He asked. "Wheat. Ki… I mean, my husband and I are traders." She explained. "I see, I have some oils here. I am also a trader from a nearby town." Freyja smiled and tried to look at him. But his face was totally covered, so she gave up the idea. "What are they doing here anyway?" She asked.

"Hokkan soldiers have taken over several cities towards the northern border. This is their main encampment though. I have a wife and a kid at home so I have to tread this dangerous path to make money." He said with a laugh. Freyja smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they must be really lucky to have you as the father."

Freyja's conversations suddenly ended upon seeing a soldier enter the tent. The soldier approached her quietly.

"Freyja, its me." Freyja nodded and went with the soldier.

Kirin took his helmet off. He quickly led Freyja inside a tent full of siege weapons. "For a few minutes, they won't be coming here. Can you do it?" Kirin asked.

Freyja gave off a confident smile. "This is my specialty!" With no second to waste, Freyja immediately went to work.

"The suspensions… I have to loosen them!" She thought while doing the sabotage plan. She can remember almost everything that her brother told her about these kinds of machines. It is just a simple siege weapon that's why she was able to do it in a breeze. Even Kirin was surprised with the results. He can't even notice that the weapons were sabotaged. "Are you done already?" He doubted. Freyja narrowed her eyes, then she grinned. "Guaranteed that it won't work!" she said with a thumbs up. Let's go, quick! Kirin held her hand and secretly escaped. Just as when they are about to leave, Hokkan soldiers caught their attention. "Where are you taking the trader?" one soldier asked.

"Commander ordered me to take her away." Kirin answered firmly. All of a sudden, the soldiers pulled their swords out. "IMPOSTER! We are ordered by the boss to take the girl to him!" Kirin smirked. "At least tell me the reason why?" He pulled his helmet off and held Freyja behind him.

"Commander likes girls that's why."

"Pedophilia!!!" Kirin exclaimed, but before he could attack, Freyja hit her head. "I'm not a child dammit!" Kirin and Freyja positioned themselves in fighting stances. "Freyja, hurry and take the exit. I'll take care of them." He ordered. "Kirin, but…" She didn't want to leave him alone. "I can do it. Light the flares and call Karasuki. Hurry!" Freyja was silent for a while… but, she trusted Kirin wholeheartedly. She nodded and ran as fast as she could. "Thank you, for that trust." He whispered before sending the heads of the enemies flying.

Freyja pulled the smoke flares out of her backpack and immediately lit them up. This alarmed the enemies as well, Freyja reached for her sword and tried to defend herself but they were too many. "K-Karasuki!" She exclaimed, hoping that the power of Byakko would reach his celestial warrior. Freyja took a deep breath, held her pendant, and with eyes filled with determination, she charged towards the Hokkan soldiers. She was able to ward off some but then again, there were too many of them.

"Seize her!"

From Freyja's back, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her. She turned around and noticed that it was the trader from before. "Mister oil trader!" She exclaimed. The oil trader stood in front of her and drew his sword. With a swordsmanship that can rival Karasuki and Kirin's he slew all the Hokkan soldiers in front of him. Freyja was dumbfounded. "Wh-who are you?" She asked walking closer to him. He smirked, then, pulled his hat off. In front of Freyja was a man, with long black hair tied in a braid, and he was wearing brown and white robes. And when he turned to her, Freyja saw his chest glowing. It was a symbol.

"Nice to meet you, priestess…" He said in a deep voice. "I'm sorry to deceive you, I just didn't think that the priestess herself would enter an enemy encampment." He explained with a straight face.

"You are… a celestial warrior!" She exclaimed pointing to him. "I am Freyja… and you are?"

"Shh…" The man quickly covered her mouth and jumped into the bushes. Freyja fixed her eyes and saw the scarlet haired general approaching.

"So that girl is the priestess eh? I can't believe she did it all…. Everyone! Roam around here. The signal flare would surely lead them here. Prepare for an ambush.

"What you did is wrong, your troops will vanish…" The man whispered. Freyja shook her head. "No, they won't" A confident smile was painted on her face.

"Anyhow, we have to get out of here. We have to go to Kirin!" Freyja and the mysterious man stealthily moved away from the place and ended up near the place where Kirin fought. "K-kirin!" She looked around, but there was no trace of him, only his armband on the floor. Freyja's heart thumped faster. "W-Where is he!?" She frantically looked around. "Stop it priestess! This is still the enemy encampment!" The mysterious man reminded her.

"I have to find Kirin!!! I have to!" She browsed almost every tent but still, no trace of Kirin. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, but she shook her head and wiped them off. "Kirin is alright. He is!" She kept on repeating to herself.

"General!" A Hokkan soldier approached the commander. "All the cities that we took are reclaimed!! Our siege weapons were not working for some reason!"

"WHAT!?" The general angrily cried. "We have been deceived!"

"Back to the camp!"

"Priestess, let's leave!" The celestial warrior pulled her. "I won't! I won't till I find Kirin!" Just then, soldiers started to shoot arrows. The mysterious man quickly pulled Freyja close to him and his arm was hit by one arrow instead. "Mister oil trader!" Freyja exclaimed while pulling him away. "Go and run, don't mind me…." He said, dragging his heavy body. "Zip it, we'll escape together." She tried her best to assist him in their escape. As they were approaching the exit leading to the forests, The scarlet haired general suddenly appeared in front of them. Freyja and the mysterious man quickly turned around to run, but only found themselves surrounded by the enemy.

"We might not have taken the cities back, but at least, we can kill the priestess of Byakko. Who would have thought… that they would entrust such a task to the priestess herself?" The scarlet haired general brushed his long hair before giving a confident smirk.

"This end here… lady priestess…" He, himself pulled his sword out to slay the girl. Freyja didn't waste any time. She ran around in circles, hopelessly avoiding the strong swings.

"You are persistent…" He ordered his men to take a hold of Freyja. Now, she is immobilized. Freyja winced, knowing that this will be the end. Still, her heart hasn't given up yet. With tightly closed eyes, she prayed hard.

"That power you have given me a while ago… lend it to me once more…. Byakko…." The strength of her will was immeasurable. Just as when the sword was about to split her body into two, the white light appeared once more. The scarlet haired general took steps back, sensing a tremendous power in front of him. Not for long, the white light subsided. The injured celestial warrior, the enemy forces, the scarlet haired general and even Freyja herself, could not even wink with what happened. A man, with long silver hair, and emerald green eyes stood in front of Freyja, using his body to block the sword that was supposed to kill the girl.

"Freyja…" He called her name.

Freyja's tears started to form. "I… It's you."

"_**Just as when the priestess thought she will be dead, the man, who has been long haunting her memories appeared. He was exactly the same man in her memories. His long silver hair, his deep emerald eyes…"**_

**CHAPTER 5**

TWO STARS

Freyja's memories flooded her mind. "I…. It's you!" This time, she can fully recognize him. He was the man in her memories. He was exactly the man with a warm smile and warm hands. He was the person Freyja was hopelessly trying to remember.

"Freyja…" He smiled, a smile that made Freyja so nostalgic.

The fleeting moment seemed like forever to Freyja. "It's you…" But, the moment was suddenly interrupted. The man, slowly, little by little, transformed to Kirin. Kirin, as if out of his mind for a while, immediately turned to the silver haired general after shaking his head. He gave him the glare of a bloodthirsty assassin pointing his blade into him.

"Was that a dream? No, it wasn't." Freyja thought, just realizing that it was Kirin who is in front of her now. But, those thoughts were suddenly overpowered with joy. "Kirin, you're alive!"

The scarlet haired general stared at him for a while, then he smirked.

"I can't believe it… Silver hair tied in a braid, piercing emerald eyes… it was you indeed." He uttered, positioning his sword in a fighting stance once more.

Kirin smirked. "I'm flattered, I didn't know I am famous even in Hokkan."

"Who wouldn't know… about the bloodthirsty murderer who brutally pulls the hearts of his victims out in a second. But, this is much unexpected… that that infamous murderer stands beside the priestess of Byakko." His voice had a hint of fear.

"It… it was you!" The celestial warrior exclaimed. Freyja was surprised that Kirin was THAT famous.

The celestial warrior immediately rushed to the priestess and finished the other soldiers off. "We have to escape." He said pulling Freyja's arm.

"But Kirin… DO you really expect me to leave him here?" She hesitated.

"He is a MURDERER! There's no way that he can't handle that, and even if he cannot…." He insisted, "it just serves him right."

Kirin smirked after hearing his words. "He's right Freyja, go and run."

"Even if he's a murderer or what, he is still my FRIEND!" She stubbornly broke free from the celestial warrior's clasp.

"I'll stay here Kirin. I'll watch you fight. Just in case you can't beat him," Freyja pulled a small acid bomb from her bag, "Then I'll take care of him."

Kirin's eyes comically bulged. "Is she serious, isn't she afraid or what?" The celestial warrior thought about the same thing.

"But since you can finish him off, then I guess I won't be needing this anymore…" She sat down with crossed arms. She grinned. "Go Kirin!!!"

Kirin sighed, then, she smiled. "Idiot…."

With amazing agility, Kirin took the first move. He had a hard time doing his signature "blitz krieg" because of the general's thick armor. Kirin was more of the speed type while his opponent was the strength type. Nevertheless, Kirin had the upperhand because of his ability to read his opponents moves.

"Priestess…" The celestial warrior sighed and looked at the priestess with confused eyes. "She may still be a kid after all…" He thought sitting beside her. Freyja took a medicine kit from her backpack and took The celestial warrior's bleeding arm. "Hold still, I will disinfect your wound." She tore a piece of cloth from her robes and gently wrapped it around his arm after putting alcohol and disinfectants. He was speechless.

"There, it's a good thing that your wound from that arrow isn't that deep." She sighed and gave him a sincere smile. "Thank you for saving me."

"My name is Amefuuri." He stated while turning his eyes back to Kirin's fight. "Are you not scared of him?" He asked. Freyja shook her head. "Not at all… you know, Kirin is not really a bad person. In fact, it It wasn't for him, I don't think I could have accepted being the priestess of Byakko. When I felt really down, when I first came into this world, Kirin scolded me and told me to fight. And, because of that, I made up my mind. Kirin, Karasuki, you…. And the entire Sairou is behind me, so why should I be scared?" She grinned at him. "Don't worry, it'll be alright!"

Amefuri stared at her, saw her sincerity and how she trusted Kirin so much. Then, he smiled.

"Kirin, that man Kirin… Killed my brother."

Those words made Freyja's heart stop beating for a moment. "What?" She turned to him with her big round eyes.

"I'm not really sure if it was him, but it was indeed their group who killed my brother. We are mercenaries before, and during one mission, my brother, a famed mercenary was killed. With his skill, only the silver haired assassin could kill him. That is why, I hate that guy so much."

Freyja couldn't say a word. Her eyes were suddenly filled with sadness. Amefuuri put a hand on her shoulder.

"But seeing how you believe in him, it makes me think that he wasn't the one who killed my brother after all. And even if I wanted to kill him right at this moment, I guess I won't be able to… not after I saw your trust in him."

Freyja was still silent, not knowing exactly what to say. "Amefuuri…." She said with a low voice. "I am going to ask him if he was the one… and if he is, I am going to beat him myself... Although I am sure that I cannot kill him or even hurt him so badly…"

"_I wonder, what the priestess of Byakko would be like?"_

"_Amefuuri, you are lucky that you are born a celestial warrior…"_

His brother's words came into his head all of a sudden. "Aniki, she is weird." He thought.

Kirin's moves were way faster than the scarlet haired man's. With one quick stab, Kirin wa able to plunge his blade into the man's side. "You know, you are like a demigod when it comes to your skills…" The scarlet haired man mocked in spite of being stabbed. "But you know what's wrong?" He gave a smirk to the glaring Kirin. "You now have a weakness…" Kirin pulled the blade out and the scarlet haired man started bleeding.

With Amefuuri's eexcelent senses, he was able to sense some of the soldiers left behind Freyja. Using his long sword, he quickly finished one off. The scarlet haired man immediately rushed towards the priestess and with all of his remaining trength, strangled her almost to death.

"This is your weakness Kirin…" He smirked. Even though he Is wounded, his strength is still formiddadble. Freyja, running out of breath, desperately pulled one of the bottles in her belt and with one swing, she threw all the contents straight to the scarlet haired man's face. He cried in pain and Freyja took this opportunity to break free.

"Freyja!" Amefuuri and Kirin rushed to the priestess' side. "Are you alright!??" Freyja nodded still, unable to speak while trying to regain her breathing. Not for long, arrows started flying towards the remaining enemy forces.

"Freyja!" Karasuki, mounted on a horse came rushing together with his troops. He jumped off his horse and quickly ran to the priestess side. "Freyja, are you alright? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked checking her for injuries. Finally, Freyja's breathing became stable. "Y-yes, im fine. No worries." Their victory is assured for now. Karasuki has reclaimed all the cities and the enemy forces are running out. However, just as when they thought the scarlet haired general would be dead, a mysterious person on a horse clad in black robes came to the scene.

"Runo!" He exclaimed while pulling the wounded general with him. "It's a shame that we cant kill you right now, but we will." Were his final words before escaping, together with the wounded general. Amefuri tried to catch up with him but he was incredibly fast. Right now, what's important is to treat their injuries.

"Kirin… Karasuki… Amefuuri…" Freyja made sure that they are all okay.

"**The troops led by Karasuki and the prince himself, marched home in victory. The priestess, took the celestial warrior Amefuri with her to the palace. Finally, they earned the rest that they deserved." **

"Karasuki represents the constellation Orion, and the symbol on his forehead basically means 'three stars.' Yes! That's Orion's belt… And… Amefuuri means 'net.' Oh, on the Taurus constellation…." Freyja studied the scrolls carefully. "Tokaki, meaning 'legs' found in the Andromeda constellation, and… um…. Subaru…."

"Hey…" Kirin appeared out of nowhere and patted the busy priestess' head before sitting in front of her. "What's with all of that?" He asked, looking at one of the scrolls.

"I'm studying!"

"Studying?"

"uh huh. If I study these, perhaps, I can get clues as to where can I find the other celestial warriors." She explained without even taking a look at Kirin. Kirin sighed and smirked. "Really…." He said with his chin resting on his hand. "Kiriiin…." She finally turned his eyes to him. "When you saved me from that time… you transformed into some guy…" Her eyes were so serious. "Transformed? Huh?" Kirin had no idea what she was saying. "I felt weird for a moment, its true, but I don't recall transforming…" He asked with narrowed eyes. "I'm sure I saw him…" Freyja thought.

"Freyja?"

Freyja shook her head. "Ah, no, nothing don't mind me!" She laughed.

" By the way Kirin… Teach me how to use the sword." She put the scrolls down and seriously pleaded.

"EH?" Kirin's eyes narrowed. "You want to what?"

"I have to learn how to fight with a blade. So that I would be able to protect myself, and others as well. Kirin… teach me… teach me!" She asked with sparkling eyes and a wide grin.

"NO." He immediately turned his back to her. "I won't."

"But!-" Freyja shook his shoulders in desperation. "Come on! I'll be a good student!!"

Kirin sighed. "Oh well, let me think about it…." He stood up. "Yaay!" Freyja jumped in glee.

"By the way… after sunset, meet me 'there.'" He casually ordered before leaving the priestess.

The priestess continued studying the scrolls. Little by little, her eyes became weary and she fell asleep.

"Freyja? Freyja?" Karasuki carefully entered the room and found the sleeping priestess. With his usual handsome smile he stared at her and the scrolls she was reading. "The seven stars of byakko…." Karasuki read with a giggle.

"_Freyja… What is the integral of….." Freyja could hear his brother's voice all over. "Wahhhh!" She ran, but she can still hear him nagging. "Freyja!" Just then, she saw Kirin. "Kiriiiin!" With a wide grin, she immediately rushed and hid behind him. However, when she looked at him, he suddenly saw him transform into the silver haired man, and there… she called her name once more._

"_Freyja…"_

Freyja's eyes suddenly opened, still with saliva leaking from her mouth, she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Oh, what time is—wah!" She was surprised upon finding Karasuki's sleeping face beside hers. "K-karasuki!!!????" She exclaimed still with bulging eyes and flaming red cheeks. "W-why is he here?" She thought while poking his sleeping face. "Kara- Kara…." She whisphered, wondering if he really is asleep.

Freyja sighed and sat down with his chin resting on her hands. For a while, she stared at him and smiled.

"You have a crush on Karasuki, it's obvious." She can't help but to giggle and shake her head upon remembering what Kirin said. All of a sudden, Karasuki opened his eyes. His long brown hair started to sway in the air dramatically as the winds blew. "Did I wake you up?" Freyja asked, trying not to show her pink face to him. "Um, no, not at all… im sorry, I fell asleep while looking at your notes…." Karasuki yawned and smiled. Freyja's face grew redder.

"Um, i-il- il go ahead now…" Just as when she was about to leave, Karasuki held her hand tight.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there to protect you…" He sadly apologized referring to the fight with the scarlet haired general. "K-karasuki?" The celestial warrior gently held the priestess in his arms. "I'm sorry." Freyja's heart thumped faster and faster. After a short while, Karasuki suddenly let go of her. "Um.. sorry about that…" he looked away. "K-karasuki, it wasn't your fault!" She cheerfully assured him. "You lead them to victory and captured the cities right? Plus, you also caught up with us after that. So you don't need to apologize!" Karasuki was unusually quiet. At theses times he would normally smile and say gentle words. But he was speechless himself. Freyja thought that this is too awkward.

"Oh shoot!" Freyja exclaimed, remembering that she has to meet Kirin after sunset. She bowed her head. "Oh, I have to go somewhere else, see you Karasuki!" She cheerfully waved her hand before leaving the room. Karasuki just smiled as he watched the girl gleefully leave.

"K-Kirin! Kirin!!! Wahhh! Is he mad!?" She cried out loud while approaching the usual spot where they meet. "You are late…" He jumped off a tree and poked her forehead. "I'm sorry! I fell asleep! And oh, I didn't know why but Karasuki was also sleeping when I woke up." She casually reported to Kirin. "Karasuki was sleeping?" Kirin's eyes narrowed.

"W-what's that?" Freyja's attention was caught by some colorful lights coming from the town. "It's a festival." He replied. "Today is the start of the thanksgiving festival. There are stalls and stuff in town today." He explained.

"Hey Kirin! Let's go there!" She said excitedly. "Come on!"

"Eeehh?" Kirin crossed his arms. "What for?"

"Come on! It seems fun! Just think of it as a celebration for our victory yesterday!"

Kirin poked her forehead once and sighed. "You are asking the prince of this country to wander off? Not to mention, the priestess of Byakko herself. Do you really want to make a ruckus?"

"Oh shoot! I forgot." Freyja covered her mouth with her hands.

Kirin patted her head. "But it's not a bad idea. In fact, this is my first time… I have never gone to festivals before." Freyja smiled and nodded.

* * *

"**The priestess and the Prince Kirin, wearing commoner's clothes, walked through the busy streets of the town. There were travelling performers, merchants, food stalls and other festival items."**

"Aren't you going to regret it?" Kirin broke the silence while looking at the priestess.

"R..gret wwhat?" She asked with a dumpling still in her mouth.

"You should have asked Karasuki to go with you… you are an idiot, you just missed your chance… tsk tsk." Kirin walked with his hands at the back of his neck.

Freyja blushed, and almost choked upon hearing his words. "W-what!?"

"Karasuki wouldn't want to go to these places… I think." She casually replied. "And, Amefuri is with him right now. He's giving him an orientation about palace activities and some sort so he would surely refuse."

"I don't think so…" Kirin stated looking away. "If you ask him, he will surely come with you no matter how busy he is…"

"Eh?" Freyja tilted her head. "But I don't want to exploit being the priestess…" She said, putting another dumpling in her mouth. "Yum!"

"It's not what you think…" Kirin thought with a sigh.

"And besides, were having fun right! It's fine this way!" Freyja exclaimed before dragging him to a merchant's stall again.

"Where is Freyja?" Karasuki started to look all over the palace for the priestess. "Karasuki," Amefuuri said with his arms crossed. "I think she is with the prince." Karasuki knew it was possible, and knowing that it is the thanksgiving festival, they are most likely loitering around the town.

"Where are you going Karasuki?" Amefuuri wanted to go with him look for the priestess. "I think she's in town."

Karasuki and Amefuuri searched thoroughly, examining each and every girl that they see. Freyja and Kirin, on the other hand, were buying more dumplings when Freyja heard a peculiar sound.

"F-freyja?"Kirin noticed her strange reaction. "Can you hear that Kirin? It's an ocarina… but the sound is too different…" Kirin cannot hear a thing, but he believed that since Freyja could hear it, it must be connected with a celestial warrior. "In what direction can you hear it from?" He asked looking around. "Over there!" Freyja and Kirin ran towards the direction of the sound. As they ran after it, they started to leave the town and head towards the forest's entrance. Freyja stopped, catching her breath for a moment. Not for long, Kirin was able the ocarina sound too. He quickly drew his sword and stood in front of Freyja. Little by little, a figure started to emerge from the shadows.

"**The priestess and Kirin, both stood on guard as the figure started to show itself."**

"A boy?"

"**The familiar façade of the boy made the priestess realize who he is."**

"I it's you!"

**CHAPTER 6**

MEETING

"**The priestess of Byakko realized that boy infront of her was the same boys she saved from the bandits when she first came into Sairou…"**

"H-hey! It's you!" Freyja did not know how to react at all. Kirin narrowed his eyes and pointed his blade towards the boy. But, the boy totally ignored him. Instead, he ran directly towards Freyja and much to his surprise, he hugged her with teary eyes.

"Onee-chaaaaaaannnnn!" He sobbed while holding onto her tight. Freyja sweatrdopped. "Eh?"

"Hey!" Kirin was pissed off. "You want me to slice your head off…."

"I knew that I could see you if I play!" He happily cried. But, Freyja noticed something glowing on his right arm. She quickly knelt down and pulled the boy's arm to her. Much to their surprise, they saw a Chinese character glowing. "This is the one that I saw in the scroll! 'Bond,' it says… you must be the star in the Aries constellation!" She happily exclaimed. The boy nodded. "I am Tatara, a warrior of Byakko." Freyja smiled at him. "Hello Tatara, nice meeting you… again. My name is Freyja. By the way, how did you end up here?"

Another figure started to emerge from the shadows. This time, a young man, with short scarlet hair dressed in rugged robes appeared. "Yo!" He greeted while fixing the bandana on his head. Kirin, being his usual careful self, stood in front of Freyja. Their suspicion died, however, upon noticing another character. This time, the character is on his neck.

"Pleasure to meet you, lady priestess, the name is Tokaki!" He grinned. Freyja closed her eyes and the necklace gave off the same white light. "Yes, they are indeed celestial warriors, I can feel it." She thought. "Freyja?" Kirin asked. She nodded. "It's true…" She bowed to them and introduced herself. "I am Freyja. Please call me Freyja." A grin was painted on her face too. Tokaki and Tatara jumped off and made a funny pose. "We are brothers! We are wanderers!!!" They exclaimed. Kirin sweatdropped. "More idiots…" He thought with a sigh.

"We have been travelling all this time and when we heard that the priestess showed up, we immediately travelled to this place!" Tokaki explained. "Not to mention, the palace would give us free food and shelter!!!" He mumbled under his breath with a mischievous laugh. "I think I know what's their true purpose…" Freyja sweatdropped.

In the middle of the introduction, a spear suddenly flew from Freyja's back. Kirin immediately sensed it and pulled Freyja away. The boy Tatara, ducked.

"Whattt!" Tokaki screamed noticing that the spear could have killed him.

"You didn't sense it… how slow…." Kirin's eyes narrowed. Tokaki pointed to him angrily. "Heyy! You did that! Come on!" He pouted. "Not you too!" He noticed that even Tatara sensed it coming. He sighed and summoned a huge boomerang out of nothing. He stood in a defensive stance.

"Who are yoU!!!?" Two angry voices came from behind.

"Karasuki! Amefuuri!" Freyja recognized them immediately. "Stop! They're celestial warriors too!" She ran to them. Amefuuri eyed the two. "They look like idiots to me." He thought with a sigh before keeping his sword.

"Why do I have the feeling that I am getting picked on…." Tokaki thought with a pout.

"Well then, I guess we have to go back to—" Kirin's statement was interrupted upon seeing Freyja and Karasuki stare at each other without saying anything.

"Um…" Freyja finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry for leaving without permission. But, Kirin… I mean, his Highness is with me so…."

"You could just have told me…. If you wanted to go." Karasuki plainly explained without even looking at her.

"But I don't want to disturb your work." Freyja explained.

"Let's go." Karasuki plainly stated while turning his back. Freyja felt bad, thinking that Karasuki might be angry. Ever since that time, Karasuki started acting weird. He's not his usual self at all.

"**With the two new Celestial Warriors, The priestess, Karasuki, Amefuri and The Prince returned to the palace with troubled thoughts."**

"What on earth is happening?? Why does everyone have to act weird…" Freyja mumbled as she sat by the window with her cheek on her palm. "Oh, except that weirdo…" She sighed upon looking at Tokaki, who is still amazed with the palace decorations.

"Whooo! That's pure gold! Yipee!" He exclaimed while touching the palace walls. Freyja sighed. "Cant blame him, I was like that too when I first came here." She grinned.

"Anyway, Freyja…" Tokaki and Tatara sat by her side, "When are we going to find the other warriors? The three kingdoms sure want sairou dead as soon as possible…" Tokaki mumbled. "Onii-chan, don't trouble her with that now!" Tatara pouted. "Well," Freyja turned to them. "We have to wait for a report is there are weird people showing around the country…." She explained. "Plus, even if I want to, it would spell trouble to Karasuki if I go and wander alone… although its cool…" She sighed.

"KARASUKI!" She jumped in surprise, "I have to go see him!" She forgot that Karasuki is acting a bit strange a while ago. "Is he angry???" She trembled while biting her nails. "Well, I got to know whats wrong with him!" She jumped off and waved at Tokaki and Tatara before breezing throught the palace corridors. "Be careful lady priestess…" The maids warned noticing that she was running too fast. "Thanks!" She waved at them and nevertheless, continued running in that speed until…

"OUCH!" She held her head as she slowly looked above. "Oh! Kir—" Noticing that there are servants around, "Oh, I'm sorry your highness. Im on my way to General Karasuki" She bowed down. "I have to go ahead," She bowed her head and rushed past him. However, Kirin quickly grabbed her hand. "Uh, is there something wrong?" She blinked her round brown eyes twice. Kirin was silent. But, eventually, he let go of her. "No, nothing." Freyja noticed that there is something wrong with Kirin too.

"Who is it?" Freyja could hear his voice from the door. "Um, its me, Freyja." She politely replied. All of a sudden, the door opened. "Oh, Im sorry, come in." Karasuki bowed.

Freyja noticed that it has been at least thirty minutes since she came in, but neither of them said a word. They were just quietly drinking tea. Freyja was scared, she was scared that Karasuki might say that he hates her for being so nosy. But then, Freyja took a deep breath and finally had the courage to ask. "Um, Karasuki… are you mad?" She innocently asked. Karasuki stood up and immediately faced her with a serious face. "No! I mean… how could I be?" His gentle smile finally came out. Freyja sighed in relief. "I came here because I was worried, is there something wrong? You've been acting weird…" She explained. Karasuki sighed and smiled. "You came here to ask that?" Freyja nodded.

"I was scared that it's probably because I snuck out with Kirin, that's why you were mad. If that's it, then I wouldn't sneak out again… wait, no, I take it back…" She said shyly while playing with her fingers. Karasuki just looked at her and gently laughed. "Silly girl." He patted her shoulders.

"It's now my turn to ask a question… answer me truthfully, okay?" He asked, finally back to his usual self.

"Yes, sure."

"Do you have feelings for his highness, prince Kirin?"

Freyja spurted the tea from her mouth. "Eh!? What made you think about that? I mean… no! of course we are good friends… really good friends!" She explained with a bright red face.

"Oh I see." He sighed and smiled afterwards.

"Why did you ask, Karasuki?" She innocently asked him. Karasuki didn't answer he just smiled.

"Excuse me, lady priestess, are you in there?" A servant knocked on karasuki's chambers. "Yes I am!" She answered.

"His Highness left a message to you…"

"Kirin? Oh, Karasuki, I have to go now… bye!!!" She was finally back to her usual cheerful self. "And oh, of there's something wrong, tell me, ok?" She waved at him before leaving the room.

Freyja got a message from Kirin, asking her to wait for her at the garden this evening. Freyja noticed that it's still early so she took a stroll by the river near the palace.

There, she sat on a huge rock with her feet submerged on the waters. "Why did Karasuki ask such a thing? And… Kirin…" Her face blushed in the mere thought of Kirin. But she quickly shook her head. "It's true that I have a crush on Karasuki, but… Kirin…." Then, she smiled. "Kirin is like a brother to me. He's my best friend, and also my big brother… I don't know and I don't need to know what those feelings are, but I'd gladly put it that way. Only one thing is for sure though, that Kirin is very important to me…" She thought. "Maybe I should call him Kirin Onii-chan!" She laughed at the idea.

"Freyja."

Freyja panicked realizing that there was someone behind him after all. "A-Amefuuri! Did you hear what I was saying!?" She fearfully asked. "Oh Crap."

Amefuri laughed. "I did." Freyja wanted to melt to death. All of a sudden, Amefuuri rushed to her and attacked her with a wooden sword. With great reflexes, Freyja was able to dodge his attacks.

"Remarkable." Amefuri sat on one side. "For a girl, that was excellent." He complimented. "Nah!" Freyja seemed not contented. "It's all my Anikis' fault!" She explained with her fists shaking. "Anikis?" Amefuuri wondered. "Yeah, I have to older brothers. Man! When I was still small, they would all beat me for no reason! That's why I learned martial arts when I was in elementary school. But now, I kindda suck because I've not gotten exercise when I entered college… but it's alright because I went into physics." She happily explained. "What is Phy-Phy…"

"Physics Amefuuri. It's the most fundamental of all sciences. I had the feeling that gaining control over physics, would give you control over the UNIVERSE!...." Freyja noticed that Amefuuri could no longer understand what she was saying. "Anyway, in my world, it's really cool."

"Don't you miss your world?" Amefuuri asked. "Hm… im still worried about my friend Zam, but I think she didn't get sucked by the book that took me here. Well I hope that's the case. I miss my books and the TV, but…"

"but?"

"But for some reason, I started to like it here!" She stood up, with a wide smile on her face. "Amefuuri, Tokaki, Tatara, Karasuki, and of course, Kirin… I mean, His Highness… since you are all here, I am pretty sure that I can do it. And besides, byakko's power is protecting me too, so why should I be afraid?"

"Fre---- OUCH!" Amefuuri angrily looked back, after getting hit with something on his head. "Who did that????" Freyja trembled… "Ame-chan is scary…." She thought.

"Oops, sorry Ameme… haha." Tokaki apologized while scratching the back of his neck. "So it's you…." Amefuri immediately rushed to him, and pointed his sword to his neck. "That wasn't sincere…" He mumbled, still with scary eyes. "H-hey! Man! I was sincere! I'm sorry, I didn't mean ittt!"

Freyja could only stare at the two celestial warriors fighting.

"Freyja-Onee chan!" Tatara rushed to her side. "Nee-chan! Let's fight! I'll practice with you!" she patted his head and grinned. "Sure thing! We'll spar next time!" She assured him.

"Freyja! It's time to eat!" Karasuki called her with his usual gentle smile. "All right! FOOD!!! Meshi! Meshi!" Tokaki happily hopped his way to the dining hall. "Get back here you scumbag!" Amefuri is still chasing him. "Let's go Freyja-nee!" Tatara happily ran to them. Freyja smiled sweetly as she watched them.

"They're really noisy huh?" All of a sudden, Freyja heard a voice from up the tree. "KIRIN!? Since when did you get there!!? Are you a stalker or something!?" She asked with a trembling voice. "I've been here before you… And, have you forgotten? I am an assassin." He curtly replied. "Y-you mean you heard… WAHHH! I want to die!" Freyja wanted to melt, knowing that Kirin heard all the things that she said.

"Baka." Kirin jumped down and poked her forehead before turning his back. "If you don't hurry up, you won't be able to eat!" He scolded. Freyja's stomach grumbled. "W-WAIIIT!"

"**The priestess of Byakko and the celestial warriors Karasuki, Amefuri, Tokaki and Tatara, together with the prince of Sairou, Kirin, dined in jubilation that night. Now, with only three celestial warriors left to gather, Sairou is a step closer in being the prosperous and peaceful kingdom that everyone dreams of…"**

"Huh?" Zam looked around her. A chill ran onto her spine. Just then, she felt something very eerie. As if, something is watching her from afar. "What's this feeling?" She tried to ignore it, but it really troubles her. The pictures and the words were appearing again and Zam conitued reading.

**CHAPTER 7**

Man From the past

"One! Two!.... HAIYAAAAA!" Freyja rushed to attack kirin with a wooden sword. Being a notorious assassin, kirin dodged her attacks without even breaking a sweat. This annoyed Freyja.

"You wield the sword too heavy." He commented while positioning freyja's hands into a proper stance. "There, you should hold the sword that way." Freyja's eyebrow twitched. "But," She looked at him with confused eyes, "This isn't the normal way to hold a sword!" She commented noticing that Kirin taught her to hold the sword like a tonfa. Kirin sighed and poked her forehead. "DO you really want to learn or not!?" He scolded. Freyja covered her ears. "Freyja, with this, you can injure someone with little effort." He explained with a sigh. Freyja analyzed his point and he was indeed correct. Judging from a physicists point of view, by holding the sword the way kirin taught her, the moment arm increases, thus giving it a larger torque that is useful because of its mobility. "Let's try again." He commanded with his arms crossed. "Attack me!"

Freyja nodded, and with serious eyes, she attacked him. Kirin was able to dodge all the attacks, but somehow, kirin could see the improvement. "Good." He plainly stated. "Now, this method is great for one against many battles. But, its not that excellent for one on one…" He explained. Freyja carefully listened.

"As expected from the great silver haired assassin… your highness." Amefuri clapped his hands sarcastically which annoyed Kirin somehow. "No joke Freyja, but he's teaching you assassin techniques!" Tokaki came out from nowhere. Kirin sighed. Freyja grinned, but, all of a sudden, she suddenly felt a weird aching feeling in her chest. "Ugh!"

"Freyja! What's wrong?" Kirin examined her immediately. Freyja shook her head. "Im fine, don't worry… I just felt something weird…." She explained while looking around. "Lets go get you some rest…" Amefuuri took her hand and escorted her back to her room.

On the other hand, Karasuki was preoccupied with an urgent matter. "Your majesty," He bowed down to the sick emperor, "I will take care of these immediately." He assured before taking his leave.

"Highness, The scouts discovered a major attack from Konan… we are outnumbered…. This is a major catastrophe…." He shook his head with his problematic eyes. "What should we do…" The prince Kirin sat down and heard the scouts reports. Then, he confirmed that it was indeed an emergency. "At this rate, Sairou would be taken over…" He clenched his fists. No one could suggest a better strategy. They were outnumbered.

"Karasuki… take Freyja to safety if that happens. Make sure she doesn't get involved… flee to the mountains…." Kirin ordered. Karasuki nodded, as if Kirin did not need to tell him anymore.

"The attack will be a week from now or so… We are hopeless…." The scout reported with a trembling voice.

"We shall fight to death…" Kirin stated with blazing emerald eyes.

"No WE WONT…."

Much to their surprise, the priestess, Freyja, was listening to their converstation all along.

"Freyja!" Slowly she walked towards him with serious eyes. "Show me the map…" She ordered one of the scouts. "Y-Yes Priestess!"

"Freyja, don't worry we can-" Karasuki's words were cut.

"Strategy, logic and planning. I may be lazy in school, I may hate memorizing a lot of things, but I am pretty confident that I can help…" She stated with unusual serious eyes. "Besides, What use would my IQ be if I wouldn't even try helping… I am not a member of Mensa for nothing…." She thought.

With a few minutes of silence, finally, a smirk was painted on her face. "This is where the attack would come from right?" She asked, pointing to the southeastern part of the map. The scouts nodded. "Then, we can slowly reduce their forces, if we hide up here…" She explained while pointing to the nearby mountain ranges. "But Freyja," Karasuki explained, "Our arrows cannot occupy that long range." Freyja smiled once more. "We won't use arrows… Instead, we would make fire ballistas…" She recalled those siege weapons from the game that she used to play. "How are we going to make those?" Kirin asked. "Simple… gather the engineers… leave the design to me." She assured with a thumbs up. "Then, they aren't too stupid to go on…. They wouldn't be so stupid to retreat either… so, they will surely climb up here." She continued. "yes, and we cannot infiltrated those." Karasuki stated. "No we wont… instead, when they settle their encampment here," Freyja pointed to a nearby river, "We'll send poison gas through the river… again, leave that to me. And by this, we'll be able to lessen their armies at least by half. Karasuki, with your force lure them here. She commanded, knowing that Karasuki's troops are the best in close combat. Kirin now got her point. "I see! Then, the only way left is here…." He joined in. "And by that time… we'll be able to surround them from all directions." She triumphantly concluded. Karasuki, Kirin and the scouts could not belive that Freyja thought of such a brilliant idea.

"Its just like chess…" She explained. "But this would only work if we have the proper ammunitions… please let me meet the engineers." Before turning back, Kirin looked at her with worried eyes. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Kirin was more of worried than in doubt. Freyja gave him a thumbs up. "Don't underestimate a physicist." She confidently stated before leaving to meet the engineers.

Freyja fell onto her knees, rapidly breathing. It was a busy week. She met with the alchemists and engineers and at the same time, she underwent heavy training under Kirin every single day.

"Lets call it a day…" Kirin kept his sword back to its scabbard and handed over a canteen of water to the exhausted girl. "Drink up."

"Thanks!" With her usual grin, she drank all the water inside the canteen. "The bombs, the gasses and the siege weapons are almost finished." She stated in between her breaths.

"We'll be counting on you this time…" Kirin could not finish what he was saying. Tokaki and Tatara came rushing out of nowhere. "Prince! Freyja! You have to hear this!" Tokaki rushed with his best speed. "General Karasuki has departed already. Huge Konan forces have infiltrated the borders, I say HUUGE!" Tokaki's gestures sure made them understood the severity of the situation. "Freyja-Chan! We have to get going too!" Tatara pulled her arm. Freyja and Kirin looked at each other and nodded.

"**The priestess of Byakko, herself, wore the armor of a Sairou soldier. Mounted on a horse, with a sword held in her hands, she, along with her celestial warriors Tokaki, Tatara, Amefuuri and Karasuki departed from the safety of the palace to defend their land…."**

"Byakko, give me strength…" She whisphered to her necklace. With no further ado, Freyja, with Amefuuri, Tokaki and Tatara, and the troops Kirin lent her, departed to their post. Freyja glanced at Kirin once more, with worried eyes. Kirin glanced back, and their eyes met. "Freyja… be careful…" His words reached her heart. Kirin knew that this is her maiden battle. He went to her and patted her head. "Your plan is briliiant… it will work out." He assured before slowly disappearing from her sight.

"Kirin! Lets meet at the second quarters! Be safe!!!" She commanded with a cheerful voice and a determined smile. "Now, everyone! Let's depart!" One command from the priestess' mouth and the troops cried in courage.

"**And alas, the priestess was on her way to the post. Together with the crossbowmen, she ordered to immediately commence with the plan. The konan soldiers numbers were increasing with time… but the priestess kept her faith and with one signal, The crossbows, engulfed in flames started to vanquish Konan soldiers approaching…"**

Freyja had a smile painted on her face as she saw the rapid decrease in Konan soldiers with her very eyes. The konan soldiers continued to march in spite of being hit by fire arrows from an unknown source. Their leader was not that stupid though, in a short while, he was able to track the arrow's source and ordered an immediate attack towards that direction. Freyja, having anticipated this, ordered her troops to assemble immediately. Shortly after, Konan troops started to attack them. Freyja's troops were vigilant. Not to mention, three celestial warriors by her side, they could not even get a meter close to the priestess. Tatara played his ocarina, and made a protective barrier around the priestess. TOkaki summoned his gigantic boomerang and let it fly around hitting enemy soldiers badly. Amefuuri, with his skill in swordsmanship, was able to defeat numerous soldiers. Everything on her side went as planned. The commander ordered retreat to a nearby mountain range.

"Let them be, don't follow them!" She ordered as the let the Konan troops escape. "Kirin, Karasuki… everything's going well… may byakko protect you…" She closed her eyes and secretly prayed to their guardian god. The alchemists started to let the bombs and the poison gas vessels flow through the river, just as Freyja planned.

Half of Konan troops were marching towards the capital. The celestial warrior Karasuki stood proudly with his elite troops, ready for a head on combat with Konan forces. A sigh escaped from his lips upon noticing the decrease in numbers of the Konan forces. This simply meant that Freyja was successful. However, he also know not to let their guards down, for Konan forces still outnumber them.

"Karasuki… I belive that you can do it…" Freyja's words echoed in his mind. "I will Freyja… I will…" He locked his helmet and there, with the symbol of the the constellation orion glowing on his forehead, he outstandingly slew enemy forces with all of his might.

Kirin, on one post, not so far from Karasuki, has already finished his Job. For a notorious ex-assassin, it was fairly easy to slay a number of enemies in no time. However, in the middle of a triumphant declaration, he fell into his knees for a mysterious reason. "Highness!" His men ran to him, but he arrogantly shoved them off. Kirin held his chest and tried to understand the strange feeling inside of him. It was as if a strange power tries to escape from within him. He held it back, as hard as he could, but, he couldn't. The soldiers could only watch their prince transform magically into a different person. Slowly, his hair was getting longer and longer, his body, his voice… and not for long, kirin fell in a deep sleep… but his body, was alive, and it was another person who stood up and faced his astonished men.

"It has been quite a while…" He murmured with a deeper voice. "Freyja!" His eyes widened, and, with his goldlike speed, he ran into the direction Karasuki's troops were in.

Freyja's plan was brilliant… however, she made her biggest miscalculation of all… She anticipated that the core force would be facing Kirin… but it wasn't the case. Freyja realized it upon torturing one captured soldier in her post. "Freyja, don't! its too dangerous to act against the plan!" Amefuuri grabbed her with all of his strength, knowing that Freyja will rush to Karasuki's post. "Let go of me Amefuuri!" She commanded. He didn't. "Karasuki would be in danger!!! His troops are not sufficient!!" She hysterically resisited until she was able to escape his clasp. Freyja wasted no time. She jumped to the nearest horse and rode with her best speed to Karasuki's post. "I'll follow her!" Tokaki grabbed another horse and immediately went after the priestess. Amefuuri and Tatara quickly organized the troops for a possible rescue order.

On the other hand, Karasuki's tropps were slowly deteriorationg. He did not expect that the main weapons of the enemies would be against his troops. Yet, he did not retreat. With the priestess words in her head, he continued, in spite of being severly injured by the enemy. The konan leader finally showed up. And, he intended to finish the mighty Karasuki Himself. The symbol of orion started to fade little by little. Karasuki's consciousness started to fade along with his breathing. He was hit by a blade and he was loosing much blood. "Fr-e---" He could not even say her name anymore.

"KARASUUUKKI!!!"

One voice saved him from being pulled by the netherworld. It was her voice. It was out of her plan, yet she abandoned her post to go to him.

"Freyja… her emotions can take over her rationality… oh my…" Zam murmured while reading the fight scenes.

"KARASUKII!!!" She jumped off the horse, even with her hurting ankles, she rushed to his side immediately. "KARASUKI!!" She held him in her arms, tears started to flow from her eyes. "Freyja…" Was all the injured Karasuki could say. Freyja's arms were covered with his blood. This is no time to squander though, Freyja knew that there are still enemies behind her. And, even if she's alone, she's got to defend Karasuki. She quickly flipped her sword and held it the way Kirin taught her when fighting multiple enemies.

"Relax… Let the blade be a part of your body." She can clearly remember his words.

"As the enemies attack, swirl, as if you are one with the winds…." Kirin's voice continued to echo in her mind. The enemies attacked but Freyja was able to ward them off using Kirin's technique. "This swordsmanship…" The Konan general recognized immediately her technique. He, himself attacked her with his monstrous strength. Freyja could barely defend herself from his blows. He was too strong. Not for long, Freyja's sword broke into two, leaving the girl defenseless. She stood bravely in front of Karasuki, with her arms firmly spread apart. "This… is the end…." Everything was fast, yet too slow.

"I will… die." She ccould only look at the blade getting near her. "So its true… that time will dilate if youre going to die… although I don't really know a siantific explination for that one…" Her mind was already preoccupied with such thoughts.

"**FREYJA NOOOOO!!!!!!" **

"ZAM!" Freyja heard her voice.

Karasuki's burning will to stand up…

Tokaki's grave efforts to help the priestess…

Amefuuri and Tatara's faith….

Kirin's raging desire to protect Freyja…

Freyja's undying determination….

And

Zam's cry to reach her friend's heart… to save her… from death.

All of the strong emotions gathered in one point in time. The strong will and powers combined to make an impossible feat come true….

"Wahhhh!" Zam cried out loud as the strange white light appeared again. Shortly after, the Records room was filled with silence… Zam disappeared, leaving only the magical book lying on the cold floors.

"Wahhh!" Freyja cried as Her necklace shone radiantly.

"FREYJA!" Freyja heard a very familiar voice… a voice that she has long heard before. And, as she slowly opened her eyes, There, right in front of her, stood that man, with long silver hair and deep emerald eyes. It was exactly him. With the sword that was supposed to send Freyja to the netherworld in his Hands, he used his godlike strength to break that sturdy sword into pieces. It was indeed an impossible feat. But he was able to do so. Freyja took steps back and found the dying Karasuki all healed. The orion symbol on his forehead glowed brightly once again. "Karasuki!" She hugged him tight with tears of joy. "You are alright!!"

The scene was centered at the mysterious man, who resembled Kirin so much. He was displaying god like powers. With a flick of a finger, he was able to send the Konan general flying. They shouted to him, called him, but he paid no attention to anyone… to anyone except for one voice….

"B-byakko…."

He looked back, with his longing eyes. "Everything is fine now… Freyja." He stated with his familiar voice. Slowly, he approached the priestess. "I cant remember all to well… but you are By---" He put a finger on her lips to silence her. "Shh… Don't say about that now… Freyja." For some reason, freyja's heart felt very happy, as if she had seen a long lost frined. With a gentle and warm smile, that haad always been etched in freyja's memories, he held her into a tight embrace. And little by little, he lowered his head to hers. With one short and soft kiss, He quickly fell into the ground.

Everything happened so fast, that Freyja could no longer react. However, when she fixed her eyes to him, his heart almost jumped off upon witnessing how that man slowly turned to the prince Kirin.

"Kirin!!!" She quickly ran to his side and laid his head on her lap. "Kirin! Kirin!" She called him but he did not answer. Not for long, tokaki arrived. "Tokaki, help Kirin! Lets hurry!" Karasuki and Freyja lifted his unconsious body on a horse.

"**The priestess of Byakko and the celestial warriors rode back to the palace in triumph. However, the prince Kirin, remained unconscious even after they arrieved at the palace."**The words were still magically appearing, but now, no one is there to read them…

Freyja stood by Kirin's side all the time, waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Freyja…."

"Is she Freyja?" Kirin saw a little girl in her memories. "Why do I have these memories?"

Little by little, kirin opned his eyes. The first thing that he saw was the sleeping girl on one side of his bed. Carefully, with his cold hands, he touched her sleeping face like a gentle breeze.

"K..Kirin…" Freyja mumbled in her sleep. Kirin stared at her for quite a while, before gently tapping her. "Freyja… Freyja…" Freyja rubbed her sleepy eyes and lazily looked at him. But then, she immediately woke up, realizing that kirin finally regained conciousness. "Kirin, are you alright!??" She loudly asked with her big round brown eyes blinking. Kirin nodded. "Im fine… how about you, are you injured?" He asked, looking at her with his usual eyes. Freyja smiled. "Im totally fine!" She cheerfully stated while swinging her arm. "See??"

"Kirin…." Freyja suddenly turned so sad. "Im very sorry…." She seriously apologized. "For what?" Kirin was confused.

"I messed up… the plan.. I messed up." She sexplained. "It was a very large miscalculation… Karasuki almost died… I almost lost my life and you… you were also hurt…." She immediately turned her back, knowing that tears would fall from her eyes and she wouldn't want kirin to see those.

Kirin shook his head. "Its not your fault… It isn't." He turned her back.

"Im not crying! There was something in my eye…" She thought of an excuse immediately with a smile on her face.

"Its alright…." Kirin, warmly held her in his arms. "its alright…." This time, she could no longer hold her tears back. "Im sorry…." She apologized again. Kirin made no reply, just a warm embrace. Freyja felt ver warm. It feels so good and comfortable… She felt so safe… she felt at home… and, gently, she returned his warm embrace. To Freyja, It was all the embrace of a mother, a brother, a friend… She never felt so at ease before. Kirin felt the same. And, for a while, no words could totally explain their feelings. For quite a while, they stayed like that.

"Im glad youre alright… kirin."

"What are you worried for Karasuki? We won." Amefuuri asked noticing the problematic look on the general's face. "Was it because of His Higness? Or, Was it because of Freyja?" HE continued, and he guessed right. "His highness… he is not even a celestial warrior, yet, when the power of Byakko awakens inside Freyja, he gets the most violent reaction… Are you not curious Amefuuri?" He was serious at all. Amefuri nodded. "Of course I am. But we can only be sure of one thing… that His higness, the prince Kirin, also known as the mass murderer , is strongly connected to Byakko."

After a moment of silence, Amefuri tapped Karasuki on the soulder. "But you know, you are the one who can make her feel better."

"Freyja? But why? We won right?" He asked in confusion. Amefuri shook his head. "If it wasn't for that eerie power blast that happened, you could have been dead. Freyja is smart, she knows that more than anyone else… but still, don't you think you should cheer her up? Knowing her, she must be heavily blaming herself for that…" Karasuki got Amefuuri's point. "It was her miscalculation to assume that the enemy would never attack the capital directly. That's the problem when she over estimates her enemies. Yes, she is smart, but she is still a kid if you're going to ask me, she must be emotionally rummaged by now." Amefuuri stated before stepping out of the room.

"Freyja does?"

"Freyja is still a 16 year old girl. With her closest friend Kirin unconscious, who else would give her a better consolation but the guy that she likes…Karasuki." Amefuuri thought while walking to fetch Freyja on her room. But, it seems that it was unnecessary.

"Amefuri!!" She cheerfully exclaimed as she greeted him with a smile. There, he saw the priestess, together with Ten year old Tatara and his elder brother Tokaki playing with mudballs in the fields.

"Lady priestess! Please be careful!" The servants were frantically chasing after the girl. "I'll be fine, don't worry!" She assured with a grin. Shortly after, a mudball hit her face. "That's YUCKY!!!" She exclaimed while throwing a mudball to the laughing Tokaki. "hahha! That was Hilarious!"

Amefuri smiled. "Who could have thought that those idiots would make her feel better…" He thought while looking at them.

"Ahh~! This feels great!" Freyja jumped to the huge tub. "Taking a bath after a loooong day surley is the best!" She chanted while splashing her feet to the water. Freyja was feeling alright now. Tokaki and Tatara, Amefuuri, who may seem so serious but she knows that he is also worried, Kirin, and… Freyja's thoughts were suddenly shattered. "Karasuki…" She thought while immersing her face to the water.

"Priestess…"

"Yah!!" She exclaimed after seing the shadow behind the curtains. "Wh-who is there?"

"Oh, my apologies, its me, Karasuki."

"K-Karasuki?" She slowly swam nearer to hear him clearly. "What's the matter?"

"Freyja, Please don't blame yourself okay?" He stated with his usual gentle voice. "It is not your fault at all… your plan was brilliant and it lead us to victory. SO please… don't concern yourself with those matters any longer." He assured.

Freyja has a smile painted on her face. She smiled sweetly with a blush on her face. "Im sorry about that Karasuki… because of my miscalculation, you…"

"No… Its fine. If Freyja says so, then, I would gladly give my life." His vaoice made her heart thump faster. "Always."

Freyja could not say a single word.

"Well, we are making preparations for the celebration of His Majesty, the emperor's anniversary of birth. The whole palace would be busy… and…."

Freyja listened closely.

"And, you have to prepare too. Im going to send a dress for you… the celebration would be a week from now… well then, ill be going." Karasuki sounded weird. He wasn't acting as cool as he always does.

"Um, of course!" She cheerfully replied. Karasuki smiled. Ins pite of not being able to see her face, he can picture her face the way she replied.

The palace was booming with action for a week. The birthday of the emperor is always a big deal in ancient times, and Freyja, amazed with the rituals that she is seeing, could not sit on one corner at all. She was busy helping them with their preparations. TO her, it was like a fairy tale. These preparations did not hinder her trainings though. Freyja, always found time to train under Kirin.

"Pay attention!" Kirin scolded the spaced out Freyja. "Um, sorry…" She sighed. Kirin sat down. "Freyja, tomorrow will be the celebration of Father's birth. What are you planning to do?" He asked while lying on the grass. "Hm… They would surely expect the priestess to be there… And im kind of anti-social so im not really good at those things… how about you Kirin? Of course the prince should be there." She stated with her usual tone. Kirin sighed. "It is actually the first time that I'll be in a party like that… well, at least not to assassinate someone." He sighed.

"Oh yeah, you only discovered your true identity a year ago…" Freyja remembered what kirin said in the past. Kirin looked at her with blank eyes. "Freyja… when I lost consciousness…you all said that I transformed into… something. What did I do?"

"Um…" Freyja blushed, remembering what Kirin's other self did to her. "You saved me from the Konan General, beat the crap out of him and poof. You turned back." She chose to hide such an awkward thing after all. "I see…." With her answer, kirin was satisfied. "You should rest."

Night came and Freyja could not sleep at all. She tried counting sheeps, imagining things and stuff, but still, she isn't feeling sleepy. With her robes, she decided to go out on a walk. But, even before she could go any farther, she saw Tatara on one corner. With a smile, she snuck behind him which truly surprised the boy. "Freyja!" E exclaimed. Freyja grinned. "Cant sleep? Me too!"

Tatara is an energetic ten year old boy… but, this time, he seemed so quiet and troubled.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked him. Tatra shook his head. "No, I just don't feel sleepy that's all."

"Aha!" She suddenly had a brilliant idea. "You know, rhythmic movements can help induce sleep! Its because of the harmonic oscillation that stimulates the nerves…." Freyja sweatdropped and realized that she was not supposed to talk about such things at that time. "EHem, I mean, patting your head can make you sleepy… at least for most people…" She made the explanation easier.

"Freyja-nee chan…" tatara pulled his ocarina. "DO you mind if I play?" He asked. Freyja nodded, "no, Go on… please do."

Tatara played a wonderful melody. It was a peaceful and relaxing melody that made her a bit sleepy. But no, it wasn't enough to make her fall asleep. Still, it was so calming. It wasn't only tatara and Freyja listening to the music though… from not so far away, a pair of eyes were glued at them.

"Freyja…." It was Karasuki. Tatara's melodies made him remember his past.

Karasuki was an orphan. His real parents died in an attack by the Kutou empire. That was the time when he realized that he was a celestial warrior. When the soldiers were about to kill him, the sign of the Orion appeared on his forehead. And there, he was able to defend himself quite easily. He wandered alone, trying his best to survive a life alone… until he realized what the symbol was all about. From that time, he had always been hoping to see the priestess of Byakko, which, to him, saved him from death. Not for long, the emperor's men found him and took care of him until he became an excellent warrior. Both the emperor and Karasuki shared the same hopes of finding the priestess someday.

Karasuki smiled, realizing that Freyja was very different from the priestess that she imagined before. He always thought that the priestess was a ladylike, fragile woman… but what he found was a stubborn, cheerful little girl who act like a boy at times. But, to Karasuki, Freyja was even better than what he imagined. This made him laugh.

Not so far away, another lurker is watching Freyja and tatara. It was the prince Kirin, The sound of the ocarina, like Karasuki, made him remember his past… his dark past.

Kirin was raised as a cruel, bloodthirsty assassin. He did not even have a concept of a decent family. All he knew was how to kill. His power hungry uncle made him that way. He made him drink poison, which is the cause why he is immune to poisons, he was tortured… without even knowing that he was a prince. Kirin could never forget those eyes filled with hatred and fear aimed at him. And, when he decided to kill his uncle, just for the heck of it, and wander, he found out that he was the prince. Yet, it didn't matter to him. The assassin that he always was is more powerful than the royal blood flowing in his veins. He didn't stay in the palace. Instead, he wandered alone… Until one day, he met a pair of eyes that didn't show fear or hatred… rather inquiry, and, compassion. He heard a voice whom didn't call him 'the silver haired assassin' or 'Highness,' rather, the plain 'Kirin.' And, even though he revealed his dark past, still, she chose to stay by his side. That person was the one Kirin looking at right now. It was Freyja. Freyja, the priestess of Byakko, and, his friend.

Tatara, while playing, could remember how his brother and him wandered for the past years. Their only family, their mother, died in a disease when tatara was only a baby. Tokaki had been raising him all this time, and Tatara, never felt the feeling of having a mother at all. They wandered, from town to town, performing, doing random jobs, trying their best to survive. All this time, he thought that he and Tokaki are just plain old bad lucked people… but, the symbols on their bodies made them so special. He never thought that the priestess that they were supposed to serve was more of like a mother to him.

Freyja, who is now looking at the stars, also reminisced her past. That world, which she originally came from. The sky was quite the same… but, for the first time, the stars did not show her clumps of gasses produced by nuclear chain reactions, constellations and clusters formed because of gravitational attraction, or, equations that tell her how these matter came to be, rather, the stars showed her wonders… magic… adventure… freedom… and… happiness. Little by little, without her realizing herself, she had learned to love this world deeply. Because, it is only in this world that she became free. It was only in that world that she was able to smile, to sleep without worrying about the next day, to freely wander, acting in her own principles. Yes, in Sairou, even though three empires want her dead, still, she felt at ease.

The sound stopped all of a sudden. Then, with a yawn, tatara laid his head to freyja's shoulder. Shortly after, he fell asleep. Freyja smiled, feeling more like a big sister. Carefully stood up and carried the sleeping boy all the way to his room. Shortly after, she yawned and immediately fell asleep upon jumping to her bed.


	4. Chapter 8 10

**CHAPTER 8**

THE OTHER WORLD

It was the day of celebration. The servants helped the priestess change into the dress Karasuki personally selected for her. It was a blue and white Chinese silk dress (hanfu) with golden linings. She wore a golden belt, decorated with dangling ribbons around her waist. Her jet black hair was beautifully tied in twin buns adorned with long white ribbons. Knowing that Karasuki selected the dress himself, Freyja happily wore it. "You look wonderful priestess!" the servants complemented. Freyja blushed and laughed casually. "Gee, thanks." Freyja was very happy, treating this more as a cosplay event rather than the emperor's birthday celebration. Not for long, she made her appearance. The nobles all paid their respects to the priestess as she passed by. Freyja sweatdropped, not knowing what to do, for this is actually the first time she seriously attended a party. To be more precise, she wasn't ladylike at all, rather, she was like a child, obviously amused with the entire celebration. Her maids trailed her as she walked awkwardly in the crowd with their eyes all set onto her. Another attention grabber was the entrance of the prince. Freyja's eyes grew wider, so surprised of seeing Kirin in princely clothes that she almost failed to recognize him at first glance. Kirin wore long silken robes adorned with golden linings. On his tunic, the crest of the Sairou empire was embroidered. His hair was neatly tied in a bun, fastened by an ancient Chinese hair clip while his bangs freely lay down on his forehead. "Wow Kirin! You are very Handsome! You look like a prince!" She innocently complemented with a grin. "Oh… you ARE a prince."

"Shut up…" He murmured while suppressing his sudden blush. Freyja continued to tease him about how different he looked at that time. His super light complexion and emerald eyes were complemented by his attire. Freyja couldn't help but stare at his captivating eyes, which he found very embarrassing. "Come on, stop staring…"

The sickly emperor made his appearance, and everyone bowed their heads. By his side was the young general Karasuki. Freyja blushed as he smiled at her. He was wearing a dark green silk robe and a tunic. Like Kirin, his long brown hair was also tied in a bun. His outfit made him look more handsome than usual, although Freyja preferred their hairs untied. Freyja's heart thumped faster and faster as she nervously walked towards him . "K-Karasuki, hello!" She tried to be her usual self. But in front of the man she likes, she couldn't help but stutter. "You look wonderful Freyja." He complemented sweetly, "Did you like the dress I picked out for you?" He asked with a smile. Freyja smiled while hiding her blush. "Y-Yes! I loved it! Although I am not that suited for pretty dresses…." She spoke of the truth, for the boyish priestess is truly awkward of wearing dresses. Karasuki shook his head. "It suits you very well… Lady Freyja, is the prettiest girl tonight." Karasuki was suddenly surrounded with sparkling stars as he gently bowed down and kissed the priestess hand. "Believe me… Freyja…" He whispered.

"T-This is like a fairy tale! Karasuki is a Prince, or a gallant young knight!" Freyja thought to herself while comically drooling over the scene.

"Tsh. Really…" Kirin glared at them with piercing eyes before turning around.

"Wake up Freyja, Karasuki is too much of a gallant knight in shining armor that he acts like this to every lady that he sees…" Freyja sighed while shoving her dreams of Karasuki off.

"Lord Karasuki!" Freyja was right, not for long, ladies started to flock around Karasuki and this gave her the cue that she should wake up and stay away from him for a while.

Kirin stared at them with his usual blank eyes. Then, he looked away. The emperor has introduced Kirin to the daughters of nobles and courtiers. Because of the illness of the emperor, he is starting to oblige him to pick an empress as soon as possible to have an heir and secure the throne. However, Kirin was obviously apathetic, and couldn't care less. Like his usual arrogant self, he didn't even greet the ladies. This is, however, a mysterious charm that he possesses. In spite of his arrogance, the ladies would blush and sigh, noticing how cute his behavior is. In no time, he disappeared from everyone's sight. The emperor could just give a sigh, knowing how stubborn his son is.

"Freyja! Karasuki!" Freyja saw Tokaki, Tatara and Amefuuri all in formal clothes too. Freyja's attention was also caught by Amefuuri. "Haha, I almost didn't recognize you Amefuuri!" She giggled. Amefuuri looks like a different person wearing formal clothes. They all agreed. "Freyja…" he pulled her and started to pinch her cheek hard. "Do you want to die or something!" He glared at her with scary eyes. "Sorry! Sorry!" Freyja took it back while laughing. "Well Ame, you look like a noble or something, although someone as tight as you really fit to be a noble! Hahah" Tokaki earned a punch straight on the face for giving such a comment. "Freyja, you look like a princess!" Tatara complemented while handing over a white flower to the priestess. "Thanks a lot Tatara!" She grinned. Everyone looks so happy. Freyja was especially happy, because for a night, she could look at Karasuki was by her side most of the time. She thought of this as a fairy tale and she convinced herself that it wouldn't be so bad if she would think of that way for a night.

For hours, Freyja walked awkwardly, not really knowing how to act on such events. Also, she could only look at Karasuki, who is surrounded by pretty ladies. Freyja felt extremely hopeless, and, Kirin noticed her glum face. Not for long, he suddenly appeared from her back and forcefully dragged her to one corner and onto one secluded room.

"Hey Kirin! What's that? You scared me!"

"Go inside, Karasuki is waiting for you…." He said without even looking at her.

"Karasuki is what!" Freyja turned red, knowing that once she does, she'll be alone with him on that room. Being the hopeless romantic that she is, she started imagining fairy tale-like things that might happen. "I can't possibly go there…" She was too chicken to go.

"JUST GO!" Kirin's veins bulged as he pushed her inside forcefully before slamming the door close. Then, Kirin stood there, and leaned against the door with a face as if he just regretted what he did. "Why should I even bother with you?" He murmured, still staring blankly at the door. "But… it'll make you happy, right? He will, right? That's enough reward for your hard work." He mumbled heavily.

On the other hand, Freyja bumped into Karasuki, who was standing there all by himself.

"Freyja?" He asked surprised, "What's the matter? Why are you here?"

"Well…" Freyja scratched the back of her neck, "I… I was pushed in here by Kirin for some reason…"

"Really? He summoned me here…" He murmured while cupping his chin.

"That IDIOT! He knew that I like Karasuki! That IDIOT!" Freyja shouted in her mind with trembling fists.

"Oh well, we might as well enjoy the party together… those ladies were really troublesome, I couldn't shove them all off." He laughed. And Freyja just smiled.

"S…say, Karasuki," Freyja was stuttering, "Why do you find them a trouble? They were all gorgeous. If I were a guy, I would be happy…" She pretended to be the macho self that she usually is.

"Well, you wouldn't be happy no matter how many pretty ladies you have, if the person you love is not beside you…" He murmured and Freyja felt a piercing pain in her heart.

"The person you love…." She murmured, suddenly recalling Kirin's transformation. She couldn't understand why, but his face just leapt in her mind after hearing Karasuki's words. "DO I have that kind of 'like' for Karasuki?" She started to doubt her feelings because of that. Karasuki and Freyja spent some time together before they wandered around the party area once again. This time, Karasuki didn't let go of Freyja, holding her hand all throughout. Because of this, the priestess earned quite a lot of glares from the ladies. However, as they passed by Kirin, who was being introduced to his potential wives and concubines, Freyja's eyes were suddenly glued to them.

She stared at the daughters of the nobles who were introduced to Kirin.

"Are they going to… get Kirin a wife?" This question made Freyja extremely sad. The thought of Kirin having a wife suddenly pierced her heart. "What's the matter with me? Of course, Kirin is the prince, he should have one right away…" She held her chest tight, convincing herself that those feelings were merely a bit of jealousy for a friend. Even so, Freyja couldn't hide the fact that she was severely bothered. Karasuki, being his usual gentle self, greeted the girls with a bow and as expected, they were all flustered. Freyja was even more bothered, looking at how lady like they were, and how refined they are compared to her. Freyja felt miserable all of a sudden, feeling that she was only special because she happened to be the priestess of Byakko. Pure luck and nothing else.

As Freyja and Karasuki walked together, Freyja couldn't help but steal glances towards Kirin. His expressions, how he talks… everything. It bothered Freyja so much that she almost forgot her happiness being with Karasuki.

"Where are they?" She snapped out of her thoughts upon realizing that it was only her and Karasuki in the balcony. She was too preoccupied with thought of Kirin that she couldn't even remember how she got there with him.

"Eating… again. You know, Tokaki has beaten your record!" Karasuki giggled, referring to the amount of food that they eat. Freyja became so embarrassed. "Am I really that of a glutton!" She reacted, realizing that her image is not at all 'priestess-like.' "Well, I guess I am!" She grinned, cheering herself up. "Well, I better not lose to him then!" She was about to leave to eat more but Karasuki suddenly pulled her arm. "A moment..."

"Huh? What's-" Even before she could answer, Freyja felt a pair of arms around her. "Stay with me… at least, for now." Freyja could not believe what's happening… Karasuki, the man that she likes, is now embracing her warmly. She tried to pull back a little, feeling a bit awkward, but she could not compete with his strength. Freyja was so surprised. While it's true that she likes Karasuki, it is still too soon for her to get such an answer. Heck, she didn't even confess in the first place.

"I don't know what I am doing either…" Karasuki explained, still with Freyja in his arms. "But let me do it… at least until I can explain clearly…" The twenty seven year old general tightened his embrace.

"I have always liked Karasuki… even from the start… but, why am I feeling so awkward…." She thought. "Karasuki is very kind, gentle and above all, drop dead gorgeous. He's very strong and elegant, it is impossible not to like him…" Out of the blue, she subconsciously compared his embrace with Kirin's. Although she felt her heart thumped so fast, she felt a different sensation from Kirin's. But Freyja chose to think about these logically. "Perhaps, it's simply because I see Kirin as a brother…" Slowly, Karasuki loosened his hold, and, little by little, he started to lower his face to hers. Freyja knew what would happen. She knew she liked Karasuki… but still, something is holding her from letting it happen.

Freyja and Karasuki didn't realize that somebody is watching them from above a tree. A pair of emerald eyes… glued directly at them, witnessing what they are about to do. Kirin clenched his fists tightly. His heart thumped fast. He knew that Freyja and Karasuki liked each other, but instead of being happy for his friend, he could feel a piercing pain in his chest. "You were happy, aren't you Freyja?" Kirin said to himself.

She turned his back immediately, even before his lips could touch hers. "Wh-what are you doing?" She could not look at him after that. Karasuki slowly approached her. "I-I'm sorry… I just…" Even before Karasuki could finish, Freyja was thankful that Tokaki's noisy self showed up. "Yo! It's a surprise you're not eating Freyja!" He said carelessly. Freyja liked Karasuki, but she wasn't ready for something like this, nor she was hoping that he would return her feelings that quickly, perhaps, she thought, everything was just too sudden. Averting to her usual self, she stuck a tongue out at Tokaki. "I am not a glutton like you! Bleah!" Tokaki laughed. "Wow, that's the last thing I would believe! Hahah!" Freyja faked her anger and ran to Tokaki. "HEEEYYY!" Karasuki's became less awkward, believing that Freyja was acting like her usual self. He couldn't even explain his feelings at that time. Karasuki, being his righteous self, knows that having personal feelings for the priestess won't do any good. But still, it is one thing that he could not overcome.

"Um, where is Kirin? I mean his highness?" She changed the topic all of a sudden. Tokaki shook his head. "No idea." Karasuki sighed. "Where is he? I knew this would happen…." He mumbled.

"I know! Don't worry! I'll look for him! I have an idea where he is!" With a cheerful smile, Freyja was able to make an excuse to escape. She waved at them before leaving to find her friend.

Freyja ran to the gardens, where she first found Kirin on the palace. She knew that Kirin would surely be there. While running, there are several thoughts in her mind. "Kirin, you saved me…" She murmured with a grin. Even Freyja could not understand her feelings. She likes Karasuki, but, the moment he did that, instead of feeling happy, she felt strange. She knew very well that that feeling isn't hate. It's just strange… Freyja shook her head. After all, it was the first time she ever experienced those. She never bothered herself with boys back then. "Kirin, where are you? I Have lots of things to ask you…." She thought.

Freyja sat down, running out of breath as she arrived at the place. She looked around, and there, she found Kirin. "KIRIN!" a wide smile was painted on her face as she approached him. "Hey! What's up?" She asked. Kirin did not say anything. He didn't even face her.

"I want to stay here for a while, I'm feeling so awkward there…" She murmured.

"…"

"Hey, the ladies before were beautiful, weren't they?"

"…"

"Is it true that you're going to get married?"

"No, I won't."

"I see…" A sense of relief escaped from her chest upon hearing Kirin's blunt answer.

Kirin looked at her with eyes filled with confusion.

"I'm not going to bother asking you why you weren't there… and I'm not trying to take you back there either…" She continued. Still Kirin made no reply. Freyja's eyes narrowed, noticing that Kirin was totally ignoring her. "Hey!" She sat in front of him. "Are you mad at me or something?" She innocently asked.

Finally, Kirin replied. "I'm not, why should I?" His voice had a hint of annoyance.

"Then why are you acting strangely?" She sighed.

"You are the one acting strange…" He seriously stated.

"Huh ME?" Freyja tilted her head. Suddenly Kirin's voice rose. "You like Karasuki, don't you! I can't understand you at all! Why did you refuse him!" He sounded angry.

"EH! So you- you saw…." For some reason, Freyja felt scared, that Kirin saw what Karasuki just did. Kirin nodded. "Yeah. You could just have said 'I like you.' Or something like that." His tone was back to normal. Kirin's serious face was disrupted when a fist landed on his face. "HEYYY!" For some reason Freyja felt a bit angry.

"Ouch! What was that for!" He poked her forehead, like what he usually does.

"I don't know!" Freyja pouted. "That's for acting strange!" She sounded annoyed.

"The thought of Karasuki marrying off or what does disappoint me. But, I think its only normal. But… Why is it that, I could never think of Kirin marrying off? He's an irreplaceable friend and a brother… so I don't want Kirin to go anywhere. I don't want some other people to have him… god, what am I thinking I am so selfish!" Freyja thought, still caught in her confusion. "I may like Karasuki, but I realized that I don't like Karasuki in 'THAT' way. I mean, he's like an idol, an actor, something like that…" She couldn't really explain it well

Kirin sighed. "Yes, you are an idiot… You could see the court ladies drooling over your 'Lord Karasuki' and you didn't even know how to react when he was about to kiss you…"

"''Cause your face, together with that other self of yours keeps on popping in my mind whenever Karasuki is talking cheesy stuff.' Do you really thing I would say it Kirin!" Freyja thought to herself. On second thought, she felt very shy now that Kirin is listening to her. It was probably, because of her pride that she couldn't bear Kirin assuming that she likes him too.

"Perhaps, it's because he's not the one I love? Or… Perhaps I already am in love with somebody else?" Freyja softly mumbled, remembering Karasuki's words earlier. Kirin heard it. He was speechless, unable what to say next. The prince pretended not to hear anything, but a strange feeling enveloped his heart. A feeling the he never felt before.

"Someone you love the most…"He repeated, "I wonder…" He never thought of having such feelings, nor did Freyja. To Kirin, to live in the darkness was supposed to be his fate and just by having Freyja around, no matter who it is that she loves the most, it will be alright for him.

"Hey, Kirin… How about you? DO you have someone you like?" Freyja, out of the blue, asked such an awkward question.

"I don't know…" Kirin immediately replied, turning away to hide his beet red face. "I never learned what that is anyway."

Freyja finally shifted her serious face into a smiling one. "Me neither. Say Kirin, will you stay as my best friend forever?" She asked wholeheartedly.

"Best friend…" Kirin gave off one of his rare sweet smiles, "You can say that. I guess we are stuck with each other now. So, I don't have a choice but to keep you controlled. You can be quite a trouble."

Freyja looked at him with lonely eyes once again. "Really? No matter what happens, we will be best friends, okay?"

Kirin was a bit surprised, hearing such words from Freyja. He could feel a sudden burst of loneliness and fear from her at the moment. He understood her well, for that feeling is not unfamiliar to him at all.

"Don't be stupid…" Kirin warmly embraced her. "I'll stay with you. Forever." His voice was low and serious, but their feelings were overflowing. Freyja nodded, feeling light hearted. "Yes, I Promise."

"**The priestess of Byakko sat by the Prince's side comfortably. The celebration was so grand and loud that they could hear it from the gardens. Just as when they were about to return, the skies have shown an eerie omen…" **

Freyja's eyes grew wide, noticing that the moon was slowly getting darker. Kirin noticed it too.

"Lunar eclipse!" She exclaimed, suddenly having a strange feeling of fear inside her. All of a sudden, she could feel the power of Byakko once again and her heart began to thump faster and faster. She blankly stared at the sky as the earth's shadow started to cover the bright full moon. A lunar eclipse is supposed to take only a short while… but the one she is seeing is unusually long.

"Freyja!" Karasuki, Amefuuri, Tokaki and Tatara showed up from nowhere. "So you two are here!" Tokaki scolded. "We've been looking for you!"

"We were worried; you said you were going to take His highness…." Even before Tokaki could finish his nagging, they all noticed that the characters in their bodies were glowing brightly.

"Freyja…. HEY!" Kirin noticed that there is indeed something wrong with her. Just as when he tried to grab her arm to make her come to her senses, his hand just passed through her… like a ghost.

"What is this feeling…" Freyja crouched with her arms folded. "This is the same feeling when I came here…." Her heart was beating heavily. She was so afraid….

"FREYJA!" Karasuki ran to her and tried to pull her, but, it was the same as Kirin's. They all tried to reach her… but, Freyja was like a ghost indeed. Little by little, as the eclipse passed, Freyja was slowly vanishing along with a radiant light. "K- KIRIN!"

She extended her hand to him… She tried to reach him with every strength she had, but it was useless… she continued vanishing…. And vanishing…. and

"**The Moon's light was enveloped with darkness and there, the priestess of Byakko started to vanish from their sight."**

"Kirin…. Kirin noooo! Kiriiin!" She screamed, desperately reaching for Kirin's hand.

"Freyja! Freyja! Don't!" He frantically jumped to hold her hand, but they just could not touch each other anymore. All that they can do is to watch their beloved priestess disappear while desperately reaching for her hand. Freyja's eyes were filled with tears. It is true that she wanted to go home, but not at that time. Sairou has become dear to her as well as the celestial warriors and Kirin. She hasn't summoned Byakko yet, nor said what she wanted to say to them. For Freyja, leaving the Kirin and the Byakko seven is like leaving her family. But, being the priestess, she has to be the most courageous one.

She didn't want to go home…

"I will… come back! SURELY! I WILL!" She exclaimed before totally disappearing.

"**The darkness passed and the moon's light shone once again. But, the priestess of Byakko, wasn't there any longer…"**

**CHAPTER 9**

FEELINGS

Freyja opened her eyes… she found herself in the middle of the restricted area in their school library. She shook her head, rubbed her eyes before looking around. It surely wasn't a dream. She was still wearing the blue dress Karasuki chose for her.

"Am I… Am I back?" her words were obviously spoken in a sad tone. She looked at the watch and found out that it has only been four hours since she left. Freyja was able to understand quickly that time must have flowed in different speeds between the two worlds. She stood there for a minute, unable to think of what to do. But, one thing came into her mind. Zam. She stood up and immediately browsed through the dusty shelves, calling her friend out loud. "Zam!"

There was no reply. Zam wasn't there, but her bag is still lying on the cold floor. She picked it up and luckily, she found a pair of PE uniform. She quickly changed her dress to Zam's uniform before gathering her things. Freyja took the book of the four gods and hid it inside her bag. Carefully, she snuck out and stole the book from the library.

"Zam… I wonder where she is…" She said while staring at her phone. She has sent almost a hundred messages and still she did not reply. She even tried calling her, but no one was answering. Freyja sighed and was lying on her bed when her phone began to ring. At first, she thought it was Zam, but it wasn't. In fact, it was her Brother.

"Hello? Brother?" She answered.

"I'm outside your dorm. Hurry." He ordered before hanging up. Freyja sighed and gathered her research materials before going out to meet her brother.

"Brother, what brought you here?" She asked in a serious and formal manner. She always acts like this around him.

"Let me see your research." He coldly stated with his usual scary eyes.

Freyja and Her brother, Mikhail, started their reviews in a fast food chain. Like usual, her brother started asking hard questions which Freyja could barely answer. Even though he knew that his questions are hard, he noticed that Freyja was especially out of her mind. This made him angry. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He had it. He noticed that Freyja wasn't acting normally. "No-nothing!" She immediately replied, hiding her thoughts with a fake carefree grin. After a few discussions, Freyja finally had the courage to ask. "Brother," She started, "What do you think about parallel universes?" She looked at him with serious eyes. Her brother glared at her. "Forget about it."

"But… About the constellations…."

Her brother did not even let her finish. "I told you to give up on that useless research. Why are you so obsessed with parallel universes? Or perhaps…." Mikhail is getting angrier, knowing that Freyja had a deep interest in other worlds because of the 'imaginary' friend that she had when she was five years old. Freyja treats her brother more of a mentor, that's why she took the risk of asking him. But, judging from his reaction, she knew that it would be better if he wouldn't know about what happened.

"I am really an idiot. I knew that he would react this way, yet, I still asked him. Really." Freyja thought with a sigh, disappointed of herself.

"I… I want to go home Brother. I am tired." Freyja stood up and left her brother without saying a single thing about what happened to her. Freyja was spaced out all the way to her dormitory.

"It's funny… I am home… this is my world…. I am SUPPOSED to be happy." Freyja's mind is still wandering while walking.

"Home… is this really… my home?"

The winds blew hard and hit her pale face. Freyja shifted her eyes from the ground to the dark blue sky. "It almost feels like a dream…" She whispered to herself. It was getting dark, and Freyja's mind became even more confused as she saw her dorm mates and classmates asking about her talk with her brother. With this, she thought that she only needed to sleep to clear her thoughts.

The lights were out and she jumped on her fluffy bed. Even if she closed her eyes, still, she could not sleep. "I still have a seven o clock class tomorrow… and its math. I have to sleep…" She kept on telling herself, but her body won't listen. Instead, Freyja's mind is filled with memories of Sairou, of Kirin and the first time they met. She could have died that time if it wasn't for him. Kirin was scary at first, yet, he was the one who showed her hope. She was able to go through all those hardships, because Kirin was by her side. Her best friend, Kirin, who can only be found inside that book.

Freyja didn't even bother telling anyone, not her friends, parents or roommates about what happened, for she knew that they will only have one reaction. They won't believe her.

Still spaced out, she started hearing Kirin's voice. At every corner of the room, she could only imagine him being there. "What am I supposed to do now?" She thought with a blank face. Slowly, tears came out from her eyes. "Weird…" She murmured while wiping them away. "Why am I crying?" she could not understand herself at all.

"This isn't my home… all these time; I have always been looking for a place… where I could truly belong. All these time, I had always been by myself… but not anymore…" She closed her eyes. "I do have a home. In the Kingdom of Sairou. If I close my eyes like these, then I could be with them…" She smiled, with tears continuously falling from her eyes. "There, Karasuki, Amefuuri, Tokaki, Tatara and… Kirin. If I close my eyes, I could still be home, right?" She sobbed. "I could, right?"

Because of this, Freyja went outside and laid down the green grass. She fixed her eyes at the beautiful constellations at the sky.

"What am I doing here…." She whispered to herself. "I still have classes tomorrow. I am a BS Applied Physics student… But, why did I take Physics anyway?... Ah, I know… because I love physics. But why do I love physics?" Freyja started talking to herself. Just then, the answers to her questions started to come.

" _I live in the celestial world, but I watch over a kingdom called Sairou…"_

There it is again, those memories. This time, Freyja focused and carefully tried to remember.

_"I will, come back for you… so wait for me."_

Freyja stood up all of a sudden, with her big round eyes. She remembered a man, with long silver hair and emerald eyes. He was her friend. She still couldn't remember what his name was, but she was positive that he is someone very important to her. Freyja focused more and slowly, she started to recall her memories. Her memories that were FORCEFULLY erased by the people around her, telling her that those were not REAL. All this time, she was caged by the 'illusion' called Reality.

When she was little, she had a dream… about a boy, a silver haired boy, who stood by her side.

"_Promise!"_

Then, everything became clear.

"_Even though I don't like Math, I will take Physics… because I believe that someday, I would be able to go to a parallel universe! I will prove you all wrong!"_

Freyja remembered her old self saying those words. "The reason why I am trying so hard to become a great Physicist is because… is because I want to see that person. Because he promised me, that he'd take me to his home… to OUR home." She held her chest tight. "Because of a promise..." She was positive.

She stared at the visible constellations in the sky. There, she saw Orion, Aries, Taurus and Andromeda. "Karasuki…." She mumbled remembering how they first met, the battles they have gone through, his smile, his assurance. He was always there to protect her… Amefuuri, Tatara and Tokaki… She could see their smiling faces from above. Tokaki's noisy and funny self, Tatara, who is more like a little brother to her, Amefuuri, who seemed so serious but still cares a lot for her. She could remember them clearly. Above all, she could still hear Kirin scolding her, his warm hands, his rare but very warm smile, his emerald eyes… the mere thought that she could never see them again made her heart ache. Freyja held her chest with her hand. With tears uncontrollably flowing, she fell onto her knees. "I get it now…" She murmured. She wants to stay with him.

"Kirin… what am I supposed to do?" Right now, only one thing is sure in her heart…. That she was able to endure those hardships, she was able to bravely fight, to smile in spite of the dangers and threats and to dream… everything was all because her Celestial warriors and Kirin stood by her side. Every time she was afraid, sad and worried, hopeless, desperate and at times that she almost wanted to give up, Kirin was the one who gave her strength.

"Kirin!" She sobbed and sobbed… "No matter how hard I call his name, he won't hear me…" She thought, knowing that Kirin does not exist on that world. "He only exists in that world!"

"I don't want anything…. I just want to stay by Kirin's side." For once, she realized the true wish of her heart. Freyja wanted to stay by his side… that's what her heart truly desires.

Until, she realized that Kirin would have said the same thing if he was with her that time.

"_But if you give up, it will surely be the end_."

Those were Kirin's words. Freyja was again filled with hope. She stood up and roughly wiped her tears away. With eyes burning with passion, she stared at the sky. "Kirin, I will fight."

With her best speed, she rushed to her dorm room, gathered some chemicals, food supplies, clothes and other useful stuff and packed up. "Could be Zam inside that book? If that is so, then I MUST go and find her!" She thought noticing that Zam wasn't in her dormitory either. She wasn't answering her calls at all. After asking a few friends and calling Zam's dormitory manager, Freyja is now certain that Zam is inside the book after all. After a quick change of clothes, she pulled the book and ran outside the dormitory. In the middle of the grassy field, with no one else around, she laid it open and seriously stared at the book.

"Those memories of that man… each and every answer to my questions can be found in Sairou. That is why, I have to go back."

She knelt before the book.

"Please… Byakko, I beg you…. Please!" She begged wholeheartedly. "I have to go back to Sairou!" She exclaimed with tears forming on her eyes.

But, there was no light coming from the book. Freyja became desperate. She shook it heavily, with her trembling hands. "COME ONNNN!"

Her willpower was formidable and perhaps, the heavens heard her cries. "I have to…. I still have to save Sairou! There are a lot of things that I must do! I have to…" Tears started falling from her eyes. "I HAVE TO GO BACK!" All of a sudden, the book and her necklace emitted the same light when she was first brought in. For the first time in celestial history, a girl, was able to open the portal by her own power.

Her willpower… Her passion… Everything… Freyja chose to tread that path. The mysterious power inside of her has awakened. A burning sensation started growing inside her. That sensation turned to pain little by little, as she felt an enormous stream of power flowing inside her.

"Freyja!"

Everything went well, but Freyja's heart stopped beating for a second upon hearing her brother's voice.

"Brother."

"Get away from that thing!" He ordered, getting closer. His brother knew all along, that his sister is acting strange. He trailed her and alas, he found out. Freyja had always obeyed his orders… but not this time. She held the book tightly in her arms as she slowly faced him. "Forgive me brother… But, I have to go back." Freyja looked so determined while slowly disappearing. Mikhail her pulled her away, but she resisted. "Stop it!" He angrily exclaimed.

"Sairou needs my help! I have to save Zam too! And… The one most important to me, is inside this book. Kirin." She directly explained, with eyes filled with determination.

Not for long, Freyja totally disappeared from her Brother's sight.

"Freyja! Freyja!" Her brother immediately opened the book. He saw letters magically forming.  
**"With her will to help Sairou and find her friend, the priestess of Byakko went back to the kingdom with her very own powers… but, above all, it was her desire to meet her Kirin that gave her the strength to go back. "** Her Brother's fists clenched as he started reading the book.

**CHAPTER 10**

MONTHS

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Freyja realized that she was hanging onto a cliff when she opened her eyes. Slowly, she realized that one move, she'll fall and die.

"JUST WHY DO I HAVE TO END THIS WHAYYY!" She cried out loud, with crocodile tears on her eyes.

"When I first arrived here, I ended up on the ruins of Byakko Temple… but that was probably because Byakko was the one who sent me… but this is what I get from trying to break into someone else's world! Anyway! I can't DIE HERE!" She comically murmured while making faces.

"HEEELLLPPP!" All of a sudden, she heard a whistle. Then, her necklace started to emit that light again. "Heyy… is there a celestial warrior nearby?…" She thought, carefully looking around. "SOMEBODY! HELP MEEEEE!" She cried out loud. In no time, a giant falcon came rushing towards her. The falcon charged towards her and she lost her grip.

"KYAAAAAA!" She started to fall down. But, the falcon immediately caught her. Freyja blinked her round brown eyes twice before starting at the falcon's head. "What a huge falcon…." She thought. Then, the falcon suddenly flew to the surface… leading to a boy, around Freyja's age, with long dark green hair tied in a high ponytail. He was wearing Chinese robes under a thick cape and a bandana around his head. The falcon shrank to a normal size with a single tap of the boy. Freyja's necklace started to glow once more. With one deep breath, she rushed towards the surprised boy. "Excuse me…" She started to strip him, looking for any characters on his body. "There must beee ooonnne!" She thought while stubbornly stripping him. The boy struggled. "Hey! We-Wait!" "A moment!" Freyja started to give up and she sighed. "There is no character in his body!" She said with puppy dog eyes.

"A character? You mean this?" Freyja was shocked upon seeing the character on the boy's left leg. "T-that-that-" Freyja remembered the character in one of the scrolls. "T—to-something…." She mumbled.

"My name is Toroki. Why are you looking for a character in my body?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. With crossed arms, he examined her carefully. "And who are you huh? What are you even doing on that cliff? Why are you wearing strange clothes and-" Freyja covered his mouth. "Okay, okay, one by one!" She said while letting go.

"First, who are you and what are you doing there?"

"Okay, I decided to come back to this world and I don't know why but I ended up there… rotten luck. But since you saved, me, I still consider myself Luckkkyy!" She said with a wink.

"W-world?" The boy sweatdropped.

"My name is Freyja."

"FREYJA!" Toroki's eyes widened and pinched Freyja's face. "Come to think of It, black hair, strange clothes, and you are looking for a character in my body…. And according to the rumors…. You are small and look like a kid… huh! Could it be that you are…." Toroki comically jumped to one side in surprise.

Freyja's veins bulged. She shook a fist towards him. "Who are you calling small and kid like huh!"

"Then you must be her! But I heard that she went home two months ago…. But no, she said that she came back…" Freyja shook Toroki's shoulders. "It's been two months!" Toroki nodded. "Kirin…" Freyja thought.

"Anyway, we have to go to the palace and quick! We have to inform Kirin, Karasuki and the others!" She pulled him.

"To be honest, I can't believe that you are the priestess, but somewhat, I can feel that it is you…" Toroki explained with a carefree smile. Freyja nodded. "Yep, Yep, it's me it's me…"

"That was perhaps the voice that I heard…" Toroki thought, remembering that before he found Freyja, he wandered around the cliff because he can hear someone calling him.

"I was on my way to the palace too. I came from a town in the southern borders." Toroki whistled again and his falcon grew to a tremendous size once more. He hopped on and held Freyja's hand. "Come, it will be faster this way." Freyja grabbed his hand and rode the falcon.

"This is Seidan, my falcon. As a celestial warrior, it is my ability to turn him to whatever size I want. It's pretty handy." He explained. Freyja looked so interested. "Wow, you can alter his size! Hm…" Freyja and Toroki had a little chat as they rode the falcon.

"By the way, you could just have gone home, why did you come back?" He asked in outmost curiosity.

"Well, its kindda stupid, but, It's just that I want to finish what I started… And, I don't think I can ever be at ease if I knew that Sairou would be in trouble if I didn't summon Byakko. I accepted this job, so I should finish it with everything that I could. Besides…" a smile was painted on her face. "I don't think I can endure not being able to see him…" She thought.

"You know, you are weird… everybody's trying to kill you here, yet you chose to go back?"

"It's true, It's really hard that way… but you know Toroki…."

Toroki's eyes were fixed at the priestess. "It's FUN!" Toroki giggled.

"**The Priestess of Byakko, rode the gigantic falcon together with her newly found celestial warrior, Toroki. Her heart is filled with excitement and joy, for once again, she will be able to meet Kirin. The Celestial warrior Toroki could not understand her, for she chose to risk her life for a land she didn't even come from. Yet, this made him happy. " ** Mikhail couldn't believe what he just read. "Surely, The priestess of Byakko is Freyja."

Toroki's falcon was flying at a fast pace. Not for long, they reached a town somewhat nearer to the capital. Toroki had to let his falcon rest for a while. "Toroki…." She pulled his sleeve. Then, her stomach grumbled. Toroki sweatdropped. "Um, let's go eat." He said with a sigh. "YEAHH!" Freyja jumped and cheerfully skipped her way into a restaurant.

Toroki could only watch her eat so much food. "Is she really a girl or what?" He thought and sighed.

Toroki's comical reaction was suddenly shifted into a serious one… a group of men in the pub started to talk about men who were murdered a few days ago.

"Those men spoke ill of the priestess of Byakko. And, on top of that, it was found out that they were paid and conspired with Hokkan soldiers to assassinate her in the past.." Freyja and Toroki's ears were glued to their conversation.

"And," Another man added, "Their organs were brutally torn out… Could it be…"

Freyja slammed the table and violently reacted even before the man could finish. "Don't ever think that it was Kirin's doing!" She angrily exclaimed. Toroki stood up and calmed her down immediately. "Kirin? What do you mean Freyja?" He tried to clarify her words.

"They were trying to refer to the silver haired assassin right? I mean, the 20 year old prince of Sairou?" Toroki asked. Freyja nodded. "Toroki, Kirin isn't a bad guy! I know!" She defended his name with everything that she could. Toroki nodded. "Alright, I believe you." He assured her and she calmed down.

"By the way," Toroki and Freyja continued to talk as they walked along the streets. "When the priestess of Byakko disappeared, the prince has also disappeared. He left off wandering again." He explained. "Well, at least that was the rumors. The people are so afraid of him so those kinds of rumors easily spread…" He continued. Freyja looked down. "Kirin… I wonder where he is… if he isn't at the palace… then where could he be…" She wanted to see him badly.

"Um… Freyja?" Toroki poked her. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Seidan is fine now, we can continue travelling." Toroki summoned his giant falcon again. "Wait…" Freyja stared at him with serious eyes. "Toroki… do you know of any ruins related to Byakko?" Toroki cupped his chin while thinking hard. "Hm… if you are talking about the ruins of Byakko… I believe there is one in a town near the capital. There was once a prophecy that the priestess would appear there… at least that's what I heard. Why?"

Freyja's eyes widened. "Toroki! Let's head there! Quickly!" She seemed so serious. Toroki didn't have a choice but to follow her.

Because of Seidan's remarkable flying speed, in half an hour, they were able to reach their destination. Toroki and Freyja jumped off the bird and by Toroki's powers, he shrank to a normal size. "Seidan, scout the place for suspicious people." With one order, the falcon vigilantly went flying off. Freyja and Toroki nodded at each other before continuing.

The forest was deep. Toroki, being a ranger, easily navigated through the thick woods in search for the ruins that Freyja was talking about. They walked a fair distance for an hour, and at last, Freyja could see the ruins. "There!" She pointed it to Toroki. This is where I found myself when I was sent here first!" Freyja rushed to the ruins ahead of Toroki. "This is also where I first met Kirin…" She thought.

But, even before she could reach the ruins, Toroki pulled her back and covered her mouth. "Shh… there are people there." Freyja nodded and they quietly hid under a bush, carefully observing who they might be.

"So, you were really here…" The voice seemed so familiar. When Freyja took a closer look, she immediately recognized him. "It was the General Runo from Hokkan! His scars on his face is caused by the acid that Freyja threw in their first battle. Freyja is sure that he is indeed him. "He took over the northern boundaries before!" She whispered to Toroki. He nodded. Runo was with a few bodyguards. Freyja believed that they were there to slay her… but, her mind almost shattered upon recognizing the other one.

"What do you want?" It was Kirin, all alone. Freyja wanted to jump out immediately, but her reason won over emotions this time. She chose to stay hidden and find out what they were doing.

"The silver haired assassin has come back… you were out slaying people again… I'm happy." Runo laughed. Freyja could not believe it. Kirin was out slaying once more. She could not understand what made him act that way.

"So what if I did." Freyja could see the eyes of an assassin in Kirin.

"Come to Hokkan. Sairou despises you right? But, if we work together to finish Sairou off, then…." With a speed of a renowned assassin, Kirin set the heads of Runo's bodyguards flying before he could finish talking. "You were saying?" Kirin emotionlessly pointed his sword to his neck. Runo was afraid, but he had to continue.

"You spent two months waiting for her here… she wouldn't come back… can't you see, she is already home, she wouldn't want to go back to this place… to this place where everyone tries to finish her off." He stated. Freyja wanted to jump out now, but Toroki was pulling her back. "Calm down Freyja!"

Kirin was silent. "I wasn't waiting for her." He answered. "Then, please come with me to Hokkan and we will give you the true power that you deserve." He asked him with once more. For some reason, Kirin hates Karasuki, and, if he would join Hokkan, the thought of crushing Karasuki's army made him excited. He started considering his offer.

"They will never understand you, but we do…" Runo continued, "By any chance, my prince, are you… with the priestess…"

"SHUT UP!" Kirin lost his temper. He was heavily breathing and his deadly glare is directed towards the Hokkan agent.

"Your priestess though, loves someone else. Is that fine with you? That handsome young Karasuki… and your priestess…"

"SHUT UP! ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF!" Kirin shivered in anger. He could never imagine Freyja and Karasuki being together… although he knew that she likes him.

Freyja could no longer stand watching them. She broke free from Toroki's clasp, but, before that, Kirin noticed the suspicious falcon flying around him. In a split second, he tried to kill the falcon. Toroki was the one who jumped out to rescue Seidan now. He used his power to shrink him into the size of a fly. Kirin quickly noticed this and rushed to attack him instead. Toroki pulled his spear out, just to defend himself. However, when he saw the glowing mark on his leg, he was enraged. "A Byakko celestial warrior..." He whispered. And, with a sudden shift, he was ready to kill Toroki.

"STOOOP!" Freyja, without thinking, rushed to Kirin's back and held him tight. Kirin is acting by instinct, and by his reflex, he shoved Freyja off. Freyja was thrown to one side with her arm bleeding, from Kirin's blade. "Kirin… don't." She stood up. Kirin stopped. Slowly, he turned around. There, she saw Freyja, with her arm bleeding from his own blade. "Kirin, don't listen to this man! He's trying to brainwash you!" Freyja stubbornly shouted. Kirin stood like a statue upon seeing her.

"Kirin, come to your senses! Hey! Kirin!" She ran to him and shook him hard. However, Runo's words from a few days entered his mind.

"_The priestess was in love with the General Karasuki right? That may be a reason for her return."_

Kirin pushed her away. "Can't you see!" He cried out loud. "Can't you see the dead bodies! Can't you see how many people I just killed! Freyja!" He sounded like a madman. Toroki tried to stop Freyja, but Freyja seemed so serious. She slowly approached Kirin. "Don't go near me!" Kirin's emotions were intense. He was overjoyed that finally, she saw her once again. But then, the feeling of jealousy over Karasuki and the celestial warriors, as well as the feeling of guilt for listening to Runo and injuring Freyja is present.

"**The Prince Kirin could not believe what he just saw. It was the girl he had always wanted to see. For two whole months, since she disappeared, Kirin had been waiting on the same spot where they first met. But right now, everything was so surprising…" **Freyja's brother grew angry. "Is this that him Freyja? You abandoned your world for THIS man!" He trembled, but managed to suppress it and kept reading.

"KIRIN! YOU IDIOT!"

With all of her might, she punched him straight to the face. Kirin was speechless. "Yes, I don't like to kill. I don't like people who kill… but…" Freyja's tears rolled down her cheeks. "But… it's a different story because it's you~!" She exclaimed while sobbing. "I came back, and chose to disobey my brother because I want to help Sairou… because I want to see them all again… because I want to save Zam… but above all… because I want to see KIRIN!" She jumped and threw her arms around him. "And YOU IDIOT STARTED TO ACT AS IF YOU ARE GOING TO TRUST THIS STUPID MAN AND…. *snif*…..*sniff.* Even if Zam weren't here… even if I am not the priestess of Byakko… Wanting to see Kirin is enough to make me come back…" She sobbed as she fell onto her knees. Kirin started to come to his senses. Slowly, he approached her. "Freyja…."

"DON'T TOUCH MEEEEE!" She swung her arms all around, pouting like a little kid. "WAHHHH!" She was crying so loud that Kirin nor Toroki could go near her at all.

"W..Wait… Freyja… um… I'm sorry…" Kirin is starting to panic, not knowing what to do with her. Kirin pulled her hand up and embraced her tight, which indeed, made her stop crying.

Runo sensed that Kirin is coming back to his senses because of Freyja's actions. He carefully snuck out, in an attempt to escape without them noticing.

"Where are you going!" Toroki immediately used Seidan to block his way. Seidan bit Runo's arm and flew up high. Runo could not escape. "Let's take you to the palace and see what info we can get from you…" Toroki glared at him.

"Hahah!" Runo laughed. "You will never get anything from me." He pulled a dagger out and stabbed Seidan's claws. Seidan was surprised, accidentally dropping Runo from such a high altitude. In merely two seconds, Runo's bones were shattered as he hit the ground. Kirin rushed to cover Freyja's eyes while Toroki checked his pulse. "Darn, he is dead." Toroki sighed. Kirin looked at the girl in her arms.

"She fainted… from too much crying perhaps? No? Maybe because of fatigue." Kirin hugged her unconscious body tight. "Freyja… It really is you…" Toroki pretended not to see his tears falling to her face. Toroki was so surprised. He never even imagined that the silver haired brute assassin would shed tears. He couldn't even imagine that the ruthless murderer would have such an expression on his face. And this is all because of the priestess. Not only that, even though the girl fainted, she was still holding onto him so tight, as if she didn't want to let go at all. He didn't knew the entire story, but judging by how things are, they must have missed each other so much.

"Um, excuse me. But I guess it would be best if we take her to the palace right now. We can ride my falcon." Toroki offered help, noticing that Freyja's arm is still injured. "By the way, I am Toroki… anyway, we have to go and treat her soon."

With one whistle, his falcon came rushing towards him.

"**While riding Toroki's Falcon, the priestess lay unconscious in Kirin's arms. Kirin stared at her, cupping her sleeping face with longing eyes. Then, without a single word, without minding Toroki's presence, he stole a soft, gentle kiss from the sleeping girl…" **

"Kirin… huh." Mikhail sighed. Then, with piercing eyes, he stared at the book. "I am going to pull you out of that land, whether you like it or not."

While closing the magical book, he went on his way to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 10 11

**CHAPTER 11**

THE ORACLE

Mikhail sat in front of his computer. He fixed his glasses and started typing.

"During the Han Dynasty, people believed the tiger to be the king of all beasts. Legend had it that when a tiger reached 500 years old, its tail would turn white. In this way, the white tiger became a kind of mythological creature. It was said that the white tiger would only appear when the emperor ruled with absolute virtue, or if there was peace throughout the world. Because the color white of the Chinese five elements also represents the west, the white tiger thus became a mythological guardian of the west."

Mikhail started to conduct a research about the mysterious book. He browsed the internet, even hacked through the secret systems database to access the information. He didn't get a lot, but he did get some, enough to make him understand and to hypothesize about what's going on.

"This thing is an anomaly in our space time continuum. Because of the mysterious force, this book has been able to transport matter into another dimension. However…." He thought, "Why did it only react to Freyja and not some random librarian?"

"In the novel Shuo Tang Yanyi (Tales of Tang Dynasty), the reincarnation of **White Tiger**'s Star is said to be Li Shimin's general Luo Cheng (羅 成) and the reincarnation of **Azure Dragon**'s Star is said to be the rebellious general Dan Xiongxin (單 雄信). They two are sworn brothers of Qin Shubao (秦 叔寶), Cheng Zhijie (程 知節) and Yuchi Jingde (尉遲 敬德). Their souls after death are said to possess the body of the new heroes of Tang Dynasty and Liao Dynasty, Xue Rengui (薛 仁貴) and He Suwen (郃 苏文)."

Mikhail continued reading and noticed the similarity to the book of the universe of the four gods. With one strong smash on the table, "THAT's IT!" Finally, he arrived into a plausible conclusion. With haste, he ran to his small laboratory and turned the equipment on.

"It is a parallel universe! However, what makes it complicated is that that world has a totally different set of laws of physics. Although classical mechanics might still be applicable, it's not as reliable as it is in this world. Usually, matter of the macroscopic scale cannot travel through parallel universes, but there's something inside Freyja that triggered the book's power." He thought, "And, the ancient Chinese legends somewhat resembles the main plot of the book. The legends couldn't provide a repeatable and stable results though, which is why the 'legends' were scrapped and became obsolete. They didn't become a reality in this world simply because the energy source isn't here. Rather, the energy source that they refer to as 'Byakko' or 'celestial beings' exist inside that book." Mikhail had a plan… and at all costs, he is going to take his sister away from Kirin and that world.

While working on his prized plan, Mikhail continued reading…

"**The priestess dreamt of Byakko holding her gently in his arms."**

Freyja dreamt of Byakko holding her in his arms when she was little. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself beside Kirin, who was sleeping in his usual sitting position. She stared at him for a while, then, she smiled. Freyja felt his warm hand on her arm. "Kirin…" Freyja felt so comfortable that she closed her eyes for a moment. After quite some time, she felt his hand removed from her arm. When Freya took a peek, she saw Kirin quietly walk out of the room.

"Yo! Feeling better?" Tokaki and Tatara entered the room right after he left. Freyja pretended to wake up and sat up.

"Tokaki! Tatara!"

Tokaki rushed to her and started strangling her. "HEY! You are back!" He was so happy seeing her again. Tatara jumped to her and hugged her as well. "Freyja!"

Freyja made a 'thumbs up.' "I told you!"

"Freyja!" Karasuki entered the room next.

Tokaki and Tatara were suddenly quiet. The room became filled with awkward silence all of a sudden. Karasuki didn't say a word. He just looked at her with longing eyes.

"I'm back…" She said with a carefree smile.

Karasuki couldn't hold it any longer. He rushed to the priestess and embraced her tight. Freyja missed him too. This time, she felt a lot less awkward and hugged him back. Then, she smiled her usual smile. "I'm glad to see you again Karasuki."

"Oh, I have to show myself to everyone!" She jumped out of the bed all of a sudden and rushed outside her room energetically, eager to see the people in the palace again.

After a short visit to the emperor, Freyja ran around the palace, looking for Amefuuri. And there, she found him with Toroki. "Amefuuri!" She happily exclaimed, running to him

"Hey, is your arm alright?" Toroki worriedly asked. Freyja simply nodded.

"Is it okay for you to be running around?" Amefuuri sighed.

"Of course!"

Amefuuri chuckled and patted her head. "You really came back, I thought you're going to stay there for good."

"No way, I couldn't possibly leave Sairou like that. So I'm really happy to be back." She missed Amefuuri too. He was so serious but, she liked him that way and now that they are all together again, Freyja felt very light and cheerful, forgetting all of her worries and depressing days back in her world.

"Where is Kirin?" She asked looking around. Toroki and Amefuuri glanced at each other before awkwardly answering. "Um… I don't know."

"Me neither…" Amefuuri looked away.

"Heeey…. You guys are hiding something." Freyja's eyes narrowed noticing that they were avoiding her eyes. "I guess there's no use hiding it…." Amefuuri gave up. He held her shoulder as he explained Kirin's situation.

"Freyja," Amefuuri began, "You know best where to find him… Right now, Kirin is avoiding you, he doesn't want to see you. But of course, it isn't because he hates you or something, he just couldn't."

"Huh?" Freyja couldn't understand why he can't. "But why? Did I do something for him to avoid me? What happened to him?" She forced the two to spill the beans.

"Was he mad because I couldn't control myself and I cried and hit him!" Freyja thought while biting her nails. She kept on thinking of countless reasons behind Kirin's behavior.

"He must be blaming himself totally…" Toroki joined in. "The wound in your arm is his doing, right? And, he made you cry. Remember? Plus, he even listened to the Hokkan guy in his lies. Of course he would hate himself." Freyja was dumbfounded. "Kirin…. Did he really blame himself for that?" She looked at her arm, and realized that Kirin was holding it when she was asleep.

"Thanks!" After hearing those, Freyja immediately rushed to the gardens. As expected, Kirin was there, he wanted to avoid her, but, even though he knows that Freyja would surely find him there, he still chose to go there. "Maybe I want her to find me after all…" He thought.

"KIRIN!"

For two long months… Kirin waited for her. And, her voice, calling his name, meant to him so much. He could only look at her with his emerald eyes.

"KIRIN! COME ON! COME DOWN HERE!" She exclaimed looking up a tree. Kirin did not reply or even move. He was too unsure of what to say, of how to act. He was happy and at the same time, feeling guilty. He couldn't find the right words to express his feelings.

"Hey!" She continued to shout. "I am not joking!"

"Kirin…" Then, she gently called his name. Freyja began to climb up the tree, reaching out to him. Kirin could only look at her as she went closer and closer to him.

"Climbing trees surely is hard…how the hell can you do such a thing so easily?" She murmured while breathing heavily. "KIRIN!" She exclaimed while sitting beside him. "HEY! SAY SOMETHING!" She shook him like a lifeless doll. "Come on!"

Climbing trees was never her forte. Not for long, Freyja lost her balance and fell, but Kirin immediately took her in his arms and cushioned her fall with his spring-like feet. His embrace became tighter and tighter, even when they were already on the ground.

"You are back…" Freyja could feel droplets of water falling in her back while Kirin embraced her from behind. She too, could no longer hold her feelings. Freyja turned around and faced him, wrapping her arms around him. "I was afraid…" Freyja whispered, "That I would never see you again… Kirin

Freyja felt so warm. "His scent, his arms, his voice, I couldn't even stand the thought of not seeing him anymore…" She thought while feeling the bliss in her heart.

"Forgive me..." He softly apologized. "Forgive me, Freyja." Freyja held his face with her hand and then, she smiled. "You don't have to apologize!" Kirin held her hand, and for a moment, Freyja became sure of what her heart truly wants. Slowly, Kirin leaned to her, and lowered his face little by little to her. Freyja didn't hesitate, nor said a single word. She just held onto him tighter. No words could describe her feelings. Kirin seized her lips in a deep kiss, neither of them wanting to part. "Don't… leave me again…" Kirin uttered in between kisses. Like a child, he begged for her to stay with him. Freyja nodded, more than willing to oblige.

"**The priestess of Byakko and the prince of Sairou has exchanged their feelings under the moonlit night. They savored each and every second of their reunion, not wanting to part even for a second."**

"What happened? You two look happy." Tokaki carelessly commented. No one knew what happened except for Freyja and Kirin. "I think I know…" Amefuuri thought, having a good guess in his mind. "I think I know too…" Toroki thought of the same thing. Freyja and Kirin blushed and looked away from each other. "Huh? It's nothing…" She denied while Kirin remained silent.

"Oooh…." Tokaki narrowed his eyes and pinched Freyja's cheek. Freyja's veins bulged. "Why are you blushing then?"

"I said it was nothiiiinggggg!" She cried out loud, but her face is still blushing. Karasuki looked at Kirin with a serious face, already guessing what might be the reason behind their strange behavior. "NOTHING AT ALL! Hahaha!" Freyja laughed like an idiot. "Ooh! Dumplings!" She grabbed the dumplings on Tokaki's plate just as to divert his attention.

"Hey! That's mine you pig!"

"Bleah!" She swallowed the dumplings and grinned.

Night fell and Freyja could not sleep thinking of what just happened between her and Kirin. She blushed and tried to hit herself several times before clearing her mind. She felt her heart beating so fast. Both her heart and her body weren't able to resist him. "Kirin waited for me in that place for two whole months…" She thought. "Could it be that Kirin… feels the same?" She thought, but then, Freyja didn't want to have those assumptions at all. "Perhaps he was just feeling guilty… but I am happy that he cares for me… it's more than enough." With this, Freyja started to feel sleepy. Although she couldn't rest very well, knowing that Zam is still missing, Karasuki and Kirin's assurance that they deployed troops in search for her, made her a bit relaxed.

"How long are you planning to sleep slowpoke…." Kirin arrogantly stated as Freyja rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Hey!" Freyja pouted, like what she usually does when Kirin behaves arrogantly. It was the same… it as if nothing had happened. Kirin was acting like usual and Freyja does too. But, to her, this is way better. Whether Kirin feels the same or not, or, whether Freyja loves him as a brother, friend or whatever, it doesn't matter. To Freyja, as long as she can stay by his side, its fine. She started the new day with her usual smug.

"Freyja!" Kirin's voice echoed around every corner of the palace.

"But!" Freyja clenched her teeth, her cheeks bloated. "I am going!" She comically struggled from Kirin who's tightly holding her shirt. "NO! You and your antics! DO you want to make a fuss? DO you want to endanger yourself again!" He scolded. Freyja wanted to roam around the city, but Kirin forbade her. "NOOO!" She resisted. "I want to go see the city! You said you'd allow me with the managing of the people! Listen," She suddenly smiled at him, hoping that it would convince him. "Kirin, maybe we could create some buildings. I am knowledgeable about those things too!" She grinned.

"NO."

"Cheapskate!"

"FINE!" Freyja smiled upon hearing him agree. "I will go with you. It would be trouble if you get attacked then…" He said while turning around. "YAAAY!" She jumped in joy.

"And it would be trouble if you try to pick some fight with people again." Kirin whispered, which Freyja heard somehow. "WHAT!" Her veins bulged. "You are a troublemaker!" They were comically running around so early in the morning.

This was the usual. Kirin and Freyja, arguing like children. The breakfast was shortly followed by the daily sword fighting lessons Kirin gave her. Relative to her, it was just yesterday that she sparred with him, but to Kirin and the others, it was two long months of separation. Amefuuri, Tokaki and Tatara sat together to watch their priestess fight against the famous Kirin. Toroki suddenly came from behind. "What's she doing?" He asked with his pet Seidan on his shoulder. "Oh, His highness is Freyja's teacher in sword fighting." Tokaki explained with a fried fishtail on his mouth. Toroki nodded. "Oh, she's really weird. Girls aren't supposed to be interested in that." He sweatdropped.

Freyja did her best, but still, Kirin was, as usual, too fast for her. She could not even land a single blow on him.

"Are you slacking in these past two months?" He mumbled with his usual arrogant tone. Freyja pouted. "Hey! It was just-" Freyja found it hard to explain the time difference, and she ought not to. "Anyway! I am not slacking at all! If only you could see the hell mathematics and science training under my Brother, then you would wonder why I am still alive!" With this, Freyja focused and stood in defense.

"I will be the one to attack. If you are able to land a single attack on me, then, you win." This time, Kirin walked around her in circles. Toroki, Tokaki, Tatara and Amefuuri were speechless, Kirin was an assassin indeed. He displayed his amazing agility and techniques. But Freyja didn't falter. Instead, the moment Kirin attacked her, her reflexes went to work. Unintentionally, Freyja suddenly tripped which ruined Kirin's concentration. "Ouch!" She held her bleeding knee.

"Hey! Are you alright!" Kirin dropped his sword and rushed to her side at once.

Freyja grinned. And, with a quick and gentle hit on Kirin's head, she triumphantly declared. "I won! You are not supposed to be distracted by your enemy…" She mimicked Kirin's words.

Everyone sweatdropped. And, it's true that they are still on a battle when Freyja hit him. "That's dirty…" Tokaki thought while slapping his forehead.

"He drops his guard quickly when it comes to her!" Amefuuri sighed while shaking his head.

"Don't say that, you are like him. Freyja can do the same technique against you. Hehe " Tokaki grinned.

"Freyja, is she alright?" Tatara was worried, looking at her knee.

"Yeah, it wasn't on purpose, she really tripped." Toroki sighed.

"Freyja…" Kirin was trembling as he gave her an evil glare. The celestial warriors rushed to her side. " Still, we have to treat that wound…" Just as when Amefuuri is about to pull her to him, Kirin snatched her away. He carried her, princess style, and walked away. "Hey! Hey! I'm fine! Come on! Put me down!" She struggled while blushing, her pride won't allow her celestial warriors and Kirin to see her helpless.

"Shut up." Was all Kirin said as he forcefully took her to his room. "Ohh…" Freyja looked around, noticing that it was indeed the room of a prince. "It's such a waste that Kirin does not really spend much time there." She thought while looking around his majestic room. The furniture were indeed that for royalty and the bed is even larger that hers.

"Stop being so stubborn and give me your knee!" He scolded. Kirin looks so scary, that's why Freyja swallowed before nodding. "Y-yes sir!"

Kirin cleaned the wound with a damp towel, then, he used a clean bandage to cover it. "It isn't much, but you still have to take care of it. Are you really a girl! You don't mind being wounded?" He was his usual self indeed. "Aren't you worried about not having a husband? I mean, girls are all crazy about that aren't they?" Kirin continued.

"It's alright, it's alright! I can always ask Kirin to marry me!" She declared with a smug. Kirin fell speechless, unable to take her joke.

"Don't say jokes that'll make people feel awkward!" He scolded while flicking her forehead.

"Fine, I'm sorry… you have horrible sense of humor afterall…" She pouted.

"Um, I wonder if Amefuuri and –" Before she could finish, Kirin closed the first aid box loudly, cutting her sentence.

"Amefuuri… Tokaki, Tatara and even Toroki. Why? Do you want them to treat you instead?" Kirin glared at her. "It's not like that! Besides, it's only a minor wound, and it's my fault too, so you don't really have to bother…" Her heart was racing. "What am I saying?" She thought with a sweatdrop.

All of a sudden, Kirin immobilized her, by holding both of her hands and pinning her to a wall. Freyja's heart leapt. She didn't know what was going on him.

"Kirin? Wh-What's the matter?" She started at him with her round brown eyes.

"Freyja…" He said with a deep cold voice. "Answer me honestly…."

Freyja is starting to get freaked out. Kirin is acting weird. "Yes…" Was all she could say at that moment.

"Who am I to you?"

Freyja could not answer. Her heart beating faster, her face became redder, all because of Kirin's question. Freyja tried to look for an answer. But, she is confused herself. To her, Kirin is more of a Brother and her best friend.

"Kirin I…"

"Your highness!"

Freyja was about to answer when Karasuki interfered. He knocked at the door of Kirin's room a bit violently that usual. "Tsh." Kirin let go of her and mumbled curses under his breath.

"Yes, what's that?" He opened the door with unpleasant eyes staring at Karasuki. Karasuki noticed Freyja sitting on his bed. He narrowed his eyes before talking to the prince.

"Highness, priestess, our scouts found no girl by the name Zam. However, If you are really sure that she is here, then I have a suggestion to make." He smiled his usual smile at Freyja.

"I am sure Karasuki! Tell me, what is that?" She quickly rushed to her celestial warrior with worried eyes. This somewhat annoyed Kirin.

"There is someone who knows everything…" Karasuki stated seriously. "Taitskun."

"Taitskun?" Freyja tilted her head.

"The Taitskun? But nobody has seen…" Kirin paused, unsure of Taitsukun's gender, "um… 'that' before." Kirin replied, also surprised of Karasuki's suggestion.'

"There are four oracles in each of the four empires. However, the oracle of Sairou died a few years ago and even up to now, no one could replace him. But, if we can go to the Oracle of Konan, we may be able to ask her for help. After all, rumors say that she is kind and understanding." Karasuki explained.

"I see."

"She lives in mount Taikyoku in the Konan Empire. We could dispatch a short party there. Besides, Freyja, being the priestess of Byakko, would most likely, be able to find her. Well, that is only a suggestion, the decision would still lie with you, Freyja." Karasuki's smile was warm and gentle. His words were also encouraging. Freyja found hope with what he was saying. With a wide smile, she replied:

"Yes! I will go there myself! And, I want Toroki to come with me too. He has Seidan, and it would make the travel time much much faster." She suggested with energetic eyes.

"Freyja, are you sure about this?" Kirin was obviously worried. "Taitskun had never shown himself to people before. Besides, we wouldn't know how much power he has or what he will do to you."

"Yeah!" She cheerfully replied, which made Kirin sweatdrop. "She isn't even listening…" He sighed.

"We are going to hit two birds with one stone. We can ask Taitskun where Zam and the remaining celestial warriors are! Besides, there is also something that I want to ask him…" Freyja explained, remembering how Kirin transformed into Byakko. That is still bugging her up to now.

"Very well then, allow me to go with you. As your celestial warrior, it is my duty to protect you." Karasuki held her hand warmly for a short while.

"I will go too. There is something that I want to know as well." Kirin glared at both of them before walking away. "Make preparations…." He curtly ordered before turning his back.

"Man, what's with him? He asked weird questions and now he is acting strangely…" Freyja pouted and stuck her tongue out at Kirin. "Bleah!"

"I will summon Toroki at once. For now, please rest while you can, it will surely be a long travel." With that, Karasuki left off.

"**Few days have passed and the day of departure came. The priestess of Byakko sat on the riverside by herself, still with her mind filled with thoughts for her friend, Zam."** Mikhail read while sipping a cup of hot coffee.

"I am really worried. They tried to assassinate me when I first came into this world… It's not impossible if they would try to harm her too. Oh no!" The mere thought of it made her so worried that she could not even stay where she was sitting.

"If the mysterious power of Byakko is the one that took me into this world, then, that could also be the same thing that transported her here! In our world, we have the electromagnetic, strong and weak nuclear forces and gravity as the four fundamental forces… and here, they have the four gods protecting the 'world.' Wait…." Freyja's heart thumped faster. "Could it be that… some other god transported her here! But if that is so, then… they may make her our enemy!" She knew it wasn't impossible. Even if Zam is smart, they might force her to be a priestess too.

"Hey…." Amefuuri tapped her back. "You planned to go to Taitskun in Konan…" He asked with his usual serious face. Freyja nodded. "Karasuki said that he or she is the oracle that can communicate with the gods. Like a demigod. And if that is the case, he would surely be of a help." She was determined.

"Toroki is making preparations… I also want to come with you…" He stated with piercing eyes.

"But, Karasuki said that we can only take four people. Seidan couldn't carry more than that… and, besides…" Freyja explained, "We will be fine! Don't worry. We'll be back immediately." She assured him with her usual smile.

"FREYJA YOU'RE HEARTLESSS!" Tokaki exclaimed, jumping out of nowhere "You left us here!" He cried with fake tears. "Freyja! I want to protect you tooooooooo!" Tatara jumped to her out of nowhere as well.

"Erm…" Freyja sweatdropped.

"Well then, you better be back!" Tokaki gently tapped her shoulders with a smile. "They said that The Taitskun is cruel and loves to mess with people till the beg him to kill them…" Toroki warned.

"I didn't hear such thing…." Freyja thought with a sweat.

"Anyway, be careful. Make sure you come back safe!" Tokaki smiled. "Freyja, take care of yourself." Tatara repeated. "And, whenever you need our help…" Amefuuri showed her the symbol on his chest. "Just call us, and we'll fly to you immediately." He patted her head. Freyja smiled, with her heart filled with joy. She nodded. "Uh huh! I will! Thanks…."

In a short while, Kirin called her. Toroki used his powers to turn his falcon to such a big one so that they can all ride him. Toroki hopped in, followed by Karasuki, Kirin, then Freyja.

"**While looking at Tokaki Tatara and Amefuuri smiling and waving as they depart, the priestess of Byakko's heart became even more determined. Not for long, Seidan began to flap his gigantic wings. And from there, they started to fly to Konan empire."**

**CHAPTER 12**

DESPAIR

"I sense Byakko's presence…." An old woman, dressed in Chinese clothes mumbled while looking at a gigantic crystal ball. "That girl…." She could see Freyja from the crystal ball clearly. "So she has come…"

"**For two straight days, the strenuous travel almost came to an end upon the sight of mount Taikyoku."**

"Huh?" Freyja suddenly noticed her necklace glowing. "Does this mean that a celestial warrior is nearby?" She thought. But then, the light disappeared and Toroki started to panic.

"What's the matter?" Karasuki asked getting close to him.

"This is bad! Seidan… Seidan is shrinking!" Toroki suddenly felt powerless. Upon hearing this, Kirin and Karasuki immediately rushed to hold Freyja. In no time, Seidan shrunk at the size of a normal falcon and that almost killed them.

"GYAAAAAAHHHHH!" Freyja exclaimed, inheriting the fear of heights from her brother. Being a notorious assassin, Kirin pulled her and displayed his assassin speed and skills to minimize the impact as they fell. Karasuki couldn't keep up with his speed. Knowing that Kirin won't let her get hurt, he pierced his sword to a cracked part of a cliff before jumping to the surface.

On the other hand, Toroki was able to lessen the impact by jumping around the surrounding rocks before landing, but ended up landing in a painful way. "OUCH!"

They were all alright, but, they got split up. The fog is too thick to see and Freyja and Kirin both fell into a river. Although the water saved them from the impact, they were now soaking wet.

"Achoo!" Freyja sneezed. Kirin looked around and found a small cave. "There, let's go there for a while. When the fog subsides, we'll go look for them." He ordered.

The cave was small, but it provided them a decent shelter. "I'll go and start a fire." Freyja gathered scattered twigs and branches and pulled her lighter out to start a fire. Kirin was amazed of the thing that she had. "What that? A magic item?" He asked, trying to hide his amazement. "It's a lighter. It makes use of a spark to ignite the flammable liquid." Then, she demonstrated it to him.

The fire grew big enough to provide them with heat. All of a sudden, Kirin started stripping. Freyja panicked and immediately turned away. "Hey! Say something before you strip!" She scolded.

"Go and remove your clothes…" he ordered, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Excuse me!" She couldn't believe what he just said. But then, she sneezed once more. *achoo!*

"See? Dry your clothes first, you just caught a cold." He walked up to her and pulled her shirt up. "Go on! This isn't the time to be embarrassed!" He scolded. "Okay! Okay! I'll do it on my own… turn your back!" She shyly ordered before taking her clothes off and hanging them near the fire.

"DO you really think I'll be interested? As if there's something worth to see-" Kirin's sentence wasn't even finished when a shoe came flying towards his head. "Fine! I'm sorry for looking like a kid!" She pouted.

"Kirin…" She seriously asked in a low voice. "There is something that I want to ask…"

"Yes?"

"Don't you feel anything weird? Like, another person inside of you or something…." She really wanted to know his connection with the guy in her memories.

"To tell you the truth, I do. Lately, there are times that my mind would suddenly black out, and when I wake up, I find myself in the middle of something… like, walking in my sleep." He explained.

Freyja didn't know what to say upon hearing those words from him. But, she felt heat going up her head. Then, she felt so dizzy.

"What's with that?"

"…"

"Freyja?"

Kirin noticed that she wasn't answering anymore. "Freyja!" upon turning around, he saw her, lying unconscious. "Freyja!" He quickly rushed to her and held her forehead. "She's burning hot…" Kirin took his half dry robe and placed it above her. Then, he gathered some water in the river and quickly wiped her forehead. Not for long, Freyja regained consciousness and found herself on Kirin's lap. "Kirin!" She wanted to jump away from him, but her body is too weak to do so. "You are better, but your fever is still high. Rest for a moment." He ordered. "In my bag… there is a medicine box…" She pointed to her backpack. Kirin found the drug she was asking him to find and made her drink it.

"**The priestess of Byakko lay peacefully on Kirin's lap as she recovers from the high fever." **

"_Freyja… are you feeling better?"_

"I could remember that time, when Brother mistook me for the one who ate his chips. It was so puny, but the mere fact the I was distrusted made me so sad… then, I came to him"

"_There, don't cry…"_

"Then, he used his magic to conjure a necklace…."

"_Here, I will give this to you…."_

"And he bestowed it upon me… that's right, this one is his necklace…"

"_Freyja…."_

"That person…"

Freyja slowly opened her eyes and found Kirin's sleeping face above her. She quickly sat up and looked around. "How long have I been sleeping!" She panicked. The first thing Kirin did was to hold her forehead. "There, your fever is gone…" He sighed and stood up. "Feeling better?" He casually asked. Freyja nodded.

"_Let me see… Let me see your strengths. You travelled all the way from Sairou, but still, I have to see your power… Priestess of Byakko."_

Somewhere in mount Taikyoku, an old woman was watching them from a huge crystal ball.

Freyja and Kirin started to explore the place the moment Freyja got better. She was tightly holding to his hand, as he ordered, because of the thick fog. However…

"Freyja…" She suddenly heard 'his' voice from behind. Just then, the winds blew very hard, that branches and twigs came flying all around. Kirin tried his best to keep her close, but not for long, he lost her.

"FREYJA!" He frantically cried looking for her. "ANSWER ME! FREYJA!" In that thick fog, anyone would surely have given up. But, Kirin still ran around, looking for her. "FREYJA!"

On the other hand, Freyja was walking in the middle of the thick fog, desperately calling their names. "Kirin! Karasuki! Toroki!" She was scared, but she pulled herself together. Bats and weird creatures were flying around. She is all alone and it's almost dark. Freyja's heart was filled with fear as she walked through the thick fog. "HEEEYYY!"

While walking, however, she heard 'his' voice once more. This time, it's louder. "Freyja…" Freyja looked back, sure of what she just heard. Then, all of a sudden, a figure started to appear in front of her.

"Freyja, I'm back…" It was the man in her memories, standing right before her.

"YOU!" She exclaimed, not knowing what to say. However, Freyja knew very well that this is most probably a trap. She heard that The Taitskun is a powerful sorcerer that doesn't allow just anyone to meet him. However, she is also aware that following him would lead her to something. Freyja chose to take the risk and run after him.

"Wait!" She continued to chase him… until, he disappeared. Then, her surroundings went black. She ran around and found out that she was inside some kind of a cage. In front of her, was an elliptical glass showing her the outside. Still, she was trapped inside that thing.

Freyja ran around, only to find that there was indeed no exit. Then, a voice reached her.

"_Priestess of Byakko…."_ It was the voice of an old woman. "_You are inside the mirror… of your heart."_

Freyja was confused. But, all of a sudden, a girl, looking exactly like her, appeared in front of her.

"_I used this method to test the priestess of Suzaku… now, let me see what you will do…"_ The old woman thought while watching the surprised girl from her crystal ball.

"You…." Freyja stared at her seriously. "Look like me… cool!" She grinned. Her doppelganger sweatdropped.

"I am you and you are me. I am the reflection of your heart. The desires deep inside of you… a part that even you aren't aware of…" She explained with serious eyes.

Freyja looked at her once more. "Well then, what is this place?" She asked. But her doppelganger didn't reply. Instead, she casually walked out of the oblivion through the elliptical glass. Freyja saw this and tried to walk out too. But, she couldn't pass through. "WHAT THE F-" Freyja was really angry. "Heyy! Open this thing!" She started kicking the glass. But, it didn't even budge. She pulled a Hydroflouric acid, known to break down glass, and splashed it all over the glass barrier. However, it didn't work at all.

"I see, then this must be no ordinary glass!" She thought. From inside, she saw Karasuki walking, worriedly calling her name out loud. "Karasuki!" She slammed the barrier, trying to call his attention, but nothing happened. "KARASUUKII!" She cried out loud slamming her body against the barrier. "Damn!" She lost it and figured that the barrier couldn't be destroyed even if she gave all her strength.

She sat down, took a deep breath and cleared her mind. "Brother always told me to clear your mind first and analyze the situation before acting…" She could remember her brother's teachings. She calmly watched from inside while her doppelganger approached the wandering Karasuki.

"Freyja!" Karasuki cried out loud.

"Karasuki!" 'Freyja' shouted as she approached Karasuki.

"Freyja!" Karasuki came rushing to Freyja's doppelganger and immediately hugged her. "Thank heavens you're alright." He sighed a sigh of relief before giving his usual gentle smile. The other Freyja smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

The real Freyja from the inside blushed. "Damn, so that's what I look like… this is awkward…" She thought upon seeing her doppelganger and Karasuki hug.

"Let's go and find them…" Just as when Karasuki is about to leave, the doppelganger quickly pulled him to her and started embracing him from his back. "Karasuki… wait…." She sweetly said while tightening her hug. The real Freyja's eyes almost bulged out upon seeing this. "HEY YOU! DON'T DO SOMETHING EMBARASSING LIKE THAT OR ELSE HE'LL HATE MEEE!" She slapped the glass so hard with a red face. "STOP IT YOU COPYCATTT!"

Much to Freyja's surprise, Karasuki didn't get mad. Instead, he held her hands gently. "Karasuki," The Fake Freyja said lovingly, "Let's go back. I don't need Taitskun, I just want to be with you."

"Freyja… I…." He was about to say something when they all heard another voice. "FREYJA!"

The doppelganger didn't mind, instead she tightened her grip and immediately confessed his love for Karasuki. "Karasuki, I love you!"

The real Freyja fell into her knees and started rolling around with her eyes spinning. "GOD DAMN YOU!" She was so angry. That doppelganger of hers is ruining her 'cool' (or so she thought) image.

Karasuki was about to kiss her, when suddenly, the voice that they heard appeared to be the prince Kirin. The real Freyja was so shocked, looking at the current scene. "Did Kirin saw what that girl did!" she became so nervous.

Kirin stood there, speechless. He could only stare at the fake Freyja as she embraced Karasuki lovingly. "Did I disturb you? I'm sorry." Kirin apologized while turning his back.

"No Kirin it's not me!" The real Freyja cried out loud. Noticing the dark aura around Kirin. "Kirinnnnn!" She comically cried.

"Karasuki, I love you…" The doppelganger repeated.

"I know… I always had this special connection with the celestial warriors… I should be able to reach them…" Freyja closed her eyes and focused her mind. "Karasuki… Karasuki!" It was like mental telepathy. Karasuki didn't hear her. "WAKE UP!" All of a sudden, a huge falcon flew right between them, knocking the fake Freyja to one side. "Freyja!" Karasuki cried, while walking towards her. However, Toroki immediately pulled him to one side. "Stop! Can't you hear her call Karasuki! That person isn't Freyja!" Toroki shouted.

"Toroki!" Freyja was happy, now knowing that Toroki was the one who heard her call. Karasuki didn't say a word. Kirin, on the other hand, noticing that it wasn't Freyja, pulled his blade out and immediately pointed it to the imposter's neck. "Who are you? And where is Freyja!" He glared at her.

"Kirin! Toroki!" Freyja's heart was filled with hope as she watched the scene.

"Hehehe…." The Imposter laughed as she jumped away from them. "You are a bunch of idiots. I AM Freyja. I am a part of her… I am her anxieties and doubts… I am the true reflection of her heart. All I did was to confess my love to you Karasuki… I just said something that I am afraid to say…" She confidently explained.

The real Freyja looked down. "The 'me' inside? What if she's telling the truth… I did like Karasuki… and…" She held her hurting head.

The imposter immediately pulled out a mirror and flashed it against the three. Instantly, it emitted a strong light that slowly sucked the energies of the three. Kirin fell onto his knees. "Wh-what's…"

"My… strength…" Karasuki felt the same.

"S-seidan…" The falcon shrunk and Toroki fell as well.

"Kill me and you'll kill Freyja…" The imposter stated with an evil laugh.

"_What are you going to do priestess? The priestess of Suzaku once entertained me with this scene… let's see what you can do…."_ Taitskun smirked while watching the troubled girl.

"If I die… then she will be gone." Freyja thought while pulling a knife from her bag with her shivering hands. "I can't bear to see this." Just as when she was about to stab herself, she stopped and dropped the knife. "EVEN IF I DIE, THERE IS NO ASSURANCE THAT SHE WILL BE GONE. AND… IF I DIE, ALL OUR EFFORTS WOULD GO INTO WASTE. I SHOULDN'T MAKE SUDDEN DECISIONS!" She loudly explained to herself while standing up. "THERE SHOULD BE ANOTHER WAY! It's a scientist's job to find new pathways!" She was burning with determination all of a sudden.

"_Huh? She won't do the same?"_ Taitskun watched her carefully.

"There is something controlling that person. She isn't really from me. Because, if so, I COULD control her." Taitskun was impressed by her smart thinking.

"_Analyze…. That's what your IQ is for. Get that thing working!" _Freyja remembered her brother's words. Carefully, she observed the doppelganger. She was wearing the same clothes, same hairstyle. But, one essential item lacks her, and, Freyja quickly noticed it. She pulled her necklace out and noticed that the girl wasn't wearing one. "This one is the necklace given to by that man… this item is genuine and she couldn't make a copy of this!" Freyja smirked as she held her necklace tight.

"Just like in the interaction of matter, I can cause interference. I don't fully understand the 'magic' thing in this world, but somewhat I can use logic to make use of it. Plus I am the priestess of Byakko!"

With one deep breath, she closed her eyes and recalled the feelings whenever that mysterious light appears. "TAKE THIS!" With one loud exclamation, she threw the necklace out of the glass barrier with all of her strength. Just as she expected, it passed through. The pendant emitted a strange light as it went out of that oblivion. Kirin, Karasuki and Toroki felt the strange power and immediately shifted their attentions to it.

"It's Freyja's necklace!" Kirin exclaimed noticing the glowing pendant on the ground. Kirin forcefully reached out to pick it up. The moment he touched the necklace, Freyja knew that her plan can commence.

"Now's the chance…." Freyja dashed through the glass barrier. And, it broke.

Taitskun's eyes popped out. She noticed that Freyja attached a string enforced with the power of Byakko to the necklace. When Kirin picked it up, a connection between the oblivion and the outside world was established. The priestess used this as a chance to break the barrier. _"That's…."_ Taitskun couldn't say a word. This priestess had a different approach on things. And, she could only admire her cleverness.

"FREYJA!" They saw her came out from thin air. "Quick!" She turned to Toroki and he immediately threw a sword to her. "Here! Catch!"

The imposter smirked, "If you kill me you'll also—" She didn't even let the imposter finish her speech. Without hesitations, she pierced the sword right through her heart. The mirror broke and Kirin, Karasuki and Toroki started regaining their strengths. Freyja stood up and seriously looked down on the bleeding imposter.

"How could you… finish your own…s" The imposter mumbled.

"You are just an imposter. You are NOT even a part of me…" She seriously stated. Everyone, including the Taitskun listened carefully. "You are NOT even a part of me. Because, the one who knows me better than anybody else is myself… and if you truly understand my feelings, you would never even dare to hurt my friends." Her words were wise. "Now, who ordered you to do this?" She tried to stay strong, but her head started spinning… "Tell me!" Freyja didn't let them notice. Not for long, though, she fell roughly on to her knees, while breathing heavily.

"Freyja!" They all rushed to her side. "What's the matter?"

"I'm fine, I used too much energy I guess… don't worry…" She assured them in spite of her condition.

Little by little, the doppelganger's corpse started to wither. Then, slowly, the thick fog cleared out. They were all amazed as the surroundings started to change. Little by little, a figure from above descended and stood right in front of them…

"**An old lady, dressed in Chinese robes, floating in thin air, descended from above. She looked at the priestess with eyes filled with admiration."**

"You displayed the wisdom of a great ruler, the power of a true priestess and the heart of a caring friend. You amazed me… I welcome you lady Priestess, Freyja, to my dwelling, mount Taikyoku…" She said with a smile.

"Y-you mean… you are…." Freyja was surprised, knowing that everything was concocted by the lady in front of her.

The old lady nodded. "The Taitskun…"

**CHAPTER 13**

PAST

"**The priestess of Byakko stood in amazement as she looked around the palace of the Taitskun. There were magical orbs floating around, and the place had a totally different aura than the palace of Sairou."**

"Um, Taitskun ma'am, we came here to ask you something…" She politely bowed her head to the old lady. The Taitskun held her chin and pulled her head up. "Don't bow down to me Great Priestess, you have earned my respect and something like that isn't necessary anymore. Now, tell me, what is it that you ask for? Are you going to ask me to take you back home?"

Freyja shook her head. "I am not planning to go home until I finish my job as a priestess." She declared with a smile. Taitskun nodded. "She's unbelievable." She thought.

"When I first came into this world, I believe I was alone. But then, when I went back to my own world, my friend, Zam, wasn't there. I know that she was reading the book, the thing in my world that took me here, when she disappeared. So… I am quite sure that she is taken in this world as well. We have already sent scouts all over Sairou, but still, we couldn't find a single trace of her. With your wisdom and powers, could you please tell us where she is?" Freyja begged.

With a snap of Taitskun's finger, the floating orbs suddenly turned into similar little Chinese girls. "Yes Taitskuun?" They chorused with a smile. "Give me the crystal ball."

With a single order, the little girls, called 'Nyan Nyans' brought a gigantic crystal ball in front of Taitskun. Freyja, Kirin, Karasuki and Toroki gathered around Taitskun and the giant crystal ball as she explained. "Listen, Freyja. You are the one here who knows your friend Zam. Step forward and concentrate your energy into this ball. Then, think of her hard. Her face, her voice… visualize it." She ordered. Freyja nodded and did what she was told. She held the ball with her hands and she closed her eyes…

"_Hey! Slowpoke!"_ "…." _"Ancient Chinese Book…."_ "…" _"Freyja! Hurry!"_ "…" _"Come on, let's eat!" _

Freyja thought harder and harder… and not for long, Zam's image started to form in the crystal ball. Everyone looked closely. "That's enough Freyja, you did well. Now, open your eyes and look closely…" Taitskun ordered. Freyja opened her eyes and saw Zam in the crystal ball. "It's her!" She exclaimed.

Inside the crystal ball, they saw a man, with dark blue hair tied in a ponytail, talking to Zam.

"You still haven't made up your mind? The entire world could be yours if you desire… only if you become the priestess of Suzaku." He explained with piercing eyes.

"No, I won't. You are just going to make me a sacrifice and all sort, you're going to use me to fight Freyja and crush Sairou…." She curtly replied. "Damn, this is so classical." She thought with a sweatdrop.

"Well then, where is that friend of yours right now? You know very well that she already left you. And, most probably, she is happily enjoying her life in that other world…" He continued.

"She isn't enjoying her life there. I am her friend, I know her. And, unlike other girls, Freyja and I are not easy to fool. We are students from a top notch university, Give it up." She stood up and turned her back. However, the man pulled her arm.

"Let's make a bet then… in one week, if the Priestess of Byakko didn't come to rescue you, then, you will become the priestess of Suzaku…" He explained cunningly.

"What if I don't agree with the bet?" Zam's eyes narrowed. The man pulled his sword out. "Then I'll just have to finish you off." Zam swallowed. "What the hell is he thinking! I have to bluff… where the hell are you Freyja!" Zam comically thought while sweating. Then, she immediately put on her confident face. "Hm… it's interesting. Come on and kill me now. And let Freyja summon Byakko. I'm no longer in your hands so it would be easy for her to crush your empire. I believe you can still recall how she defeated your humongous army four months ago?" Zam cleverly bluffed.

The man kept his sword and called out a hooded man in black robes. "Make sure she doesn't get away…" He ordered as he stomped his way out of the room. "She is right…."

"Don't worry, I won't even try to leave…" Zam curtly stated while turning her back. The hooded man pulled his hood off and sat on one corner. "That would be better." He said. Zam looked at him and saw a handsome young man in black robes. His short hair was of scarlet hue and his bangs on one side. She watched him as he sat down seriously.

Just then, the crystal ball lost its light. "I see…" Taitskun said looking at Freyja. "Your Friend Zam is held captive by Konan forces. And they're forcing her to be the priestess of Suzaku. Freyja, this is bad." Taitskun shook her head.

"It can't be!" Freyja exclaimed. "They would make us enemies!"

"Freyja, we'll save her." Kirin interrupted. He looked at her with his emerald eyes. "We'll save your friend."

"Yes, don't worry." Karasuki assured with a smile.

"Anything for you Freyja!" Toroki grinned.

"Everyone…" She was so touched with their words. Then, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

"But, even if you want to go right now, still, you lost energy by breaking my oblivion wall. For now, it is best to rest and sleep and continue your journey tomorrow… Nyan Nyan!" Taitskun called her little servants once more. "Take them to their rooms at once!" She ordered. The little Nyan Nyan's obeyed and took them to separate rooms. "This way sir!"

"**Now that she knows where her friend Zam is, the priestess of Byakko couldn't just sit quietly. Time passed and it was again dark. The priestess could not help her worries and instead, took a walk outside the palace to see the night view of mount Taikyouku." **** "**So Zam was held captive…" Mikhail thought.

"I think I got enough sleep. I trust in Zam, so I know that she wouldn't be swayed easily… but still." Freyja's thoughts were filled with her friend. While walking on the palace corridors though, she heard Kirin and Taitskun's voice. She quietly went closer to eavesdrop.

"You are Byakko himself."

Taitskun's words made Freyja's heart leap. "What is SHE saying!"

"I don't know the entire story, for the Great Priestess of Byakko is the best one to communicate with him. However… there is one thing that I can do.—" Without even letting her finish, Freyja barged in roughly.

"Taitskun…" She approached them with serious eyes. "What do you mean by that!"

Kirin looked down. "Freyja… I guess there is only one thing to do to find out…" He looked at her with unusually bothered eyes.

"I guess you also know Freyja… let's go and ask Byakko, himself." Taitskun stated with serious eyes. "I can use my power to force him out of Kirin, but… it would be better if you'd help. Because the only one who can trigger that transformation, is YOU."

Freyja and Kirin looked at each other. Freyja didn't know what to do. But, Kirin walked to her and held her shoulders. "Go on, please do." He said with a smile. "Kirin…"

"**The Priestess of Byakko and Kirin sat quietly in front of each other as the Taitskun started with her sorcery." **

Taitskun closed her eyes and put her palms together. Freyja and Kirin did the same. Slowly, taitskun gathered energy. Freyja, on the other hand, tried her best to contact Byakko telepathically.

"Byakko… Byakko…. Can you hear me? Byakko!"

"NOW!" As the Taitskun gathered enough power, Freyja took this chance to release her energy and inject it to Kirin. "BYAKKO!" She cried out loud.

The reaction was violent. The radiant light came out of Kirin as he changed his appearance little by little. Taitskun and Freyja didn't even wink. Their eyes were glued to the mystery that's happening to him.

Kirin's braid loosened as his hair became much longer…

His body became a bit larger and more mature…

His voice started to deepen…

And as the light subsided,

"**As the light subsided, in front of them was no longer the prince Kirin, but rather, the mysterious silver haired man."**

With his sparkling emerald eyes, he looked at Freyja. "Freyja…"

One call and she couldn't help herself. Tears violently rushed through her cheeks… The man in front of her, was the man that she always wanted to see. The reason why she took physics, the reason why she is who she is right now. Freyja couldn't hold on much longer. Her heart was burning. "Byakko!"

"**The priestess of Byakko, threw herself in the arms of the Byakko. In the arms of the man that she had always loved…." **Mikhail dropped the book. "Silver hair and emerald eyes… The man that she had always loved… The man… Then he is…" Mikhail clenched his fists, realizing that the 'imaginary friend' her sister had from a long time ago was the God Byakko himself. "Byakko."

**CHAPTER 14**

MEMORY

"Long time ago… I went to the other world in my tiger form. Then, a group of armed men tried to capture me. Although I could surely have defended myself that time, a little girl with a wooden sword suddenly came to my rescue…" He explained while caressing Freyja's hair. Freyja loosened her embrace and curiously looked up to him.

"That girl, was you Freyja. I was amused, and I always visited you in that world when you were little. You complained so much… but after crying, you would wipe your tears and smile, and face them once again." He continued. "And one day, I chose to abdicate the throne so that I can be with you."

"So that is why the power of Byakko has weakened?" Taitskun seriously asked. Byakko nodded. "Yes, some other celestial being took over but for some reason, he couldn't use and obtain the power that I used to have entirely. That is the reason why he still couldn't aid Sairou and the priestess that well." He sadly explained.

"To Kirin… what is your connection?" Freyja asked.

"I am Kirin. He is me with no god memories. He is the real me in this world." He smiled warmly. "But, I am also Kirin with no memories as Kirin. It's complicated isn't it?"

Freyja pouted. "It is…" Then, she smiled. "But I'm happy that at least I know!"

"Now that we know… It became clear. right, Freyja?" Taitskun smiled. Freyja nodded. "Uh huh!"

**"Taitskun left the Priestess and Byakko all alone that night. There, they stood outside the palace and enjoyed the night view of mount Taikyouku."**

"Byakko, why did you do that?"Freyja innocently stared at him with her round brown eyes. Byakko gently held her cheek with his warm hand. He smiled. His hand and his smile were very nostalgic. Gently, Freyja held his hand. "You, came back after all…" She smiled, trying to hold her tears back.

"Don't hold them… you always showed them to me." Byakko wiped her tears with his other hand. Freyja nodded. "My mom, my Dad, my brothers, everyone kept on saying that you don't exist… that you are just a figment of my imagination… I even had dreams about a boy who looks like you." She said with tears rolling on her cheeks. "But, I have always believed, that even if it's a dream, even if it's not real, the feelings in my heart were genuine. And that is the reason why, no matter how long it took, I was able to keep those memories." She smiled sweetly.

Byakko warmly held her in his arms.

"Zam was always joking that I would never get married… and I never had interest in other boys… and deep in my heart, it was all because I still believe that I will meet you again." Freyja was deeply in love with Byakko all this time.

"That's the exact reason why I chose to abdicate the throne… Because, I love Freyja more than anything else." He smiled. The smile that was always etched in her memories. Freyja sank her face deeper in his chest. "So warm… I want to stay like this for a moment…." She thought still unable to hold her tears.

"You always complained about your brothers… and how they always misunderstand you…" Byakko spoke of the past while running his fingers through her jet black hair. Freyja was just silent, still with her face on his chest. "And, how your friends made fun of you… And no matter how I look at it, Freyja is still the same. That's why I descended… I will always be by your side. But Freyja…"

"Huh?"

"The boy that resembles me in your dreams… it isn't me. It isn't."

"Then who?"

"It's Kirin."

Freyja didn't reply. She knew that she will become more confused if she would think about that at that time. Instead, she just felt Byakko's warmth.

"It's all right even if no one stood by my side… because I had Byakko with me. Even if I hated school, even if I almost had no reason to live…" Freyja mumbled.

"Still you lived a happy and carefree life… you were so brave." Byakko continued, with his embrace getting tighter.

"That's why I am going to protect this world… Because I love Sairou. I have always loved Sairou even before I came here…" She stopped crying, her usual smile was on her face once more.

"Am I in love with Byakko?" She thought to herself. She was almost sure that she is, until Kirin's face came into her mind. She shoved her thoughts off then. "No, no, It's simply because he resembles him. That could be it."

"Freyja I… I…." Byakko's voice started to get slurry. She didn't mind. However…

"Freyja?"

Freyja blushed, all of a sudden. She quickly pulled away from him. With her bulging eyes, she almost fainted noticing that Byakko turned back to Kirin.

"K-Kirin!" She could not look at him. Kirin fainted. Freyja, with all of her strength, took Kirin back to his room. With one last glance at him, Freyja left. "Byakko… Kirin…" Was the last thing she had in mind before she fell into a deep slumber.

"Freyja…" "Wake up Freyja…." "How long do you plan to sleep?"

Freyja heard multiple voices. "5 minutes…" She murmured while covering her face with a pillow. Kirin's vein bulged. He pulled the pillow off her. "I thought we are going to save your friend?" With this, Freyja immediately jumped off. "ZAM!" She hysterically shouted.

"It seems that you are alright now… ehem." Taitskun interrupted. "Anyway, you'll be able to reach the Konan palace in another three days judging from that falcon's speed. All you have to do is to fly at the southeastern direction and there, you'll be able to reach the capital." Taitskun explained with a straight face.

"Taitskun…" Freyja asked, "Why are you helping us? You favored the priestess of Suzaku and Konan, so, why are you helping us?" She couldn't help her curiosity.

"It's simply because… I believe in you, priestess of Byakko. I am merely an oracle, who serves as the connection between the gods and the people. While it's true that I favored the priestess of Suzaku and Konan once, it is merely because I believed in their side at that time. The kingdom of Sairou is the only land that does not have an oracle, and lacks the power from the heavens. That is the reason why the other empires are trying to take over. However, upon your arrival, the light of hope shone once again. You chose to defend a weak country and even dared to go here to ask for help. Let's just say that I truly admire that… and one more thing…"

Freyja tiled her head in wonder.

"The first time I saw you, I had a vision…"

"A vision?"

"Never mind… all I can say is that the path that you chose to tread is perilous. But, your destiny will unravel them in the near future." With those parting words, Taitskun turned her back to them. "Taitskun!" She cried for one last time. "Thank you very very much…" She bowed her head wholeheartedly and smiled.

"**The Taitskun could not reveal her visions, but, as she watched them depart, she could clearly see Freyja in godly white robes and golden ornaments. On her head was a majestic golden crown with white sparkling gems. Taitskun shook her head and the priestess of Byakko turned back to the current Freyja wearing a jacket, shorts and rubber shoes. Taitskun watched them depart with both a sigh and a smile." **


	6. Chapter 11 14

**CHAPTER 11**

THE ORACLE

Mikhail sat in front of his computer. He fixed his glasses and started typing.

"During the Han Dynasty, people believed the tiger to be the king of all beasts. Legend had it that when a tiger reached 500 years old, its tail would turn white. In this way, the white tiger became a kind of mythological creature. It was said that the white tiger would only appear when the emperor ruled with absolute virtue, or if there was peace throughout the world. Because the color white of the Chinese five elements also represents the west, the white tiger thus became a mythological guardian of the west."

Mikhail started to conduct a research about the mysterious book. He browsed the internet, even hacked through the secret systems database to access the information. He didn't get a lot, but he did get some, enough to make him understand and to hypothesize about what's going on.

"This thing is an anomaly in our space time continuum. Because of the mysterious force, this book has been able to transport matter into another dimension. However…." He thought, "Why did it only react to Freyja and not some random librarian?"

"In the novel Shuo Tang Yanyi (Tales of Tang Dynasty), the reincarnation of **White Tiger**'s Star is said to be Li Shimin's general Luo Cheng (羅 成) and the reincarnation of **Azure Dragon**'s Star is said to be the rebellious general Dan Xiongxin (單 雄信). They two are sworn brothers of Qin Shubao (秦 叔寶), Cheng Zhijie (程 知節) and Yuchi Jingde (尉遲 敬德). Their souls after death are said to possess the body of the new heroes of Tang Dynasty and Liao Dynasty, Xue Rengui (薛 仁貴) and He Suwen (郃 苏文)."

Mikhail continued reading and noticed the similarity to the book of the universe of the four gods. With one strong smash on the table, "THAT's IT!" Finally, he arrived into a plausible conclusion. With haste, he ran to his small laboratory and turned the equipment on.

"It is a parallel universe! However, what makes it complicated is that that world has a totally different set of laws of physics. Although classical mechanics might still be applicable, it's not as reliable as it is in this world. Usually, matter of the macroscopic scale cannot travel through parallel universes, but there's something inside Freyja that triggered the book's power." He thought, "And, the ancient Chinese legends somewhat resembles the main plot of the book. The legends couldn't provide a repeatable and stable results though, which is why the 'legends' were scrapped and became obsolete. They didn't become a reality in this world simply because the energy source isn't here. Rather, the energy source that they refer to as 'Byakko' or 'celestial beings' exist inside that book." Mikhail had a plan… and at all costs, he is going to take his sister away from Kirin and that world.

While working on his prized plan, Mikhail continued reading…

"**The priestess dreamt of Byakko holding her gently in his arms."**

Freyja dreamt of Byakko holding her in his arms when she was little. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself beside Kirin, who was sleeping in his usual sitting position. She stared at him for a while, then, she smiled. Freyja felt his warm hand on her arm. "Kirin…" Freyja felt so comfortable that she closed her eyes for a moment. After quite some time, she felt his hand removed from her arm. When Freya took a peek, she saw Kirin quietly walk out of the room.

"Yo! Feeling better?" Tokaki and Tatara entered the room right after he left. Freyja pretended to wake up and sat up.

"Tokaki! Tatara!"

Tokaki rushed to her and started strangling her. "HEY! You are back!" He was so happy seeing her again. Tatara jumped to her and hugged her as well. "Freyja!"

Freyja made a 'thumbs up.' "I told you!"

"Freyja!" Karasuki entered the room next.

Tokaki and Tatara were suddenly quiet. The room became filled with awkward silence all of a sudden. Karasuki didn't say a word. He just looked at her with longing eyes.

"I'm back…" She said with a carefree smile.

Karasuki couldn't hold it any longer. He rushed to the priestess and embraced her tight. Freyja missed him too. This time, she felt a lot less awkward and hugged him back. Then, she smiled her usual smile. "I'm glad to see you again Karasuki."

"Oh, I have to show myself to everyone!" She jumped out of the bed all of a sudden and rushed outside her room energetically, eager to see the people in the palace again.

After a short visit to the emperor, Freyja ran around the palace, looking for Amefuuri. And there, she found him with Toroki. "Amefuuri!" She happily exclaimed, running to him

"Hey, is your arm alright?" Toroki worriedly asked. Freyja simply nodded.

"Is it okay for you to be running around?" Amefuuri sighed.

"Of course!"

Amefuuri chuckled and patted her head. "You really came back, I thought you're going to stay there for good."

"No way, I couldn't possibly leave Sairou like that. So I'm really happy to be back." She missed Amefuuri too. He was so serious but, she liked him that way and now that they are all together again, Freyja felt very light and cheerful, forgetting all of her worries and depressing days back in her world.

"Where is Kirin?" She asked looking around. Toroki and Amefuuri glanced at each other before awkwardly answering. "Um… I don't know."

"Me neither…" Amefuuri looked away.

"Heeey…. You guys are hiding something." Freyja's eyes narrowed noticing that they were avoiding her eyes. "I guess there's no use hiding it…." Amefuuri gave up. He held her shoulder as he explained Kirin's situation.

"Freyja," Amefuuri began, "You know best where to find him… Right now, Kirin is avoiding you, he doesn't want to see you. But of course, it isn't because he hates you or something, he just couldn't."

"Huh?" Freyja couldn't understand why he can't. "But why? Did I do something for him to avoid me? What happened to him?" She forced the two to spill the beans.

"Was he mad because I couldn't control myself and I cried and hit him!" Freyja thought while biting her nails. She kept on thinking of countless reasons behind Kirin's behavior.

"He must be blaming himself totally…" Toroki joined in. "The wound in your arm is his doing, right? And, he made you cry. Remember? Plus, he even listened to the Hokkan guy in his lies. Of course he would hate himself." Freyja was dumbfounded. "Kirin…. Did he really blame himself for that?" She looked at her arm, and realized that Kirin was holding it when she was asleep.

"Thanks!" After hearing those, Freyja immediately rushed to the gardens. As expected, Kirin was there, he wanted to avoid her, but, even though he knows that Freyja would surely find him there, he still chose to go there. "Maybe I want her to find me after all…" He thought.

"KIRIN!"

For two long months… Kirin waited for her. And, her voice, calling his name, meant to him so much. He could only look at her with his emerald eyes.

"KIRIN! COME ON! COME DOWN HERE!" She exclaimed looking up a tree. Kirin did not reply or even move. He was too unsure of what to say, of how to act. He was happy and at the same time, feeling guilty. He couldn't find the right words to express his feelings.

"Hey!" She continued to shout. "I am not joking!"

"Kirin…" Then, she gently called his name. Freyja began to climb up the tree, reaching out to him. Kirin could only look at her as she went closer and closer to him.

"Climbing trees surely is hard…how the hell can you do such a thing so easily?" She murmured while breathing heavily. "KIRIN!" She exclaimed while sitting beside him. "HEY! SAY SOMETHING!" She shook him like a lifeless doll. "Come on!"

Climbing trees was never her forte. Not for long, Freyja lost her balance and fell, but Kirin immediately took her in his arms and cushioned her fall with his spring-like feet. His embrace became tighter and tighter, even when they were already on the ground.

"You are back…" Freyja could feel droplets of water falling in her back while Kirin embraced her from behind. She too, could no longer hold her feelings. Freyja turned around and faced him, wrapping her arms around him. "I was afraid…" Freyja whispered, "That I would never see you again… Kirin

Freyja felt so warm. "His scent, his arms, his voice, I couldn't even stand the thought of not seeing him anymore…" She thought while feeling the bliss in her heart.

"Forgive me..." He softly apologized. "Forgive me, Freyja." Freyja held his face with her hand and then, she smiled. "You don't have to apologize!" Kirin held her hand, and for a moment, Freyja became sure of what her heart truly wants. Slowly, Kirin leaned to her, and lowered his face little by little to her. Freyja didn't hesitate, nor said a single word. She just held onto him tighter. No words could describe her feelings. Kirin seized her lips in a deep kiss, neither of them wanting to part. "Don't… leave me again…" Kirin uttered in between kisses. Like a child, he begged for her to stay with him. Freyja nodded, more than willing to oblige.

"**The priestess of Byakko and the prince of Sairou has exchanged their feelings under the moonlit night. They savored each and every second of their reunion, not wanting to part even for a second."**

"What happened? You two look happy." Tokaki carelessly commented. No one knew what happened except for Freyja and Kirin. "I think I know…" Amefuuri thought, having a good guess in his mind. "I think I know too…" Toroki thought of the same thing. Freyja and Kirin blushed and looked away from each other. "Huh? It's nothing…" She denied while Kirin remained silent.

"Oooh…." Tokaki narrowed his eyes and pinched Freyja's cheek. Freyja's veins bulged. "Why are you blushing then?"

"I said it was nothiiiinggggg!" She cried out loud, but her face is still blushing. Karasuki looked at Kirin with a serious face, already guessing what might be the reason behind their strange behavior. "NOTHING AT ALL! Hahaha!" Freyja laughed like an idiot. "Ooh! Dumplings!" She grabbed the dumplings on Tokaki's plate just as to divert his attention.

"Hey! That's mine you pig!"

"Bleah!" She swallowed the dumplings and grinned.

Night fell and Freyja could not sleep thinking of what just happened between her and Kirin. She blushed and tried to hit herself several times before clearing her mind. She felt her heart beating so fast. Both her heart and her body weren't able to resist him. "Kirin waited for me in that place for two whole months…" She thought. "Could it be that Kirin… feels the same?" She thought, but then, Freyja didn't want to have those assumptions at all. "Perhaps he was just feeling guilty… but I am happy that he cares for me… it's more than enough." With this, Freyja started to feel sleepy. Although she couldn't rest very well, knowing that Zam is still missing, Karasuki and Kirin's assurance that they deployed troops in search for her, made her a bit relaxed.

"How long are you planning to sleep slowpoke…." Kirin arrogantly stated as Freyja rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Hey!" Freyja pouted, like what she usually does when Kirin behaves arrogantly. It was the same… it as if nothing had happened. Kirin was acting like usual and Freyja does too. But, to her, this is way better. Whether Kirin feels the same or not, or, whether Freyja loves him as a brother, friend or whatever, it doesn't matter. To Freyja, as long as she can stay by his side, its fine. She started the new day with her usual smug.

"Freyja!" Kirin's voice echoed around every corner of the palace.

"But!" Freyja clenched her teeth, her cheeks bloated. "I am going!" She comically struggled from Kirin who's tightly holding her shirt. "NO! You and your antics! DO you want to make a fuss? DO you want to endanger yourself again!" He scolded. Freyja wanted to roam around the city, but Kirin forbade her. "NOOO!" She resisted. "I want to go see the city! You said you'd allow me with the managing of the people! Listen," She suddenly smiled at him, hoping that it would convince him. "Kirin, maybe we could create some buildings. I am knowledgeable about those things too!" She grinned.

"NO."

"Cheapskate!"

"FINE!" Freyja smiled upon hearing him agree. "I will go with you. It would be trouble if you get attacked then…" He said while turning around. "YAAAY!" She jumped in joy.

"And it would be trouble if you try to pick some fight with people again." Kirin whispered, which Freyja heard somehow. "WHAT!" Her veins bulged. "You are a troublemaker!" They were comically running around so early in the morning.

This was the usual. Kirin and Freyja, arguing like children. The breakfast was shortly followed by the daily sword fighting lessons Kirin gave her. Relative to her, it was just yesterday that she sparred with him, but to Kirin and the others, it was two long months of separation. Amefuuri, Tokaki and Tatara sat together to watch their priestess fight against the famous Kirin. Toroki suddenly came from behind. "What's she doing?" He asked with his pet Seidan on his shoulder. "Oh, His highness is Freyja's teacher in sword fighting." Tokaki explained with a fried fishtail on his mouth. Toroki nodded. "Oh, she's really weird. Girls aren't supposed to be interested in that." He sweatdropped.

Freyja did her best, but still, Kirin was, as usual, too fast for her. She could not even land a single blow on him.

"Are you slacking in these past two months?" He mumbled with his usual arrogant tone. Freyja pouted. "Hey! It was just-" Freyja found it hard to explain the time difference, and she ought not to. "Anyway! I am not slacking at all! If only you could see the hell mathematics and science training under my Brother, then you would wonder why I am still alive!" With this, Freyja focused and stood in defense.

"I will be the one to attack. If you are able to land a single attack on me, then, you win." This time, Kirin walked around her in circles. Toroki, Tokaki, Tatara and Amefuuri were speechless, Kirin was an assassin indeed. He displayed his amazing agility and techniques. But Freyja didn't falter. Instead, the moment Kirin attacked her, her reflexes went to work. Unintentionally, Freyja suddenly tripped which ruined Kirin's concentration. "Ouch!" She held her bleeding knee.

"Hey! Are you alright!" Kirin dropped his sword and rushed to her side at once.

Freyja grinned. And, with a quick and gentle hit on Kirin's head, she triumphantly declared. "I won! You are not supposed to be distracted by your enemy…" She mimicked Kirin's words.

Everyone sweatdropped. And, it's true that they are still on a battle when Freyja hit him. "That's dirty…" Tokaki thought while slapping his forehead.

"He drops his guard quickly when it comes to her!" Amefuuri sighed while shaking his head.

"Don't say that, you are like him. Freyja can do the same technique against you. Hehe " Tokaki grinned.

"Freyja, is she alright?" Tatara was worried, looking at her knee.

"Yeah, it wasn't on purpose, she really tripped." Toroki sighed.

"Freyja…" Kirin was trembling as he gave her an evil glare. The celestial warriors rushed to her side. " Still, we have to treat that wound…" Just as when Amefuuri is about to pull her to him, Kirin snatched her away. He carried her, princess style, and walked away. "Hey! Hey! I'm fine! Come on! Put me down!" She struggled while blushing, her pride won't allow her celestial warriors and Kirin to see her helpless.

"Shut up." Was all Kirin said as he forcefully took her to his room. "Ohh…" Freyja looked around, noticing that it was indeed the room of a prince. "It's such a waste that Kirin does not really spend much time there." She thought while looking around his majestic room. The furniture were indeed that for royalty and the bed is even larger that hers.

"Stop being so stubborn and give me your knee!" He scolded. Kirin looks so scary, that's why Freyja swallowed before nodding. "Y-yes sir!"

Kirin cleaned the wound with a damp towel, then, he used a clean bandage to cover it. "It isn't much, but you still have to take care of it. Are you really a girl! You don't mind being wounded?" He was his usual self indeed. "Aren't you worried about not having a husband? I mean, girls are all crazy about that aren't they?" Kirin continued.

"It's alright, it's alright! I can always ask Kirin to marry me!" She declared with a smug. Kirin fell speechless, unable to take her joke.

"Don't say jokes that'll make people feel awkward!" He scolded while flicking her forehead.

"Fine, I'm sorry… you have horrible sense of humor afterall…" She pouted.

"Um, I wonder if Amefuuri and –" Before she could finish, Kirin closed the first aid box loudly, cutting her sentence.

"Amefuuri… Tokaki, Tatara and even Toroki. Why? Do you want them to treat you instead?" Kirin glared at her. "It's not like that! Besides, it's only a minor wound, and it's my fault too, so you don't really have to bother…" Her heart was racing. "What am I saying?" She thought with a sweatdrop.

All of a sudden, Kirin immobilized her, by holding both of her hands and pinning her to a wall. Freyja's heart leapt. She didn't know what was going on him.

"Kirin? Wh-What's the matter?" She started at him with her round brown eyes.

"Freyja…" He said with a deep cold voice. "Answer me honestly…."

Freyja is starting to get freaked out. Kirin is acting weird. "Yes…" Was all she could say at that moment.

"Who am I to you?"

Freyja could not answer. Her heart beating faster, her face became redder, all because of Kirin's question. Freyja tried to look for an answer. But, she is confused herself. To her, Kirin is more of a Brother and her best friend.

"Kirin I…"

"Your highness!"

Freyja was about to answer when Karasuki interfered. He knocked at the door of Kirin's room a bit violently that usual. "Tsh." Kirin let go of her and mumbled curses under his breath.

"Yes, what's that?" He opened the door with unpleasant eyes staring at Karasuki. Karasuki noticed Freyja sitting on his bed. He narrowed his eyes before talking to the prince.

"Highness, priestess, our scouts found no girl by the name Zam. However, If you are really sure that she is here, then I have a suggestion to make." He smiled his usual smile at Freyja.

"I am sure Karasuki! Tell me, what is that?" She quickly rushed to her celestial warrior with worried eyes. This somewhat annoyed Kirin.

"There is someone who knows everything…" Karasuki stated seriously. "Taitskun."

"Taitskun?" Freyja tilted her head.

"The Taitskun? But nobody has seen…" Kirin paused, unsure of Taitsukun's gender, "um… 'that' before." Kirin replied, also surprised of Karasuki's suggestion.'

"There are four oracles in each of the four empires. However, the oracle of Sairou died a few years ago and even up to now, no one could replace him. But, if we can go to the Oracle of Konan, we may be able to ask her for help. After all, rumors say that she is kind and understanding." Karasuki explained.

"I see."

"She lives in mount Taikyoku in the Konan Empire. We could dispatch a short party there. Besides, Freyja, being the priestess of Byakko, would most likely, be able to find her. Well, that is only a suggestion, the decision would still lie with you, Freyja." Karasuki's smile was warm and gentle. His words were also encouraging. Freyja found hope with what he was saying. With a wide smile, she replied:

"Yes! I will go there myself! And, I want Toroki to come with me too. He has Seidan, and it would make the travel time much much faster." She suggested with energetic eyes.

"Freyja, are you sure about this?" Kirin was obviously worried. "Taitskun had never shown himself to people before. Besides, we wouldn't know how much power he has or what he will do to you."

"Yeah!" She cheerfully replied, which made Kirin sweatdrop. "She isn't even listening…" He sighed.

"We are going to hit two birds with one stone. We can ask Taitskun where Zam and the remaining celestial warriors are! Besides, there is also something that I want to ask him…" Freyja explained, remembering how Kirin transformed into Byakko. That is still bugging her up to now.

"Very well then, allow me to go with you. As your celestial warrior, it is my duty to protect you." Karasuki held her hand warmly for a short while.

"I will go too. There is something that I want to know as well." Kirin glared at both of them before walking away. "Make preparations…." He curtly ordered before turning his back.

"Man, what's with him? He asked weird questions and now he is acting strangely…" Freyja pouted and stuck her tongue out at Kirin. "Bleah!"

"I will summon Toroki at once. For now, please rest while you can, it will surely be a long travel." With that, Karasuki left off.

"**Few days have passed and the day of departure came. The priestess of Byakko sat on the riverside by herself, still with her mind filled with thoughts for her friend, Zam."** Mikhail read while sipping a cup of hot coffee.

"I am really worried. They tried to assassinate me when I first came into this world… It's not impossible if they would try to harm her too. Oh no!" The mere thought of it made her so worried that she could not even stay where she was sitting.

"If the mysterious power of Byakko is the one that took me into this world, then, that could also be the same thing that transported her here! In our world, we have the electromagnetic, strong and weak nuclear forces and gravity as the four fundamental forces… and here, they have the four gods protecting the 'world.' Wait…." Freyja's heart thumped faster. "Could it be that… some other god transported her here! But if that is so, then… they may make her our enemy!" She knew it wasn't impossible. Even if Zam is smart, they might force her to be a priestess too.

"Hey…." Amefuuri tapped her back. "You planned to go to Taitskun in Konan…" He asked with his usual serious face. Freyja nodded. "Karasuki said that he or she is the oracle that can communicate with the gods. Like a demigod. And if that is the case, he would surely be of a help." She was determined.

"Toroki is making preparations… I also want to come with you…" He stated with piercing eyes.

"But, Karasuki said that we can only take four people. Seidan couldn't carry more than that… and, besides…" Freyja explained, "We will be fine! Don't worry. We'll be back immediately." She assured him with her usual smile.

"FREYJA YOU'RE HEARTLESSS!" Tokaki exclaimed, jumping out of nowhere "You left us here!" He cried with fake tears. "Freyja! I want to protect you tooooooooo!" Tatara jumped to her out of nowhere as well.

"Erm…" Freyja sweatdropped.

"Well then, you better be back!" Tokaki gently tapped her shoulders with a smile. "They said that The Taitskun is cruel and loves to mess with people till the beg him to kill them…" Toroki warned.

"I didn't hear such thing…." Freyja thought with a sweat.

"Anyway, be careful. Make sure you come back safe!" Tokaki smiled. "Freyja, take care of yourself." Tatara repeated. "And, whenever you need our help…" Amefuuri showed her the symbol on his chest. "Just call us, and we'll fly to you immediately." He patted her head. Freyja smiled, with her heart filled with joy. She nodded. "Uh huh! I will! Thanks…."

In a short while, Kirin called her. Toroki used his powers to turn his falcon to such a big one so that they can all ride him. Toroki hopped in, followed by Karasuki, Kirin, then Freyja.

"**While looking at Tokaki Tatara and Amefuuri smiling and waving as they depart, the priestess of Byakko's heart became even more determined. Not for long, Seidan began to flap his gigantic wings. And from there, they started to fly to Konan empire."**

**CHAPTER 12**

DESPAIR

"I sense Byakko's presence…." An old woman, dressed in Chinese clothes mumbled while looking at a gigantic crystal ball. "That girl…." She could see Freyja from the crystal ball clearly. "So she has come…"

"**For two straight days, the strenuous travel almost came to an end upon the sight of mount Taikyoku."**

"Huh?" Freyja suddenly noticed her necklace glowing. "Does this mean that a celestial warrior is nearby?" She thought. But then, the light disappeared and Toroki started to panic.

"What's the matter?" Karasuki asked getting close to him.

"This is bad! Seidan… Seidan is shrinking!" Toroki suddenly felt powerless. Upon hearing this, Kirin and Karasuki immediately rushed to hold Freyja. In no time, Seidan shrunk at the size of a normal falcon and that almost killed them.

"GYAAAAAAHHHHH!" Freyja exclaimed, inheriting the fear of heights from her brother. Being a notorious assassin, Kirin pulled her and displayed his assassin speed and skills to minimize the impact as they fell. Karasuki couldn't keep up with his speed. Knowing that Kirin won't let her get hurt, he pierced his sword to a cracked part of a cliff before jumping to the surface.

On the other hand, Toroki was able to lessen the impact by jumping around the surrounding rocks before landing, but ended up landing in a painful way. "OUCH!"

They were all alright, but, they got split up. The fog is too thick to see and Freyja and Kirin both fell into a river. Although the water saved them from the impact, they were now soaking wet.

"Achoo!" Freyja sneezed. Kirin looked around and found a small cave. "There, let's go there for a while. When the fog subsides, we'll go look for them." He ordered.

The cave was small, but it provided them a decent shelter. "I'll go and start a fire." Freyja gathered scattered twigs and branches and pulled her lighter out to start a fire. Kirin was amazed of the thing that she had. "What that? A magic item?" He asked, trying to hide his amazement. "It's a lighter. It makes use of a spark to ignite the flammable liquid." Then, she demonstrated it to him.

The fire grew big enough to provide them with heat. All of a sudden, Kirin started stripping. Freyja panicked and immediately turned away. "Hey! Say something before you strip!" She scolded.

"Go and remove your clothes…" he ordered, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Excuse me!" She couldn't believe what he just said. But then, she sneezed once more. *achoo!*

"See? Dry your clothes first, you just caught a cold." He walked up to her and pulled her shirt up. "Go on! This isn't the time to be embarrassed!" He scolded. "Okay! Okay! I'll do it on my own… turn your back!" She shyly ordered before taking her clothes off and hanging them near the fire.

"DO you really think I'll be interested? As if there's something worth to see-" Kirin's sentence wasn't even finished when a shoe came flying towards his head. "Fine! I'm sorry for looking like a kid!" She pouted.

"Kirin…" She seriously asked in a low voice. "There is something that I want to ask…"

"Yes?"

"Don't you feel anything weird? Like, another person inside of you or something…." She really wanted to know his connection with the guy in her memories.

"To tell you the truth, I do. Lately, there are times that my mind would suddenly black out, and when I wake up, I find myself in the middle of something… like, walking in my sleep." He explained.

Freyja didn't know what to say upon hearing those words from him. But, she felt heat going up her head. Then, she felt so dizzy.

"What's with that?"

"…"

"Freyja?"

Kirin noticed that she wasn't answering anymore. "Freyja!" upon turning around, he saw her, lying unconscious. "Freyja!" He quickly rushed to her and held her forehead. "She's burning hot…" Kirin took his half dry robe and placed it above her. Then, he gathered some water in the river and quickly wiped her forehead. Not for long, Freyja regained consciousness and found herself on Kirin's lap. "Kirin!" She wanted to jump away from him, but her body is too weak to do so. "You are better, but your fever is still high. Rest for a moment." He ordered. "In my bag… there is a medicine box…" She pointed to her backpack. Kirin found the drug she was asking him to find and made her drink it.

"**The priestess of Byakko lay peacefully on Kirin's lap as she recovers from the high fever." **

"_Freyja… are you feeling better?"_

"I could remember that time, when Brother mistook me for the one who ate his chips. It was so puny, but the mere fact the I was distrusted made me so sad… then, I came to him"

"_There, don't cry…"_

"Then, he used his magic to conjure a necklace…."

"_Here, I will give this to you…."_

"And he bestowed it upon me… that's right, this one is his necklace…"

"_Freyja…."_

"That person…"

Freyja slowly opened her eyes and found Kirin's sleeping face above her. She quickly sat up and looked around. "How long have I been sleeping!" She panicked. The first thing Kirin did was to hold her forehead. "There, your fever is gone…" He sighed and stood up. "Feeling better?" He casually asked. Freyja nodded.

"_Let me see… Let me see your strengths. You travelled all the way from Sairou, but still, I have to see your power… Priestess of Byakko."_

Somewhere in mount Taikyoku, an old woman was watching them from a huge crystal ball.

Freyja and Kirin started to explore the place the moment Freyja got better. She was tightly holding to his hand, as he ordered, because of the thick fog. However…

"Freyja…" She suddenly heard 'his' voice from behind. Just then, the winds blew very hard, that branches and twigs came flying all around. Kirin tried his best to keep her close, but not for long, he lost her.

"FREYJA!" He frantically cried looking for her. "ANSWER ME! FREYJA!" In that thick fog, anyone would surely have given up. But, Kirin still ran around, looking for her. "FREYJA!"

On the other hand, Freyja was walking in the middle of the thick fog, desperately calling their names. "Kirin! Karasuki! Toroki!" She was scared, but she pulled herself together. Bats and weird creatures were flying around. She is all alone and it's almost dark. Freyja's heart was filled with fear as she walked through the thick fog. "HEEEYYY!"

While walking, however, she heard 'his' voice once more. This time, it's louder. "Freyja…" Freyja looked back, sure of what she just heard. Then, all of a sudden, a figure started to appear in front of her.

"Freyja, I'm back…" It was the man in her memories, standing right before her.

"YOU!" She exclaimed, not knowing what to say. However, Freyja knew very well that this is most probably a trap. She heard that The Taitskun is a powerful sorcerer that doesn't allow just anyone to meet him. However, she is also aware that following him would lead her to something. Freyja chose to take the risk and run after him.

"Wait!" She continued to chase him… until, he disappeared. Then, her surroundings went black. She ran around and found out that she was inside some kind of a cage. In front of her, was an elliptical glass showing her the outside. Still, she was trapped inside that thing.

Freyja ran around, only to find that there was indeed no exit. Then, a voice reached her.

"_Priestess of Byakko…."_ It was the voice of an old woman. "_You are inside the mirror… of your heart."_

Freyja was confused. But, all of a sudden, a girl, looking exactly like her, appeared in front of her.

"_I used this method to test the priestess of Suzaku… now, let me see what you will do…"_ The old woman thought while watching the surprised girl from her crystal ball.

"You…." Freyja stared at her seriously. "Look like me… cool!" She grinned. Her doppelganger sweatdropped.

"I am you and you are me. I am the reflection of your heart. The desires deep inside of you… a part that even you aren't aware of…" She explained with serious eyes.

Freyja looked at her once more. "Well then, what is this place?" She asked. But her doppelganger didn't reply. Instead, she casually walked out of the oblivion through the elliptical glass. Freyja saw this and tried to walk out too. But, she couldn't pass through. "WHAT THE F-" Freyja was really angry. "Heyy! Open this thing!" She started kicking the glass. But, it didn't even budge. She pulled a Hydroflouric acid, known to break down glass, and splashed it all over the glass barrier. However, it didn't work at all.

"I see, then this must be no ordinary glass!" She thought. From inside, she saw Karasuki walking, worriedly calling her name out loud. "Karasuki!" She slammed the barrier, trying to call his attention, but nothing happened. "KARASUUKII!" She cried out loud slamming her body against the barrier. "Damn!" She lost it and figured that the barrier couldn't be destroyed even if she gave all her strength.

She sat down, took a deep breath and cleared her mind. "Brother always told me to clear your mind first and analyze the situation before acting…" She could remember her brother's teachings. She calmly watched from inside while her doppelganger approached the wandering Karasuki.

"Freyja!" Karasuki cried out loud.

"Karasuki!" 'Freyja' shouted as she approached Karasuki.

"Freyja!" Karasuki came rushing to Freyja's doppelganger and immediately hugged her. "Thank heavens you're alright." He sighed a sigh of relief before giving his usual gentle smile. The other Freyja smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

The real Freyja from the inside blushed. "Damn, so that's what I look like… this is awkward…" She thought upon seeing her doppelganger and Karasuki hug.

"Let's go and find them…" Just as when Karasuki is about to leave, the doppelganger quickly pulled him to her and started embracing him from his back. "Karasuki… wait…." She sweetly said while tightening her hug. The real Freyja's eyes almost bulged out upon seeing this. "HEY YOU! DON'T DO SOMETHING EMBARASSING LIKE THAT OR ELSE HE'LL HATE MEEE!" She slapped the glass so hard with a red face. "STOP IT YOU COPYCATTT!"

Much to Freyja's surprise, Karasuki didn't get mad. Instead, he held her hands gently. "Karasuki," The Fake Freyja said lovingly, "Let's go back. I don't need Taitskun, I just want to be with you."

"Freyja… I…." He was about to say something when they all heard another voice. "FREYJA!"

The doppelganger didn't mind, instead she tightened her grip and immediately confessed his love for Karasuki. "Karasuki, I love you!"

The real Freyja fell into her knees and started rolling around with her eyes spinning. "GOD DAMN YOU!" She was so angry. That doppelganger of hers is ruining her 'cool' (or so she thought) image.

Karasuki was about to kiss her, when suddenly, the voice that they heard appeared to be the prince Kirin. The real Freyja was so shocked, looking at the current scene. "Did Kirin saw what that girl did!" she became so nervous.

Kirin stood there, speechless. He could only stare at the fake Freyja as she embraced Karasuki lovingly. "Did I disturb you? I'm sorry." Kirin apologized while turning his back.

"No Kirin it's not me!" The real Freyja cried out loud. Noticing the dark aura around Kirin. "Kirinnnnn!" She comically cried.

"Karasuki, I love you…" The doppelganger repeated.

"I know… I always had this special connection with the celestial warriors… I should be able to reach them…" Freyja closed her eyes and focused her mind. "Karasuki… Karasuki!" It was like mental telepathy. Karasuki didn't hear her. "WAKE UP!" All of a sudden, a huge falcon flew right between them, knocking the fake Freyja to one side. "Freyja!" Karasuki cried, while walking towards her. However, Toroki immediately pulled him to one side. "Stop! Can't you hear her call Karasuki! That person isn't Freyja!" Toroki shouted.

"Toroki!" Freyja was happy, now knowing that Toroki was the one who heard her call. Karasuki didn't say a word. Kirin, on the other hand, noticing that it wasn't Freyja, pulled his blade out and immediately pointed it to the imposter's neck. "Who are you? And where is Freyja!" He glared at her.

"Kirin! Toroki!" Freyja's heart was filled with hope as she watched the scene.

"Hehehe…." The Imposter laughed as she jumped away from them. "You are a bunch of idiots. I AM Freyja. I am a part of her… I am her anxieties and doubts… I am the true reflection of her heart. All I did was to confess my love to you Karasuki… I just said something that I am afraid to say…" She confidently explained.

The real Freyja looked down. "The 'me' inside? What if she's telling the truth… I did like Karasuki… and…" She held her hurting head.

The imposter immediately pulled out a mirror and flashed it against the three. Instantly, it emitted a strong light that slowly sucked the energies of the three. Kirin fell onto his knees. "Wh-what's…"

"My… strength…" Karasuki felt the same.

"S-seidan…" The falcon shrunk and Toroki fell as well.

"Kill me and you'll kill Freyja…" The imposter stated with an evil laugh.

"_What are you going to do priestess? The priestess of Suzaku once entertained me with this scene… let's see what you can do…."_ Taitskun smirked while watching the troubled girl.

"If I die… then she will be gone." Freyja thought while pulling a knife from her bag with her shivering hands. "I can't bear to see this." Just as when she was about to stab herself, she stopped and dropped the knife. "EVEN IF I DIE, THERE IS NO ASSURANCE THAT SHE WILL BE GONE. AND… IF I DIE, ALL OUR EFFORTS WOULD GO INTO WASTE. I SHOULDN'T MAKE SUDDEN DECISIONS!" She loudly explained to herself while standing up. "THERE SHOULD BE ANOTHER WAY! It's a scientist's job to find new pathways!" She was burning with determination all of a sudden.

"_Huh? She won't do the same?"_ Taitskun watched her carefully.

"There is something controlling that person. She isn't really from me. Because, if so, I COULD control her." Taitskun was impressed by her smart thinking.

"_Analyze…. That's what your IQ is for. Get that thing working!" _Freyja remembered her brother's words. Carefully, she observed the doppelganger. She was wearing the same clothes, same hairstyle. But, one essential item lacks her, and, Freyja quickly noticed it. She pulled her necklace out and noticed that the girl wasn't wearing one. "This one is the necklace given to by that man… this item is genuine and she couldn't make a copy of this!" Freyja smirked as she held her necklace tight.

"Just like in the interaction of matter, I can cause interference. I don't fully understand the 'magic' thing in this world, but somewhat I can use logic to make use of it. Plus I am the priestess of Byakko!"

With one deep breath, she closed her eyes and recalled the feelings whenever that mysterious light appears. "TAKE THIS!" With one loud exclamation, she threw the necklace out of the glass barrier with all of her strength. Just as she expected, it passed through. The pendant emitted a strange light as it went out of that oblivion. Kirin, Karasuki and Toroki felt the strange power and immediately shifted their attentions to it.

"It's Freyja's necklace!" Kirin exclaimed noticing the glowing pendant on the ground. Kirin forcefully reached out to pick it up. The moment he touched the necklace, Freyja knew that her plan can commence.

"Now's the chance…." Freyja dashed through the glass barrier. And, it broke.

Taitskun's eyes popped out. She noticed that Freyja attached a string enforced with the power of Byakko to the necklace. When Kirin picked it up, a connection between the oblivion and the outside world was established. The priestess used this as a chance to break the barrier. _"That's…."_ Taitskun couldn't say a word. This priestess had a different approach on things. And, she could only admire her cleverness.

"FREYJA!" They saw her came out from thin air. "Quick!" She turned to Toroki and he immediately threw a sword to her. "Here! Catch!"

The imposter smirked, "If you kill me you'll also—" She didn't even let the imposter finish her speech. Without hesitations, she pierced the sword right through her heart. The mirror broke and Kirin, Karasuki and Toroki started regaining their strengths. Freyja stood up and seriously looked down on the bleeding imposter.

"How could you… finish your own…s" The imposter mumbled.

"You are just an imposter. You are NOT even a part of me…" She seriously stated. Everyone, including the Taitskun listened carefully. "You are NOT even a part of me. Because, the one who knows me better than anybody else is myself… and if you truly understand my feelings, you would never even dare to hurt my friends." Her words were wise. "Now, who ordered you to do this?" She tried to stay strong, but her head started spinning… "Tell me!" Freyja didn't let them notice. Not for long, though, she fell roughly on to her knees, while breathing heavily.

"Freyja!" They all rushed to her side. "What's the matter?"

"I'm fine, I used too much energy I guess… don't worry…" She assured them in spite of her condition.

Little by little, the doppelganger's corpse started to wither. Then, slowly, the thick fog cleared out. They were all amazed as the surroundings started to change. Little by little, a figure from above descended and stood right in front of them…

"**An old lady, dressed in Chinese robes, floating in thin air, descended from above. She looked at the priestess with eyes filled with admiration."**

"You displayed the wisdom of a great ruler, the power of a true priestess and the heart of a caring friend. You amazed me… I welcome you lady Priestess, Freyja, to my dwelling, mount Taikyoku…" She said with a smile.

"Y-you mean… you are…." Freyja was surprised, knowing that everything was concocted by the lady in front of her.

The old lady nodded. "The Taitskun…"

**CHAPTER 13**

PAST

"**The priestess of Byakko stood in amazement as she looked around the palace of the Taitskun. There were magical orbs floating around, and the place had a totally different aura than the palace of Sairou."**

"Um, Taitskun ma'am, we came here to ask you something…" She politely bowed her head to the old lady. The Taitskun held her chin and pulled her head up. "Don't bow down to me Great Priestess, you have earned my respect and something like that isn't necessary anymore. Now, tell me, what is it that you ask for? Are you going to ask me to take you back home?"

Freyja shook her head. "I am not planning to go home until I finish my job as a priestess." She declared with a smile. Taitskun nodded. "She's unbelievable." She thought.

"When I first came into this world, I believe I was alone. But then, when I went back to my own world, my friend, Zam, wasn't there. I know that she was reading the book, the thing in my world that took me here, when she disappeared. So… I am quite sure that she is taken in this world as well. We have already sent scouts all over Sairou, but still, we couldn't find a single trace of her. With your wisdom and powers, could you please tell us where she is?" Freyja begged.

With a snap of Taitskun's finger, the floating orbs suddenly turned into similar little Chinese girls. "Yes Taitskuun?" They chorused with a smile. "Give me the crystal ball."

With a single order, the little girls, called 'Nyan Nyans' brought a gigantic crystal ball in front of Taitskun. Freyja, Kirin, Karasuki and Toroki gathered around Taitskun and the giant crystal ball as she explained. "Listen, Freyja. You are the one here who knows your friend Zam. Step forward and concentrate your energy into this ball. Then, think of her hard. Her face, her voice… visualize it." She ordered. Freyja nodded and did what she was told. She held the ball with her hands and she closed her eyes…

"_Hey! Slowpoke!"_ "…." _"Ancient Chinese Book…."_ "…" _"Freyja! Hurry!"_ "…" _"Come on, let's eat!" _

Freyja thought harder and harder… and not for long, Zam's image started to form in the crystal ball. Everyone looked closely. "That's enough Freyja, you did well. Now, open your eyes and look closely…" Taitskun ordered. Freyja opened her eyes and saw Zam in the crystal ball. "It's her!" She exclaimed.

Inside the crystal ball, they saw a man, with dark blue hair tied in a ponytail, talking to Zam.

"You still haven't made up your mind? The entire world could be yours if you desire… only if you become the priestess of Suzaku." He explained with piercing eyes.

"No, I won't. You are just going to make me a sacrifice and all sort, you're going to use me to fight Freyja and crush Sairou…." She curtly replied. "Damn, this is so classical." She thought with a sweatdrop.

"Well then, where is that friend of yours right now? You know very well that she already left you. And, most probably, she is happily enjoying her life in that other world…" He continued.

"She isn't enjoying her life there. I am her friend, I know her. And, unlike other girls, Freyja and I are not easy to fool. We are students from a top notch university, Give it up." She stood up and turned her back. However, the man pulled her arm.

"Let's make a bet then… in one week, if the Priestess of Byakko didn't come to rescue you, then, you will become the priestess of Suzaku…" He explained cunningly.

"What if I don't agree with the bet?" Zam's eyes narrowed. The man pulled his sword out. "Then I'll just have to finish you off." Zam swallowed. "What the hell is he thinking! I have to bluff… where the hell are you Freyja!" Zam comically thought while sweating. Then, she immediately put on her confident face. "Hm… it's interesting. Come on and kill me now. And let Freyja summon Byakko. I'm no longer in your hands so it would be easy for her to crush your empire. I believe you can still recall how she defeated your humongous army four months ago?" Zam cleverly bluffed.

The man kept his sword and called out a hooded man in black robes. "Make sure she doesn't get away…" He ordered as he stomped his way out of the room. "She is right…."

"Don't worry, I won't even try to leave…" Zam curtly stated while turning her back. The hooded man pulled his hood off and sat on one corner. "That would be better." He said. Zam looked at him and saw a handsome young man in black robes. His short hair was of scarlet hue and his bangs on one side. She watched him as he sat down seriously.

Just then, the crystal ball lost its light. "I see…" Taitskun said looking at Freyja. "Your Friend Zam is held captive by Konan forces. And they're forcing her to be the priestess of Suzaku. Freyja, this is bad." Taitskun shook her head.

"It can't be!" Freyja exclaimed. "They would make us enemies!"

"Freyja, we'll save her." Kirin interrupted. He looked at her with his emerald eyes. "We'll save your friend."

"Yes, don't worry." Karasuki assured with a smile.

"Anything for you Freyja!" Toroki grinned.

"Everyone…" She was so touched with their words. Then, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

"But, even if you want to go right now, still, you lost energy by breaking my oblivion wall. For now, it is best to rest and sleep and continue your journey tomorrow… Nyan Nyan!" Taitskun called her little servants once more. "Take them to their rooms at once!" She ordered. The little Nyan Nyan's obeyed and took them to separate rooms. "This way sir!"

"**Now that she knows where her friend Zam is, the priestess of Byakko couldn't just sit quietly. Time passed and it was again dark. The priestess could not help her worries and instead, took a walk outside the palace to see the night view of mount Taikyouku." **** "**So Zam was held captive…" Mikhail thought.

"I think I got enough sleep. I trust in Zam, so I know that she wouldn't be swayed easily… but still." Freyja's thoughts were filled with her friend. While walking on the palace corridors though, she heard Kirin and Taitskun's voice. She quietly went closer to eavesdrop.

"You are Byakko himself."

Taitskun's words made Freyja's heart leap. "What is SHE saying!"

"I don't know the entire story, for the Great Priestess of Byakko is the best one to communicate with him. However… there is one thing that I can do.—" Without even letting her finish, Freyja barged in roughly.

"Taitskun…" She approached them with serious eyes. "What do you mean by that!"

Kirin looked down. "Freyja… I guess there is only one thing to do to find out…" He looked at her with unusually bothered eyes.

"I guess you also know Freyja… let's go and ask Byakko, himself." Taitskun stated with serious eyes. "I can use my power to force him out of Kirin, but… it would be better if you'd help. Because the only one who can trigger that transformation, is YOU."

Freyja and Kirin looked at each other. Freyja didn't know what to do. But, Kirin walked to her and held her shoulders. "Go on, please do." He said with a smile. "Kirin…"

"**The Priestess of Byakko and Kirin sat quietly in front of each other as the Taitskun started with her sorcery." **

Taitskun closed her eyes and put her palms together. Freyja and Kirin did the same. Slowly, taitskun gathered energy. Freyja, on the other hand, tried her best to contact Byakko telepathically.

"Byakko… Byakko…. Can you hear me? Byakko!"

"NOW!" As the Taitskun gathered enough power, Freyja took this chance to release her energy and inject it to Kirin. "BYAKKO!" She cried out loud.

The reaction was violent. The radiant light came out of Kirin as he changed his appearance little by little. Taitskun and Freyja didn't even wink. Their eyes were glued to the mystery that's happening to him.

Kirin's braid loosened as his hair became much longer…

His body became a bit larger and more mature…

His voice started to deepen…

And as the light subsided,

"**As the light subsided, in front of them was no longer the prince Kirin, but rather, the mysterious silver haired man."**

With his sparkling emerald eyes, he looked at Freyja. "Freyja…"

One call and she couldn't help herself. Tears violently rushed through her cheeks… The man in front of her, was the man that she always wanted to see. The reason why she took physics, the reason why she is who she is right now. Freyja couldn't hold on much longer. Her heart was burning. "Byakko!"

"**The priestess of Byakko, threw herself in the arms of the Byakko. In the arms of the man that she had always loved…." **Mikhail dropped the book. "Silver hair and emerald eyes… The man that she had always loved… The man… Then he is…" Mikhail clenched his fists, realizing that the 'imaginary friend' her sister had from a long time ago was the God Byakko himself. "Byakko."

**CHAPTER 14**

MEMORY

"Long time ago… I went to the other world in my tiger form. Then, a group of armed men tried to capture me. Although I could surely have defended myself that time, a little girl with a wooden sword suddenly came to my rescue…" He explained while caressing Freyja's hair. Freyja loosened her embrace and curiously looked up to him.

"That girl, was you Freyja. I was amused, and I always visited you in that world when you were little. You complained so much… but after crying, you would wipe your tears and smile, and face them once again." He continued. "And one day, I chose to abdicate the throne so that I can be with you."

"So that is why the power of Byakko has weakened?" Taitskun seriously asked. Byakko nodded. "Yes, some other celestial being took over but for some reason, he couldn't use and obtain the power that I used to have entirely. That is the reason why he still couldn't aid Sairou and the priestess that well." He sadly explained.

"To Kirin… what is your connection?" Freyja asked.

"I am Kirin. He is me with no god memories. He is the real me in this world." He smiled warmly. "But, I am also Kirin with no memories as Kirin. It's complicated isn't it?"

Freyja pouted. "It is…" Then, she smiled. "But I'm happy that at least I know!"

"Now that we know… It became clear. right, Freyja?" Taitskun smiled. Freyja nodded. "Uh huh!"

**"Taitskun left the Priestess and Byakko all alone that night. There, they stood outside the palace and enjoyed the night view of mount Taikyouku."**

"Byakko, why did you do that?"Freyja innocently stared at him with her round brown eyes. Byakko gently held her cheek with his warm hand. He smiled. His hand and his smile were very nostalgic. Gently, Freyja held his hand. "You, came back after all…" She smiled, trying to hold her tears back.

"Don't hold them… you always showed them to me." Byakko wiped her tears with his other hand. Freyja nodded. "My mom, my Dad, my brothers, everyone kept on saying that you don't exist… that you are just a figment of my imagination… I even had dreams about a boy who looks like you." She said with tears rolling on her cheeks. "But, I have always believed, that even if it's a dream, even if it's not real, the feelings in my heart were genuine. And that is the reason why, no matter how long it took, I was able to keep those memories." She smiled sweetly.

Byakko warmly held her in his arms.

"Zam was always joking that I would never get married… and I never had interest in other boys… and deep in my heart, it was all because I still believe that I will meet you again." Freyja was deeply in love with Byakko all this time.

"That's the exact reason why I chose to abdicate the throne… Because, I love Freyja more than anything else." He smiled. The smile that was always etched in her memories. Freyja sank her face deeper in his chest. "So warm… I want to stay like this for a moment…." She thought still unable to hold her tears.

"You always complained about your brothers… and how they always misunderstand you…" Byakko spoke of the past while running his fingers through her jet black hair. Freyja was just silent, still with her face on his chest. "And, how your friends made fun of you… And no matter how I look at it, Freyja is still the same. That's why I descended… I will always be by your side. But Freyja…"

"Huh?"

"The boy that resembles me in your dreams… it isn't me. It isn't."

"Then who?"

"It's Kirin."

Freyja didn't reply. She knew that she will become more confused if she would think about that at that time. Instead, she just felt Byakko's warmth.

"It's all right even if no one stood by my side… because I had Byakko with me. Even if I hated school, even if I almost had no reason to live…" Freyja mumbled.

"Still you lived a happy and carefree life… you were so brave." Byakko continued, with his embrace getting tighter.

"That's why I am going to protect this world… Because I love Sairou. I have always loved Sairou even before I came here…" She stopped crying, her usual smile was on her face once more.

"Am I in love with Byakko?" She thought to herself. She was almost sure that she is, until Kirin's face came into her mind. She shoved her thoughts off then. "No, no, It's simply because he resembles him. That could be it."

"Freyja I… I…." Byakko's voice started to get slurry. She didn't mind. However…

"Freyja?"

Freyja blushed, all of a sudden. She quickly pulled away from him. With her bulging eyes, she almost fainted noticing that Byakko turned back to Kirin.

"K-Kirin!" She could not look at him. Kirin fainted. Freyja, with all of her strength, took Kirin back to his room. With one last glance at him, Freyja left. "Byakko… Kirin…" Was the last thing she had in mind before she fell into a deep slumber.

"Freyja…" "Wake up Freyja…." "How long do you plan to sleep?"

Freyja heard multiple voices. "5 minutes…" She murmured while covering her face with a pillow. Kirin's vein bulged. He pulled the pillow off her. "I thought we are going to save your friend?" With this, Freyja immediately jumped off. "ZAM!" She hysterically shouted.

"It seems that you are alright now… ehem." Taitskun interrupted. "Anyway, you'll be able to reach the Konan palace in another three days judging from that falcon's speed. All you have to do is to fly at the southeastern direction and there, you'll be able to reach the capital." Taitskun explained with a straight face.

"Taitskun…" Freyja asked, "Why are you helping us? You favored the priestess of Suzaku and Konan, so, why are you helping us?" She couldn't help her curiosity.

"It's simply because… I believe in you, priestess of Byakko. I am merely an oracle, who serves as the connection between the gods and the people. While it's true that I favored the priestess of Suzaku and Konan once, it is merely because I believed in their side at that time. The kingdom of Sairou is the only land that does not have an oracle, and lacks the power from the heavens. That is the reason why the other empires are trying to take over. However, upon your arrival, the light of hope shone once again. You chose to defend a weak country and even dared to go here to ask for help. Let's just say that I truly admire that… and one more thing…"

Freyja tiled her head in wonder.

"The first time I saw you, I had a vision…"

"A vision?"

"Never mind… all I can say is that the path that you chose to tread is perilous. But, your destiny will unravel them in the near future." With those parting words, Taitskun turned her back to them. "Taitskun!" She cried for one last time. "Thank you very very much…" She bowed her head wholeheartedly and smiled.

"**The Taitskun could not reveal her visions, but, as she watched them depart, she could clearly see Freyja in godly white robes and golden ornaments. On her head was a majestic golden crown with white sparkling gems. Taitskun shook her head and the priestess of Byakko turned back to the current Freyja wearing a jacket, shorts and rubber shoes. Taitskun watched them depart with both a sigh and a smile." **


	7. Chapter 15 to 17

**CHAPTER 15**

MAGIC

"**On the palace of Konan, the lady Zam was still held captive under the mysterious hooded man." **

"Hey." Zam was bored. "What is your name?" She asked. The hooded man looked at her but didn't say a single word. "Hmph!" Zam was so annoyed.

"I wonder if Freyja will really come…" Zam is aware of the threat in her life. This made her anxious.

"Do you really think that the priestess of Byakko will come here?" The hooded man finally asked.

"Yes… I'm hoping…" She softly replied.

"But you are her friend right? You should." Zam smiled, getting his point. "Yeah, you're right."

The man with deep blue hair, came. "Raiki…" she uttered. "What are you going to do this time?"

The man with deep blue hair, which appears to be called Raiki, laughed. "Have you thought of it? Your friend came back and she is in Sairou right now." He stated. Zam was happy when she heard that. "She did?"

"But… She is busy preparing for her duties as the priestess of Byakko. I believe that you know that she has feelings for one of her friends in Sairou. For three months, she didn't even bother looking for you."

Zam fell silent, recalling what she read in the book. "It's either Kirin or Karasuki…" She thought.

"Now, I have another deal to a make…" Raiki slowly walked to her side. "I won't hurt your friend. But… if you become the priestess of Suzaku, and wish for power for the Konan empire, then, we could crush Sairou and you could get your friend back. That's a fair deal, don't you think?"

Zam looked down and carefully thought. "Did Freyja forget about me?" She murmured under her breath. Then she recalled the first day she was sent to that world:

"_Freyja! Freyja! Where are you!" She cried out loud. However, a bunch of men gathered around her. Zam ran, but the bunch, which she found out to be slave traders, caught her and wounded her deeply on the side. Zam fainted and woke up tied in ropes. She was sold to slavery. _

_For a week, she became a slave of a cruel landlord of Konan, but, managed to run away. Just as when the landlord is about to kill her, Raiki showed up and took her._

While it's true that Raiki is trying to obtain powers by making her the priestess of Suzaku, it's also a fact that Zam owed him her life. At that time, it was Raiki and not Freyja who saved her.

"Raiki…" Zam gently spoke. "Tell me more, about the deal." She clenched her fists while trembling. Then, her eyes became piercing. Raiki smirked and gently held her shoulders. "For now, you have to rest well. I shall leave you for a while and when I come back, I hope that you could give me a good answer." Raiki stood up and left, knowing that the moment he returns, Zam would surely accept being the priestess.

"You will do it, right?" The hooded man asked right after Raiki left.

"When I first came into this world…." Zam started telling the pains that she underwent.

"**The lady Zam's mind started to beclouded. While reminiscing the sufferings she had undergone, her heart started to consider taking the role of the priestess of Suzaku."**

On the other hand, Freyja, Kirin, Karasuki and Toroki arrived at the capital after three long days of continuous travels. "How are we going to infiltrate the palace?" Toroki asked, preparing for landing. Kirin and Karasuki looked at Freyja. "I have a suggestion." Kirin stated. "What's that?" She asked.

"You three stand by here and I will go scout the palace. It would be dangerous if we infiltrate in large numbers."

All of them had to agree with him. After all, HE was a notorious assassin.

"I will take her. Then, prepare for escape Toroki." He explained.

"Kirin…" Freyja forgot to call him by the usual 'his highness' whenever other people are around. "We will wait for one hour. If you're not here still, then we will go and infiltrate the palace." Freyja stubbornly stated with a serious face. This made Kirin laugh. "One hour? That's too long… I'll go and finish this by thirty minutes… by then, obediently stay here." He released one of his sweetest smiles. "Be careful." With one last phrase from her, Kirin jumped off the huge falcon and carefully went on his way through the palace.

Freyja stared at him as he started to disappear from their sight.

On the other hand, Zam couldn't make up her mind still. The mysterious hooded man stood beside her listening to her stories. "You must really had a hard time…" He seriously stated. "But, even if that's the case, your friend may have suffered the same… or even worse. Sairou is a very weak empire and right now, it could be taken over anytime. Being the priestess of that empire is also very dangerous." He murmured, as if siding with Freyja. But, Zam understood him. "You may be right…" Zam was the one reading the universe of the four gods at the beginning, so she knew very well all the threats that happened to her friend. However, she couldn't set aside the fact that Freyja didn't even bother looking for her for the last three months.

The assassin Kirin, on the other hand, stealthily infiltrated the palace. He knocked out one palace guard and immediately took his armor off and wore it. With that, he was able to freely walk inside the palace. Carefully, he browsed through the rooms and all the suspicious corners that he saw. Until he got into one room in a secluded corner. His instincts tell him that Zam was indeed there. With his best speed, Kirin rushed and barged inside the room. Alas, he found what he is looking for.

"You are Zam, am I correct?" Kirin curtly asked as he approached her. Zam stood up all of a sudden, unable to believe who is in front of him. "Silver hair, emerald eyes… you must be… Kirin!" She exclaimed, immediately recognizing his features.

"Freyja is waiting outside. We have to hurry." He explained ignoring the hooded man's presence. "Freyja is?" Zam was so happy hearing that her friend came after all. However, everything was going on well, until, someone barged in the room.

"Raiki!"

"You, what are you doing in the priestess' quarters!" He exclaimed. Kirin skillfully evaded his attacks. But, he couldn't get Zam easily. All of a sudden, the hooded man stood up. And, with a smirk, he put his hands up the air. Vines suddenly emerged from his hands. The veins grew rapidly and crept through Raiki's legs, immobilizing the Konan leader. "What are you doing!" Raiki angrily shouted while trying to cut the vines off. "Hurry and escape." The hooded man commanded. Kirin and Zam couldn't believe what he just did. He was helping them for no reason. Kirin was suspicious, but he had no choice but to drag Zam away. "Hurry!"

Kirin was discovered and this alarmed the guards. Zam and Kirin ran around the palace desperately avoiding their pursuers. It took some time… in fact, a lot of time. Kirin started to worry, knowing that Freyja will enter anytime soon. Luckily, Kirin and Zam saw another secluded room. There seems to be nobody inside. "There!" Kirin pointed and they both ran inside it. Zam sat down the floor, catching her breath. It was a long run, and finally, they had a temporary place of rest.

"Ugh!" Kirin suddenly fell onto his knees. "Kirin!" Zam rushed to his side and noticed that he was losing strength. "What's happening!" She was worried. Kirin didn't say a word. But, he could feel his energy being taken away by some strange force. The force was so strong that he couldn't even stand upright. Zam didn't know what to do. However, when she looked around, she noticed the statue of a huge golden bird. "This is—" Zam stood near it. "Suzaku."

"S-Suzaku…." Kirin now knows what made him that way. Still, he forced himself to stand up. "I have to.. return to Freyja…" His vision is getting blurry. "Kirin!" Zam rushed to him, noticing that he was now sweating heavily.

"**The priestess of Byakko's heart thumped faster and faster. A weird feeling enveloped her heart. Knowing that Kirin might me in danger, she quickly leapt off the falcon and by herself, rushed to follow Kirin."**

"Freyja!" Karasuki leapt off to follow her. And, Toroki, not knowing what to do, shrunk Seidan and followed both of them.

"Kirin… Kirin…. Kirin…." Was all Freyja could think of. She was hoping that she is wrong, but somehow, she could feel danger. "Kirin!"

"Freyja!" Karasuki immediately caught up with her. "Stay behind." He gently asked her. But she refused. "No, I have to see what happened. I'll be fine Karasuki, don't worry."

A bunch of Royal guards blocked their way. Freyja and Karasuki drew their swords.

"Freyja, go ahead." Karasuki pushed her forward. Freyja hesitated, knowing that Karasuki will try to battle those numbers by himself. "Karasuki…." She rushed to his side and held his robe. "I can't." She didn't want him to get into trouble either. However, Karasuki smiled and gently held his hand. "I'll be fine. Please trust me." Freyja looked up and saw the symbol of Orion glowing on his forehead. With this Freyja nodded. "I will. Karasuki. Be safe." She rushed past the royal guards leaving all of them to Karasuki's hands. "Thank you, Freyja."

Freyja rushed past the guards, avoiding each and every guard that blocks her way. She desperately browsed every room that she can see, hoping to find Kirin immediately. She was also worried about Karasuki, fighting all those royal guards by himself. However, Freyja's necklace shone, and like a dowsing chain, it started to float and point to the way where Kirin is.

"This necklace is Byakko's. so, it must know where he is." She thought while running. Eventually, it lead her to a secluded room. Rashly, she kicked the doors open and barged inside the room without a second thought.

"F-Freyja!" Zam stood up. She was so happy, that her friend Freyja indeed came looking for her. For these past months, she was afraid that Freyja wouldn't show up and right now, she did came for her.

"Kirin!" Was the first thing Freyja said upon entering the room. Frantically, she rushed past Zam and held Kirin in her arms. "Kirin! Kirin! Wake up!" She cried out loud.

"Freyja…" Zam looked at her with blank eyes. She could only see Freyja panic as Kirin lay unconscious in her arms.

"Kirin! Kirin!" She continued.

Zam's fists clenched. Then, the words of Raiki suddenly came into her mind. "She came back not because of you but because of…" "Kirin." She finished his sentence.

"Zam, what happened to him?" She asked her. "Freyja…" Zam calmly called her.

"Yes?" She looked at her.

"Do you know Suzaku?" Freyja noticed that Zam was acting weird. "Yes, of course I do." She narrowed her eyes.

"Raiki!" Zam shouted and, in no time, Raiki appeared from the shadows. "Yes? Priestess?" Freyja was shocked. "Zam… you…." Freyja didn't think that Zam would agree being the priestess of Suzaku.

The door slammed open, and there, the hooded man who helped them escape fell, heavily injured.

"You!" Zam recognized him. But, Freyja was more surprised. The hooded stranger who just fainted has a mark on his shoulder. She put Kirin down for a while and rushed to him. Freyja examined it carefully and was indeed convinced that it is a sign of Byakko.

"This man is a celestial warrior!" She thought.

"Now Freyja, this will be the end…." Zam glared at her. "With no celestial warrior by your side, do you think you can win?"

Freyja glared back. "Zam…." Freyja knew that she is in trouble. The new celestial warrior and Kirin is still unconscious and Karasuki and Toroki is not around. With a deep breath, she slowly stood up in a fighting stance, willing to fight for Kirin's safety.

"**The priestess of Byakko was left all alone against the lady Zam and the Konan general Raiki… Yet, with all courage, she stood up and defended her warriors."**

**Chapter 16**

TRUTH

"**The priestess of Byakko, together with Kirin and the hooded man were rashly thrown in a prison cell upon being defeated by the Konan general inside the Suzaku shrine …"**

Freyja took Kirin and laid his head on her lap. Then, she felt his forehead, and noticed that for some weird, inexplicable reason, Kirin is suffocating. Freyja, having a wide knowledge on medicine, knew that this may lead to his death if it continues.

"Kirin, I will save you…" Freyja pinched his nose close, and took a deep breath. Slowly, she opened his mouth and used it to transport the air to Kirin. Freyja felt his lungs with his hands, and made sure that the air is reaching his lungs.

"Good thing my lungs are used to pumping air… thanks to the flute…" She thought while giving him another batch of air. Little did she know that the celestial warrior was awake and was watching her all along. Freyja continued and gave Kirin air for a few more times until his breathing became stabilized.

"That must be the shrine room of Suzaku…" The hooded man finally spoke. Freyja blushed and quickly pulled away from Kirin. "Y-you're awake!" She pointed at him.

"My name is Subaru. And I guess you already know my real identity." He explained. Freyja nodded.

"I am a sorcerer." Subaru explained. "I trained under the late oracle in Sairou."

"SO Sairou had an oracle…" Freyja murmured. "Yes, but he died a couple of years ago. Byakko's power is staring to weaken and that caused his demise. Even up to now, no one has been able to replace him. That's why I wandered around the empires in search for Byakko's power…"

"I see, so you pretended to be a Konan soldier, but what is your purpose of going here in Konan palace?"

"I felt Byakko's power here. And it was different. That is why I travelled here and with my luck, I was able to fool them." The hooded man removed his hood and Freyja saw a young man, around Kirin's age, with dark brown hair, with his bangs covering one side of his face.

Freyja understood what he was saying. Then, she checked up on Kirin again and noticed that his breathing became stable. For now, she is relieved to see that Kirin's condition is fine. "Kirin…." Not for long, Kirin opened his eyes. "What's going on?" He held his head.

"We were all in the shrine of Suzaku a while ago, and our powers are blocked. That's the reason why you fainted…" Subaru explained.

"Come to think of it, Kirin IS Byakko… no wonder he reacted that way…" She thought.

"Freyja, are you alright?" Kirin asked worriedly looking at her. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

"For now, we have to escape…." Freyja looked at the ancient lock and it seemed to be easy enough to pick. Now that her two companions are alright, it's best if the escape. Freyja picked a few screw drivers and wrenches on her bag and in no time, she was able to click the lock open.

Freyja grinned and slowly, they got out of their prison cell. Then, with Kirin's agility, he hit the guards around swiftly knocking them out. Slowly, the three stealthily walked around the palace, still looking for Zam.

"Are you sure you want to go to her? We could escape…" Subaru asked, wondering why the priestess still wants to find Zam even though she decided to be the priestess of Suzaku.

"Of course! I couldn't just leave her alone. And…"

"And?" Subaru whispered closer to her ear.

"If she is really that determined, then that's the time that I will give up. There must be something wrong with Zam, and at least I have to make sure that she decided that in her own free will without being brainwashed by some big soldier. " Freyja exclaimed as they continued to walk. Not for long, their wandering lead them to the palace gardens, and there, they found Zam together with Raiki. Freyja didn't hesitate. She blew her cover and jumped right in front of them recklessly.

"Zam! Come with me to Sairou!" She ordered with outmost confidence almost forgetting that they are on enemy lands. Raiki pulled his sword out and Freyja did the same. Raiki skillfully attacked Freyja, which in return, blocked his attacks, all thanks to the training she has been through every single day. Even so, Freyja's stamina is still lower compared to Raiki's. Her movements started to slow down. Subaru came to her rescue, jumping out, as he summoned his vines which immobilized Raiki once more. Then, Kirin took over. With his godlike speed, he knocked Reiki to one side with his bare fists.

"Zam… it's your name right?" Subaru approached her and Zam looked away. "Do you really want to do this?" He gently asked. But Zam didn't answer. Subaru sighed and summoned his vines to immobilize Zam. "What are you doing emo boy!" Zam struggled, but Subaru stopped her. "Hey! Don't struggle!"

Raiki slowly stood up and reached for his sword once more. This time, Kirin snatched Freyja sword and just as when he was about to split Raiki into half, Freyja stood between them with her arms open. "Kirin STOP!"

Everyone was astonished. Why would she want him alive?

"Don't kill him Kirin!" She exclaimed once more. "Because…." She gently looked at Zam.

"Because he saved my friend Zam in my absence. That's why I am still grateful to him." After hearing her words, Kirin dropped the sword and took steps backward. Zam fell onto her knees. "Freyja…"

"When I came back, Zam wasn't answering my calls and she didn't even come to her dorm. I came here to save Zam, but I was too late. Instead, this hateful man saved her… when I came back, I was also surprised that it has only been 2 hours since I was gone, so time must have passed differently." She explained with a straight face. The air was filled with silence for a moment… however,

"DIE! PRIESTESS OF BYAKKO!" Raiki, from behind, attacked the off guard Freyja. With all of his strength, he jumped up high ready to give a strong blow to split the girl into half. Thanks to Subaru and Kirin's vigilance, they are able to somewhat block the attack. However, his sword still hit Freyja's upped back. "Ahhh!" Freyja screamed in Pain. Kirin quickly pulled away with her. "Freyja!" He examined the wound and found out that it was not deadly but it is still deep.

"Now Priestess, let's go back…" Raiki stood by Zam's side once more.

"Z-zam…" Freyja desperately called her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Zam, all of a sudden, laughed out so loud. This scared Freyja. Then, Freyja sweatdropped knowing the meaning behind the laugh.

Zam pulled a dagger from her pocket and immediately plunged it to Raiki's side.

"Y-you!" Raiki could not believe what she just did. "You wouldn't die from THAT…." Zam stated while running away from him. "Raiki," Zam looked at him seriously. "Thank you, for saving me, I owe my life to you. But, what you did was unforgivable. Someday, I hope that I will be able to repay you, so at least, stay alive."

"Zam!" Subaru exclaimed with an inward smile, knowing that she wasn't brainwashed after all.

"We have to hurry! There is an exit if we go right through here. Zam pointed to the bushes. Kirin hesitated at first, but then, Freyja nodded and he followed. The four of them ran as fast as they could, but the royal palace guards kept coming, until, they were all surrounded.

"**Just as when they thought they are surrounded, a huge falcon fled from the sky." **

Toroki and Karasuki, riding the giant Falcon came to their immediate rescue. "Karasuki!" Freyja was so happy to see him alright.

Freyja was still injured. Kirin stood in front of him. "Don't fight for now…" He stated. Freyja nodded. The royal palace guards of Konan attacked all at once. They all did a wonderful job protecting the priestess of Byakko. Toroki, Karasuki, Kirin and Subaru showed their amazing skills off. However, just as one palace guard came to attack Zam, she was suddenly engulfed in a radiant white light.

"Zaam!"

Zam heard Freyja's call. She was suddenly taken in an oblivion for a while. Time seemed to stop. Inside that oblivion, she suddenly saw flashbacks of how Freyja and her met… of how they spent their college lives together… how they had fun and even how they argued. Little by little, Zam could feel herself being surrounded by a warm white light. And there, she heard Freyja's voice once more. "Zam!" Zam closed her eyes, feeling the weird power flow onto her. With one more call from Freyja… "Zam!" She opened her eyes and finally, she was back to the fight scene. And now, the power inside of her awakened.

"Look!" Subaru pointed to the glowing Zam.

They were all astonished, they could only watch Zam as a character on her right arm slowly appeared.

"Its… it's the symbol of the celestial warrior Kokie!" Freyja recalled what she studied. "Zam is…."

"The seventh celestial warrior!" They were all thinking about the same thing.

"So, meeting Freyja wasn't just a coincidence… rather, it was the will of Byakko…" Zam thought calmly as the light began to subside. The winds gathered around Zam and as it became stronger, a huge spear suddenly formed from the winds. Zam felt the spear to be so light, just like the wind. Her body started to move on its own. She swung the spear around which helped knock some opponents out,

Freyja was still dumbfounded, unable to react with what she just saw.

"We cut their numbers by half!." With a whistle, Toroki immediately summoned Seidan and jumped onto him. "Hurry! Hop on!" Kirin brought Freyja on his back as they jumped on to the Falcon. Karasuki followed and Subaru assisted Zam as they hopped in.

The giant falcon flapped his wings and they started to take flight. With Seidan's remarkable flight speed, they were able to get out of grave danger. "Let's go home… Seidan." Freyja patted the falcon's head and she smiled at Toroki. Toroki smiled back. "You heard her Seidan!"

**CHAPTER 17**

HOME

"**The Priestess of Byakko, along with her seven celestial warriors and the Prince Kirin dined in jubilation, for at last, the seven stars have been gathered, little do they know that this is only the beginning of a much more perilous path…"**

Mikhail glared at the book, still unable to contain the anger inside of him. He refused to accept that his sister, whom he trained for so long to become a physicist would choose a weak 'fictional' empire and its people over her own world. "Freyja… What are you playing at…."

"DUMPLINGS!" Freyja, immediately gathered the dumplings and placed it on her plate. "Yaay!" She made such a happy face. After a long journey, she was finally able to eat to her heart's content.

"Hey that's mine you piiig!" Like usual, Tokaki and Freyja quarreled over food. "Nii-chan!" Tatara bit his brother's arm. "Don't be mean to Freyja!"

"Whose side are you on Tatara! HUH?" Tokaki Glared at him. "Freyja-chan's of course." He blatantly replied.

"Why do I always get bullied!" Tokaki faked his tears.

"Idiot…" Amefuuri quietly ate. Karasuki was wearing his usual smile as he stared at them. Kirin sighed.

"Are they really this noisy? It doesn't look like 'priestess-ly' thing to me." Subaru sighed.

"But it's fun right? And I think this is really peaceful." Toroki replied with a smile. "Here Seidan, eat some too."

"Really, I figured out it would be like this…" Zam slapped her forehead, then she smiled.

"Anyway, I am curious about one thing… how did you break Taitskun spell off?" Karasuki asked, still with his usual gentle smile.

"When we headed to Taitskun, we were attacked by a fake Freyja! We were helpless, but then the real Freyja came out and finished her off!" Toroki briefly explained.

"Well," Freyja bashfully scratched the back of her neck. "It was because of my Aniki!" She explained.

"I think I know…" Zam murmured and laughed, knowing Freyja's brother's teachings.

"My Aniki had always been training me to become a physicist! That is why he would always explain advanced concepts to me. And, he taught me to apply everything that I have learned so that I will be able to make use of them. Plus, it means that you understand the concept well! In that case, I established a connection between the outside world and the place that I was locked up into through this necklace. I figured out that the barrier can be broken by a force coming from both sides. That's why we were able to break the barrier using the energy that this necklace had!" She cheerfully explained.

"Wow, you must really admire your Aniki … by that story itself, he must be a great person." Subaru commented.

"Well, he is scary and in fact I do hate him a lot of times~! But, he trained me so hard… That's why I hold such high respect to him… and, even so… he is still my Brother… and my master!" She smiled. They all understood that even though Freyja says she hates him, she still cares for him. Freyja smiled inwardly then she recalled her brother's usual lectures. "I wonder what he is doing now? He may be furious… but I know that he will understand." She thought.

Kirin looked at her without saying a word, and smiled. Kirin could remember that even during the first conversations that they had, Freyja would always talk about her brother… this made him a bit jealous of such a man that even he, wanted to meet him in person.

After the meal, everyone returned to their posts. But before that, Kirin announced a meeting later the afternoon. They will be discussing about the summoning of Byakko. Tokaki, Tatara and amefuuri went to the usual place to train, Karasuki returned to his office, Toroki went out with Seidan, Subaru and Zam went off themselves and Freyja was left with the prince.

"Freyja, there is something that I wish to talk with you about… come to my room after this, ok?" With that, he turned his back. Freyja's heart thumped, not having a single clue on what Kirin wants to talk to her about. After a few minutes of rest, she finally went on her way to the prince's quarters.

Nervously, she knocked at the door. Kirin didn't want servants around him, that's why his room is secluded. "Um, Kirin…" She softly spoke while knocking. Shortly after, Kirin opened the door. "Come in." Then as Freyja went in, he closed it once again. Freyja didn't know what to say, she was feeling awkward, but, since it was Kirin, whom she treated as her best friend, she quickly regained her usual comfortable self. She sat on a chair and casually, she asked. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Freyja… on mount Taikyoku…" Kirin slowly went to the windows and pulled the curtains in. His room became dark. And so as his aura for a moment. "When you found out about my true self…"

"Yes?" Freyja tried to remain calm.

"You are in love with Byakko… am I right?"

Freyja was surprised with his words. She stood up immediately and faced him. His face was so dark and pale. This made her heart feel weird once more. But, she knew she couldn't hide it from him. She liked Byakko so much, even from when she was little, and since it was Kirin, she couldn't hide it from him. Freyja nodded. "I met him when I was still five years old. Then, he disappeared leaving me this necklace. He's like family to me at that time. And, because of his stories about Sairou, my heart was filled with hope, that there is such a place where I can be free… where I can be myself without bounds… in a place where I can find happiness."

Slowly, Kirin walked closer to her. Freyja couldn't move a single step, there, they stood facing each other seriously.

"Byakko and I cannot exist together… and you know that." Kirin seriously stated. "You, everyone and Taitskun know about that. And even if I am him, even if we have the same body and soul, the memories that he originally had is entirely different from mine. That's why the 'Kirin' that you know goes out blank whenever Byakko appears and so as when I appear, he also goes blank."

"What are you trying to say Kirin?" Freyja's heart thumped faster.

"You know that we cannot summon Byakko just yet. Because both the Byakko inside of me, and whoever is ruling above, doesn't hold the power completely. And I know that you know… that the reason is because of me, Kirin. Because I exist…"

"…" Freyja fell silent, unable to find words to tell him.

"That is why, one of us has to disappear. If I would disappear as Kirin, then everything will be alright. Taitskun said that there is a way and-" Freyja cut his sentence off by throwing herself to him in a tight embrace.

"Do you think I would let it happen!" She exclaimed, looking down. "But you are in love with him!" He said in return. Kirin knows that Freyja likes Byakko. And he didn't want her to feel the sadness that she felt all those years while looking for him. Kirin couldn't hold it, even If he says that he will leave Freyja to Byakko, he embraced her tightly, as if he didn't want to let her go. "Freyja is the most important…" HE whispered.

"No way in hell!" She cried back. "I wouldn't let Kirin disappear… even if it means… erasing the God Byakko's existence inside you."

Kirin was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what she just said. "Back then, I have always liked Byakko. But, little by little, my memories started to fade. I told Byakko that after he disappeared, I was having dreams about a boy who looks just like him. And…" Freyja looked away, "And he said that it was Kirin… And, without even knowing that Byakko and you are one, I chose to fight, and to go back here In this world… to meet you. For you. Even if I didn't feel any attachment to Sairou or Byakko, Kirin's presence is more than enough to make me come back. I chose this path because you were the one who showed this to me. Because that Kirin, that Kirin that I saw when I first came into this world, and the Kirin that is in front of me now… is the one most important to me."

"Freyja…" Somehow, he was happy knowing that she feels the same.

"First, to Karasuki, then to Byakko… do you really want to get rid of me so badly?" She sadly asked.

Kirin held her face. "It's not like that!" He immediately replied. "It's because I want Freyja to be happy."

Freyja hugged him tighter. "Kirin, I couldn't even imagine you disappearing… no, I don't want that. So please, stay with us. Stay with me…" Freyja's heart was painful. Loving Kirin, the human form of a god, someone from another world, she is all aware that this will spell so much trouble in the near future, yet, she chose not to think any of those for now. What is important is that Kirin, is with her right now. "I love Kirin… more than anything else…"

The fleeting moment felt like forever. Kirin lowered his head to hers. Knowing what would happen, Freyja looked away. "Kirin I.. um…" She was embarrassed. Kirin giggled. "What are you embarrassed for? You kissed me in Konan right?" He teased. Freyja blushed. "That was a first aid… mouth to mouth…." Kirin smiled as he cupped her face. "Really…." Then, with his agility, his cold lips suddenly touched hers. Freyja was a bit tense, but then, she relaxed. It lasted for quite awhile, neither of them wanting to part.

"'**I love Kirin, more than anything else,' The priestess of Byakko could give up anything for her love of Kirin…" **This was the last sentence that Mikhail ever read. Roughly, he threw the book to the cold floor of his laboratory. "Freyja… no matter what, I will take you back…" Mikhail knew that this is the right time to commence his plan.

With the 'Ancient Slab of Genbu in his trembling hands, he smirked. Mikhail was able to use his connections to get a hold of an ancient Stone slab of Genbu from china. "This ancient relic from china will be the key… the connection to that world… Thanks to Kirin's touching drama, my idiot sister's guard is off… She doesn't even realize that the power of Byakko, through her, is the one protecting that world from intruders…." Mikhail's intelligence was fearsome. He closed his eyes. With the help of his machines, jolts of electricity started to envelop the Genbu slab.

Freyja, on the other hand, suddenly felt a disturbance. Kirin felt it too. "Kirin, can you feel it?" She asked looking around. Kirin nodded. "Yeah. It's as if something is trying to pass through something… I couldn't understand but…"

"FREYJA!" Freyja's eyes bulged, "ANIKI?" She asked, hearing his voice inside her mind all of a sudden.

Mikhail gathered more and more energy…. And not for long, the energy became sufficient to create a momentary small hole in the space time continuum. Having the stone slab of Genbu in his hand, as well as Freyja's sample of hair, which he keeps for experiment, he disappeared from the room.

"YAHHH!" Freyja felt so weak and painful, as if her soul is split apart. Not knowing what caused all of it, her vision started to become blurry and not for long, she fainted. "Freyja! Freyja!" Kirin immediately caught her.

With one single flash, the Book of the universe of the Four gods lay on the floor of the empty room.

"_Freyja… what are you doing?"_

"A.. ANiki?"

"_Do you really think I would just let it pass?"_

"W-what do you mean!"

"_I will… take you back."_

Freyja woke up, breathing heavily. "Freyja, you fainted… are you alright?" Zam, Tatara, Tokaki, Amefuuri, Subaru, Toroki, Karasuki and even Kirin was there. Judging from her looks, it appears that she had a nightmare.

"Did you dream of something bad?" Karasuki gently touched her forehead.

"It's only a dream…. I had a dream about my Aniki…." She explained.

"It IS A NIGHTMARE." Zam knew him well, and she had to agree. "By the way Freyja…" Zam suddenly whispered to her ear, "What were you doing in the prince's room when you fainted? Huh? Huh?" Zam had an evil smirk painted on her face. Freyja blushed. "It's not what you think! We are only talking to each other!" She defended.

"Freyja…" Karasuki stepped forward with his unusual serious face. "Were you worried about something?" Slowly, he knelt down and leaned towards the girl. Everyone, including Kirin, watched carefully.

"Well, it's nothing really!" Freyja smiled care freely while rubbing her head.

"If something is bothering you… please tell me. Because you are hurting me Freyja…" Karasuki spoke weird words as he gets closer to her.

Everyone couldn't even blink. They could only watch, as Karasuki, all of a sudden, pulled Freyja to him and publicly kissed her. Freyja was so surprised, feeling his lips deeply came in to contact against hers. Freyja blinked, still unable to find the actions that she must do.

"What do you think you're doing!." Kirin, all of a sudden, pulled Karasuki's arm and threw him away. Karasuki glared at the prince with piercing eyes. Then, he looked at Freyja. "Freyja… I love you."

Amefuuri, Toroki, Tokaki, Tatara, Subaru and Zam were all speechless. They couldn't believe that Karasuki publicly made a confession to the priestess. Amefuuri's eyes narrowed, seeing the confused girl's face. He quickly rushed to her side. "Freyja, are you alright?" He held her forehead. Toroki Tokaki and Tatara came rushing to her side too. "Um… Freyja?"

"Freyja… ano… ah…" Zam looked at Karasuki, Then Freyja, then to Karasuki Again. "What am I supposed to say?" She murmured. "Then don't say anything…" Subaru emerged from behind her.

"Idiot! She's my friend!" She hit Subaru's head.

"I am in love with the priestess… for quite a long time now. Freyja… I just want you to know that… I can't hold back any more…" With that, Karasuki stood up, with an unusually serious face. "And I don't plan to give up." He glared at the prince before leaving the room.

Freyja stared at Kirin, who came to her side at once. They all could not understand whether they should laugh or be afraid of what kirin did. He just pulled Freyja's chin up and with a handkerchief, he roughly wiped her lips hard.. "It hurts!" She complained, feeling that Kirin's touch is a bit too strong. He is angry. Kirin is very angry. After that, he quietly stood up and went out to follow Karasuki.

"**The sudden confession almost made the Priestess of Byakko faint. The warrior Karasuki and the prince Kirin faced each other seriously."** The words were appearing, but no one was there to read…

"Your Highness…" Karasuki's tone had a hint of sarcasm.

"Say it directly." Kirin glared at him with his emerald eyes.

"What is your relationship with the priestess… and who are you exactly?"

Kirin smirked. "You can just ask me directly."

"What is your relationship with Freyja?"

"She is…" Kirin himself couldn't say. "She is…"

"Do you have feelings for her?" Karasuki asked noticing that Kirin is a bit uncomfortable.

"…" He didn't reply.

" Again, who is she to you?" Karasuki was firm with his questions.

"…" Kirin could not answer still. But then, words came out from his lips.

"It may be the same or not as yours. But… whatever that is, I won't give her to you." Kirin himself couldn't put into words what his feelings for her are. But, he was certain that he didn't want to let go of her no matter what.

"Then I guess it's a declaration of rivalry then…"

"You can put it that way."

The celestial warriors Zam and Subaru sat on one corner, talking about their fight in Konan.

"That acting was superb, I didn't even think that it was only an act." Subaru complemented the celestial warrior Zam.

"I have theater arts courses so I am used to that. But you know Subaru, it wasn't really that easy."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Subaru's eyes narrowed.

"It was an act, but for a while, I was really afraid that Freyja wouldn't come here anymore. When she saw Kirin unconscious, she didn't even had the time to speak with me. She came rushing to him hysterically . And for a while, I thought that Freyja didn't care for me. But, when you said those things…"

"_She is your friend, isn't she?"_

"It made me realize that I was too much of an idiot to doubt her. We are friends and I know that Freyja wouldn't do such thing. And, she even went all the way to Konan just to save me."

"You can understand her better than me… you both came from that world. But it's a surprise that someone from another world would also be a celestial warrior."

"It's pretty neat isn't it? That I didn't meet Freyja by chance. That we weren't on the same school by chance… and, right now, I'm fighting both as Zam and as the celestial warrior Kokie. I think this is amazing… before I wrote books, but I never imagined that I would be one of the characters of a book itself." Zam had a pretty smile on her face. "Those hardships suddenly flies off whenever we are all together… it's like magic."

Subaru didn't understand her, but it made sense.

"Let's do our best… Kokie." Subaru smiled a handsome smile and Zam blushed. Then she nodded,

"Yeah."

Freyja saw Zam and Subaru talking and she didn't want to disturb them Then, she came past Tokaki and Tatara playing mudballs again. She wanted to join badly, but Amefuuri scolded her and reminded her of her sword fighting lessons. As she went on her way to the practice grounds, she also saw Toroki and invited him to watch the lessons. "Toroki! Want to come with us?" She waved at him cheerfully. Toroki nodded and came with her and Amefuuri. However, just as when they are about to arrive, Freyja saw Karasuki walking towards them. Freyja blushed and felt so awkward, remembering what he just said earlier. Freyja wanted to avoid him, but instead, she made a brief 'hi' and immediately ran past him without even looking at him.

However, Karasuki immediately pulled her arm to him. "Hey."

"Are you, by any chance, avoiding me?" Karasuki asked the freezing girl. "Um, no, I'm not!" She grinned while sweating hard. "I'm sorry, my words must have beclouded your mind. I shouldn't have said those…" Karasuki looked so lonely. Seeing Karasuki's sad face made her feel guilty. She immediately pulled his sleeves. "NO! I mean, that's fine. It's not your fault Karasuki. The truth is, I don't know how to respond. You see, that's the first time that I heard those kinds of words so…" Freyja was blushing while explaining. "I don't know how to react."

"It's fine Freyja. After all, I do believe that you only see Kirin as a brother. And I guess he looks at you the same way." Karasuki's words hit Freyja's heart. "But to me, it's different. Freyja, I do love you, as a man." Just as when Karasuki is about to pull her for another kiss, two Chinese vases came flying from both his left and right. He immediately dodged.

"My hand slipped, I'm sorry." It was Kirin on his left, who threw the vase 'accidentally.' He glared at Karasuki before leaving. Freyja gasped, unable to react on Kirin's actions. "Um…" Karasuki looked at his right and saw the end of Amefuuri's long braid hanging on the wall. "So it's him huh." He thought, noticing that Amefuuri was the other one who threw the vase.

"For now, let's work together as one, and defeat them! We have to protect Sairou against our enemies." Freyja had her usual energy. And Karasuki nodded with a smile. "Yes!"

Freyja grinned and waved at him. "I'll go and train now KarasukI!" She felt a lot less awkward after saying what she feels. Amefuuri and Toroki silently followed her.

"That was weird." Amefuuri mumbled. "Yes indeed." Toroki replied. Freyja pouted. "Hey!"

"Hey Ame, what are you angry for?" Toroki teased. "Shut up."

"Eh? What's wrong?" Freyja cluelessly asked.

The training went as usual. Toroki and Amefuuri joined in their lessons too. Kirin was acting like usual, so Freyja was relieved that he didn't take Karasuki's actions seriously. However, after the tiresome practice, she immediately ran away and isolated herself from the others.

" **The priestess of Byakko sat alone on the balcony, when the celestial warrior Kokie approached her."**

"Freyja…" Zam suddenly tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, Zam!" Freyja was awakened from her deep thoughts.

Freyja suddenly hugged her friend out of the blue. "Zam, forgive me… that you have to go all through those sufferings…. Because I wasn't able to help you in any way…. I'm sorry."

Zam smiled, knowing that this must be really hard for Freyja. She knows that Freyja doesn't express herself too much especially in these mushy things. "That's fine, you came looking for me after all. And, you suffered too… but now, at least it's all over, and we can smile again. Have more faith in yourself!" She smiled. Freyja smiled back. "Thank you Zam."

"Say, you are really acting so serious. Can't get enough of reverse harem huh?" She joked. Freyja sighed.

"The truth is…"

"You are in love with Kirin right?"

"No. That's not it… I guess."

"Eh! What the heck do you mean by that? Only someone with IQ of below zero wouldn't notice such an obvious thing."

"It's true that Kirin is very very important to me. But Karasuki may be right…. That I only see Kirin as a brother."

"Whatever… Of course he wouldn't encourage you…Kirin is his rival, for Pete's sake."

"But I am sure that I love Byakko… and Kirin, I don't know, I don't understand."

"huh? What do you mean by that Freyja?" Zam was confused as well.

"Look Zam!" Freyja shook Zam's shoulders all of a sudden, "I love Byakko, but I want Kirin to be with me forever. Who do I like then?"

Freyja's question made Zam burst out in laughter, "You're really naïve, aren't you! While it's true that the one most important to you may not necessarily be the one you want to marry, but… " Zam stopped, noticing that Freyja is getting more and more confused. With a sigh, she chose to stop interrogating her for her sake. "Alright, I take it back. It would be better if you don't think of that right now."

Freyja let out a smile before continuing, "But you know, it's not really important. Because I love Kirin, Karasuki, Amefuuri, Tokaki, Tatra, Toroki Subaru and you… I love Sairou and right now, what is important is my duty. Taitskun told me about a vision… and that intrigued me."

"Freyja, you are still a girl, and you have every right to love…"

"No, I don't have that right anymore. Because I am not just Freyja right now. I am the priestess of Byakko and I have to remember that an entire empire rests upon these shoulders."

"It's too hard for you…." Zam clenched her fists

"This is the path that I chose. And even if it's hard, it makes me happy, just to think that I was able to freely walk and choose which path to go. So, I guess I wouldn't want to ruin that by spending too much time on personal feelings. .. Although I really wish I would figure it out right away."

Argh! Freyja felt a stream of power rush inside her. It was like the feeling of being torn apart. It was very painful. "Wh-what is this!" She held her chest while sweating heavily. "This feeling again!" That was the same feeling that Kirin and her felt. She endured the pain by herself for about an hour, and it started to subside. "Freyja!" Zam caught her. "Wait, Freyja, I'll go call someone…" Just as when she was about to leave, Freyja stopped her. "I'm fine. I just have to rest." She tried her best to grin. Zam nodded and helped her go to her room instead.

Kirin felt the same, and the reaction was so violent, that his mind started to show pictures of someone. Kirin closed his eyes, while enduring the same pain while staying calm. Slowly, the pictures became clear.

"Byakko is inside me… and this must be connected with the picture he's trying to show me…" Kirin realized that Byakko's power inside of him may be the one telling him what those feelings are all about.

Little by little, the image started to form and there, he saw a man, with short black hair and wearing spectacles and foreign clothing. He was trying to break some sort of barrier. The vision is not that clear, but Kirin can feel where the power break came from. Somewhere far in the north, in the land of Genbu. Just then, Kirin made a realization.

"This man…" He remembered Freyja's clothes and description of her brother. One thing that confirmed his hunch is when he heard the foreign man speak the name… "Freyja."

"So this is what you are trying to tell me Byakko?... That man, is no other than Freyja's brother. And he was forced into this world by the power of Genbu…. Should Freyja ever find out about this, she will come running straight to Hokkan recklessly…." Kirin knew its best to hide it from the priestess. "The barrier was forced open, and that is the reason why Freyja and I could feel the pain is because the power of Byakko is also participating in the field protecting this world.

Kirin slowly snuck up to the sleeping Freyja. "I will… save him for you. Till then, be a good girl and wait for me." Slowly, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then, he left a note on the table beside her.

Kirin left for Hokkan, all by himself.

"**The Prince Kirin, riding a majestic white horse, ran away in the middle of the night to journey to the northern empire of Hokkan, to save the priestess' brother…"**


	8. Chapter 18 to 20

**CHAPTER 18**

PAST

"**The Priestess of Byakko slept soundly as the mysterious pain started to fade off."**

Freyja woke up and found a note on the side table of her room. She picked it up and slowly opened it. "What is this?" Freyja couldn't understand Chinese characters. Although the letter itself made her feel very nervous, as if something bad just happened, she chose to stay calm. After a quick change, she walked out of the room for breakfast. However, much to her surprise, she saw the Byakko seven, headed by Karasuki, all together. "Um… what's going on?" She asked walking close to them. They could only look at her with depressed eyes. "Hey, What's the matter?" She started to feel nervous again. "Karasuki! What's wrong?" She asked, while holding his sleeves.

"His highness is nowhere to be found… again."

Freyja felt her heart skip a beat. Then, she pulled the letter out and immediately handed it over to Karasuki. "Here, I found this in my table… tell me, what does it say!" She started to panic. Karasuki quietly read the letter.

"What does it say?" She asked impatiently. Karasuki put on a sad face as he handed it to Amefuuri, who read the letter next.

"I am afraid you already know who is it from…" Karasuki said with a sigh. "Kirin?"

Amefuuri read the letter aloud.

"Freyja, I am going to attend some important matters. Don't come looking for me. Just wait patiently. In a week. –Kirin."

"So it's just it." Zam sighed. "I thought he was kidnapped or something…"

"He does this all the time…" Amefuuri explained.

"I wonder what kinds of matters he's attending to, I mean, to leave without a word?" Tatara asked his brother. "Hm… you're right Tatara. It must be that important that he has to leave immediately." Tokaki cupped his chin.

"Yes, and he didn't even inform anyone in the palace." Tokaki and Tatara's words gave her the idea that something is indeed wrong.

"He scared us…" Toroki laughed. Subaru nodded.

It was quite a relief that he went away on purpose. But, for some weird reason, Freyja felt very nervous… so nervous and anxious that it feels like Kirin is going to be in some danger. Freyja shook her head and smiled. "I believe in him. Kirin will definitely come back." She convinced herself knowing that Kirin is indeed strong. "He will…."

Days passed by and the Byakko seven tried their best to keep the priestess occupied. Tokaki, like his usual noisy self, would always bug herm challenge her in all sorts of contests, eating contest, running, etc. Tatara, noticing that Freyja often space out, played his ocarina to cheer her up. "Freyja-chan, His Highness will come back soon…" He would always remind her with a smile. And then, Freyja would nod with a smile. "He will."

The afternoon lessons continued. Amefuuri taught the priestess in Kirin's place. Although he knows that Freyja is worried, he can't help but to admire her concentration when it comes to fighting. However, he could also, see the difference of her performance. Amefuuri sighed, and with his usual serious face, he approached the priestess. "Freyja…" He stared at her for quite a while. "Um… is there something wrong ame?" She can't help but to feel a bit scared. Then, amefuuri patted her head. "You are worrying too much." He scolded. "B-but…."

"Kirin is an assassin, he didn't survive all these years for nothing did he?" Amefuuri's words made sense.

"Of course!" She cheerfully replied.

"He'll be here again in no time and show that arrogant face of his. By then, we should show him that we aren't slacking off." Amefuuri faced the girl with a gentle smile. "So, shall we continue?"

Freyja realized that everyone is doing their best to cheer her up. And hearing Amefuuri's reassuring words, she stood up, filled with her usual energy. "Let's go then!"

Toroki also took Freyja on a hunting trip. Toroki, like the others said the same thing. Knowing that the priestess is biothered by the prince' disappearance. Subaru, as quiet as he is, could only conjure flowers for the priestess. "Ahw, Subaru is so boring!" Tokaki clumsily commented noticing that Subaru prefers to read books instead of going out. "Im a sorcerer, what do you expect?" He plainly replied, going back to the book that he is reading.

"Anyway, to make yourself useful, go and conjure something to eat!" Tokaki bluffed. "Big idiot!" Subaru closed the book and immediately conjured thorny vines, which ran after Tokaki. "YAhhh! Get that thing away from me!" Subaru sat quietly, and continued reading. "Ah… peace…" He calmly said while Tokaki is being chased by his crazy plants.

"They look fine, don't they?" Karasuki emerged from behind the priestess, who was watching Subaru and Tokaki all along. "K-Karasuki!"

"Im relieved to see you alright…" He said with his usual gentle smile.

"Um, Karasuki…" Freyja and Karasuki were taking a walk in the palace corridors. "Hm?"

"How can you stay calm most of the time?" Freyja innocently asked, noticing the calm and gentle attitude of the celestial warrior. Karasuki chuckled. "Well, I am not really calm most of the time. In fact, I worry often and I also get very emotional." He replied.

"EH! Not true!" She asked, surprised.

"You see, I was raised as a soldier by the late general of Sairou. And, he always say that 'to be calm is the first thing to do to achieve victory.'" He explained.

"Wow! My Aniki would always say that to me. 'Freyja, clear your mind!'" She mimicked him, "But I couldn't do it like you do!"

"No, in fact I think you do it well."

"Eh?"

"Uh huh. Freyja is noisy and like a child most of the time. She speaks what is on her mind and can get very emotional. But, in times of need, she is very serious and smart." Karasuki winked and she blushed.

"Uhm… do I really look like a child that much?" She pouted while scratching her head. Karasuki nodded.

"Yeah. But, I love that Freyja. And, you are great as you are. No matter what, just be yourself." Freyja was moved by Karasuki's words.

Just then, the serious moment was interrupted by a bunch of girls. "Kyah! Its Lord Karasuki!" They heard one girl scream. "Karasuki-sama, you're still single right!" Another one shouted.

"Oh shoot." He sweatdropped. "Run Freyja!" He grabbed her hand and they quickly ran away from them. "Karasuki fans club? Since when did Karasuki's rabid fangirls able to enter the palace!" She was somewhat annoyed. "They are in the Emperor's harem." He explained while running. "Karasuki surely is popular, I can't blame them…" She thought with a grin, knowing that she had a crush on Karasuki before.

"I'm sorry ladies." Karasuki suddenly stopped running. And Freyja, looked back at him while running, slammed against a post. "O-ouch…"

"Karasuki-sama?"

"But, I already have one girl in my heart…" He immediately pulled Freyja close to her. "My Freyja…" He whispered. And with the surprised girl on his arms, he jumped off the rails.

"Ahw! Lord Karasuki so manlyl!" The girls cried in a daze.

Meanwhile, Karasuki apologized for saying such sudden things. "I'm sorry Freyja… are you hurt?"

"I'm fine! You really thought of a great excuse Karasuki!" She explained. "Oops…" She suddenly remembered his confession not too long ago. "How could I forget about such a thing!" She thought.

Karasuki swiftly kissed her forehead. "It's not an excuse." He whispered while turning his back, hiding his blush. He didn't know why he did such thing, but he was troubled seeing the priestess depressed because of Kirin's absence.

"I know you are waiting for him. You don't have to hide it. I know I could never be like him, I'm sorry." Just as when he was about to leave, Freyja felt guilt overflowing from her heart. She rushed to him and stopped him with an unintentional embrace. "No! Karasuki!"

"Please don't say such things." She felt guilty for making Karasuki feel sad. "But I am really worried about Kirin right now. He didn't say a single word to me, and that really disturbed me." She explained.

Just then, without a single word, the usually gentle Karasuki roughly pulled her.

"Karasuki! What are you doing?" She felt uneasiness in him. "Hey, Karasuki!"

After a few turns, Karasuki threw Freyja into his bed and pinned her down. "What are you doing! Let me go!" She panicked. "No! I won't. You will surely chase after him!" He said in an unusually raised tone. "Why is it… that it has to be him all the time!" He exclaimed. Freyja was surprised, for Karasuki is acting out of character. Just then, he roughly kissed her, in spite of Freyja resisting. "I won't let you go!" He exclaimed. Freyja didn't know what to do, for she also didn't want Karasuki to be sad. However, just as when he was about to kiss her once more, the door slammed open.

"Amefuuri!" Freyja was surprised to see him barge in.

"General, just what do you think you're doing to Freyja?" He asked with piercing eyes. Karasuki knew that Amefuuri would not hesitate to beat him up if he continues. Regaining his senses, he let go of her and sighed. "I'm sorry Freyja… you see, my emotions got over me." He apologized. Freyja nodded, with her face blazing red.

"Let's go." Amefuuri quickly marched to her and pulled her hand.

"Thank you Amefuuri." She thanked him while walking through the corridors. Amefuuri didn't reply and instead, gave her a pat. "Go to rest. I advice to stay away from that pervert for a while." He sounded annoyed. "But I'm sure that Karasuki must have a reason." She murmured. "Really, he is gentle and chivalrous, but he also gets twisted by his emotions. So, if you don't plan on returning his feelings, better stay away for a while." Amefuuri patted her head once more before leaving. However, the priestess would just think more about Kirin, for in times like these, he was the one she usually confides to.

Even though she tried her best to hide it, she would always, by night, come to the place where she and Kirin would always meet. There, she laid down the grass and she would always look up at the constellations of the sky. "Please take care of Kirin…." She prayed hard.

Six days have passed already and Kirin still hasn't come back. The feeling of fear started to envelop the priestess. And, on that night, her celestial warrior, Kokie, or Zam, came to her.

"Idiot." She hit her head hard. "Heey!"

"You are hiding something from us… aren't you?" She noticed her weird behavior. "Spill it Freyja, go on!"

" Kirin is in danger…. He is…." Freyja spoke of the truth. "There is a feeling inside of me, that says that I must go to him!"

"Freyja…"

"But I also believe in Kirin. I believe that he will come back… but still…"

"There is a story about a boy holding an egg. He held the egg to tight and it broke. And when he loosed his grip, it fell." Zam said and Freyja carefully listened. "If you hold on too tight, it might break and if you let go it will fall. But, what's important is that you should know when to hold on and when to let go."

"…"

"Freyja, have more faith in your brain. Okay? You are able to fight against teachers, excel in numerous things… so I know that this is a piece of cake for you… well not really. Anyway!" Zam stood up. "We'll always be behind you. Okay?"

Zam left an enlightened Girl. Freyja knew that they were all right. She has to go on and believe in Kirin. But. Just like the story Zam told her, she has to know when to hold on and when to let go.

"Kirin is totally uninterested in Sairou politics, so, the reason of his leaving must be connected to 'that' pain. It surely is." Freyja stood up, looked at the stars with her decided eyes. "This time, I'll chase after him.

**CHAPTER 19**

FAMILY

For six long days, she patiently waited, always sitting by the tree where they used to meet. Freyja's anxiety grew stronger and stronger day by day and even up to now, Kirin still hasn't come back. Freyja knew that something is wrong. After a quick preparation, she rushed to Toroki's quarters. "Toroki!"

She found him and his falcon. "Yes Freyja?"

"Toroki… I have a favor to ask of you… and only you can help me…" She seriously begged.

"Anything! What can I do?" He was more than willing to help her. "Tell me."

"Toroki, can you accompany me to Taitskun once more? Just the two of us. "

"To Taitskun? Why?"

"Kirin hasn't returned yet, and I can sense danger… The truth is, before he left, we were feeling the same kind of pain. It was mysterious. And, I believe that it is connected to that. I know this is selfish… but, I really wanted to know where he is. And Taitskun is the only one who can tell us!"

Toroki fell silent. "Karasuki won't allow you for sure…." He warned.

"I know…." Freyja felt disappointed, feeling that Toroki won't agree either.

"But, I will help you, with all that I can. If Freyja wants to go, then we will. Right Seidan?" He smiled and made a thumbs up.

"Kyeahhh!" Seidan made a sound, as if agreeing with what Toroki just said.

With this, Freyja smiled. "Really! Thank you!"

"My loyalty is more of to Freyja. So I will help you with everything that I could."

Freyja was touched by his words. "Toroki… Seidan…"

"Let's head to Taitskun by night. We will sneak out of the palace. By then, we have to make the necessary preparations." Toroki suggested and Freyja nodded. "Got it."

Time passed by quickly, and Freyja secretly prepared for their journey. She packed Food, water, medicine and weapons with her best stealth. She also took her sword with her and hung in on her back. Toroki did the same. And, in the middle of the night, Freyja and Toroki secretly met on the palace gardens.

"Let's go Freyja." Tokaki and Freyja looked at each other and nodded. Seidan grew to an enormous size once more before the two jumped onto him. "To Taitskun…" Toroki whispered and Seidan immediately understood his master's orders.

"**On that night, The celestial warrior Toroki and The priestess of Byakko journeyed to the land of Konan, to seek the aid of the oracle Taitskun."**

"What!" Toroki almost fell off Seidan upon hearing Freyja's story.

"Yes, and actually, it is only you who knows about this except for Kirin and me. SO…" Freyja decided to tell Toroki about Kirin's secret.

"So you mean that Byakko himself is inside Kirin, so, there are two Byakkos? Argh! I'm confused!" He exclaimed.

"The Byakko inside Kirin was the original Byakko. But, when he chose to abdicate the throne, he was reborn as Kirin, and some other celestial being took his place as Byakko. But, for some reason, the new Byakko couldn't obtain the full powers of the old Byakko. And that is why he couldn't protect Sairou just like how the other gods protects their empires." Freyja clarified her explanations and Toroki understood.

"I see, so that is it… Freyja, could it be that Kirin realized the reason behind that mysterious pain and left without you because he knew that it would be dangerous?" Toroki's words made sense.

"It is like him indeed. But, the more reason why I must go and look for him."

Toroki looked at her and smiled. "You really care so much about him… even when I first saw you and him, you were always acting roughly when it comes to Kirin."

Freyja fell silent, unable to deny his claims.

"Like them, I was also an orphan. In fact, I grew without parents at all." Toroki began to tell his story. Freyja listened carefully.

"A group of rangers living in the mountains of the north raised me, and, just like them, I grew up to be a ranger. I don't have such experiences such as His Highness or Karasuki's or Amefuuri's or even Tatara and Tokaki's. In fact, I happily grew with the animals in the mountains. Seidan was still a chick when I found him, and, since I couldn't find his mother, I decided to take care of him. Because I thought that he was just like me."

"Toroki." Freyja smiled.

"Whenever I fell in trouble, this character on my left leg would always shine brightly and then I could feel the rush of power inside me. And because of this, I realized that I was a celestial warrior. That, I was taken from the stars to guard the Priestess of Byakko. One day, Hokkan forces infiltrated the mountains and burnt the forests and our fortress. Many died, and they told me to escape. Seidan and I were able to escape. And, whenever there is trouble, we always survived because we could run away fast." He laughed. "But you know Freyja, until I met you, I realized that all I did was to escape. And so..."

"_I came back because I want to protect Sairou!" _

Toroki remembered the first time that they met. "I said that it would be great if I would fight too. And, just like how I picked Seidan up, when he was still a chick, I felt that Freyja also picked me up and took me to a place where I can call home." He smiled warmly at her. Freyja's heart thumped, feeling happy of what he just said.

"Isn't it that much of a coincidence that the Byakko seven are orphans? I mean, excluding Zam. But still, It feels kind of awkward…" She replied with a sad face.

Toroki gently held her face. "No it isn't. They said that the Byakko seven were stars that were taken from the heavens and were sent here to aid the priestess. It means that we are born for you. And our purpose is to protect you with all of our lives. It is an honor, that above all the souls out there, we were the ones blessed with the mark and the opportunity to stay by your side."

Freyja sincerely smiled. "Toroki…"

"And… we are a family. We might not be like the usual ones, but we are. And, if you're going to ask me, I prefer to be the Toroki now, than to be a normal boy with a normal family. They don't have a Freyja for a priestess!" He joked and Freyja chuckled. "I'm glad that you smiled again." Toroki grinned. Freyja smiled and nodded, feeling a lot better. "We will reach Taitskun by tomorrow, so for now, we have to sleep. Seidan slowly landed and there, they all slept on the cold ground. However, Freyja didn't mind it at all, for she was relieved that she had great friends with her after all.

"Good night…" Toroki said.

"Good night!" She replied. But, Toroki suddenly stood up.

"Huh?"

All of a sudden, he leaned to her and gave her a peck on her cheek before lying down again. Freyja blinked twice, unable to comprehend why Toroki did such thing.

"**Morning came, and Seidan began to fly once more. Since Seidan is already familiar with the paths, it only took them a day to reach mount Taikyouku, the dwelling of the Taitskun in Konan."**

"Priestess of Byakko… what brings you here?" Taitskun asked with her usual tone.

"I have an important favor to make Taitskun…. You see, we need to know where Kirin is. He left without a trace and he still haven't come back." Freyja explained.

"By any chance… did you feel that splitting feeling a few days ago?"

"Yes, it was so painful that I almost fainted."

"And Kirin, having the remnants of Byakko inside of him, surely felt about it too."

"And that's why I have to know where he is. Kirin's reason for leaving should be connected to that. "

To make things easier to explain, let us ask his whereabouts.

"Freyja, that's…" Toroki somewhat recognized the surroundings. "Hokkan!"

"Three days ago, he has left for a jourey to hokkan."

The giant TV started to show Kirin walking. Then, he stealthily snuck into the palace of Hokkan. Being the famous assassin that he is, he did it without breaking a single sweat. He carefully browsed the palace halls and rooms, moving like the shadow in each step. The guards were vigilant, but not enough to notice the assassin. Kirin could feel pulses of the pain. He used it as a signal to find the room where Freyja;s brother is in. Finally, he got the right room. There, he saw a man, wearing eye glasses, pants and shirt just like Freyja's. Slowly, he looked at him.

"You must be Freyja's brother." He calmly approached him. Mikhail suspiciously glared at him. "Come with me, I will take you to Freyja." He extended his hand to him. But, Mikhail didn't accept. "You must be Kirin." Kirin was surprised about how he knew him. "Yes. Right now Freyja is in have to hurry."

Freyja, while looking at the mirror, exclaimed. "That is ANIKI!"

However, even before Kirin could finish, guards suddenly rushed inside. "So you are a traitor Mikhail!" The guards rushed to Mikhail and chained him. Kirin was able to evade the attacks, but he was threatened.

"If you want him dead, then struggle."

Kirin cursed. He couldn't let him die. Carefully, he approached the guards and allowed them to tie his hands. Shortly after, they were thrown to the dungeons.

"Were you forced by the power of Genbu to this word?" Kirin asked while they were both in prison.

"Yes. All of a sudden, a green light enveloped me and took me here." Mikhail lied. He couldn't even face the prince while talking.

"Hokkan must have a plan. You have to come with us, they will only use you to threaten Freyja." Kirin was oblivious about his lie. Mikhail didn't reply. But, he can clearly remember the description in the book that he read. The man in front of him was the reason why Freyja chose to go inside the book, and the only way for her to go back is to eradicate the reason why she came back to Sairou.

Kirin looked around, unaware of Mikhail's thoughts. But then, he found an opening upon noticing a crack on the wall. "Follow me. We'll escape…" Kirin stood up off guard, as he examined the cracked wall.

Mikhail stood up and little by little he approached Kirin. He slowly pulled a syringe out from his pocket. Just as when he was about to pierce Kirin, the assassin sensed the blade and immediately jumped back. However, even with his reflexes, his arm was wounded a little. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He glared at Mikhail.

Freyja's eyes bulged, but then, the giant crystal ball suddenly went blank.

"Hey! What happened!" She rushed to touch it herself. "Show Kirin!" She exclaimed.

"The power of Genbu blocked it…." Taitskun sighed. "Calm down Freyja."

Freyja couldn't calm down after watching that. Her hands trembled. "Toroki…" She ordered with a shaky voice. "I am going to Hokkan!"

"STOP!" Taitskun stopped her. "Calm down Freyja, and think! You can't come to Hokkan like that! Do you really think you can help Kirin with pure rash actions!" Taitskun scolded her. Freyja snapped out of her rage. She just realized that Taitskun was right. With one deep breath, she faced her once more.

"I can set up a communication between you and the palace. This will be hard, but by combining our powers, I can teleport you the northern border of Hokkan in no time. For now, you can ask your celestial warriors to go with you." Taitskun's suggestion made sense.

"Freyja, I will go with you…" Toroki seriously stated. "I will go." Freyja smiled. "Toroki."

Taitskun snapped her fingers and the 'Yan Yan' servants came once more. She ordered to bring her the 'mirror of lands' and they immediately obeyed. After a while, Freyja, Tokaki and Taitskun sat in front of a huge mirror.

"Freyja, focus your energy and call one of your celestial warriors from the palace." With this order, Freyja nodded. Taitskun closed her eyes and put her palms together. After chanting a few spells, Freyja did the same.

"Amefuuri… can you hear me? Amefuuri!"

Little by little, the mirror started to show Amefuuri. "You can relax now priestess." Taitskun said. Freyja opened her eyes and saw Amefuuri in front of her. "Amefuuri!" She rushed closer.

"Freyja! Where are you? Why did you disappear like that! And Toroki?" He asked.

"I'm fine, we're in Taitskun's place. Listen, Toroki and I will go to the Hokkan empire. I have to save Kirin he is in grave danger!" She briefly explained.

"Take me with you then!" Amefuuri exclaimed. "Wether you like it or not, I will protect you!"

"Amefuurii…" Freyja felt her heart throb. She smiled. "You will?"

"Of course! I'll make sure that you're not harmed. SO allow me to…" Amefuuri was serious. Freyja nodded. "Thanks a lot."

"I will go and pick you up Amefuuri. We have to make preparations too." Toroki interrupted with a thumbs up. "It would be faster to ride Seidan. Let's meet in the town in the border of Konan and Sairou. I'll be there by night."

"Alright, I will."

"And," Freyja spoke, "Make sure that Karasuki and the others wouldn't know about this." Freyja didn't want Karasuki to know because they would surely stop her. Subaru will also say the same. Zam is not used to wars and Tatara is still a kid and needs Tokaki with him. He couldn't afford to risk them. But Amefuuri was also like a brother to her and above all her celestial warriors, she was able to confide with Amefuuri and Toroki more.

The spell stopped and the mirror returned to normal. "I must waste no time then…" Toroki stood up. "I'll go and pick him up. Freyja, please wait here and rest while you can, alright?" Toroki smiled as he rushed outside. "Seidan!"

Freyja watched him jump onto Seidan and quickly fled away.

"You have good friends." Taitskun complemented. "Yes , And, we will go to Hokkan not to rescue Kirin the Prince, or Kirin the other side of Byakko, but Kirin, our friend." Taitskun held her hand. They will arrive tomorrow so rest all you can.

Freyja fell deeply asleep for quite a long time. Taitskun's Yan-Yan's brought her food and robes and they washed her clothes clean. Freyja was still tense, knowing that Kirin and her brother are in danger. She didn't want to think that her brother is planning something against Kirin, at least that what she believed. A day have passed and Taitskun went to her room with an unusual serious face.

"There is still one more thing that I would like to show you and to you alone. This is a good chance." Taitskun looked so serious. "Okay, what's that Taitskun?" Freyja wondered.

"**The priestess of Byakko sat in front of the giant crystal ball once more. She carefully watched as the crystal ball started to lit up."**

"Kirin!" Her eyes bulged, recognizing the little boy that the crystal ball is showing her,

"This is Kirin… from twelve years ago…." Taitskun's words confirmed her thoughts.

**CHAPTER 20**

ASSASSIN's LIFE

Freyja quietly stared at the giant crystal ball as it began to show an eight year old boy with sparkling silver hair and emerald eyes. There was young Kirin, looking so innocent and fragile, however, that image was immediately shattered as he started to approach a bearded middle age man. The angelic looking boy stealthily approached him from behind. The bearded man was wearing nobles' clothes and ornaments and Freyja deduced that he must be a man of importance.

"You!" The man couldn't even finish his words when Kirin plunged the sword deep in his heart. This scene made the sitting Freyja stand up and her eyes bulged. The young Kirin twisted the sword that finished the man off before pulling it out once again. The man's blood splashed to Kirin's pale face. Acting like an adult, the eight year old Kirin immediately fled with his remarkable speed.

"That was the first time that he took a life." Taitskun explained and Freyja fell onto her knees.

They saw the young Kirin enter a huge fortress, owned by his late uncle. He boy was his prized possession, and that is also why Kirin has undergone severe tortures every single day.

"Wahhh!" The boy couldn't help but to scream whenever he is whipped by his uncle's men. Ever since he was little, he was always thrown to the river to make him learn how to swim fast. Whipping and beating is also a part of the everyday routine. They made sure that Kirin gains a tolerance to severe pain. He was also made to take poison to develop an immunity. Kirin was treated like an animal, but, he never experienced the life of a child, let alone a prince, so he never had a comparison, and he believed that it was what he is supposed to do.

The next scene showed an older Kirin, and most of the scenes, were showing how he brutally kills his opponents. He would rip their organs off, cut their heads off, tears his opponents limb to limb. Freyja wanted to close her eyes, but she endured. Kirin's pale hands and body were indeed covered with the blood of those he killed.

As Kirin grew, there was not much of a change. He was still killing thousands of men, which made him so famous as a ruthless assassin. He didn't have emotions, feelings, nothing. He didn't even understood the concept of a 'family.' Or of 'friends.' That's why he was able to kill without feeling a single drop of compassion.

However, the scenes also showed a Kirin, with lonely eyes. He would always stay up a tree by himself and stare at the night sky. For some reason, Freyja could feel his pain while watching the young Kirin's lonesome emerald eyes. Freyja held her chest as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Orion… Taurus…." The young Kirin were counting the visible constellations. "The priestess of Byakko."

During one of Kirin's assassination missions, he had heard the legend of the priestess of Byakko. Although he doesn't believe in that legend, Kirin inwardly felt that it was amazing. "The priestess of Byakko is not true. She will never be true." In spite of his rash words, he still stared at the constellations most of his free time. And, one night, Kirin fell deeply asleep while up a tree. And on his dream, he saw a little girl.

In Kirin's dream, he saw a little girl's smile. She wears different clothes, but she was smiling and looks so carefree. Although she is not aware of who she might be, Kirin felt comfort for once, even if its only a dream.

"That was…." Freyja recognized the girl. The girl in Kirin's dreams was her. Taitskun nodded. "It is you Freyja. It may be Byakko's memories seeping to Kirin's…" She explained.

But as Freyja watched closer, she recognized that it was not a mere memory of Byakko. And by looking at this scene, she remembered that a long time ago, she used to dream a lot about a lonely silver haired boy. Freyja's tears rolled to her cheeks as she watched their young selves talk in a dream.

"Don't be sad, okay?" The young Freyja grinned and wiped his tears off. "Your eyes are like gemstones… they are so pretty!" She innocently complemented.

The young Kirin couldn't understand much, but he felt a lot better.

"My Aniki scolded me again, and no one is on my side…." The crystal ball flashed another version of Kirin's dream, but this time, it was Freyja who is crying. "They won't believe me, I didn't do it…." She mumbled with tears. The young Kirin didn't even face her. But, In spite of his cold appearance, he spoke of warm words. "I believe you…"

"I believe you…"

Freyja's heart skipped a beat. She held her chest once again upon watching the scene. Now, everything was clear. The person in the dreams that she had is indeed Kirin. They had a special connection, even from back then. She knew that it may be also by the power of Byakko, but whatever connection it may be, she was glad that they had it.

The next scene showed Kirin from four years ago, killing his uncle. Freyja wanted to throw up, but she held it in. Kirin slowly pulled his heart off making him scream in outmost pain. Then, he brutally pierced his dead body several times with his blade, while wearing a mad smile on his face. Kirin looked ecstatic while torturing him. This scared Freyja for a moment.

After the death of his uncle, Kirin wandered off on faraway lands, living as a mercenary. Until the time that he discovered that he was a prince. Kirin knew that he was hated. That's the reason why he chose to continue wandering instead of staying in a palace… until he met Freyja. Then, the crystal ball turned blank.

Freyja wiped her tears and she looked at Taitskun.

"That is the real Kirin. He may be Byakko's another self, but that is the 'Kirin' that you cherish. Lady Freyja, you love him don't you?"

"Taitskun, I was afraid for a moment, that Kirin was once a brutal assassin. However, even if he is an assassin or not, no matter how many lives he took, no matter how dark his past is… I cannot bring myself to hate him. In fact, that made my feelings a lot stronger. Those eyes were similar to mine. When I was little, and I had no one on my side, and my friend Byakko disappeared, leaving me a necklace, I would just sleep and I would find comfort in sleeping. The dream that Kirin had, was the same as mine, and even before we met, Kirin has always been by my side. .."

Taitskun could feel her heart's pain.

"Looking at Kirin like that, I admired him so much. Because he was able to endure those, even if its painful. That's why I also endured my Physics and Math lessons even though they were very hard that I almost want to give up. And, that's why I am also enduring the threats to my life as the priestess of Byakko. I admired Kirin so much. That's why I felt an impression of a big brother within him. I was confused… but now, my feelings were clear. Kirin is the one most important to me. I love him, as a friend, as a brother and as Kirin…"

"Those feelings were very strong… But, I admire you for choosing those feelings knowing the consequence that it will have in the near future."

Freyja smiled. "Yes, Taitskun… for one last time… allow me to act against my ideals. Allow me to be swayed by my emotions." Taitskun started to understand what she is saying.

"You will—" Taitskun's sentence was interrupted when Toroki suddenly came rushing in. "Freyja!" Toroki rushed to Freyja the moment he arrived. "I have brought them." He said with a smile.

"Hm?"

Amefuuri and Tokaki stepped in. "Yo! Freyja!" Tokaki cheerfully greeted. And Amefuuri just stood there with crossed arms.

"Tokaki… Amefuuri!"

"Listen, I won't get left out again, got it? SO this time I'll show you how strong Tokaki is!" He was his usual energetic self.

"I can't let my troublesome lady priestess go by herself could I?" Amefuuri smirked.

"Freyja, we will be your shield and your sword so don't hesitate."

Freyja's heart was filled with joy. Then she nodded. "Shall we go, then?" With one last smile, she turned to Taitskun. "We are ready Taitskun."

Taitskun led them to a room full of mirrors. "Here, I will transport you to the nearest place to Hokkan that my powers can do. Gather around this giant mirror and focus your energy. Freyja, with my signal, release the power of Byakko and imagine portal from below. Freyja nodded.

As Taitskun casted some spells, The warriors looked down ,and concentrated their energies to their feet.

"Now Freyja!"

With taitskun's signal, Freyja put her palms together, and quickly released the power of Byakko. Freyja and her warriors did an excellent job. In no time, there was now a portal beneath them

"Lady priestess… before you leave, I would like to ask you one more thing…" Tatskun slowly floated her way to the girl. Freyja nodded.

"Are you aware of your destiny?" She asked with an unusual serious tone. Freyja took a deep breath, and looked at her with a smile.

"Yes. But it's not that clear at all. My future is like blurred portrait only giving me hints and warnings so that I may prepare. Even when I was still a child, I have always seen a different vision of myself whenever I look at the heavens. And those visions made me dream…" Freyja clenched her fists as she looked down with dark eyes. The portal is slowly sucking them in. "For one last time… allow me to act selfishly, and to be swayed by my emotions. Allow me to think nothing but of what my heart tells me to do. Allow me to risk everything for the one most important to me… Kirin…for the last time… Taitskun…" Freyja slowly looked at her with a smile. "The moment I sat my foot outside mount Taikyoku, I can feel that we won't be able to see each other for quite a long time… so, let me take this opportunity to thank you… for everything that you've done." Freyja bowed politely.

"It has been a pleasure… and an honor to be able to meet you and aid you the best ways that I can, Freyja." Taitskun bowed her head too, and smiled. "Until we meet again… someday."

Freyja nodded. "Someday." With those final words, Freyja closed her eyes and the portal totally engulfed them.

"You will face a perilous path, you will have to fight against the worlds… Lives will be lost, hearts will be broken, tears will be shed… full of suffering and pain, and in the end, you shall stand alone... all by yourself. Freyja, you have to endure it… you have to." Taitskun couldn't stop her tears from falling upon having the visions about the girl herself. By just looking at them makes her cry, yet, unimaginable as it may seem, the priestess chose the path that will lead to her suffering. "Oh, heavens, I pray that you protect that girl…." Was all the Taitskun could say.


	9. Chapter 21 to 24

**CHAPTER 21**

WALL

"WAHHHH!" Freyja ended up falling from above. She impulsively flapped her arms like wings until Amefuuri rushed to catch her. "Hey!" Toroki and Seidan flew, catching the two.

"Somebody help me!" They heard Tokaki screaming while tightly hanging onto his boomerang that is pierced on a huge tree trunk.

"Let's go!" Amefuuri seriously stated ignoring the furious Tokaki. "Damn you ame! I'll kill you!"

Toroki chuckled and fled towards him.

"Hey, Taitskun really transported us… this IS the northern border." Freyja recognized the surroundings. "Yes, it is. And with this speed, we will surely be able to reach Hokkan capital in less than a day." Amefuuri responded.

"Will seidan be alright? He has been flying non-stop…" Freyja asked worriedly.

"Ukyaaahhh!" Seidan made a sound, as if telling the girl that he is fine. "You heard that Freyja?" Toroki grinned.

Freyja patted Seidan. "Thanks a lot for your hard work!"

"Well, for now, let's get the best rest that we can. We are still going to save that brat prince." Amefuuri unexpectedly uttered.

"Yeah, we'll make him owe us one. right Freyja?" Tokaki had his usual energy. "Um!" She nodded.

"**The priestess of Byakko and her celestial warriors Amefuuri, Toroki and Tokaki started to journey to the land of Hokkan."**

Hours passed and still, no trace of the capital. The entire place started to get colder and colder. Freyja is used to cold climates, but she felt that the Hokkan empire is way colder than she can tolerate. "Here, this will warm you." Amefuuri placed a thick cloak around the shivering priestess. "We have to get more careful, we are near the capital, Touran." He explained.

"Kyeahhhh!" All of a sudden, Siedan's flight became unstable.

"Seidan! Seidan!" Toroki immediately examined his falcon. "No choice, we have to land, Seidan is losing his strength!"

As Toroki instructed, the giant falcon made an emergency landing. Good thing that they landed on uninhabited planes. Not for long, Seidan shrunk.

"Seidan…" Freyja rushed to the falcon's side. She held his cold wings and noticed that he is staring to get weaker and weaker. "Let's walk from here. Seidan can't take it anymore." She explained.

"It's not just that Freyja…" Toroki carried the falcon on his shoulder. "There is a strong barrier preventing us from going further…"

"No doubt, It should be the power of Genbu working!" Tokaki guessed right.

"Well then. We have to proceed with outmost care. If that is indeed true, then the barrier would surely repel us, Byakko warriors." Amefuuri stood by the priestess side. "But if it is so, then that brat prince was able to enter unscathed?" He doubted his own words.

"Or, he forced his way in!" Freyja was even more worried.

They made a good guess, but regarding Kirin's condition, they got it all wrong. In fact, Kirin wasn't repelled by the barrier at all. Mikhail wanted him to go.

"Sweet!" Tokaki, all of a sudden, noticed the huge tower far ahead. "That must mean that we are near Toruan (Hokkan capital)!" He exclaimed happily. They all saw the tower and agreed. "Well then, let's get going."

On the other hand, the prince of Sairou has just regained consciousness and found himself imprisoned together with the priestess' brother, Mikhail.

"We are still here…" He noticed the surroundings. They were still locked up. "Hey! What did you do to me!" He remembered that Mikhail just injected something to him. Mikhail didn't reply. Instead, he looked away.

Kirin cursed, noticing that there is indeed something fishy going on. However, since he is Freyja's brother, he chose to abandon suspicions, even though his assassin instincts is telling him to cut Mikhail's head off.

"Kirin, right?" Mikhail finally said a word. Kirin nodded. "Do you know what will happen if Freyja summoned Byakko?" He seriously stated.

"No, what is it?" He answered truthfully.

"Freyja will be devoured by the god. She will be sacrificed in exchange of the three wishes that will be granted."

"What!" Kirin stood up in surprise. "Freyja will…"

"Do you still want her to become the priestess after hearing that?"

"…" Kirin said no word after Mikhail's sentence.

"Crap!" Freyja was thrown to one side by some invisible force guarding the palace. They now reached the palace, and as they tried to stealthily infiltrate, the barrier would just get stronger and stronger.

"Freyja!"

"I am alright. I sense a huge lump of power approaching, be careful." The priestess stood up and pulled her sword out.

"Congratulations… for coming this far. Priestess of Byakko." A figure emerged from the shadows. In front of them was a man, in dark green robes with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. "My name is Mingren… the gatekeeper." The mysterious young man suddenly pulled out his blades and with blinding speed, he attacked the priestess straight on. Freyja's quick reflexes and her celestial warrior's vigilance allowed them to block the attack.

"I am surprised. You had such great warriors with y-" Even before Mingren could finish, Freyja rushed towards him and delivered a flying kick straight to his face. "Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"You damned brat!" He was now agitated. "No one shall pass!" The invisible barrier started to harden. Freyja slashed the invisible wall with all of her strength but it didn't even make a small hole.

"Stand back!" Tokaki hit the invisible barrier with his gigantic boomerang, and just like Freyja's attempt, it failed. "Damn!"

"We are in Hokkan, no wonder our powers are badly weakened." Toroki explained, stopping their fruitless attempts.

"If you won't attack, then I will!" Mingren started to swing his blades around once again. Tokaki, Toroki and Amefuuri were like bunnies hopping around powerless, while Freyja was obviously preoccupied with something.

"Invisible wall…" She recalled Taitskun's wall back in Konan. "This is the same!"

"Freyja Watch out!" Amefuuri stood in front of her and immediately blocked an attack. "Freyja! What are you thinking!"

"Kirin is inside right! I know how to break the wall!" She confidently declared. "Amefuuri, Toroki, Tokaki… please hold on for a while!"

The three celestial warriors immediately stood around the priestess, protecting her with everything that they have. Freyja stood silently, with her eyes closed.

"Kirin… Kirin!" Freyja channeled her energy. She filled her mind with thoughts of both Byakko and kirin. "Kirin!" She called him hard in her mind. Freyja could feel the power of the necklace overflowing so much that it causes her pain, but she didn't mind at all. She continued channeling the power to reach Kirin.

"Kirin!" Kirin heard her voice. From inside the cell, he stood up immediately and looked around. "Freyja!"

"Listen Kirin…." Freyja's voice started to get louder and louder. "Where are you?"

"I am in a cell, in a tower. Why? Where are you?" He immediately replied.

"We are here, outside, and there is something that I ask of you, please help us!"

"How?"

"Aside from me, you are the only one who can use the power of Byakko by himself. Channel your energy… and by the count of three, release it towards the direction of the west."

"Alright I will."

Freyja and Kirin stood quietly, gathering all of the power that they can release. Then, Freyja started counting. "One…."

"Two…" Mikhail heard Kirin counting.

"THREE!"

With two enormous lumps of power released simultaneously towards a single point from both directions, Mingren's barrier was immediately reduced to a very thin layer. Freyja felt it weaken and wasting no time, she pierced her sword right through it.

"Impossible!" Mingren couldn't believe what he saw. The barrier of Genbu was broken by the power of Byakko. However, they were only able to create a small hole.

"Freyja! Quick! Jump inside! The hole will soon close!" Amefuuri noticed it getting smaller and smaller.

With Amefuuri's help, Freyja was able to pass through the barrier. "Hurry!" She stretched her hand out to help them. Amefuuri immediately followed her… however.

"Toroki! Tokaki! Hurry!" She stretched her hand further. "Hurry!"

"No you won't!" Mingren rushed to Tokaki with his blade.

"Tokaki!"

Tokaki was hurt. His arm started to bleed. "I-ll be fine!"

"Freyja!" Toroki cried out loud. "Go on ahead!"

"But… do you think I'll leave you here!" She angrily shouted. "Let's go! The hole will close!"

"Listen…" Tokaki looked at her with an unusual serious face. "At all costs, we have to take this barrier down. We can't escape with only that… besides…." He smiled at the priestess. "I will be alright. I am Tokaki right?"

Freyja wanted to cry, but she didn't.

"And I will be with him so don't worry!" Toroki pulled his spear out.

"Tokaki… Toroki….."

"Freyja! Let's go!" Amefuuri forcefully dragged her away.

"Amefuuri, take care of her!" Toroki shouted. "Yeah! Don't die there!" Amefuuri shouted back while dragging Freyja along.

"Listen, you have to trust them, they are celestial warriors too!" Amefuuri explained noticing that Freyja was extremely worried.

"They will live… for your sake." He smiled. "Yeah, they will!" Freyja quickly regained her vigor and hastened.

"Intruders!" Royal guards started to attack them one by one, but Amefuuri kicked them off with his outstanding martial arts. "We have to hurry!"

"Freyja is here! We can now escape!" Kirin rushed to Mikhail and forcibly grabbed his hand. Mikhail shoved him off. "DO you think I'll come with you?" His tone made Kirin more suspicious.

"Darn, this leaves me no choice then!" But, even before Kirin could hit head to make him unconscious, a hooded woman jumped from above, blocking his strike. Kirin immediately recognized her. She was the one who saved Runo from their first encounter.

"Dashewang…." Mikhail stood up and slowly walked to her side.

"Yes, Milord." She suddenly knelt down and politely handed a sword to him. This time, Kirin was able to confirm his suspicions. "What does this mean!" He asked, furious.

"This means that this will be the end of you. The end of my foolish sister's beloved Kirin and the fall of her Sairou!"

"**The priestess of Byakko ran hysterically, around the Hokkan palace, looking for the prince Kirin. Her brother, on the other hand, has finally shown his true intentions…."**

**CHAPTER 22**

BROTHER

"Come with me." Kirin's arm was badly wounded by Mikhail's sword. He could have easily dodged it, but he didn't even dare to fight back. "Come with me. Freyja is waiting…" Kirin spoke as if he wasn't injured at all.

Mikhail's eyes narrowed. "What insolence…. I am taking Freyja away from this world! It's because of this fictional world that her mind is being clouded." Mikhail explained while remaining calm.

"Come with me…" Kirin totally ignored him.

"You are an assassin, aren't you? Why don't you kill me? I am sure that it would be easy…" Mikhail was also puzzled about Kirin's behavior.

Mikhail was aware that Kirin is a renowned and feared assassin. But, in spite of his attacks, he didn't even try to fight back. This annoyed Mikhail even more. He just kept on standing and walking to him as if nothing happened.

"Because… you are Freyja's brother." Kirin glared at him. "I want to slice your head off right now, to be honest. But… I don't want to see that idiot cry…" He smirked while roughly wiping the blood on his face. "Damn, that hurt."

Mikhail was speechless for a moment. Unable to believe what Kirin just said.

"Freyja may always complain about you… but she would also smile and happily tell me the things about you. That's why I can't harm you…"

Mikhail dropped his sword. Unsure of what to do next. For a second, he became hesitant of what he is about to do.

"Milord!" Dashewang ran to his side.

"You have to come with us! Can't you even see that Hokkan is simply trying to use you!" Kirin noticed that Mikhail is also having second thoughts.

"_I'm sorry aniki, but I want to go see him…."_ Mikhail remembered those words from her sister. "Kirin." He wasn't sure at that time. For a moment, he felt his mind beclouded with different ideas and emotions. He couldn't distinguish who to believe.

"Mikhail… it's your name right?" Kirin spoke once more, noticing that he fell silent.

"_The boy with a silver hair!"_

He remembered his sister always speaking of a boy with silver hair and emerald eyes. Mikhail pulled a bottle out from his pocket. The bottle contains a very toxic poison. Kirin didn't mind because he knows that he is immune to poisons. "Poison?" Kirin noticed the bottle he pulled out. "It's no use, I am immune to poisons." He dragged himself closer to Mikhail while trying to maintain a strong face.

Mikhail slowly poured the liquid to his sword.

"I have one question Kirin…"

"And what is that?"

"What exactly is the reason why you are doing this? Just who is Freyja to you?"

"Freyja is… the one most important to me."

"Do you really think that would do good? Freyja belongs to another world and so are you. If you truly love her, then you would be aware that in the end she would end up being badly hurt."

"…"

"Freyja needs to return home. She has to." Mikhail looked at Kirin with serious eyes. "This may be the last strand of compassion that I can give you… leave her at once."

Kirin stared at him with his piercing eyes. "That is one thing that I cannot do. If Freyja wants to leave, then I will go with her. If she wants to stay, then I will also stay… I could never ever let anything take her away from me… even if it's you, or Byakko." Kirin was desperate. He couldn't kill him, so he decided to beat him unconscious and force him to Sairou instead. Mikhail also knew what he wanted to do.

"Prepare yourself… Kirin!"

"**Just like the wind, two swords clashed, along with their clashing desires."**

"Kirin!" All of a sudden, Freyja barged in, with Amefuuri standing behind her.

"So, you've come after all… Freyja." Mikhail's words echoed around the room. "A…Ani…" Freyja couldn't even finish her sentence upon seeing the heavily injured Kirin lying on the cold ground.

"Kirin!" Without any other thoughts, she immediately rushed to his side. "You are bleeding! Aniki, what happened!" She held Kirin tight. "Kirin!" Freyja noticed his wounds.

"…"

Mikhail looked at her blankly, holding the Genbu slate with his shivering hands. "Kirin!" Freyja had an idea who did it to Kirin. But she refused to believe it. "F-freyja, step aside." Kirin managed to regain some strength. He stood up with all of his remaining power. "I'll take your brother… to… Sairou…"

"…." Mikahil remained silent.

All of a sudden, swords came flying out of nowhere.

"Freyja!"

Amefuuri immediately ran to block the flying swords aimed at Freyja. But, Kirin was too weak to dodge the attacks. He was badly hit on one leg.

"Kirin!" She pulled her sword out to attack, but,

The Hokkan soldiers immediately barged in and held Freyja. "You don't…." Fortunately, because Amefuuri was there, they couldn't capture the priestess that easily. "Stand back!" Amefuuri warned.

"Aniki…. What is this supposed to mean? Is Genbu controlling you!" Freyja's heart is starting to be filled with a mysterious emotion. "ANIKI! WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEANNN!" She cried out loud, her eyes screaming a different hue.

Freyja's voice was trembling, tears fell from her eyes. Her brother didn't answer. Instead he looked away. "This is the end. Give up now, Freyja. Do you even know what will happen to you after you summon Byakko? Do you even know what end you will meet after pouring all your efforts for Sairou? Hmph, if you think that Genbu used me, then, you got it all wrong. It was I… I was the one who used Genbu." Mikhail knew that Freyja will be devoured by the God after she summon him.

"You are the one who doesn't know anything…" She murmured while panting, wrath is starting to consume her entire body.

"You made a grave mistake for coming here… and I have come to help you redeem yourself."

Freyja could only look at him shivering in pain. Just then, the face of the young Kirin and his past flashed in her mind. Then, the dream that they both shared… the first time she met him… how he always saves her… his smile… everything about Kirin. Freyja clenched her trembling fists.

"_I believe you…"_

She remembered how Kirin stood by her side even when she was still little. Kirin… the only one who understood her dreams back in her old world. And right now, the one making him suffer is her very own brother. The one she respected the most, in that old world.

"No, you won't. No matter what end I will meet, I will never go back to that world again! " Her entire body trembling in anger, her eyes were filled with outmost hate. Everything became red. Her vision started do blur as she could only feel wrath inside. "I would never ever leave Kirin's side again!"

"This FICTIONAL world! Don't make me laugh, this world is merely the figment of your imagination! " Mikhail wanted to hit her, however, the ground shook reacting to her intense anger.

"It may or may not be so, but still, this is the world that gave me life. This is the world that saved me… This is my home. Karasuki, Amefuuri, Tokaki, Tatara, Toroki, Subaru, Kokie, Kirin, Byakko… figment of imagination or whatever you wish to call them, that, I don't give a damn… because, they are ones… most precious to me." Freyja was no longer herself… white smoked started to escape her body.

"How dare you…. Hurt Kirin!" No one could match her might at the moment. Freyja's energy exploded like dormant a volcano. Light enveloped her entire body, her eyes were blank, prepared to kill anyone in sight… The ground shook violently, a strange power encircled her body. She couldn't feel any more pain, only wrath is the sole emotion that lingers within her. Everyone was thrown far away, even Amefuuri, who tried to run to her, was thrown to one side. Even Freyja couldn't control the power inside her, it just kept on releasing its fury… The Hokkan soldiers were helplessly beaten. They couldn't even get an inch closer. "I won't go back! To that goddamned world ever!"

"What the…" Her brother was too much surprised, that he could no longer recognize her. She held her sword up high, burning with anger. Mikhail could only look at her. She was always powerless, but not right now. She was burning with hatred… and overflowing with immense power. The necklace around Freyja's neck started to crack…. And, without Freyja noticing, the stone of her necklace started to bury itself deep within her chest. Freyja kept on releasing the uncontrolled power, not noticing that her body is starting to become overstrained, unable to contain that much power. However, since the sense of pain has been temporarily removed from her, she couldn't feel the pain of her body tissues stretching and twitching.

"Stop!"

Kirin's voice, in spite of being badly injured is still strong. His voice reached her wrath enveloped heart. Kirin has always been the one who can reach her and he was able to do it once more. "Freyja!"

Freyja snapped out of her trance upon hearing his call. The power slowly subsided and he pulled her close to him, calming Freyja down. "Don't," Kirin could feel the tremendous power she has been releasing and if it keeps up, her body will soon collapse and it is fatal. He pushed himself hard and held a sword. "Just leave this to me." Even with in a badly injured state, he still chose to fight in her place.

"Kirin…" Freyja could see his determination. "STOP this!" She cried out loud. "You are hurting yourself!"

"You are hurting yourself!" Kirin talked back while still forcing himself to stand. "You are hurting your body… and your heart. I will…protect… F… Freyja… So leave them to me." His breathing is starting to become unstable. Then, the poison started to spread out. He could feel the pain of his entire body. This time, Kirin fell unconscious for good. He dropped his sword and in an instant his body started to sweat very hard. Freyja dropped her sword, focusing on the painful Kirin. He is sweating hard and his breathing is starting to fade.

Inside the room, Seidan suddenly came flying. "Freyja! Amefuuri! Hurry!" Toroki and Tokaki were there. Tokaki jumped down and held Kirin up. Amefuuri immediately jumped onto the falcon and stretched a hand out to Freyja. "Let's go!"

"We've managed to defeat that Mingren guy, but we have to hurry! He might set the barrier up again!" Tokaki briefly explained.

"And His Highness is in a terrible condition!" Tokaki added, noticing that this is the very first time that Kirin was reduced to that state.

Before Freyja jumped onto Seidan, she glanced at her brother for one last time. With piercing eyes she declared war against him and against Hokkan…. "What you did to Kirin... is unforgivable."

"I will crush Sairou, and make sure that you will regret everything."

"Let's see then... I just want you to know that… it is I, Freyja, Priestess of Byakko who will lead them to victory." With a confident and fearsome smirk, Freyja jumped on. "Everything ends here…. Mikhail." With that, Freyja fled.

"**Mikhail saw a different person… far different from the one that he knew. Freyja has became a lot stronger."**

**CHAPTER 23**

LIFE

"Freyja, you have to rest too." Zam held her shoulder. "Here, drink something…" She handed over a drink to her friend who hasn't slept a wink ever since they came home. Freyja stood by Kirin's side all these time. Although the best physicians have been summoned to help the prince, the best that they can do is to slow down the spreading of the poison. The one inside Kirin's body is a new kind of poison and unknown to the physicians in Sairou.

"Kirin is immune to poisons, you told us." Zam could only look at her.

"It's because this poison is different. He didn't develop immunity from this one. Mikhail did it. He tried to kill Kirin."

"…" Zam couldn't speak. She herself couldn't believe that Mikhail tried to kill Kirin. But, she is also aware that it is not impossible.

"All I can do is to stare at him suffer… because of me." Freyja's dark eyes started to narrow.

"No! It wasn't your fault! All this time you didn't even sleep a bit just to know what the poison composition is. Freyja, don't blame yourself." Zam tried to console her.

"Yes, it isn't my fault. It's Mikhail's. Kirin went there to help him, thinking that he was captured by Hokkan. He didn't even fight against him, even though he kept on hitting him. He didn't fight because he knew that he was my brother …." Freyja's words were clearly filled with hatred.

Zam fell silent once more. She didn't know that Freyja would be this much angry.

"Here are the herbs you requested, lady priestess…" The alchemists entered with several bottles containing the herbs and substances Freyja asked for.

She stood up and carefully pierced Kirin's finger. She took a drop and placed it on a small glass bowl. Then, together with the physicians and pharmacists, she proceeded to the apothecary.

"I remember his works… and if I'm right, he used this one…" Freyja remembered her brother's teachings and made a test to verify. Not for long, the reaction appeared and she confirmed that the poison in Kirin's blood is really the poison that her brother concocted. With this it became a lot easier. Freyja spent sleepless nights preparing an antidote.

"Freyja…" Karasuki slowly entered the apothecary and found a sleeping girl. He carefully placed a blanket on her and laid her on a soft chair. "You are overworking yourself." He slowly kissed her forehead before leaving. Toroki and Tokaki were worried as well. But, all they can do is to hunt for the materials Freyja needs for the antidote. Subaru, Zam were taking turns watching over Kirin and Amefuuri constantly brought her food. Tatara also played songs for her once in a while.

In spite of being weary, Freyja endured the fatigue and one day, the antidote was completed. Without second thoughts, she rushed to Kirin's side and let him drink it. Freyja was scared, that it might not work, but she was hoping that it will. She prayed hard, to the heavens, to help her.

"Kirin… come back…. Come back to me…"

Kirin could hear her voice. Kirin couldn't bring her brother back, and this made him disappointed. But, hearing her voice calling his name out loud, he was able to regain his strength. And, not for long, he opened his emerald eyes.

"F-freyja…" Weakly, he held her sleeping face beside him. Freyja blinked and yawned. Then, she noticed that Kirin is awake. "Kirin! How do you feel?" She frantically asked examining him. "Much better. Although I still feel weak. Darn…" He said while sitting up. Then, all of a sudden, Freyja jumped to him and hugged him tight.

"What's wrong with your eyes? And… you look so exhausted…." Kirin gently held her cheek. "Are you alright Freyja?"

Freyja nodded. "I'm fine. You have to worry about yourself more Kirin…" She scolded him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to,,," Kirin suddenly remembered that he wasn't able to bring Freyja's brother back.

"Shh… don't speak of that anymore. Kirin, why did you leave? We were so worried!"

"I don't want to put you into danger."

"Then why didn't you fight back!"

"You would cry again if I hurt him."

"No!" Kirin was surprised with her reaction. "My brother… I don't need him or anyone else…" She gently whispered. "…If Kirin would get hurt, then I don't need anything else."

"… Freyja…" Kirin looked down. "Promise me Kirin… that you'd never leave me again." Freyja seriously asked, with trembling hands. She was so afraid that Kirin wouldn't open his eyes again and this made her feelings much much stronger. Then, Kirin gently smiled as he nodded. "I promise, then." He gently patted her head and took her into a warm embrace. "Kirin, you have to get better, okay? We still have to practice sword fighting…." She said between sniffs. This made Kirin chuckle. "Crybaby…" He uttered.

"I am not crying! There is just something in my eyes, that's all! The herbs must have irritated my eyes." She roughly wiped her tears off.

From not so far away, Amefuuri quietly watched them. He didn't interfere, he only watched them with his usual serious eyes. "Amefuuri, where is Freyja?" Karasuki slowly approached him. But, even before Karasuki could enter the room, Amefuuri blocked him in purpose. "His Highness is still unconscious. But I saw Freyja ran to the apothecary a while ago." Amefuuri lied. Karasuki nodded and turned the other way. "Things would only get complicated if he would see them like that…." He sighed and went away as well.

"What? The Prince has regained health? That's wonderful Freyja!" Toroki exclaimed in jubilation. Freyja nodded with a smile.

"I knew that he won't die from just that. That man is a monster!" Tokaki carelessly commented. "Stop it onii-chan, you're going to make Freyja mad." Tatara pouted.

"Tokaki's right, that idiot won't die from that." She pinched Tatara's cheeks.

"Freyja!" Zam and Subaru arrived from a stroll. "We heard the news."

Freyja skipped towards the two. "See, the medicine that we formulated worked!" She was so cheerful. However, Zam slowly held her hand. "Are you sure you are alright?" She asked with serious eyes. "Of course I am!" She happily answered.

"Freyja… come with me 'there.'" Kirin, wearing his robes entered the room still with a pale face.

"Kirin! Even if you're feeling better you shouldn't move around carelessly like that! Geez…" She scolded him while following him outside the room.

"I'm glad she's back to her usual self…" Toroki smiled.

"What's the matter Zam? You look troubled?" Subaru noticed that Zam was the only one with a serious face.

"I am worried. Freyja waged war against her brother in Hokkan, and… knowing her and Mikhail-san, I could say that this is surely troubling her." She carefully explained.

"Freyja wouldn't want us to worry about her, that may be the reason why she's acting as if it's not a big deal." Tatara added.

"How's her brother Zam?" Tokaki asked.

"To start…. He is…."

"**The priestess of Byakko, sat all alone, in the darkest corner of the palace gardens… in a place where she couldn't be seen, where she couldn't be found."**

"Freyja! Freyja!" The prince Kirin called her name out loud. He was sure that she is somewhere there. No matter how he called, she wouldn't answer, and it worried him. "Freyja!" He continued looking around.

Finally, after thoroughly searching, Kirin saw the girl, sitting on one corner, with the darkness purposely hiding her from his sight. "Freyja!" With a sigh of relief, he walked towards her.

"DON'T COME!" She ordered, not even looking at him. He stopped.

"Don't come near me…. At least for now." There was something eerie about her voice, but she meant what she said. She purposely hid herself for a moment to be alone. "Please leave me alone for a moment…." She tried her best to sound as if nothing's wrong, but Kirin easily felt that something is wrong with her. He took steps closer, noticing that she was trembling.

"I'm fine…" She felt him getting nearer and stood up to run away from him. Again, without even glancing at him. But, even before she could take a step away, Kirin wrapped his arms around her.

He didn't say a single word, but Freyja was so surprised of what he just did.

Then, slowly, Kirin turned her face. He saw tears gushing out from her eyes. Freyja immediately pulled away while wiping her tears off. But Kirin pulled her to him once more. He is stronger, and she couldn't resist.

"Don't hide them…" He gently spoke. As they both sat down.

"Kirin…" She couldn't help but tell him her feelings. "I am scared…" She said with trembling hands. "I am scared."

Kirin put an arm around her.

"But I am not supposed to be scared. If I am, then everyone will be affected too. The Hokkan soldiers, the Byakko seven… I want to give them my strength, and not my fear."

Kirin didn't say a word.

"My brother," She recalled each and every time that they competed, "I couldn't even beat him. Even once. He is always better than me… and… I am afraid of him, of Genbu, of Hokkan, Kutou and Konan…

I couldn't even save my brother, I couldn't even protect Sairou with my own strength…

I have endangered a lot of lives already…

All I can do is to stand on the back… because I'm afraid to die.

And now, that Mikhail is here… there's no way that my strategies would beat his…

At least, that's what I am thinking for the moment." She sighed and roughly wiped her tears away.

"It's alright." Kirin gently embraced her. "It's alright."

Freyja closed her eyes, her hands still trembling in fear, but her heart is very well at ease.

"Freyja." He gently whispered her name. "It's alright to be scared. It's alright to cry. But, even so, you don't have to hide it from me, okay?"

Freyja nodded.

"Good girl. Even when the time comes, that Freyja wouldn't believe in herself, I will still do. Mikhail, Hokkan, or whoever the enemy is, I am sure that Freyja could win. Because Freyja, is really really strong."

Freyja wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"It's alright to fall sometimes… a broken bone will be stronger once it heals… and…"

Kirin looked at her with his sparkling emerald eyes.

"I'll always be by your side." He gently patted her head. Freyja fell very silent. And Kirin noticed that she had fallen asleep. He giggled as he gently planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll be here. So don't worry. I won't leave you."

"Freyja? Freyja?" Karasuki knocked on her chambers. He was going to give deliver her dinner, but Freyja wasn't there. Curiosity filled Karasuki's mind. And, without anyone looking, he decided to enter the priestess' chambers.

"I don't know why I am doing this…." He thought, planning to leave before anyone catches him. "Huh?" However, even before he could leave, he noticed something interesting on the desk. Karasuki took a closer look and recognized it immediately.

"This is…" Karasuki saw Freyja's mysterious necklace, broken. And, the white stone that used to be in the middle of the pendant is now gone. Karasuki knew that that necklace was special and for it to be broken, it must take serious damage. With this in mind, he left.

"Yahhh!" Freyja splashed into the cold water of the bathing pool.

"Lady priestess, if there's anything that you need, please tell us." The servants stood outside. "No, that's fine! Thanks…" She replied from inside. The bath was relaxing. SO relaxing that Freyja closed her eyes. SO many things have happened and so many revelations came to her. Being a sacrifice, her brother wanting to kill Kirin and crush Sairou, Kirin's dark past… right now, she wanted to talk to the Byakko inside Kirin, but Freyja knew that calling him out will cause complications to Kirin's body, especially that he's just recovered. Freyja could only sigh.

"And this one…" She carefully touched the white stone, partially buried on her chest. Freyja recalled that time, when she released tremendous power, her necklace broke and the stone was buried deep in her chest. "I don't know what this means… I don't know, but I am afraid…" She thought, with her heart beating fast. "But I have to keep it to myself. I'm alright, so I don't want to make them worry. We are facing such a huge country like Hokkan, so, we need all the focus that we can do." She convinced herself.

After a relaxing bath, Freyja, wearing only robes, with her wet hair dripping, went to her chambers.

"Freyja…"

"Kya!" She exclaimed noticing that Karasuki is inside. "What are you doing here Karasuki!" She immediately turned her back.

Karasuki had an unusual serious face, which somewhat scared the girl. Without saying a single word, he boldly walked towards the priestess and forcibly opened her robe.

"Karasuki stop!" She held her robes together, but, the opening of her robe was enough to show the white stone sticking out of her chest. Karasuki's eyes widened, unable to believe what he just saw. He took steps back, still without saying anything.

"Karasuki.. this is…" Freyja didn't know how to explain.

"Freyja… a while ago, I saw your broken necklace… and now, that white stone is in your chest…." Karsuki shook her shoulders. "What happened!"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed. "But… the more I use the power of Byakko… the more this stone plunges inside of me. So…"

"Aren't you feeling bad? Painful?"

Freyja shook her head. "I am perfectly fine. Please don't tell the others… I don't want them to worry. You see, this must also be a part of Byakko's power. Don't worry…" She explained, trying to smile.

"Freyja… why must you always keep it to yourself? Like I said, I, Karasuki, shall always be beside you! Why won't you tell me anything! Why does it have to be Kirin all the time!" He shouted. Freyja was startled. "I'm sorry…" Just as when Karasuki is about to leave, Freyja pulled his hand back to stop him. "Waittt!"

He stooped.

"I'm sorry. But, like I said, I don't want anyone to be worried… I am perfectly fine… that's why I kept it to myself. And… even Kirin doesn't know this so… please keep it a secret." She explained.

Karasuki held her hand. "Freyja…" Karasuki hugged her tightly. "Karasuki… I'm really sorry for hiding things. I hope you understand."

"I do… I understand. I always will." Although Karasuki's words were as kind as ever, Freyja could feel the heavy aura around him. Freyja felt so guilty, that her feelings for Kirin could hurt such a kind man like Karasuki. In spite of her not being able to return his feelings, still, he always cared for her… more than the care of a celestial warrior.

"Karasuki…." Freyja took a deep breath, then, she smiled. "Thank you!"

Karasuki stared at her, then, he smiled.

"**Just as when the priestess was about to sleep, she was awakened by a sudden commotion."**

"What's the matter?" She rushed to the prince' hall.

"The northern border has been captured by Hokkan… again."Amefuuri directly explained.

"Amefuuri!" Subaru exclaimed, suggesting that they shouldn't tell Freyja such things or she'll be worried. They all knew that Freyja is stressed out and pushing her further would only be dangerous to her health.

"But she has to know. Whether I tell her or not, she will still know." Amefuuri defended, knowing Freyja very well.

"Mikhail…" Freyja murmured, knowing that Mikhail was behind the attacks indeed. "It was Mikhail, I am sure. He is the one leading the Hokkan warriors." She explained.

"Your brother…" Kirin looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Are the citizens alright?" Karasuki inquired one scout.

"Yes General. The vigilance of our troops led the townspeople to safety. However, our lands and property are ravaged. I suggest we immediately recapture them." The scout explained.

"Prepare…" Kirin ordered.

"No!" Freyja interrupted, with a serious look painted on her face. "Let us leave the northern border for a while, before we recapture."

Everyone was surprised. Freyja was always the one eager to recapture taken cities, but right now, she wouldn't even want to dispatch the troops.

"Aniki knows me… and there is surely a trap waiting for us. They dispatched a small group to take the cities to make us dispatch the troops. He wants us to make a miscalculation… instead, please try to look for suspicious encampments around the area and do it discreetly." She ordered the scout.

"Freyja is right, she knows how to fight her brother more than we do. But Freyja… I mean…" Toroki was also worried, knowing that Freyja is forced to face her own brother.

"Don't worry!" She cheerfully cried. "Even if it's my brother… we won't let him take Sairou!"

"The lady priestess is right!" The scout exclaimed. "We have spotted unusual contraptions in the mountains."

Freyja confirmed her suspicion.

"What are we going to do Freyja?" Amefuuri asked.

"Investigate, but do not be too close, our priority is our safety." She declared. They found her idea plausible.

"**The priestess was overjoyed, noticing the quick recovery of her beloved prince. Yet, in spite of her cheerful disposition, deep in her heart, there is still fear, knowing that her brother will surely do everything to crush Sairou. " **

Freyja dressed in priestess robes stood in front of her celestial warriors. The time of the public declaration has come. She had to announce to the public about the war declaration they made against Hokkan. Freyja was afraid, not knowing what the people's reaction would be. Nevertheless, she gathered all of her courage to march in front of them.

She looks so serious this time. The noblemen gathered around her, all preparing to witness her speech. At this very moment, in the absence of the ill emperor, the priestess is the hope of the entire kingdom and this also made her, a very powerful and influential person in Sairou. The people know very well of the intelligence and bravery that she displayed. This is what made them give Freyja all of their trusts.

"The feelings that I have for Kirin, the personal feelings that I have for Byakko… right now, I have to set it aside. Karasuki… Mikhail, everything, I have to forget it all. I don't have the right to become a normal girl anymore." She thought, "Because I am the priestess of Byakko."

"Oh great priestess….." The people bowed their heads down on her presence. "The priestess has graced you with her presence!" The royal guards announced as she proudly marched up to meet the people.

"Hokkan has made us suffer… pillaged our villages, murdered our people, including women and children… Right now, we are all aware how unstable and chaotic our nation is… and this is why they take advantage in order to obtain our lands… if we do nothing, we will all die. That's why, we have to fight. We have to do something! We cannot watch them kill us little by little!" Freyja's voice was strong and solid. "We have declared war against Hokkan. And anytime, they could attack and set flames to our lands." The crowd started to mumble things amongst themselves. "But fear not!" She continued, "For we are blessed by the guidance of Byakko. And I, Freyja, priestess of Byakko, shall bring the power and immortality amongst all of us, in the name of the heavens!" Freyja's words were more of that of a great ruler. The people shouted in response to her statement. "ALL HAIL THE PRIESTESS!"

Freyja was relieved to see the reaction from the crowd.

"The priestess has saved my son from demise! She was indeed blessed with the powers of Byakko!" Such comments could be heard from the crowds. Since Freyja, herself has been helping with the development of Medicine and treatment of the sick, she has became more popular with the citizens. Freyja is also the one who suggested building hospitals and Shrines and above all, she helped greatly with the creation and distribution of more effective medicines.

"For Byakko, shall be in each and every sword that we wield! We will emerge victorious!"

She finished her declaration with a powerful statement. The people bowed their heads, and some shouted, boldly declaring that they would offer their lives for the priestess. The people started to berserk, shouting praises for Sairou, Byakko and for the priestess. Her presence alone can boost the morale of the people and this is what she believed is essential. After the tiring declaration, she smiled once more, and made her exit.

"Aniki, if this is what you want, then I will be more than willing to give you… your defeat." She thought with piercing eyes.

"**The girl in the prophecy, the priestess of Sairou, stood proudly in front of her people. And received overwhelming support from them. For she, is the greatest symbol of hope, keeping the falling empire alive."**

**CHAPTER 24**

PROPOSAL

"Whew, we managed to kick them off…" Tokaki sighed while removing his helmet.

"How are you Tokaki?" Freyja asked, wanting to make sure that he is alright.

"Of course I'm fine! And, Zero casualties!" He grinned and Freyja was relieved. "Great!"

"Onii-chan, I want to fight too!" Tatara was feeling so bad that he could only watch the other celestial warriors fight while he gets left in the palace.

"Man," Zam suddenly came in the priestess' chambers. "Tatara, it's alright if we get left alone! We are not the fighter type after all." Zam made sense, but Tatara was more insulted.

"No, In fact, Tatara was given the hardest task!" Freyja grinned at the boy. "Tatara is my personal knight right? He he." Her words made Tatara happier. "Oh yeah! That's right! I am protecting Freyja!" He regained his vigor.

"Man, you are a good liar aren't you…" Zam sighed. "Well it's not a lie." She winked and zam sweatdropped. "The poor boy…" Zam just shook her head.

Days passed and Hokkan has made their move. There were consecutive attacks and Freyja had to send Tokaki and Toroki to head the units driving them off. Although they were able to stop the Hokkan army from advancing, they still couldn't reclaim the recaptured cities. The war is starting to get tenser and tenser. Freyja, as the head strategist, is starting to panic, although she didn't show it to her warriors.

"The attack is getting stronger and stronger…" Karasuki was also panicking, in spite of his calm façade.

"Karasuki, I couldn't read the pattern of their attacks. Surely, it is Mikhail leading them…" Freyja explained.

"They got more power to capture more cities, but they only took the borders…" Kirin shared his observation.

"Yes, indeed. But right now, prolonging the war would only cause trouble for our empire. Our supplies, our people… is that what they are planning? And, by giving us no rest, they could exhaust all our resources and then a major attack will be unleashed." Freyja finally came into a good theory.

"Freyja is right! It could be the case!" Karasuki saw that her argument was plausible.

"**Now having a good theory in mind, the priestess of Byakko has started preparing for a counter measure. However… Things didn't seem to fit with her idea…"**

The day after, a messenger from Hokkan came.

"His Majesty, Emperor Sei Tou Rin, His Highness, Prince Sei Ki Rin and Her Eminence, Priestess of Byakko, Freyja… The Emperor of Hokkan wishes not to prolong this war, for it will only bring more demise between the two Kingdoms…" The messenger read the Hokkan Emperor's edict.

"What!" Freyja stood up, surprised of what the messenger has said. "This cannot be! Mikhail wouldn't want peace!" She thought.

"Furthermore, I offer you, a peace treaty, by presenting my eldest daughter, princess Saiine of Hokkan to be bound in Conjugal ties with the crown prince, Sei Ki Rin. Along with the national marriage, Hokkan shall also give the borders that we have captured back to the empire." The Messenger continued.

Kirin, Karasuki and Freyja were the only ones listening to the message and the three of them couldn't believe what was happening. "Just a moment messenger," Freyja stood up, "What is Mikhail to your empire?"

Kirin and Karasuki looked at her, hearing her ask about her brother.

"He is the head of the Generals in Hokkan. And since you, the priestess of Byakko, is his sister, he wishes to stop the war once and for all." He replied. Freyja was suspicious. She didn't believe a single word the messenger gave her.

"And, allow me to present…." The messenger stepped back, and, slowly unveiled what was under the huge box that was with him.

"Her Highness, Princess Saiine." He proudly announced as he presented the fair princess from Hokkan.

"My Name is Saiine, your Highness." She stood around five four tall. Her hair was of golden curls and her fair skin made her glow with radiance. Freyja was speechless for a moment, seeing such a beautiful lady.

"Saiine, you must make the prince yours at all costs…" Mikhail's words echoed in her mind.

Saiine then looked at Freyja and gave her a glare. "SO this is lord Mikhail's sister…" Seeing Karasuki and Kirin with her, Saiine thought, "What a lucky kid, having two beautiful men with her. But, no matter how you look at her, she is still a kid… is she really the one doing the military planning? Is she really the one Lord Mikhail wants us to watch out for?" She wasn't so convinced, judging from Freyja's façade.

"What the hell is with her?" Freyja whispered to herself with a giant sweatdrop on her forehead, noticing that the princess Saiine had a different look towards her.

"But," Karasuki suddenly whispered to both Kirin and Freyja, "Although the offer seems suspicious, it also true that accepting it will greatly help us. At the very least, it would buy us enough time to strengthen our defenses."

Freyja nodded, agreeing with what Karasuki just said. However, she looked at Kirin with awkward eyes, unable to speak. "Why does Kirin have to marry her?" She thought.

"Freyja? What do you think?" Karasuki asked once again, noticing that the priestess is preoccupied with something in her mind.

"This is something that I couldn't decide for myself. I believe we have to let the entire council know about this… and of course, his majesty, the Emperor." Freyja didn't know what decision to make. Deep inside her, she knows that accepting the offer will surely save Sairou, but, she is also bothered by Kirin's marriage. She would only look at him with questioning eyes.

The prince is very much confused as well. Marrying Saiine would greatly help the empire, but, he, himself didn't want it. If only Freyja wasn't the priestess, if only Freyja didn't care about the Empire as much as she does right now, Kirin could have just ran away again. But no, he didn't want to see her disappointed. Freyja worked so much for Sairou, and running away would cause chaos to the empire and to the priestess as well. Kirin stood up, frustrated, and slammed the table hard.

"Kirin?" Freyja was confused of his sudden behavior. Kirin, without saying a single word, walked out of the room leaving only a glance at Freyja.

"Very well then, messenger, we shall convey the offer by the Emperor of Hokkan to the court of nobles tomorrow. If you wouldn't mind, to ensure the safety of our contract, I would ask my men to guard your chambers." Karasuki stood up and called his men to guard Saiine and the messenger.

"Such a handsome young general, it's a pity I could only marry one." Saiine mumbled under her breath and Freyja managed to hear it. Her veins bulged. "Darn this girl, it's not that I am selfish but don't you ever try to take Karasuki or Kirin to yourself!" She thought with shaking fists. Then, Freyja calmed, realizing that it was such an immature reaction. "Freyja, don't sweat it… You have to think! Think!" She slapped herself twice and she regained her composure.

The gorgeous girl in front of her is Kirin's future wife. With a big smile on her face, she greeted her. "Hello! My name is Freyja!" She extended a hand to her. The lady from Hokkan, was as old as Kirin. Unlike Freyja, her body and face is mature and even though Freyja didn't usually care about these things, at that time, she felt down, for having a childish appearance. Kirin's future wife's hair was long, blonde and curly. And, she walked with ladylike grace. Freyja was such a tomboy and she is aware of it, but still, she has to let them be.

The Byakko seven, all set their eyes on her, especially Karasuki. He already knows the prince's feelings but he was still quite unsure of hers. Karasuki could feel a sense of sadness from her, and he thought that since Kirin is like Freyja's brother, it must be the typical hint of sadness that she feels. Amefuri, Toroki and Zam, however, knew her feelings very well. They could only look at her with pitiful eyes. Kirin looked at them blankly. It is obviously shown that he isn't happy at all. Freyja was still unsure of his feelings. But at that time, Freyja could not settle things between her reason and emotions. Freyja shook her head. "I am not a normal girl anymore… so have no time to waste thinking about these things. The truce is very essential to the survival of Sairou… and I know that Kirin is aware of it as well."

After the introductions, Freyja was quietly sitting on the balcony's rails, enjoying the temporary peace in the empire. Suddenly, Karasuki suddenly emerged from behind. She almost fell, but Karasuki caught her. "I, I'm sorry if I surprised you." He apologized. Freyja shook her head and grinned. "It's fine!" All of a sudden, Freyja and Karasuki saw Kirin and Saiine walk together. Freyja felt her heart shatter. They look so good together, she thought. Noticing that Saiine was ladylike, reserved, just like a perfect lady for a prince. She was denying her feelings for Kirin herself, but she can't deny that this scene is hurting her a lot. "She's having both Kirin and Byakko?" She thought with a pout.

"Freyja?" Karasuki was too close to her that she slowly pulled away from him. "Yes?"

"It must be hard for His Highness," Karasuki stated sitting beside her. Freyja nodded. "But," Karasuki explained, "I am sure he's also happy because Sairou will be saved because of him. I was surprised that he is so mature to do that." A smile was painted on his face. Freyja forced herself to smile too. "You're right."

"Are you… um, worried?" Karasuki asked with a straight face. Freyja sighed, and smiled. "To be honest, I am feeling a bit sad. Kirin won't have much time to be fooling around with us anymore if he becomes the emperor and marries her. Besides, I don't want to bother him either." She grinned. Karasuki nodded. "But since it's for all of us, then I guess it is alright." Karasuki was moved by her words. The priestess cares about Sairou so much. "Freyja…" Karasuki chanted her name. "Eh?"

"You are aware right? Of my feelings."

"…" Freyja could not answer. She looked down while blushing hard. Karasuki chuckled. "Don't worry about it for now. But, please let me erase that sadness that you feel." Freyja was speechless, still trying to control her pounding heart. She is trying to consider his words, but she couldn't hide the fact that she loves Kirin more than anything else.

From not so far away, Kirin could clearly see Freyja and Karasuki sitting together. He narrowed his eyes as he carefully watched. Kirin touched his left chest as he thought about the decision that he was going to make. He knew that Freyja loved Sairou, and for Sairou to survive, the marriage must be done.

"Freyja, don't worry about him too much. I am still here." Karasuki joked.

Freyja blushed, not knowing what to say to Karasuki after hearing that. "Um, yeah, thanks!" She casually replied as if it didn't bother her. Then, without any words, Karasuki gently embraced her from behind. "I may not be like Kirin, but if you want, I can also be your big brother…and… even…." Karasuki's heart thumped faster, so as Freyja's. But, he could not continue, noticing that Freyja is feeling very uneasy. He laughed, knowing that it's just like her to act that way. Karasuki just smiled and slowly let go of her. "Like I said before," He whispered to her ear. "I like you."

"Haha," Karasuki laughed, noticing that Freyja is starting to blush so hard. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized while laughing. Then, he patted her head and smiled.

"As long as Freyja is smiling, it's alright for me!"

With his usual handsome smile, Karasuki waved and left. Freyja nodded but she could not even look at him. "Oh Man, am I really that weird? Any girl would surely fall for those words, especially coming from a man like Karasuki." She thought with her mind more confused. Still, she wants to stay firm with her decision… It is for Sairou's own good, and for Kirin's as well. Even though it hurts, she decided to distance herself from Kirin until the wedding ceremony.

Freyja looked around, saw the children enjoying the peaceful environment. The people bowed to her as she passed by with smiles. Freyja felt her chest get heavier. "They all depend on me. Should these feelings of mine ruin their peace?" All these time, her mind is violently torn between her love for Sairou and for the prince.

It was mid afternoon, and Freyja started to take a walk along the apothecaries, trying to divert her confusions by studying. It was somewhat successful, talking to ancient alchemists. However, Amefuuri tapped her from the back. "I didn't expect you to be here at this time." He said with his usual serious face. All of a sudden, he pulled her and took her into a small garden tea cottage. There, Amefuuri served her some tea. Freyja sat down and quietly drank her tea. While drinking, however, she could only fill her thoughts with Kirin's marriage.

"Like I always say, I don't need to know what these feelings are. The only thing that I know is that Kirin is important to me. But… this… feels so painful, as if she is going to take him away… But still, if the marriage won't happen, then, Sairou will be in big trouble." Freyja loves both Sairou and Kirin. But, she knows that Sairou should be placed first. Besides, she thought that Kirin didn't object with the idea. SO, he must be thinking about the same thing. "And, it is also a way for them to accept him as a prince." She remembered that the people of Sairou could not acknowledge him as a crown prince because of his painful past. And, this marriage might help him get the acceptance that he needs. Freyja nodded upon coming up with this thought. Amefuuri sighed. "I can read your mind Freyja." He stared at her with his grey eyes. Freyja felt comfortable with Amefuuri. He was also like a brother to her. "Amefuuri…" She started. "What do you think of this?"

"I think this is stupid."

Freyja's eyes comically bulged. "EH?"

"If you don't want him to get married, then just say so."

"Kirin did not refuse. And besides… If this marriage won't happen, then, Sairou will…" Even before she could finish, Amefuuri patted her head gently. "Freyja, then why aren't you in 'that' place? You know, above all, where to find him right?"

Freyja pouted. "I am scared…"

"Of what?"

"Of everything… If he refuse to marry and if he decides to marry… that's why I don't want to see him. Kirin is like my Big Brother, and My friend so…." Amefuuri cut Freyja's sentence. "Kirin… values Freyja the most. Obviously. That's why he didn't refuse because he is waiting for your decision. But of course, we all know that he's just waiting for you to object."

Freyja didn't answer. But, Amefuuri seriously stared at her. "He is just waiting for you… you know, giving someone your heart means giving it to him and no one else. Yes, that is selfish, but that's the way it is. We are all selfish beings. The reason why you, I, Sairou, konan, kutou and hokkan are fighting is because of our selfish reasons. But, like what you told me before, all you have to do is to walk along the path that you won't regret…" Amefuuri's point reached her. "To be honest, I didn't care about Sairou at first. I could just leave the country and continue being a mercenary. However… some weird kid priestess came and showed me another path. My devotion is not with Sairou, but with you. So if you decide to abandon Sairou, then I will as well."

"Amefuuri." Freyja didn't expect such words from him. This made her heart feel at ease. "Thank you."

Amefuuri fell silent. "Idiot." He patted her head. "Freyja… Sairou is our home, but, it would be useless if we would all live in agony. No matter where I was born, or where I am right now. No matter which world I came from, it doesn't matter. What matters is everyone… Freyja, and even that brat prince… since we are together, I am home."

"Do you really think that Kirin… um…." Freyja was still so shy to ask. Amefuuri showed a very rare giggle.

"If I were him, then I would surely feel the same way… And, I would be waiting, even forever, just to hear you say those words. " He boldly stated with a gentle smile. Freyja blushed and turned away. "Um…." She was speechless, unexpected of hearing such words from Amefuuri. After talking to him, her mind was somewhat cleared, but in a way, it gave her more confusion. With a sigh, followed by a smug, she stood up, filled with her usual energy.

"Amefuri… Youre right… Thanks… Thanks a lot." She bowed politely and smiled at him before running away with a wave.

"You, over there!" Zam exclaimed as Freyja passed by her. "Huh? Zam?" Freyja walked to her. Zam looked at her and slammed her back hard. "HEEY!"

"Do you want that Saiine to snatch Kirin away from you?" Zam directly asked.

"Wh-what are you talking about! Sairou is important above all." She replied, but not sincerely.

"Imagine a Sairou without Kirin, is that what you want?" Zam seriously stared at her.

"…" Freyja was unable to reply.

"You are a great ruler Freyja, but you have to ask yourself first… can you imagine a peaceful Sairou without Kirin?" Zam's words were right. Freyja loved Sairou because Kirin was there.

"Aside from helping me, the greatest reason why you came back to this place wasn't to help the people, but to see KIRIN!"

"Zam…" Freyja mumbled. "To be honest, I can't imagine Sairou without Kirin. But I am willing to go to hell if I am with him."

Zam laughed. "You are forcing yourself too much, Mikhail did this on purpose. He wanted to break your thinking by using Kirin. Tell Kirin those words, say it to him."

Freyja smiled at Zam.

"Freyja, It's you… you can do anything. We are always here waiting for your orders, got it?"

"Zam, thanks!" Freyja jumped and hugged her friend. "Thanks a lot Zam."

"Save your embraces to that person, now hurry and go to him!"

Freyja nodded.

It was midnight, and Kirin is still nowhere to be found. He is a renowned assassin and everyone gave up looking for him. Freyja was scared, but, just like what Amefuuri and Zam just said, all she has to do is to be honest with herself. But then, in spite of her arguing between her reason and emotions, she found herself going to that place after all. Kirin was there, quietly sitting up a tree with one foot freely swinging. Freyja stood there for a while, not saying a word. But Kirin noticed her presence. "You are late…. Very late." He scolded with his usual arrogant voice. It was just like how they first met. Kirin was so arrogant and she hated him at first. But, he was kind enough to save her from death's claws even though she was a complete stranger. The man he is looking at right now is the most important person in her life. He was the reason why she came back to that world, he was the reason why she decided to declare war against her brother, and, he was also the reason why, right at this moment, she didn't regret anything. That's why she doesn't want to regret it now. Slowly, Freyja approached her with a straight face.

"Kirin…" All she said was his name and no words couldn't come out from her cold mouth. Kirin jumped down and stared at her with his emerald eyes.

"You are in love with Byakko…" He stated. "And he loves you so much, that he even abdicated the god status just to be with you…." Freyja could not speak at all.

"Karasuki feels the same way too, it's obvious." He continued, still with a straight face. "And the Byakko seven and the entire Sairou loves the priestess too… Someone who's stupid enough to care about a land that she didn't even come from…"

"…" Freyja was still silent, until, "KIRIN!" She suddenly cried out loud, "MAKE IT CLEAR!" She ordered while pointing to him. Kirin was shocked. "eh?"

"J-JUST WHO AM I TO YOU!" She tried to sound like her usual self, still with a bit of her pride holding her back. But she abandoned that pride. For, she has to know what are Kirin's feelings are. That is the only way for her to make up her mind. Kirin was unable to speak for a moment. Then, a sweet smile escaped from his lips. Little by little, he walked closer to her.

"She's like a kid. Always running around with her childish ideals and beliefs. She is so stubborn, not to mention, gluttonous. She always says weird things and created weird stuff with the alchemists. She acts like a boy most of the time. She likes to hold swords and do things that normal girls wouldn't want to do." Kirin's words made her tears form, but Freyja did a good job holding them from falling. "She's very weird." Kirin spoke in a very husky voice.

"But… that girl, whom I first saw, trying to kill those assassins with an injury… who stupidly saved a boy from those gangsters… The girl who looked at me with eyes filled with trust… who stayed with me even after knowing my dark past. The girl in front of me right now… Freyja…" He walked closer and closer until they were only an inch apart. "Not as Byakko, Not as the prince… but as Kirin…" He tightly embraced her, with his body trembling all over. "CAN'T YOU REALLY SEE THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! Above all, Freyja is everything." Kirin exclaimed, leaving the girl speechless. Freyja felt Kirin's breath on her neck. With his warm embrace, she could no longer stop the burst of her emotions. She hugged him back tightly. This time, Freyja spoke of her true feelings.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO IT!" She exclaimed. Kirin felt relieved upon hearing her words. "It's true," She added, "I don't want you to do it Kirin, I don't want to give you to Saiine! But… Sairou…" Kirin put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Shh." He seriously stated. "I won't be able to engage in conjugal ties with another woman…" His words worried and made her happy at the same time. "You said that it is a scientist's job to find new pathways. And since I don't want to take this path, then, please, make another one for me… another path. Freyja is both the prized Tactician of Sairou and the Almighty priestess… but even before she became like that, she was my crybaby Freyja. The girl who doesn't give up in spite of all the hardships she is going through."

"K-kirin, I am not a crybaby…" She defended herself.

"Yes you are, even when you were still little, you would always cry and complain about how people scolded you. But after that, you would wipe your tears and stand proud, regaining your usual vigor."

"Kirin…"

"If I have to fight them, then I will. Because, the only one whom I want… is Freyja. Even if it means betraying my country. I don't need the people's recognition, I don't need anything. So Freyja, I won't do it."

"You should give it to him and him alone…" Amefuuri's words echoed in Freyja's mind.

Freyja's eyes were suddenly filled with determination. She nodded. "Yes. We will fight!"

His embrace is enough to give her the courage to fight. "I am sorry… everyone. But, I couldn't hide it any longer. I love kirin… more than anything else…."

"Mikhail must be planning something." Freyja explained with a straight face. "He isn't the type who will settle things with a simple marriage." After telling the truth to Kirin, she was finally able to think logically again.

"I have to agree with her. Her Aniki must be planning something. And, even if we secure the marriage, it won't still be assured that they won't attack us!" Zam crossed her arms.

"Plus, with those humongous army, do you really think that they won't break their word and crush us?" TOkaki interfered.

"And if indeed he knows his sister, then most likely, he wants to distract her, making the issue very sensitive by involving Kirin…" Amefuuri kept his idea to himself.

"… THAT'S RIGHT!" Freyja stood up all of a sudden, surprising everyone. "Your Highness,… please marry her… for a while." A smirk was painted on her face.

"EH!" You just said that His Highness won't. Tokaki exclaimed.

"Shut up Tokaki, She surely has a plan in mind." Subaru plainly said while sipping a cup of tea.

"Tokaki, Zam, you are both right!" She cried with a smile.

Tokaki and Zam looked at each other with confused faces.

"He knows my weakness." She explained. "And he also knows that I will make sure that the marriage pushes through. And… at the ceremony, they will surely attack. Sun Tzu's art of war… Mikhail is planning to defeat us without fighting."

Everyone fell silent, realizing her point. But they were more relieved to hear that she had a plan in mind, and that the priestess has regained her usual self.

"For starters, please summon the astronomers…."

The priestess headed the Astronomers in investigating the state of the skies during the proposed wedding day. Freyja had a hard time understanding their symbols and methods, but, all thanks to the 'history of astronomy' book that she loved to read, she was able to understand and translate it to her knowledge on modern astronomy. The investigation lasted only for a day, and, alas, they came up with a shocking result.

"Kirin!" She barged in the prince's hall, and upon noticing that a meeting between Kirin and the court nobles is currently going on, she gasped and bowed her head down. "I mean… your Highness…"

"Go on, what is it?" Kirin immediately entertained her report.

"On the proposed wedding day… a solar eclipse will occur." She declared confidently. She even showed them her calculations, although they weren't able to understand it.

"IT is a bad omen! We shouldn't really push the wedding through!" The nobles were freaked out, seeing Freyja's prediction as a bad omen.

"Freyja…" Kirin stood up, and left the nobles to go to the priestess' side. "There is more to it than a mere bad omen, am I right?"

Freyja nodded. "The alignment of celestial bodies here is somewhat connected to the powers of the guardian Gods. A lunar eclipse has occurred when I was sent back forcefully to the other world. This solar eclipse surely isn't a mere coincidence…"

"Then, for sure, Mikhail is planning something. As you have said before, it must be an attack." Kirin cupped his chin while putting things together.

"Not only that… there could be something else that he is planning to do…" Freyja looked down, and the confident smirk of her brother suddenly came into her mind. She clenched her fists before continuing, "Kirin, Mikhail wasn't used by Genbu, he is the one who used Genbu's power to break into this world. And, as I have said a while ago, the alignment of celestial bodies is connected to the power of the guardian gods. Mikhail… could be… planning to summon Genbu by himself…."

"WHAT! But that's impossible! They couldn't even find genbu celestial warriors, so, how could he—" Kirin couldn't believe her statement.

"If he managed to come here, then he must know something that we don't…" Freyja was very serious this time. She was having a very hard time reading Mikhail's moves and stratagems. At that time, Mikhail's words echoed inside Kirin's mind: "She will be devoured by the god." KIrin started to believe Freyja's line of thought. How could he know about that if he is ignorant of the celestial powers governing that world? Truly, Kirin recognized Mikhail as a fearsome enemy. "I shouldn't have kept him alive…" He mumbled.

On the other hand, far beyond the palace walls of Sairou, in the Hokkan Empire, the general Mikhail sat proudly on the special seat in the emperor's hall. "That girl can be unpredictable sometimes, we shouldn't take her lightly." Mikhail warned the officials of Hokkan.

"Lord Mikhail, we are starting the construction of the 'shrine.' Are you really positive that we could summon Genbu by that alone?" A court noble voiced out his doubt.

"How do you think I got here? And that slate that I am holding… do you really think I couldn't summon Genbu?" He sarcastically replied.

"Forgive him Lord Mikhail, we, do not at all doubt your power. So please go on with the summoning." Dashewang interrupted, preventing Mikhail from losing his temper.

Saiine noticed the Prince has gotten busier and very quiet. Even though she would be his future wife, she still couldn't believe that he would just ignore her like that. With that, she decided to make a move.

"Highness," She gently entered his room. "If you would like some massage…." She gracefully bowed her head down the apathetic prince.

"Leave at once."

"But, your highness…" She was getting angry, for Kirin didn't even look at her.

"Leave at once, I said. And whoever told you that you could go here anytime you wanted?" He glared at her.

Saiine became desperate. This time, she threw herself into his arms. "Highness, what is it in me that you do not find attractive!" Tears fell down from her eyes. Just as when she thought crying would get his attention, Kirin roughly shoved her off and quickly drew his sword. "If you don't get away from me, I will have no second thoughts to send your head off. You should be aware of who I am, and what I did." He pointed his sword to her neck. Saiine saw his eyes, the eyes of a murderer. She knew that he was serious and he wouldn't even hesitate killing her.

"I understand, I am sorry." She bowed down and quietly left the prince' room. "Should I keep her alive?" Kirin suspiciously glared at her as she walked out of his room.

"I am sorry lord Mikhail, but I shall disobey the order you gave me. Since I couldn't take him… then, I would just have to finish her." Saiine slowly pulled a dagger out of her robes. "Priestess of Byakko."

"**On that night, the lady priestess had a dream…"**

"Who are you? This isn't a mere dream, is it?"

She slowly approached a man, with long solver hair and deep blue sapphire eyes. He resembles Kirin and the original Byakko, but he surely isn't any one of them.

"You are right, priestess."

He replied.

"Then, what do you want from me? IS there something that I can help you with?"

She asked, still oblivious of his identity.

"_I am the one who called you into this world. I am, the present holder of the power of the west. The Present Byakko."_

He explained, and Freyja managed to accept that quickly.

"I see, then, if it is indeed you, who called me, then there must be more to it than merely summoning you?"

She guessed it right. The Present Byakko nodded. _"But I am afraid that I have to answer your questions much later. I am here, to see something."_ He slowly floated towards her. Inside her robes, something glowed brightly.

"_As I suspected."_ The present Byakko knew of what happened to her necklace.

"Lord Byakko, what does this mean? Can't you even answer that?" She asked, hoping that Byakko could give her an explanation.

Byakko shook his head. _"I couldn't, but at least I could tell you, that… it would sink deeper and deeper the more you use its power."_

"Thank you for telling me that." She smiled.

"_The reason why I entered your dream is to tell you something urgent…"_

"Huh? Please go on…"

"_You have to prepare Sairou. Genbu, the lord of the north, has disappeared from his castle. Which only means that, someone has summoned him already. Be careful, priestess."_

Byakko started to fade away from Freyja's sight.

"It's him… its Mikhail!"

"**The priestess of Byakko, drenched in her own sweat, and her heart beating fast, woke up in the middle of the night, upon receiving the warning from the Lord Byakko…"**

"**Then, he must be stopped… at all costs!"**


	10. Chapter 25 to 28

**CHAPTER 25**

GENBU

"**The day of the wedding has come and the Priestess of Byakko assembled her seven celestial warriors, in a skirmish against the Hokkan troops."**

The prince Kirin and the princess Saiine, dressed in traditional Sairou wedding vestments marched along the great shrine. The nobles were all assembled, as well as the priestess of Byakko and the seven celestial warriors. Saiine was unaware of the plan that they concocted. Hidden deep inside Saiine's white gown was a sharp dagger, intended to assassinate the priestess. She smiled inwardly, feeling a bit excited about killing the priestess. Then, not for long, the priests have arrived, and Freyja, being the priestess of Byakko, will be the one to lead the ceremony.

"Just imagine if this is real… and really, I will be asked to wed them!" Freyja thought with a pout while marching in the middle.

"In the name of the heavens, may you give your blessings to Kirin, Prince of Sairou, and Saiine, Princess of Hokkan…" She started, with her arms stretched out wide. "No, heavens please don't…" She whispered to herself after the opening of the ceremony.

The guards were specially prepared. By Freyja's orders, The cue will be given by Kirin and the plan shall commence. They were all aware that a solar eclipse would soon occur, and this made the situation more tense. Even before Kirin could make the cue, Saiine, unexpectedly pulled her dagger out and rushed to pierce the priestess side. Freyja, too, was shocked of her attempt, however, Kirin, the assassin renowned for his godly speed, was able to pull Saiine back even before she could reach Freyja.

"What DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He broke both of her arms and placed a sword right on her neck.

"This is great!" Freyja thought, "Now, since unexpectedly, Saiine made the first move, we could say that it is her who started to breach the contract!" Freyja found this as a blessing from the heavens.

Saiine glared at Freyja, but, she was unable to speak. The guards came rushing to them and Kirin roughly threw the princess to the guards. "Lock her up! And the messenger as well!" He ordered while removing the Chinese-style clip fastening his hair.

"**The events were as fast as they could be, just as when the princess Saiine and the messenger is locked in the depths of the palace, dungeon the skies started to darken…"**

Freyja looked at Karasuki and nodded. Karasuki got her cue and immediately rushed outside to his assigned post. Amefuuri, Toroki and Zam rushed to their posts as well. Tatara and Subaru were assigned to protect the palace, and the prince is given a very special task.

As they have planned, Karasuki lead the front line unit. Now, the prince and the priestess are left in the palace. Freyja immediately took her dress off, revealing a thick leather armor she was wearing underneath. Just as when she was about to go to the battlefield herself, Kirin suddenly feinted towards her.

"I'm sorry, Freyja." With one quick and strong strike, he hit the back of her neck. "WH-what…" Freyja felt very dizzy, desperately keeping herself from fainting.

"This battle will be fierce. Stay here, and wait." Those were the last words that she heard before totally losing consciousness. Kirin gently took her in his arms and laid her to her bed. "Be a good girl, and wait." After entrusting the priestess to the royal guards, he immediately went on his way to the battlefield.

Little by little, the moon started to cover the sun, and, just as they suspected, an enormous Hokkan army was spotted, marching towards the capital.

"**The Lady Priestess fell unconscious, while the Sairou army is heading out for battle. The prince Kirin couldn't bear to see the priestess in danger, and with this, he locked her in the safety of her chambers." **

"_Karasuki and I, shall lead the bait unit. The main objective is to lead them down here…"_

Karasuki recalled the priestess' instructions as he and his unit headed out to their positions.

"General, wasn't the priestess supposed to be with us?" A soldier asked, noticing that the priestess wasn't around.

"_You understand don't you?"_

"_Yes, of course. That would be much better."_

The soldier's question made him recall Kirin's plan to lock Freyja up while the fierce battle is going on.

"She won't be coming. We locked her up inside the room forcefully." He calmly replied. The soldiers were astonished to hear his words. "We wouldn't want her reckless self to be hurt, would we?" Karasuki gently smiled as he replied. They knew that this battle was fiercer than the battles they previously went through.

Karasuki's unit was strong, and Freyja believed in that deeply. Karasuki waited until he could see the humongous army approaching them. Freyja's mere trust is enough to make him risk his life for the mission she entrusted him. Karasuki had been a general for five years already, and ever since he was twelve, he had already been fighting in wars. He fought for his country, but he never fought a battle as bravely as when the priestess commanded her. This battle seemed to be the most frightening of all. Karasuki's hands trembled, both in excitement and fear.

"ATTACK!" He commanded with a mighty voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" His men drew their swords as they rushed towards ten thousand enemies bravely.

On the other hand, before the occurrence of the solar eclipse, Hokkan has been preparing for Mikhail's plan.

"Mi lord," Da She Wang interrupted, "The preparations have been completed. I, your humble servant Dashewang, is praying for your triumph."

Mikhail turned to her. "Alright, it will soon be over." He assured, "For now, you have to go to your post. I'm counting on you."

Dashewang nodded, and, in the blink of an eye, she disappeared.

Mikhail glared at the great statue of Genbu in front of him as the Hokkan priests started to deliver the machines that Mikhail asked them to construct. Finally, his plan is about to commence. The priests could only watch as Mikhail assembled his machines. They believed that Mikhail was like a demigod, for possessing such machines that could produce little lightings.

Slowly, Mikhail placed the slate of Genbu, from his world, to the small hole in the machine that he constructed.

"Now, source of this power, appear before me!" He exclaimed as the 'small lightings' started to appear once again. Mikhail used the Genbu slate as a power source. The force field started to grew larger and larger until it started to engulf the entire shrine. The people trembled in fear, but, believing that Mikhail wouldn't let them die, they stood in their positions with all trust.

Slowly, the moon started to cover the sun and Mikhail knew that this was the right time.

"Now!"

The power became stronger and stronger. The skies has turned black and lighting started to magically strike. Slowly, he could sense the power of a mighty being approaching. With a smirk, Mikhail whispered. "Yes Genbu, come here."

The light shone once again, and, Mikhail was confident that in a few minutes, the god would appear right before him to grant his wishes.

"_Freyja! Hurry! Urgh…"_

"L…Lord Byakko!" She saw him in a dream another time. "What's the matter?" She couldn't see him, but she could hear that his voice is unusually weaker.

"_Go… and save Genbu as well. Hurry!"_

Freyja remembered her brother's plans. "Mikhail! He is summoning Genbu!" She hysterically cried. "But I can't leave Sairou either. He planned for an attack so as to make sure that the summoning won't be interrupted."

"_I'll leave…the rest… to your share of power…."_

Then, the air was filled with silence. "Lord Byakko! Lord Byakko!" She called out to him, but he wasn't answering anymore.

"LORD BYAKKO!" She suddenly woke up from her slumber.

"_Stay here…"_

She remembered what just happened. Kirin was the one who made her unconscious. Immediately, she ran outside, only to find the doors tightly shut. "Hey! Open these!" She violently knocked at the giant doors.

"Forgive us lady priestess, but the prince' orders were not to let you out." A soldier replied.

"What! Open this! I have to go to them! They are in danger!" She explained frantically.

"I'm sorry lady priestess…"

Freyja fell onto her knees, unable to think of what to do. She can't stop the summoning of Genbu, because the top priority is Sairou's safety. And now, she is locked inside her room. She looked at her windows and found guards there as well. Freyja had no choice but to use force. After having a quick change of clothes, Freyja pulled her bag with her and as well as her sword.

"Lady priestess!" The soldiers saw her climbing out from the window and immediately rushed to stop her.

"STAND BACK!" She swung her sword around. "I'll have to force my way out of you try to stop me!"

She was standing on a fighting stance. And the guards knew that the priestess shouldn't be taken lightly either. However, they have to stop her for her sake as well. The guards attacked all together and Freyja did a good job warding them off, however,

"Argh! Let me go!" Five royal guards jumped from behind her and held her down.

"Please lady priestess, you have to stay here!" They explained.

"I can't…" She finally stopped resisting. "Lord Byakko asked for my help just now. There's no way that I'll refuse him." The guards became frightened of her words about Byakko. If it really is Byakko who sent her, then it must be that important. However, they still couldn't disobey an imperial command.

Just as when they were about to let her go, a sweet music entered their ears. "Wh… What's this!" The royal guards holding Freyja started to feel very weak. Freyja took this chance and immediately broke away from them.

"Freyja!" The music stopped and the boy Tatara jumped out of the bushes.

"Tatara!" Freyja was happy to see him. "Um, are you not going to stop me?" She was surprised that Tatara is helping her escape.

Tatara shook his head. "I don't want Freyja to go and die. But, Freyja is strong and I believe that she will come back alive. So, I will help you with whatever you want me to." He smiled at her. Freyja smiled as well and warmly held the boy's hand. "I'm grateful, Tatara…." She thanked him after dashing away from the palace.

"APPEAR BEFORE ME… GENBU!"

"_Who dared… summon me amidst my deep slumber!"_

"It is… It is Genbu indeed!" The priests around Mikhail started to panic. Genbu spoke in an angry tone and this frightened them all… except for Mikhail.

"It is I, Mikhail, who summoned you… and you are obliged to grant my three wishes…" He was confident that Genbu could do nothing to him. He held the Genbu slate up high and little by little, a giant tortoise started to descend from the heavens. "KNEEL DOWN ON ME!" Mikhail repeated, and, the slate in his hand was shattered to pieces.

"**The Lord Genbu of the north has descended from the heavens…"**

The winds blew harder and harder, and the place is engulfed by a powerful aura. Genbu himself, appeared before Mikhail.

"Very well," He said, having no choice. "What is it that you wish for?" He asked, with his mighty voice.

Mikhail could have wished to take Freyja, Zam and Him back to their world, but, to him, that would spoil the fun. He wanted Freyja to see her beloved kingdom crumble to dust first. He is also very much aware that the god would devour him after he makes his third wish, that's why he didn't intend to use the third one.

"My very first wish is…"

"is?"

"To seal Byakko's powers away." He declared, with a blatant smirk painted on his face. Genbu knew very well of the Present Byakko's condition, and he didn't want to grant such a wish. However, Genbu knew that this is the law of the land… that only the strong shall prevail.

"Very well then, young man. I shall seal Byakko's powers off this land…" With his mighty declaration, Genbu roared.

"**GREAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""**

The priests covered their ears. The roar was horrifying.

Genbu's roar traveled across Hokkan…

To Kutou…

To Konan… Which the mighty Taitskun sensed as well,

And

To Sairou.

"Argh!" Freyja stopped her horse upon suddenly feeling this piercing pain in her chest. This pain was quite different, it sensed danger.

"_Pr—ies—t…-"_

She looked back, knowing that she just heard the present Byakko's voice. Freyja's chest tightened even more. "Byakko… He's… He's…" Tears started to form on her eyes, knowing that most probably, Byakko has perished. Freyja was immobilized, she couldn't even think of what to do next. For Byakko, the only one protecting their falling country, is now gone.

"Lord Byakko… please answer me… call my name… say that you're alright!" She started crying, knowing that there is no deity to protect the weak country at the moment. Freyja felt very much useless. She couldn't even save the country that she loved, she couldn't even help her friends, she couldn't even stop the summoning of Genbu by her very own brother. She couldn't save anyone, and this thought made her cry even more.

"WH…What should I do… Kirin!" She clenched her trembling fists, tears continuously falling from her eyes. "What do I do now!" She was confused.

"_If you give up… that will surely be the end."_

Freyja was losing hope, but, those words echoed inside her mind. Kirin's words. Then, the faces of the Byakko seven started to appear in her mind one by one. Those few who believed in her… who fought with their lives… finally, the Byakko that abdicated the throne to be with her.

Freyja roughly wiped her tears with her right hand. "This is… not the end yet!" She took a deep breath before continuing. Her horse ran fast, as if it was sensing her burning desire to save her warriors.

"Even with no powers from Byakko… I shall help them… if not as the priestess, then simply as Freyja!" She kept on repeating to herself as she dashed through the rocky roads.

"Karasuki is leading them down!" Zam exclaimed while looking at Karasuki's unit through an improvised telescope that Freyja made.

"_Mikhail is smart. If Karasuki is able to lead them down t, then, Subaru and Tatara's bomb unit shall take care of them. But I doubt that it will happen. If they stopped trailing Karasuki, instead, attack them in both sides with the crossbow unit first, then strike with your blades after!"_

"We have to get ready then! Zam and I will take care of the leftmost part and Tokaki and Toroki will take care of the right side." Amefuuri reiterated Freyja's plan.

"**The Byakko seven was about to commence with their plan… however… A sudden tragedy has befallen upon them."**

"Karasuki!" Zam exclaimed, noticing that Karasuki started to weaken all of a sudden.

"What's happening Zam!" Amefuuri felt bad about it as well.

"I'll go and fly to Karasuki! He needs help!" Toroki whistled and his falcon Seidan immediately flew to his side. "Seidan, grow big! Hurry!" He commanded.

"Kyeahhh!" Seidan made a sound, as if answering to his command.

They waited for Seidan to grow… but it's taking an unusually long time. "Seidan, what's the mat—" Toroki suddenly fell onto his knees.

"Toroki! What happened!"

Toroki looked down on his left leg. "The symbol… The symbol is not appearing!" He frantically exclaimed.

"What!" Tokaki couldn't believe what Toroki said. "Come out! Boomerang!" He summoned his gigantic boomerang … but just like what happened to Toroki, no boomerang came out.

"Boomerang!" He repeated, "No… symbol as well…" He felt so powerless.

"_Mikhail is trying to summon Genbu…"_

Zam recalled Mikhail's plan. "Could it be that… he has already summoned Genbu! And… he wished for our powers to be sealed!" Bingo! Zam was right.

Amefuuri dropped his blade. "This can't be… without the powers of Byakko, we would only become ordinary soldiers and… against that number…" Even the calm Amefuuri is starting to panic as well.

From not so far away, Karasuki noticed it as well. The symbol of Orion on his forehead is not appearing any longer. It weakened him a lot, but not enough to make him give up. Even without the symbol, just like Kirin, his swordsmanship is formidable.

"I shall not falter!" He said to himself while charging towards the enemy with all bravery.

The Byakko seven could see Karasuki in grave danger. But, having no powers, they couldn't do much.

"I'll go!" Amefuuri is also confident with his swordsmanship. He jumped down and with his best speed, he rushed to Karasuki's aid.

"Amefuuri!" Toroki saw what he did and followed him.

"Wait guys!" Tokaki followed them as well.

"Don't leave me here!" Zam didn't want to be left out, so she jumped down as well.

"Karasuki! Are you alright!" Amefuuri quickly arrived.

"Yes, somewhat…" He replied while blocking the enemies' attacks at the same time.

After a short while, Tokaki, Toroki and Zam arrived as well.

Together, they fought against the soldiers, even without their powers.

Tatara and Subaru came out of nowhere as well. "We're here to help!" Subaru exclaimed.

Just as when a sword is about to stab Subaru, Zam, being the nearest one, rushed to his side and warded the attack off with a spear. Tatara was about to face the same problem as well, but Tokaki blocked the attack for him.

"Without your powers, you two are practically USELESS!" Tokaki and Zam chorused.

"USELESS!" It echoed in Subaru and Tatara's minds.

"Go and find Shelter…" Amefuuri added. "Hurry and escape." Karasuki too.

The battle was fierce and they were obviously losing.

"**The Byakko seven, even without their powers, fought the Hokkan soldiers with their lives."**

On Karasuki's back, there was a soldier, about to pierce him. Amefuuri, Tokaki, Tatara, Toroki, Subaru and Zam could only watch. They ran to him, but for sure, they won't be able to make it.

"Karasuki!"

Karasuki didn't have enough strength left to run.

"KARASUKI!"

Zam winced, knowing what will happen to the young knight. She shut her eyes tight while Tokaki cover Tatara's. Just as when they thought Karasuki would be dead, like a lightning bolt from the heavens, a spear flew through the enemy's heart.

The enemy fell down, dead and Karasuki was able to make his escape.

"**Just as when they thought Karasuki is going to meet his demise, a spear from heaven saved them."**

"I guess I made it in… time." Freyja, riding her horse, stood there, all alone, with her heavy breathing.

"FREYJA!" Tatara exclaimed happily, knowing that she is alive and even managed to save the young warrior. Freyja grinned and jumped down her horse before pulling her blade out.

"Kirin…" She thought, using him as an inspiration. Kirin underwent rigorous training, and even without Byakko's powers, he became so strong that his name is feared all over the land. Being his student, Freyja was confident in her fighting skills even without Byakko's powers aiding her.

"Idiot! What are you doing here!" Amefuuri panicked, knowing that they barely had enough powers to protect Freyja. He rushed towards her and held her shoulders with his trembling hands.

"I know… Genbu has sealed Byakko's powers." She stated, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Freyja! Are you out of your mind!" Zam rushed to her side and shook her. "We-we'll be dead! Byakko is gone!" She panicked.

An outward confident smirk escaped From Freyja's lips, which bothered them as well.

"Hurry! The enemy is weak! Kill them all!" The enemy started to boost their confidence as they marched closer and closer.

"Lord Byakko up there is gone… but…" They could all feel the burning light of hope from her.

"There is still another one…" She stated with blazing eyes. "In here." She pointed to her chest.

Karasuki, being the only one aware, understood her, but it would be a danger for Freyja. "You don't mean…" Karasuki's eyes widened while Freyja smiled. "Yes, a part of Byakko's powers is inside me…"

Before anyone could react, knowing that she is again, imposing danger to herself by unleashing those powers, she held her hands together and closed her eyes.

"I am Afraid… I don't know if this will work. But…. I have to endure. To save them… to save everyone!" She was trembling in fear herself, but she couldn't let them see that.

"_Freyja, I'll be back."_

The face and the words of the past Byakko had entered her mind. "The power you bestowed upon me… That will be our hope… our only hope." She thought.

"_Freyja…"_

"_Everyone, entrust your lives to me this time…"_

"**The priestess of Byakko could feel a sudden rush of energy within her. The roots started to grow once more… And, the radiant white light, that they thought has disappeared, made its appearance once again."**

The light engulfed her, much to their surprise. And, little by little, the rush of energy started to enter the Byakko seven as well. Slowly, the characters on their bodies appeared!

"Boomerang!" Tokaki cried out and in an instant, his giant Boomerang came out. "I feel more powerful!" Tokaki was back to his hyperactive self.

"Seidan!" Toroki exclaimed and immediately jumped onto the giant falcon. With his spear, he rushed was able to take a lot of soldiers down.

Amefuuri's symbol on his chest, Karasuki's symbol on his forehead and Zam's symbol on her arm are back as well. They pulled their swords out and started beating the crap out of the Hokkan soldiers.

"I'll show you useless!" Subaru had an evil laugh. "My vines, come outttt!" He conjured his deadly vines, which brutally beat the Hokkan warriors out unconscious. Finally, his powers are back… and they were as devastating as they were.

"Hey! Don't be so reckless or you'll kill everybody!" Tokaki cried, noticing that Subaru is starting to feel ecstatic of his regained powers.

Tatara didn't let them get all the glory. After a deep breath, a striking sound came out from his ocarina. It suddenly made the enemies weak and sleepy.

"At this rate, we can finish the ten thousand soldiers by ourselves! YIHAHH!" Tokaki became so excited after regaining his powers.

"Don't get so cocky, these aren't even a fourth of their armies!" Amefuuri was being careful… as usual.

"He's right." Finally, Freyja opened her eyes. "We still have a tough battle ahead of us!" She exclaimed with proud eyes.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Mikhail grew angrier and punched Genbu's crystal ball upon discovering that Freyja has returned their powers back. "I TOLD YOU TO SEAL BYAKKO AWAY DIDN'T I!" Mikhail was furious.

"Haha," Genbu laughed, "I did. I sealed Byakko's powers." It was obvious that he is annoyed at Mikhail for forcefully summoning him.

"Then why—"

"You don't understand, do you?" He continued ridiculing Mikhail, "Even though she is not up there on the throne, The larger share of Byakko's power is within her."

"Larger power…." Mikhail trembled in disgust.

Genbu now magically shape-shifted into his human form, wanting to make Mikhail understand the current situation.

"The symbol of being one of the four guardian gods, the stone," Genbu explained pointing to a green stone on his forehead, "Is deeply buried within her. That guy (referring to the previous Byakko) sure did an awesome thing, haha."

"…" Mikhail fell silent. "Crush them, crush them to death!" He commanded while walking away.

"Aren't you going to use your second wish to seal that Girl's powers?" Genbu asked, trailing him.

Mikhail wanted to, but he couldn't. That wish is reserved for their travel back to their world. "I'll make the wish later…" He safely commented before leaving the smirking Genbu. "Fine, if you say so." He then disappeared.

"Share of Byakko's power!" Mikhail's plans were ruined. "How could she…."

Just then, he remembered the green stone on Genbu's forehead. "Could it be…" His eyes widened, having an idea on how Freyja was able to possess such power.

"_A Silver haired Boy!"_

"_I picked it up along the streets…"_

"_This is my favorite necklace Brother…"_

"That necklace…" He remembered Freyja's favorite necklace, which had a similar stone in the middle. "It must be Byakko who gave it to her…"

"Another wave will be here any minute, and it would surely be a lot stronger." Freyja explained while panting. They have been up against so many that she's starting to get extremely exhausted. Without Byakko's power, she couldn't imagine what might have happened to her frail body.

"Don't worry, we have our powers back now! Wahaha!" Tokaki was so carefree.

"Idiot! Listen to Freyja!" Amefuuri was annoyed by his interference.

"We wouldn't want to exhaust Freyja, do we? We have to remember that this power is coming from her." Karasuki explained as well.

"Oops!" Tokaki felt so guilty, discovering that Freyja was the one giving them powers. "I have to be careful then…"

"Anyway," Freyja continued, "We have to go back to our posts. The plan is going on well, we have to continue. Karasuki will lead them as low as he could and from there, let's split the army into two.

"As planned, Zam and I shall take the left side." Amefuuri stated.

"And Tokaki and I will take on the right side!" Toroki joined in.

"Tatara and I will be guarding the way to the palace." Subaru looked at Tatara and they both nodded.

"By the way, Where is his highness?" Zam looked around, just noticing that Kirin is missing in action.

"He must have finished his task by now…" She smirked.

On the other hand, Kirin was in disguise as an enemy soldier. He was now standing on guard in the Hokkan Sairou border in the north.

"_We have to shut the town gates."_

"That crazy plan, is truly amazing." He smirked upon remembering Freyja's task to him. Being the best one to go undercover, Kirin journeyed to the border and closed the Giant gates upon the arrival of the 2nd wave of attack. However,

"That is…" Kirin recognized the girl commanding the troops. It was the girl who was with Mikhail and who saved Runo in their first encounter. Kirin suspiciously narrowed his eyes as he watched her and her troops advance towards Freyja's direction.

Kirin's assassin instincts allowed him to foresee a disaster. He knew that they Byakko seven would take care of Freyja, but deep inside of him is the doubt if Freyja could safely overcome the strain on her body if she'd continue fighting and at the same time, releasing Byakko's powers. With this in mind, Kirin returned to her side immediately after laying the trap for the Hokkan faction.

"And…." Before everyone could leave, Freyja made a very important command. "I have an order… a very important one… that you must follow at all costs."

Back at the main battlefield, it couldn't be disregarded that the Sairou forces are still weakening and extremely outnumbered. Freyja had confidence in their plan, choice of terrain, and bravery… but the feeling of fear continued to envelop her heart as the seemingly endless battles continued.

"An order?" They stopped and looked at her. "Yes, we will, anything…"

"P-Please…" Freyja was stuttering. "Please come back… alive. You must, at all costs." She almost cried, but managed to suppress it. Looking at their backs… looking at them leaving for war, made her feel that she could never see them again. This frightened her so much that she made such a childish command.

"AT ALL COSTS! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! ALIVE!" She shouted, this time, a few tears escaping her round brown eyes.

Freyja was very much worried, knowing that this battle is far more dangerous than the previous encounters that they had. Freyja was afraid, that they will never be back again. She was very much afraid that she wished them to stop.

"Of course… we will." There were confident smiles on their faces, telling her not to worry. And even though Freyja wanted them to stop, she didn't stop them. Because, the least she can do, is to trust them. To give her precious trust to her celestial warriors… to her friends.

"Unn!" Freyja nodded, with a smile on her face as well.

"Well then, let's go!" Amefuuri took the lead and little by little, they started to disappear from Freyja's sight.

"We should be going as well." Karasuki mounted on his horse and Freyja did the same.

"_**The priestess of Byakko, together with the general Karasuki stood on guard in the middle of the roads leading towards the capital." **_

Toroki and Tokaki finally reached the left group. The second wave of Hokkan soldiers were advancing, but they pose no great threat.

"Seidan!" "Boomerang!" Tokaki summoned his boomerang while Toroki summoned his falcon, Seidan. Together with the Sairou unit that they command, they were able to easily wipe the soldiers even before they could approach the center.

"This is great!" Tokaki became more energetic while looking at the enemy fall one by one.

"Don't be too careless Tokaki, there are still more of them left!" Toroki scolded him. "Yeah, Yeah."

On the other hand, Amefuuri and Zam just arrived to the right group encampment.

"The second wave has not yet reached our posts lord Amefuuri." The commander immediately reported.

"But according to Toroki's report everything's going well on their side." Zam explained while reading a small paper delivered by a small falcon. "Couldn't it be that they have retreated?"

"No, I doubt." Amefuuri thought while crossing his arms. A strange stream of chill ran to his spine. "Just as Freyja said, her brother is cunning. He would surely order something to counter us."

"Hey Amefuuri." Zam's voice made him snap out of his thoughts. "What do you think?"

Amefuuri shook his head. "Maybe I am thinking too much." He murmured. "Anyway, let's stand guard for now. We wouldn't know when they would attack." Just as when Amefuuri is about to shove his doubts away, a shower of arrows suddenly rained to their encampment.

"They found our location!" Some were hit, soldiers ran as fast as they could. Zam pulled out her twin fans and positioned in a fighting pose. Amefuuri unsheathed his sword and immediately rushed towards the enemy.

"Zam! I'll take care of this! Hurry and evacuate the soldiers! We would surely loose if we all get killed! Go get Reinforcements!" Amefuuri commanded while pushing the girl away.

"But.. Amefuuri." Zam was unsure of leaving him behind.

"GO!"

Zam winced, and immediately ran with the soldiers.

Amefuuri had a small drop of regret inside of him. He could only look at the soldiers approach. They were three times the number of soldiers that Tokaki and Toroki faced. And… most of all, the notorious woman assassin Dashewang is leading them. Amefuuri knew that if he ran, they could run after them in no time. He knew that he is the most capable of holding them until reinforcements arrive.

With a remarkable agility, easily evaded each and every arrow that was aimed towards him. Finally, Amefuuri stood alone, against an entire army… and Dashewang.

"Oh… so it's you… celestial warrior." Dashewang didn't even come down of her horse. She looked at him closely, as if she could remember someone from him.

Amefuuri's eyes were fierce. The doubt and fear vanished, upon remembering how the priestess sacrificed for Sairou. This thought made him smirk. "That idiot… surely knows how to lighten up the mood." He mumbled under his breath. "Kill him." With one point of a finger, the Hokkan army, all attacked towards the lone celestial warrior.

"I will go to Amefuuri! It would be faster!" Toroki immediately summoned Seidan and jumped onto him.

"I will go too." Tokaki wanted to help, but Toroki stopped him. "Tokaki, you have to command the left side. Zam sent a message to Subaru and we'll be going with our men to Amefuuri."

Tokaki wanted to go, but he understood the duty given to him. "Alright. Quick, Ame will be angry if you're late." He grinned and made a thumbs up.

"Freyja doesn't need to know. We don't want her to break the formation do we?" Subaru explained.

"Listen Zam, Toroki and I would go. If Freyja hears about this, she would surely come running to him, and we know that."

Zam nodded. "Alright, I won't send a messenger to the central group. But please, make it quick, Amefuuri is in grave danger."

"Subaru!" Toroki flew from the skies. "Hurry! I instructed my men to go, let's head there as fast as we could."

On the other hand, the prince Kirin headed to Freyja's post just after finishing his task. He was not much surprised that she followed them, but nevertheless, stood by her side to protect her.

"**Subaru and Toroki, ran to their comrade's rescue as soon as possible… while the clueless priestess felt a piercing pain in her heart… a vision that engulfed her entire body and soul with fear."**

"A…Amefuuri." She murmured.

**CHAPTER 26**

REVELATION

Amefuuri's exceptional swordsmanship spared his life from the numerous hokkan enemies. However, the attacks of the fierce Dashewang and his men were much stronger for him to handle by himself. Even though Freyja has given them the power of Byakko back, it didn't suffice.

Slowly, the symbol on his chest started to fade little by little, along with his powers.

"Pretty impressive celestial warrior… but it's not enough…" When Dashewang was about to deliver her final blow, Amefuuri quickly rolled to one side, leaving only a cut on his arm, but left him breathing. He glared at Dashewang with his narrow and dark eyes. And those eyes reminded Dashewang of someone…

"Hmph, I could remember a brave warrior who glared at me like that in the northern Sairou years ago…" She murmured, which Amefuuri was able to hear somehow. "You have exactly the same eyes… "

"_Amefuuri, stay here… I will go and fight…"_

"_Brother!"_

"_Amefuuri, your brother is dead. He's been assassinated."_

"_BY WHO!"_

"_We don't exactly know… but a kid with silver hair and emerald eyes were spotted on the crime scene…"_

"_Silver hair and emerald eyes…. THAT BASTARD!"_

Amefuuri recalled the day that his brother met his demise. But then, Dashewang's words rang a bell in his mind.

"Let me ask you… what does that man look like?" Amefuuri asked with trembling fists.

"Hm…" Dashewang recalled, "He is about the same age as you that time… man, it was such a waste… he was quite handsome too. But, he was the hero type… defending this country…" She started, "But that silver haired assassin passed by… his hunger for blood was truly admirable that he finished my men without even a reason… What a waste, he could have been with us." She then recalled Kirin's face that time. "He was really scary back then," She smirked.

"_It wasn't Kirin! Kirin isn't like that! And even if he's the one who did it, I wouldn't still let you hurt him!"_

Amefuuri recalled Freyja's words when she protected him. Then, everything became clear to him. It wasn't Kirin who killed his brother… it was Da she wang.

"Let me tell you one thing Dashewang…" Amefuuri glared at her once more. "The one you killed, was my brother!" The symbol shone radiantly, responding to the aura of vengeance inside of him. "DIE!"

Dashewang was surprised of his sudden outburst. Her men were immediately finished in a few swings by the raging Amefuuri. "Tsk, come to think of it, they look so much alike…" She thought while pulling a blade from her back. "Then join him!" With her equally exceptional swordsmanship, their swords clashed like thunder. However, Amefuuri was at a disadvantageous state. He was extremely tired, and with his injuries, he couldn't even draw his sword the way he normally used to.

"DIE!" His heart was filled with revenge and anger. Nothing is left, his rationality, his heart… nothing. He was like a wild beast on a rage. Dashewang was injured by his strong blows, but still, she was at a better state than him. Just as when she was about to run, Amefuuri rushed to her and continued his assaults.

On the other hand, Kirin noticed Freyja getting uneasy.

"Argh…" Freyja suddenly felt the piercing pain in her heart.

"What's wrong?" He noticed her trembling hands on her chest. "Someone's calling me." She murmured, feeling a dark deep pain inside her. "Someone needs my help…" She could feel Amefuuri's sorrow.

"Freyja…"

'AMEFUURI!" Finally, a vision reached her. Amefuuri's dead body lying on the ground. Freyja was startled by the mere thought of it. "I'm going to Amefuuri!" Without further hesitations, she rushed to her horse and dashed right towards Amefuuri's encampment

"I don't know what to do…" Amefuuri was blinded by anger, that he couldn't anymore think properly.

"Brother…" He repeated over and over, remembering how they shared their days when he was still alive. And now, the one who took him away was the woman in front of him. This was the moment he was waiting for his entire life.

"This is bad… I have to finish him…." Dashewang found his strength really scary, but then, she noticed his lack of rationality and used it against him. "DIE!"

**CHAPTER 27**

THE NETHERWORLD

**Freyja had atmost confidence in her visions. Without a single doubt, she headed to Amefuuri's group all by herself. However, on the way, she met the prince Kirin, who immediately joined her.**

"_Amefuuri!"_

"_Kirin isn't evil!"_

"_I won't give up,"_

"_You think so?"_

"_Bleah!"_

The different expressions of the priestess suddenly came rushing inside Amefuuri's mind. "That kid, has always been saving me…" Amefuuri's wrath subsided upon hearing her call. His hatred towards the silver haired assassin, his hatred towards the Sairou Empire… and even up to now, her mere voice melted his anger away. Amefuuri smiled sweetly, watching Freyja from afar. "Freyja…"

"Amefuuri!" She ran as fast as she could, only to reach the wounded celestial warrior. "Amefuuri!" Freyja's heart thumped, feeling a strange feeling of fear as she gets closer and closer.

"And now, I'll finish you off…" Amefuuri's face shifted to the usual serious one. The character on his chest started to glow brightly as he held his sword.

"**The fierce battle between Amefuuri and the Hokkan general Da She Wang came to an end. The priestess of Byakko ran as fast as she could, to rescue the wounded celestial warrior, however…"**

"Y-you…" Dashewang fell onto her knees, with blood spurting out of the deep wound on her side. Amefuuri smirked, knowing that his blade deeply wounded the enemy.

"Amefuuri!" Freyja's eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat. "AMEFUUURI!"

"**The priestess almost fainted, upon seeing Dashewang's blade pierced right through Amefuuri's chest. Right before her very eyes, the celestial warrior 's blood came flowing to the grounds. The green grass turned crimson as Amefuuri slowly fell onto the cold cold ground."**

Freyja's legs couldn't move.

"Freyja!" It was Kirin, who caught up with her. But, the same scene welcomed him. Dashewang slowly stood up, still trying to run after being deeply wounded by Amefuuri. However, it was all in vain. There, in front of her was the infamous silver haired assassin and in the blink of an eye, Kirin was standing right behind her. "Game over." With his blade, he ruthlessly sliced her neck, instantly delivering Dashewang to her demise. It was such a ruthless act, yet, Freyja didn't even notice what Kirin just did. "Amefuuri!" She rushed to his side, holding his cold face. "A-Amefuuri, I-ill do something…" She was stuttering, tears gushing out from her eyes. Freyja desperately searched her backpack for medicine, although she was very much aware that any medications would be futile. "No!" She held her head in desperation, still refusing to give up. Then, Kirin slowly walked towards her, his hands placed on her shoulder. "Freyja…" He, himself couldn't even look.

"KIRIN! DO SOMETHING! SAVE AMEFURRI! KIRIN!" She stood up, violently shaking Kirin, who just shook his head. "No… you're lying!" She let go of him and rushed to the celestial warrior's side.

"Amefuuri, Amefuuri…" She held his face with her trembling hands. "Hey…" She combed his long silky jet black hair with her other hand.

Amefuuri opened his eyes. "Freyja… you are crying again…" he said, obviously short in breath. He couldn't even say a proper sentence, nor open his eyes fully. The symbol on his chest is starting to lose its light little by little.

"Amefuurii…" Freyja gently stated, with the dying Amefuuri on her arms. "Don't speak anymore… we'll talk once we return to the palace…" She tried to lift him up, but more blood would just gush out. Freyja stopped, suffering desperation.

"Y-you… w..worry too much…" Amefuuri started to cough more blood. "Freyja… is always smiling…"

"Of course!" She tried to sound strong, even while sobbing. "WE, WE are all strong… Yes we are…."

Amefuuri smiled gently and with his shivering hands, he wiped her tears off. "Freyja, g-go on… f-fight. I'll always… be… by your side….Freyja… isn't a weak girl… Freyja… Freyja…" Slowly, tears fell from Amefuuri's eyes. "I would like… to stay with you… a bit longer… Fre…." Amefuuri couldn't even finish his sentence. With one last cough of blood, he slowly closed his eyes, and little by little, everything went blank. His trembling hands fell down the blood covered ground.

"AMEFUURIIII!" Freyja bursted out in tears, tightly holding the dead body of Amefuuri in her arms.

"Hey… Amefuuri…" Tears kept on flowing from Freyja's brown eyes. "Hey…" She tapped his blood covered face gently, as she called his name over and over again. "Amefuuri! Hey! Open your eyes! You- you said you'll stay by my side… Amefuuri…." Her entire body was covered with Amefuuri's blood. Freyja refused to believe that Amefuuri is dead. She kept on calling him, desperately wishing that he would still open his eyes. "AMEFUURI!"

"We evacuated the citizens! Retreat!" Another general cried out loud. But then, as he approached the priestess' unit, no words could even escape from his mouth. Toroki and Subaru's unit appeared as well, only to find the grieving priestess.

"F-Freyja!" Toroki and Subaru literally jumped off their horses and hurried to the girl's side. "Ame…." Toroki couldn't help but to cry as well. "Amefuuri!"

Subaru looked down, clenching his fists. "This cannot be…."

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T!" Freyja lost her mind. "Amefuuri… Amefuuri is not dead." She tapped his face once more. "Open your eyes Amefuuri…"

"Amefuuri… wake up you bastard…."Toroki's tears kept on flowing. "WAKE UP!"

"You are injured, Freyja." Subaru held Freyja's hands, slowly taking them away from Amefuuri's corpse, but she violently refused. "I WON'T! Amefuuri isn't dead yet!" She screamed, holding his corpse much tighter. "K…Kirin…. Su Subaru… Toroki… do something…. Anything…." She said in between breaths.

"Freyja, Subaru is right, we have to treat your injury as well…." Kirin tried to do the same, but again, her reaction was violent. So violent, that they couldn't even remove her hand from Amefuuri's body.

Kirin clenched his trembling fists. He couldn't bear looking at her despair. He used his strength, roughly pulled Freyja way from Amefuuri. "LET GO OF MEE!" She struggled violently, but Kirin's strength overpowered her. "Ame- Ame- Amefuuri!" She kept on struggling and Kirin had no choice but to hold her tighter. "FREYJA!" He embraced her tight, so tight that she could hardly breathe. Freyja kept on struggling, desperately calling Amefuuri's name. "No… let go of me!"

Freyja's mind was now filled with thoughts of Amefuuri. How she first met him when they were in disguise, how he swore his loyalty to her… Amefuuri's words, his scolding, his face, his voice.

"_I fight to protect Sairou, and to protect the smile on my priestess' face."_

"NOOOOOOO! AMEFUURIII!"

Kirin's teeth clenched as well, in spite of being the calmest of the four. Toroki was crying, Subaru was also clenching his fists and punching the ground and on Kirin's arms, the grieving priestess. Kirin felt very helpless, in spite of his godlike skills, he couldn't do anything to save a comrade, let alone, console Freyja. "There is only one person who can help her…" He thought, deep inside.

"Freyja…" His strong clasp turned to a gentle embrace, which made the priestess stop struggling. "Kirin?"

"I will do something okay?" He gently assured her. Kirin closed his eyes, gathering all his power. "You are the only one who can help her, so please, I beg you… I beg you… I beg you…" Kirin whispered to himself. "I beg you, come out, and ease her pain." Kirin kept on calling the one sleeping deep inside him. "My other self, Byakko."

In no time, Kirin started to feel week, but, smiled, knowing that it was his other self starting to take over his body. "Take care of her, alright?" He whispered to himself before totally fainting. Now, his body started to transform. The previous Byakko inside of him has once again, awakened. Freyja stopped struggling, surprised of his sudden appearance. "B-Byakko…" She stared at him with surprised eyes. Just like Kirin, Byakko embraced her tight, knowing the pain in her heart. "Freyja…"

"Byakko, you could do something? Can't you? Please, I beg you… do something….. wake Amefuuri up!" She begged while desperately shaking his shoulders. "I beg you Byakko."

Byakko looked at her with pitiful eyes. Then, slowly, he approached Amefuuri. Byakko knew that he is dead. His heart is no longer beating….

"Please! Do something! Help Amefuuri!" Toroki begged as well.

"Please." Subaru joined in.

Byakko looked at how they were grieving for his loss. Especially Freyja, who treasured Amefuuri so much. Knowing her very well, he is very much aware of how much it hurts for her to lose a friend. And, he is also aware that Freyja didn't have much friends, especially back at her previous world.

"I can't do anything…" He sadly said, and Freyja fell into her knees upon hearing his words.

"But…" At first, Byakko was hesitant but looking at Freyja's grief, he decided to continue with his suggestion. "YOU, Freyja, can do something."

Freyja's eyes were suddenly filled with hope. She stood up, with burning determination, ready to do anything to save her friend. "Tell me!"

Byakko looked at her with doubting eyes. "But… it's…." Byakko was hesitant after all.

"Please! I beg you! Byakko… please, you're the only one who can help me!" She insisted.

With a sigh, Byakko pointed to her chest. "That stone… can bring him back."

Freyja immediately rushed to Amefuuri's body.

"Subaru, summon your vines and hold his body upright… Toroki, Freyja will be vulnerable, protect her." Byakko ordered and the two immediately did what they are told. Subaru summoned his vines and little by little, they held Amefuuri's body upright.

"It won't work if it's your will alone. You can save his body… But, the most essential part is… that Amefuuri would fight to live as well. Freyja… call him. Call him hard, call him with everything that you've got."

Freyja nodded. With a deep sigh, she held placed her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Amefuuri…"

Tears fell once again from her eyes. She winced, clasping both of her hands tighter. "AMEFUURI!" Freyja gathered all of her energy to her chest. Slowly, she could feel the stone on her chest starting to get warmer and warmer. "Amefuuri…" She shut her eyes tighter, ignoring the painful feeling inside her. Just then, Freyja found herself in the middle of oblivion… she ran… and ran…. And ran…. Freyja was desperately running around, searching for a trace of Amefuuri. It was very very tiring, that her body started to feel weaker and weaker…. But she ran still.

"AMEFUURI!"

"Huh?" Amefuuri looked back, as if hearing a strange sound. "Who was that?" He asked himself. Not for long, he continued walking… there, he saw his brother, smiling at him.

"Brother!" He smiled and rushed towards him. "Brother!"

The apparition of his brother walked towards him. "Amefuuri. What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" He was confused, unable to understand what his brother is trying to say. "Why are you even asking Brother? We're going hunting, right?"

"AMEFUURI!"

There it is again, the strange voice, calling his name. Amefuuri looked back. "What's the matter?" His brother asked.

"I heard someone call my name." He plainly replied.

"Ame… do you really want to stay here?" His brother asked, with a lonesome look on his face. Amefuuri, in spite of not being able to understand his words, somehow felt lonely. "Why, am I not feeling alright?" He asked.

"AMEFUURI!"

Amefuuri's eyes widened all of a sudden. "It's…." Finally, he recognized the voice.

"_Amefuuri! Let's go back! Hurry!"_

"F-FREYJA!" He almost leaped towards the direction of the voice. But, he stopped and took a last look at his brother. "Brother..."

His brother smiled. "You've really grown strong Amefuuri." He said with a deep voice. "I don't have to worry about you any longer." His brother smiled a smile of relief. "She is the priestess of Byakko… Am I right?"

Amefuuri nodded. "Yeah, she's calling me. That girl… she's so loud… I could hear her even from here." A smile escaped from his lips.

"You want to go back?" His brother asked. "You want to, don't you?"

Amefuuri looked down. "Brother… at first, I couldn't understand you… the world… everything. I was shrouded in sorrow… only with vengeance inside my mind. I never even wanted to be a celestial warrior… I hated this symbol so much… but then… it's all different right now. She was always… so stupid to do reckless things." He spoke his feelings out.

"It's been so long since I've seen you smile… even before, you'd always be serious with everything… but this is the first time I've seen you smile like that…" His brother smiled and gently patted his back.

"I… want to… walk with her. I want to see the future, with Freyja and as well as the Byakko seven. And oh, I almost forgot about that brat prince." He smirked, realizing how important they were to him after all. "Brother, Freyja will create a new Sairou. I know she will. She will rebuild this nation into a far stronger and better one."

"I CAN'T DO SUCH THINGS WITHOUT YOU! All of you helped me with the best you can, and if it wasn't for you guys, I couldn't have gotten the courage to dream. " Freyja heard his voice even from afar.

"Well, Amefuuri, you better hurry… they're waiting for you."

Amefuuri nodded. "Thank you, Brother." Amefuuri and his brother's fists met. "Till we meet again…"

"AMEFUURI!"

Amefuuri had a wide smile painted on his face, as he dashed towards the one calling him. "FREYJA!"

Finally, Freyja saw something getting closer and closer. It was Amefuuri. Freyja was about to go to him, but she stopped, upon noticing a wide trench separating them. Amefuuri is standing on the other side, and Freyja, gathered all of her courage to overcome the frightening depth of the trench between them. She took steps back, and, with a cocksure face, she dashed through the wide trench. "AMEFUURI!" She extended her hand to him. Freyja's jump wasn't enough to get her across, but, Amefuuri, did the same. And in the middle of the wide trench, he grasped her hand desperately. Freyja felt at ease, knowing that she got him. Not for long, the two of them fell down the deep trench… it was so deep, that it seemed that they would just keep falling forever. Neither of them let go. "Now, let's go home." On Freyja's back , suddenly, white majestic wings emerged. "Hold on tight Amefuuri!" She was back to her usual energetic self. She held Amefuuri tight and, with her flapping white wings, they flew up, and up and up.

"FREYJA! AMEFUURI!" Toroki and Subaru panicked. Freyja fainted all of a sudden. "Byakko, will she be alright!" Toroki asked, deeply worried. Byakko nodded. Not for long, Amefuuri's dead body started to heal. Subaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What on earth!"

"Byakko's power is restoring him."

"Then… Freyja…." Subaru couldn't even finish his sentence when Amefuuri miraculously opened his eyes. Toroki leapt in joy. "AME!"

"I am… back…" Amefuuri looked at his hands before losing his consciousness once again.

"He'll be fine now. And, Freyja as well." Byakko knew that she was successful. Toroki and Subaru both carried Amefuuri's body while Byakko held Freyja in his arms. His eyes were different, and, Subaru noticed it very well.

**CHAPTER 28**

BYAKKO's HEART

"**After saving the celestial warrior Amefuuri using Byakko's powers, The lady Freyja felt the piercing pain inside her chest. It grew stronger and stronger as the stone sank deeper and deeper within her. The priestess could only endure the pain, very much aware that the stone has already became a part of her." **

"Why does Byakko have such an expression on his face? What happened between them in the past?" Subaru thought, noticing the god's unusually lonely expression.

"It surely damaged you badly…" Byakko, being the original owner of the power she used, knew, more than anybody else, how painful it is to use such tremendous amount of energy, especially in her stage. Byakko, all of a sudden, embraced her tight, and, surprisingly, tears fell from his emerald eyes. "It's my fault Freyja… it's my fault… It's because of my selfishness. And you are paying of my sins."

"_Byakko!"_

Byakko blamed himself while holding the unconscious girl in his arms. Freyja is suffering so much, because he abdicated the throne. It was all because of him, that she was carrying such a heavy burden. "Forgive me, Freyja… If I hadn't left the throne, you wouldn't be suffering like this…"

"Don't… don't blame yourself." Freyja opened her eyes. Her cold hand wiped the god's tears away.

"Y-you're awake!"

Freyja grinned. "Thank you, Byakko. You were always saving me… and, if it wasn't for you, then, I couldn't have reached this wonderful place. YOU… YOU made my dreams come true… so, why apologize? Hehe." She grinned. Freyja could feel the extreme pain… she could feel the roots growing rapidly inside her. But, this pain is nothing compared to the pain that she felt, when she thought that she would never be able to see Kirin again, or, when she thought that Amefuuri would never come back.

Softly, Byakko kissed her forehead. "Really…"

Freyja closed her eyes, feeling the pain inside her being overpowered by Byakko's warmth. "Just like the old times, Byakko- is always so warm…"

"Freyja?" Byakko's voice opened her eyes. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me… what kind of person Kirin is?"He softly whispered. Freyja smiled, her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Kirin looks a lot like you. But you know, you are a loooot kinder! He is aloof, quiet, not to mention stingy and he loves to do things his own way!" She energetically replied while making hand gestures.

"And," She continued, "He is very much an anti-social and is obsessed with silence. That's why he always complains about me being noisy. Another thing," Byakko smiled as he noticed the joy in radiating from Freyja's eyes. 

"And you know Byakko, Kirin is really strong! I say, really strong! Whenever we spar, I would always lose! Hmph!" This is the first time that Byakko saw her like that. He saw a part of her that he had never seen before. She was more energetic than usual, and of course, bright.

"Byakko?" Freyja noticed that he fell silent all of a sudden.

"I'm glad… and sad." Was all he said before lifting Freyja up. "Let's go, we have to go back, there are still enemy units left." He reminded, with a different expression in his face. Freyja noticed it and fell silent.

Tokaki and Subaru Escorted Amefuuri back to the palace, as ordered by Freyja while she and the Byakko form of Kirin went to Karasuki's encampment.

"Byakko, are you alright?" She rushed to his side. "What's the matter?"

Byakko smiled. "I'll be fine… My other side is taking over…" He said.

"Kirin is?"

"Yes, well then, see you again Freyja…" A sweet smile escaped from his lips.

Freyja nodded. "Um! See you!" A cheerful grin was on her face.

"_See you again!"_

Byakko smirked, noticing that she hasn't changed a bit.

"**Just then, the prince Kirin took over his body once again. The priestess welcomed him with a warm hand."**

"Kirin!"

"What happened?" Kirin held his head. "How are you?"

"KIRIN!" She cheerfully hugged him tight. "Thank you!"

Kirin smiled and sighed, noticing that Freyja must have succeeded.

"Amefuuri is heading back to the palace, along with Subaru and Tokaki. We have warded off half of the Hokkan forces back, but Karasuki and his men are still overpowered." Freyja wasted no time, and immediately reported to Kirin.

`COUGH`

Freyja coughed blood.

And Kirin saw it.

"…" Freyja fell silent, knowing that this is the consequence of pushing herself too much. Freyja clenched her fists, knowing that the only thing keeping her alive is the power of Byakko within her. Her body has collapsed, that it only serves as a vessel for the God of the west. Freyja smiled, knowing that sooner or later, when Byakko's power is taken from her, she'd immediately fall dead.

"Freyja." Kirin quickly took her sword away from her. "You-re…" Kirin stuttered, knowing that her condition started to worsen.

`cough`

"I understand," Freyja thought, "My body is dead. I am dead. Only the power of Byakko is keeping me alive." She smiled in spite of her continuous coughing of blood, as if she had already accepted everything. Not for long, Freyja fell unconscious on the cold ground. 

"**With all haste, the prince paid no mind to the plan and returned to the palace to seek aid at once. With the dying priestess on his back…."**


	11. Chapter 29 to 32

**CHAPTER 29**

A SPRUNG TRAP

"Highness," Karasuki and Toroki entered the Priestess' quarters where Freyja is currently undergoing medical attention. "How is she?"

Kirin didn't reply, he only nodded. He himself, didn't know how to answer. He knows that Freyja is in a terrible condition, but will surely stand up yet again, all because of Byakko's power. Kirin could not understand, whether he should be happy or devastated.

Kirin was right. Not for long, Freyja's eyes sprang open, a forced smile on her face.

"Yo! What's up?" She tried to sound cheerful, despite her awfully pale face.

"**The Lord Karasuki reported their victory over the Hokkan army, and such news overjoyed the priestess. A few days rest, and the priestess miraculously recovered from her injuries. However, little do they know that a trap, one last trap is yet to be sprung."**

As the priestess walked defenselessly alone in the palace gardens, one attendant came to her with a smile. The undoubting Freyja approached her, which, in turn, led her to a grave disaster.

"What the-" Freyja just realized, that it was a spy. Mikhail planted a spy among her attendants, and he probably snuck in a few while the war is going on.

"It was… a trap!" After being hit by a huge log on her neck Freyja struggled for consciousness, but eventually lost the battle. Before everything went black, she saw the spy, along with a suspicious man in robes behind her.

"FREYJA!"

Fate, protected the priestess, for Karasuki passed by and witnessed how a suspicious man clad in black robes, along with a spy dressed as one of the priestess' attendants summoned a hole of light. The young knight rushed to her at once, only to end up being sucked in the 'portal' along with the priestess.

AS the hole of light disappeared, Karasuki and the priestess disappeared from the palace.

~o0o~

Freyja woke up and found themselves all chained up inside a small stone-walled room. "Karasuki," She quietly called out to him. "KARASUKI!"

The young man opened his eyes and realized that they were held captive.

"Are we in Hokkan?" He asked.

"I don't know, but that's the first time I saw that kind of magic. It was like a teleportation portal that Taitskun once used to transport us to the Hokkan border." She explained. "But judging from its magnitude, I assume that we are not YET in the heart of Hokkan. Borders perhaps?"

Freyja could only assume, but she wasn't all too sure. "That bastard…" She mumbled, knowing that Mikhail must have planned this abduction. "The full-blown attack, is NOT the main plan. He used that chaos to plant spies that will abduct me. He used a sorcerer too. This plan is surely his!"

But even before they could plan further, the door slammed open as three men in Hokkan armor went in.

"**The priestess' fear started to envelop her as one of the armored men pointed a knife at her neck while the other two started to beat the chained Karasuki mercilessly."**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU're DOING!" She shouted, struggling against the chains that bound her. "KARASUKI! Fight them! Don't worry about me!" She shouted, but she was ignored by her celestial warrior.

"Don't, lay a single finger on her. I swear, I'll kill you!" Karasuki fiercely declared, despite being the underdog.

"Haha! You sure talk big for someone in your position. Don't worry, as long as you are obedient, we won't do anything to the girl." They continued to beat him. Punching, Kicking, and even whipping the defenseless young general.

"KARASUKI!" Freyja cried, trying to summon the power of Byakko. It was the worst timing of all, for she is still too weakened to call Byakko's power. After the war, after resurrecting Amefuuri, a month or two is still needed for her to replenish her energy. Right now, she is at her weakest. "STOP IT! KARASUKI! STOP!"

"Tsh, the girl is so noisy." One of the men gave her a whip or two. Freyja only crouched in pain.

"Stop it, Lord Mikhail ordered us NOT to hurt the girl. But he said we could torture the man as we like."

"But why? We just give her a beating or two so that she'd shut up."

Again, the continued to whip Freyja, leaving lashes of wounds in her white skin. However, Karasuki, despite being badly beaten up, threw his entire body in front of the girl, taking all the beatings to himself.

"**The priestess of Byakko could only watch, as the celestial warrior Karasuki's blood started to gush out of the wounds in his back. Powerless, she could only stare, with a aching heart."**

"KARASUKI!"

**CHAPTER 30**

UNREQUITED LOVE

"K-Karasuki…" Freyja's eyes widened in surprise, Karasuki in front of her, shielding her with his very own body. "F-Freyja, are you alright?" He asked, in spite of being hit by whip on his back.

Karasuki was disarmed and injured. He didn't rest a bit ever since the Hokkan soldiers attacked. And Freyja, used up almost all of her powers to resurrect Amefuuri. But, even so, Karasuki, shielded her from the powerful whips.

"KARASUKI!" She exclaimed, "STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She was begging him to let go.

"Fine! We'll kill you first!" The Hokkan soldiers kept on hitting him.

~pak! Pak!~ and the whipping continued.

"KARASUKI!" Freyja could only cry and watch him as he was whipped to death. Blood started pouring out of the wounds on his back. And Freyja, no matter how hard she struggled, couldn't remove the chains binding her hands and feet.

"N-no… I'll be fine." Karasuki assured her, in the middle of short breaths. "I.. I won't die… I won't."

~pak! Pak~

"AGHHHH!" Karasuki was screaming in pain, but, he didn't move an inch away from her. "I won't let you hurt her! Not when I'm still alive!" He even managed to glare at them even in that state.

The soldiers were annoyed and, by the order of Mikhail, they should NOT kill the priestess. Rather, they could torture Karasuki to death, in FRONT of the priestess.

"Here!" The soldiers chained Karasuki and hung his hands up in front of Freyja. Karasuki struggled, but his power is not enough to stop them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed, looking at Karasuki being pulled away from her.

"Don't… Don't… Hurt her… Don't…" Karasuki kept on mumbling under his breath. "Don't…"

Freyja heard his words and tears fell from her eyes. "Karasuki… why?"

Once again, right in front of Freyja, The soldiers started beating Karasuki with the back of their swords. Freyja's voice couldn't even come out after looking at how he clenched his teeth in pain. Her heart became so heavy, not being able to do anything for Karasuki.

Each hit scarred his body.

"Here's another one!" One soldier rushed to Karasuki with a wooden block on his hands. "HERE!" He swung it, heavily hitting Karasuki's mid section.

~bleagh~ Karasuki started coughing blood.

"GOD DAMN YOU! GOD DAMN YOU!" Freyja struggled more and more, angrily shouting while crying. She was powerless. She couldn't do anything for Karasuki. "STOP IT YOU BASTAAARDS!" She kept on struggling, that her wrists started to bleed. "KARASUKII!"

The soldiers poured cold water on Karasuki. "Still alive! Haha," They ridiculed him even more.

"Karasuki, get away, use your power, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!" She pleaded, not being able to watch how they were torturing him. Slowly, Karasuki opened his grey eyes and he looked at her shabbily.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He smiled… in spite of his condition.

"_My name is Liu Sai Ten, but I am known as Karasuki, a celestial warrior of Byakko"_

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you. That is the reason of my existence..."_

"_As long as Freyja is smiling, it's alright for me!"_

Freyja winced and she clenched her teeth. "Karasuki…" She kept on crying, feeling weak and helpless at the moment. "Stop this, I'm begging you. Don't you ever dare die in front of me…."

The soldiers kept on hitting him. Blood continued falling out of his wounds. Finally, one soldier looked at Freyja with mischievous eyes. "Hey," He asked another Hokkan soldier, "Tell me again why we shouldn't touch her?"

"Well, those are orders from Lord Mikhail, do you want to get killed?" Another soldier replied.

"But, aren't we going to be heroes if we could kill her?" The other one asked while walking towards her, " Besides, we could just tell them that she died in an accident."

"-" Freyja swallowed before slowly pulling herself away from them.

"But before that…" The soldier pulled her chin up and smirked.

"YOU BASTARD!" Karasuki, forcefully opened his eyes. With his last wave of power, he went out of control, violently struggling, which eventually broke the chains.

"Hey!" The soldiers pulled their swords out, as Karasuki used every drop his strength to kick the soldier away from Freyja. But then, not for long, he fell right above her.

"Karasuki, Karasuki, hurry, run! Don't mind me, they won't kill me, just run!" She cried out loud, unable to imagine what might happen to Karasuki if this continues.

Gently, Karasuki smiled, and with his powerless hands, he slowly wiped the tears away from her face. "Karasuki…" Freyja's heart thumped faster, she was getting more and more afraid, for it was just like what Amefuuri did. "Karasuki…" She panicked, knowing that she won't have sufficient powers to revive him if he would meet his demise right now.

"KARASUKI I BEG YOU! RUN!" She shouted. She pleaded, she wouldn't know what she would do if Karasuki dies. "No… Don't… don't be cruel Karasuki!"

Softly, Karasuki embraced the priestess. "Wh…When I…" He forced himself to speak. "I thought that… I would protect Freyja… I… I realized, that it was her… who protected me… all along…." Karasuki's tears flowed from his grey eyes.

"_Karasuki right behind you!"_

The Kutou spy from the scouting mission who tried to kill Karasuki…

"_Karasuki! Watch out!"_

From the Konan soldiers who almost Killed him…

"_Karasuki that's not me!"_

From the imposter Taitskun made…

"_Karasuki!"_

And now, when he was about to be killed when they lost their powers. When a spear came flying to stab the enemy dead.

Karasuki recalled each and every moment, and that made him sad. That, he couldn't even do anything for the priestess. While she kept on saving him in time of need.

"You… are always the one… saving me… so… now…" Karasuki's clasp started to loosen. "let me… let me… save you... Fr…Freyja…" He started coughing blood once again. Finally, his hands started to get cold.

"Karasuki… you were saying? What is it?" She asked, wanting him to continue. Karasuki fell silent, his hands fell down. "What is IT!" She wanted him to talk, to know that at least he is alive. Bit, he didn't say a single word from then. "KARASUKI! KARASUKIII! DON'T GO! DON'T!" She screamed, then she bit his cheek, trying to wake him up. "KWASHKI…" She kept on crying.

"Let's finish this off!" The soldier held his sword up high, and just as when he was about to stab it right through Karasuki and Freyja, She used her body to move him left. The sword missed, but grazed Karasuki's right arm, as well as Freyja's left cheek.

"Damn this persistent girl!"

"FREYJA!"

All of a sudden, the doors slammed open. "HOW DID YOU!" The soldiers were astonished, not having a single clue on how Kirin was able to trace them there.

"What? You should be happy, the prince of a rival country stepped into Hokkan borders!" He sarcastically replied while pulling his blade out.

"Wha! R-run!" The soldiers panicked, knowing that the silver haired assassin is a daunting specimen.

"No you won't…" With his godlike speed, Kirin hit the soldiers' knees one by one, immobilizing them. With an evil smirk on his face, and his assassin glare, he slashed the heads of the two soldiers off flying. But, the one whom he found on the spot trying to kill Freyja, was left.

"Noow…" Kirin sat in front of him with an evil smirk. "What do you think you're doing?"

"uhmmm…." Kirin saw the man's pants get wet. "You're scared of me?" He asked sarcastically. Slowly, Kirin stood up and picked the head of the other soldier up. "Is this your friend?" He asked, throwing the head of to the scared to death soldier.

"No… I was… I was…" He was already trembling in fear. "Let me tell you something good…" Kirin whispered onto his ear.

"If you try to kill someone… you better be prepared because… you will die the same filthy death." Kirin stared at him with his deep cold eyes. "Since I'm so kind, I'll show you how it's done." Kirin immediately stabbed his sword right through the man's foot.

"WAHHHH!" He screamed in pain.

"Oops, your foot was on the way." He sarcastically said with a soft laugh. Finally, being the brutal assassin that he was once, Kirin skillfully sliced the soldier's feet off.

"WAHHHH! WAHHHH!" He was rolling in extreme agony. "There, that's how you torture. Next time, do it well okay?"

"Kill me! Kill me!" The Hokkan soldier was suffering so much pain that he wanted to kill himself badly.

"Here…." Kirin threw the sword to him. "Do it yourself."

The Hokkan soldier desperately reached for the blade. Kirin watched as he crawled like a bug towards it. "Here." Kirin kicked the sword nearer. "There, I'm really a nice guy, right?"

The Hokkan soldier finally took a hold of the sword. With his both feet cut off, he would surely die even if he could escape. The pain was too much for him to handle, that death is the only salvation. Kirin watched, as if very entertained with what the feetless man is doing.

The fearsome eyes of the silver haired assassin, the living demon, is the very last thing that he saw. With his last strength, he plunged the sword deep though his own heart. Not for long, his eyes turned white.

"He's dead. How boring." Kirin stood up. He looked around and there, he saw Freyja, with the unconscious Karasuki over her. His bloodthirsty nature was suddenly dispelled upon looking at the silent girl, with both of her hands chained above her head and the dead body of Karasuki above her. Kirin's heart skipped a beat, as if he could feel the same heavy feeling that Freyja is having. He quickly dashed towards her and cut the chains off her hands.

"Freyja! Are you hurt!" He frantically searched her body, and she saw wounds on her wrists, a sign that she has been struggling so hard. On her cheek was a graze and she was awfully quiet. So quiet that it scared Kirin.

"Freyja… Freyja…" He saw that her eyes were shut. But, tears kept flowing from her eyes. Kirin helped her stand, but she didn't. Tears just kept on flowing.

"I don't even have enough strength to protect myself…" She murmured.

"Freyja, your hands are bleeding!" He tried to treat them, but Freyja just held Karasuki's face. "Karasuki… KARASUKI!" She cried out loud, waking him up.

Kirin immediately felt his pulse with his hand.

"YOURE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME, ARE YOU!" She panicked. "I'll, ill heal you, so just you wait…." Freyja laid Karasuki down, and slowly, she closed her eyes and held his chest. She tried hard, but she couldn't feel the same pulse of power coming out.

"STOP!" Kirin pulled her hand away. "DO YOU INTEND TO KILL YOURSELF!" He knew that Freyja is going to heal his wounds even at the cost of her life.

"I WONT LET HIM DIE! NO ONE WILL DIE!" She cried, pulling her hands back. "Karasuki became like this because of ME! It is my fault…"

"If you do that, you'll surely die! Freyja… I won't let you! NEVER!" Kirin is prepared to stop her at all costs. Even if he had to knock her out just to stop her.

"Then… YOU WANT ME TO WATCH HIM DIE!" She frantically replied. "NO! I WON'T!"

"FREYJA!" Kirin forcefully took her hands again. "Karasuki IS still alive. But he'll die if this continues."

"That's why-"

Kirin silenced her by immediately locking his lips onto hers. It was effective indeed. She fell silent. Kirin felt her hands drop out of surprise and he slowly parted from her.

"Freyja, even without Byakko's energy, you are already powerful. Aren't you the one who made the antidote? Aren't you the one who planned our defenses? Aren't you the one who protected Byakko? Freyja… is a scientist, right?" Kirin recalled the early times when Freyja would usually brag about being a scientist. "And, that is one of Freyja's powers… To find pathways… to never give up… to believe in the impossible… you said so yourself." Freyja was deeply listening to Kirin. "And…" He continued, "All of us, Amefuuri, Karasuki and Me…We won't be happy to live if Freyja is not with us… so… don't endanger yourself. If not for you… then for me and for Karasuki as well. It's for everyone. I am sure that Karasuki didn't sacrifice himself just for you to kill yourself."

"Kirin…" Freyja understood his point. She nodded and calmed down. "Kirin, please get some bandages, hurry…" She commanded while examining Karasuki. Kirin smiled, noticing that she has calmed down and regained her senses. "Alright, wait for me."

Freyja ran around the room to find her bag, and there, on one corner, she found it. And she rushed back to Karasuki's side while searching for her medicine kit.

Gently, she applied Alcohol and water mixture to his wounds to disinfect them. She carefully examined his pulse and applied the necessary medicine for his wounds. She was planning to become a doctor after graduation, so she is knowledgeable on medicine as well. The graze on his arm, the wounds he got from the whips and the beatings… Freyja could still hear his painful cries even up to now. She didn't want to hear those, but she endured.

Freyja took pieces of medical plasts, the plastic that modern doctors use to cover surgical wounds instead of stitching them. Gently, she applied them to Karasuki's deep wounds.

"Here!" Kirin was incredibly fast. In no time, he handed Freyja the bandages that he obtained.

"Kirin, please help me…" She asked him while bandaging his remaining wounds to stop them from bleeding. Kirin did the same and together, they were able to stop the bleeding. Even so, Karasuki has turned pale, and he has already lost so much blood. Freyja was still panicking, and Kirin, stood up. "Freyja, what else do you need?" He asked.

"Those blue herbs that we have… Kirin, can you hand me some?"

Kirin nodded. "Alright, wait." Once again, he went off.

"Karasuki…" Freyja held his face. "You're wrong. I didn't save you… I was able to do those, because of the strength that everyone gave me…" Freyja pulled some pills from her bag, and these were medicine to help him recover faster. She immediately took out water. Slowly, she placed the medicine on her mouth before locking her lips into his.

"_I wonder, where my mother and father are…"_

_Karasuki found himself in a dark place… a very dark place. _

"_That time… when I lost my family… and travelled on my own…" _

_He started reminiscing his past. There, he could clearly see his young self, wandering aimlessly along the busy streets of some town. _

"_And the symbol on my forehead… helped me survive…" _

_Karasuki saw his teen self fighting goons with the symbol shining in his forehead._

"_And then, I became a soldier…"_

_He was always staring up at the sky, filled with thoughts about the priestess._

"_Someday, she will come. And we'll be a family…" Karasuki shed a tear and a smile was painted on his face._

_Amefuuri, Toroki, Tokaki, Tatara, Subaru, Kokie and even the Prince Kirin, the priestess gathered them and indeed…._

"_Karasuki!"_

He clearly remembered that innocent smile on her face as she called his name…

Yes, they were a family. Karasuki's family. Realizing this, he smiled once more. "My Family… Freyja." He repeated, with a peaceful look on his face.

"_The order that I will impose to all of you, so please, do it…. Live. Live. Return…."_

"She ordered me to live, and return… But, I am sorry… I couldn't hold on much longer…." Karasuki felt the pain in his heart drifting away as his mind was flooded by beautiful memories of them all together.

"_Karasuki…"_

I told you, to call me whenever you needed me. But you didn't. Not at all. Was I not needed? Was I not loved? In the ended, it was me, who always calls out to you.

"I envy them… Subaru, Tokaki and Tatara, who can happily laugh with Freyja… Kokie, who has long been her friend… Toroki and Amefuuri, whom she confides her worries with… and… Kirin." Karasuki clenched his fists. Those were his troubles. "Was I just, a burden to her?" He was feeling so bad of himself, that he couldn't do anything to help the priestess. "Freyja… I want to see you."

"Karasuki!"

He heard her voice, he was calling her. But, he couldn't face her.

"Karasuki!"

He heard her call once more.

"Karasuki… come back…" Her voice was very clear this time. "We need you… I need you."

"She is, calling me."

Slowly, Karasuki opened his eyes, and there, his eyes widened, his cheeks were flame red.

The very moment he opened his eyes, the very first thing that he saw was Freyja's face and her lips locked onto his. Karasuki's heart throbbed faster and faster. Freyja knew that he was awake, but still, she didn't break away from the kiss she gave him. Karasuki closed his eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of comfort inside him.

Slowly, Freyja parted from his lips as she had already passed on the medicine to the unconscious Karasuki. Slowly, Karasuki opened his eyes once more.

Karasuki sat up, looking around. "Freyja…"

"Karasuki you're back!" She embraced him tight, overwhelmed in joy. "You're back!"

"**The Priestess and her celestial warrior survive d the last trap Mikhail has laid for them. With the help of the Prince Kirin, the three of them headed back to the capital at once.**

**Finally, the battle was won and the day of the summoning is drawing near. A risk, they had to take for whatever it is that is bound to happen, only by summoning Byakko, with whatever power they could offer is the key to defeat Genbu and… Mikhail. "**

**CHAPTER 31**

DOUBTING HEARTS

"Ouch!"

Who could have thought that the brave general Karasuki could wail in pain while the priestess personally tended to his injuries. She used a healing salve on his wound lashes which gave the young man a sting.

"Come on Karasuki, you have to endure it! You managed to endure those whippings, you could definitely endure this little sting!" She scolded, while beginning to bandage his back. From not so far away though, the prince Kirin was looking, with his usual straight face. On his side, is the giggling Zam, who found it quite fun to tease the young prince.

"Freyja is the type who falls for the underdog. I mean, this is a good chance for Karasuki to show his stuff!" Zam purposely made her whisper audible enough for Kirin to hear. "… I bet she's going all Doki-Doki with Karasuki now… oh! Haven't I told you that she has a thing for sexy half-naked men?"

"Whatever." Kirin apathetically walked towards Freyja, and did quite a good job annoying the general with their usual sarcastic words.

"Sorry Freyja, but this will make things more interesting." Zam giggled before slipping away.

It was a peaceful day indeed. After the fierce battle, they immediately sent people to help the citizens rebuild their homes, and tend to the damage the battle dealt. The Prince, Freyja and the entire Byakko seven headed this rehabilitation. All thanks to their tactics though, the damage dealt was minimal and was easily handled.

As Freyja stayed in the palace for a few weeks, for her very much needed rest, she couldn't help but be bothered with how Mikhail was able to summon Genbu. Although she was aware how amazingly intelligent her brother is, it is no reason to give the summoning of Byakko up. She may not be able to have Byakko grant her wishes, but to be able to defeat the powers of Genbu, she had to clear things up with the ruling god of the west.

"I have to take a risk. We have to summon him, even if he couldn't grant our wishes. That is the ONLY way to face Genbu's wrath."She thought, while playing with her hair. The priestess looked into the mirror, and saw herself.

"How long has it been? A year? Or more?" She held her now-long hair that used to be short. Looking back at everything that happened, Freyja's decision was further strengthened. Whatever the risk may be, she WILL summon Byakko.

"**The priestess showed herself in the public. All dressed in courtier's clothes, she made an announcement, that overjoyed the entire empire."**

"I will summon Byakko. In a week."

One sentence, and the empire rejoiced. The Byakko seven too, did. However, Kirin called her to his chambers, as soon as the announcement was made.

There, inside, they talked. By themselves, freely.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked in with a hint of anger. "Byakko cannot grant your wishes, didn't he tell you?"

"I know that." Freyja replied at once, "But it's either this, or we wait till it's too late. One way or another, no matter how we try to run away, we can never escape the fact that I have to summon him."

Kirin punched the wall with his rage, recalling what Mikhail has told him when they met. That Freyja, will end up being devoured by the god upon summoning him. Although Kirin said that he believes in her, he couldn't hide the fact that he wanted her to escape that fate at all costs. "You shouldn't have met me…" Kirin whispered, "You shouldn't have been here, and suffer this fate."

Freyja walked to the weeping prince and embraced him from behind. "If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have had this life, I would have stayed like a lifeless rock back in my world. I would have forever dreamed of an unreachable place, and continue to curse my existence. Don't say that Kirin."

"Mikhail told me, what will happen." He faced her, and held the girl in his arms. "Mikhail wanted you to live, he didn't want you summon Byakko. And I too, wish for you to live. To live with me… here."

"Because," Kirin continued, "If you summon Byakko, you will be devoured. You will be a sacrifice. You will die! And as it is now, there is even no guarantee that he will make your wishes come true. So do me a favor Freyja."

Freyja looked quietly at his emerald eyes, as he continued, "Think this over. For my sake."

Freyja nodded, unable to shove this small request of the man she loves. "Yes, I will."

"**Neither do the prince and the priestess know, that right on the door, one managed to hear their conversation. Accidentally, the celestial warrior Zam, overheard her secret. Holding the newfound truth in her mind, she rushed to where Subaru is, with eyes teary."**

"SUBARU!" She ran to him, who immediately welcomed her with warm arms.

"What happened Zam? Why are you so Hysterical?"

"Freyja… stop her… we mustn't let her summon Byakko!"

"**Just as when the priestess stepped out of the Prince's quarters, the fierce glare of Karasuki, aimed at her surprised her. The gentle Karasuki, approached her with an unusually fierce expression." **

"K-karasuki, what's wrong?" She felt a bit scared and confused, while walking backwards as Karasuki approached.

"It's because of you that Sairou suffered this misfortune." He stated.

Freyja couldn't understand what's happening. Karasuki seemed so out of character all of a sudden. And now, he started blaming all the faults on her.

"You are no longer needed here. If you go away, Hokkan will stop their attack!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, still unable to get what's happening.

Then, Amefuuri stepped into the scene, with a scroll on his hand. "Should the priestess leave this world, peace will be granted to the Sairou." Amefuuri read. "Listen Freyja, we know you've done so much but… there is no guarantee that you will be able to summon Byakko properly. So, if you really have the care for Sairou, go back to wherever you came from."

"But it could be a trap!" She insisted, but deep inside, she too, didn't want to leave.

"Be prepared, tomorrow, we will head to Taitskun, to bring you back." Karasuki ended the conversation, totally ignoring the priestess' orders. Along with the Byakko seven, they purposely left Freyja out.

"**The priestess stayed in her quarters, unable to take a wink of sleep. The Byakko seven started to act coldly, along with Zam, who suddenly insisted to go home. Zam longed for her family in the old world, and the lady Freyja was put into pressure as to what to do."**

"Kirin…" She waited, but Kirin, that day, never showed himself.

**CHAPTER 32**

I BELIEVE IN YOU

"**The entire night, the priestess sorted her feelings, and carefully analyzed the situation. She took everything into consideration. Sairou, The Byakko Seven, Zam, Mikhail, and of course, Kirin."**

Hours before they leave for Konan to Taitskun, Freyja went to Kirin first thing, to let him hear of her decision, of everything. As she went to the palace gardens, Kirin was there, waiting for her reply.

"Kirin," She started, looking at him straight in the eye, "…I WILL SUMMON BYAKKO."

Kirin made no reply, and his face, still blank.

"… I figured that the scroll must be fake. Mikhail will never send such a letter. And, even if he did, Karasuki and the others wouldn't have had that expression. Also, Zam's complaints are too fishy. If she's going to complain, she has to do it gradually. So, I know that they are all hiding something."

"… You really are smart. I guess we can't fool you." Kirin replied, still with a blank face.

Kirin's emotionless face got into Freyja's nerves. All of a sudden, the girl bursted out in tears, all too troubled with what Kirin thinks. "You idiot Kirin! Why won't you say something!" She exclaimed, "Say that you hate me! I wanted to hear your opinion above all else!" After her burst of emotions, she quickly stepped back, also surprised with her sudden actions. Freyja wiped her tears and immediately apologized.

"I know how worried you are Kirin. And I am really really happy that you care for me. All this time, if it wasn't for you, I couldn't have survived all these. I love you Kirin, more than anything. More than Sairou even. That's why…" She sobbed, "…That's why I want to protect you. It was you who taught me that the best way to deal with a problem is to face it. And I did! And you know why I was able to face them? Because Kirin Is with me."

Kirin rushed to her, embraced the girl tight, still silent.

"When I believed that Sairou needs me, I came to realize that it was the exact opposite. I am working so hard, because I want to stay in Sairou...because I am the one who needs Sairou. Sairou is our home, isn't it?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Kirin flicked her forehead all of a sudden, which somewhat loosened the tension.

"What was that for! I'm serious here you know!" Freyja angrily shouted, which made Kirin laugh.

"I know. I knew you'd be saying all these." He patted her head with a smile. "If you hadn't, you wouldn't be Freyja anymore."

"You… agree?" She asked, looking at him sheepishly.

"Of course, I believe in you. I always will. So just go on, and I will be here. Whatever happens, I will be here. You don't have to be afraid. If Byakko devours you, then I'll slit his stomach to pull you out."

Freyja sighed, "That's reassuring… especially from you Kirin."

As they exchanged their warm embraces, Freyja felt the happiest. And Kirin too, was at ease.

"**Finally, while holding each other's hands, the priestess and the prince entered the court together. The two of them faced the glares of the Byakko seven and the courtiers."**

"The summoning of Byakko will be held two days from now. Make the necessary preparations." Kirin ordered, which surprised them all.

"But Your Highness!-" But even before they could disagree, Freyja stepped forward, with a smile.

"Thank you for everything. I'm sorry if I made you worry. But please, believe in me! I couldn't do this without all of you. Karasuki, Amefuuri, Tokaki, Tatara, Toroki, Subaru, Zam. You are my family. I love you guys so much, that's why please let me do this. I want to save Sairou, our home. I want to be of help to my family, the Byakko seven… To everyone here. Sairou means a lot to me, and just by thinking that I was able to help my home even for a bit, is more than enough to make my life worthwhile.

Forgive me for my selfish wish… for one last time,

Please, believe in me.

I will, summon Byakko."

Everyone fell silent… until Tatara rushed to the priestess and hugged her tight.

"Freyja! I believe in you! I do!" The boy shouted, which made the priestess very happy.

"Darn! I couldn't stand this act anymore!" Tokaki shouted, with his hands on the back of his neck, "Go on Freyja, count me in! I really look forward to kick some Hokkan ass with you!" He stated with his usual grin.

"I guess it can't be helped then," Amefuuri joined in. "I knew sooner or later you will say this." He too, declared his loyalty with a rare smile. "Let's do it Freyja."

"It's just as Amefuuri said." Toroki followed while Seidan flapped his wings, "You have us on your back."

"The stubborn priestess that she is, is what makes her Freyja." Subaru too, stepped forward, "Playing with death is not new, who knows, we might as well be able to cheat him this time." He winked.

"Freyja…" Zam called, with a smile on her face. "Ever since I met you, in that class… and even up to now… we are friends. When I heard you'll be sacrificed, we all became worried. We didn't want you to die. But then, looking at you, looking at us, all assembled in this room… it's as if, no matter how impossible a thing is, it could be achieved." Tears then fell on Zam's face. Freyja, walked to her and gave her a warm embrace.

"Zam, Thank you… I couldn't be happier, to have such friends with me. Thank you." She sobbed.

"So Freyja… do your best, okay? Don't lose." The smiled, and made a high-five.

But even if six of them have already agreed to help Freyja, Karasuki was left there, looking down, fists trembling. Freyja walked to him slowly and faced the young general.

"Karasuki… I.."

"If you get devoured by Byakko…" Karasuki mumbled under his breath, "If you get devoured by Byakko," He repeated, which is now audible to the rest.

"… I will jump into his fangs and get devoured myself!"

Freyja's tears fell from her almond eyes. A wide smile on her face as she sobbed and sobbed. "Thank you guys! Thank you…"

"**And finally, with one heart, one hope, one dream, the summoning of Byakko is finally settled. The Priestess of Byakko, along with her seven celestial warriors began to undergo the rights of purification for the next two days, the moment they have all been waiting for, will finally arrive." **


	12. Chapter 33 to 39

**CHAPTER 33**

THE SUMMONING OF BYAKKO

"**The day of the ceremony had begun. The devastated Sairou, because of the wars, was filled with hope as the priestess, started to march towards the holy altar"**

Freyja was wearing a grand Blue and white silk robe, adorned with gems. Her hair was beautifully pulled back in a bun with her bangs covering her forehead. On her hair were golden adornments for a celestial maiden. Slowly, she walked towards the Statue of Byakko, the long ribbons and bells on her hair bouncing behind her. Surrounding her were The Byakko seven, all dressed in royal silk Robes.

Finally, she faced the burning Altar, with a humongous mirror behind the grand statue of the tiger Byakko surrounded with flames. The scroll on her hand, the holy scroll of summoning, she opened. In a few moments, the priestess threw the scroll onto the raging flames as she closed her eyes and held her hands together in a solemn prayer.

"**The four directions of the sky, the four directions of the earth with deep rules, with truth and justice Protector of the West, Byakko, I summon thee! Seven constellations, from the sky to the earth, Fulfill, for all living things in this case, from all evil in this world, by the power of a deity, protect us. Please, listen to this from the heavens... kneel down on me!"**

Freyja chanted, holding her hands high up in the air.

"**Byakko! Descend!"**

The surroundings were suddenly enveloped with a powerful aura. Winds started to gather around the room. The Byakko seven could feel a sting running through their bodies. It was but a bearable pain.

A radiant white light radiated from the statue. The air started to get colder and colder as Freyja stared at the mirror with conviction. "Byakko" She repeated, "Heed my call."

The light grew blinding, winds raged the entire room. The Byakko seven couldn't see anything but light, except for the priestess who, little by little, felt the presence of a deity descend. Slowly, the light subsided, and at that very moment, a man, with long silver hair, wearing long silken robes underneath his armor and golden ornaments stood right before their very eyes.

They have succeeded.

Byakko has descended.

"**Staring in awe, the Byakko seven were left speechless as finally, their deity descended from the heavens. The priestess bowed down before meeting the god's eyes with hers."**

He resembled the Byakko that Freyja was once with, the one inside Kirin. However, the one in front of her was a bit different. She knows that he is the present ruler of the west, the one who is supposed to replace Kirin's former self but wasn't able to because of the pendant in Freyja's chest.

"_Finally, you have obtained the power to summon me. However, you must already know that I couldn't grant your wish for the moment."_ He stated, in a deep, ice cold voice.

"I am ready to surrender the power… Lord Byakko. Please take this gem inside me, so that the power that is rightfully yours will lay in its rightful place." The priestess politely offered her life.

"_Indeed. My power as Byakko weakened badly, for I couldn't obtain the full power that my predecessors used to have. But you, Freyja, could use those powers even without my help."_

"It was all because of the necklace your predecessor has left me."

"_That stone is the seed of the power itself. It is the very essence of the god's power."_

What Byakko has just stated, astonished all ears, especially Freyja.

"Wait! Pardon me but, if the core of Byakko's power is with Freyja all along then…" Karasuki need not finish, for Byakko understood very well what he wanted to say.

"_You are right, young warrior. That is the stone containing the real powers of Byakko. It is the most essential seed in obtaining the powers of the west. However, it was bestowed upon you and not on me. That's why, along with my disappearing powers, I too, shall perish. And perhaps, along with Sairou."_

"Lord Byakko! That cannot be! I will return it to you at once!" She held her chest with her shivering hands. Freyja didn't know what to do, for the stone has buried itself deep within her chest. She could feel the 'seed' starting to grow its roots inside of her.

" _I am afraid it wouldn't be that easy."_ Byakko replied, _"That is the reason why you were called into this world. Not only as the priestess who will assemble the seven stars of the west, but also, to sit in the throne of the west as the NEW GOD BYAKKO."_

"What…. What do you mean! I couldn't I… just return the stone to you?" Freyja fell onto her knees, unable to shoulder the shock. She wasn't prepared at all for this. She was prepared of death, but not this one.

"_It can't happen. I believe you feel that feeling of roots inside your body growing as you use the power of Byakko."_

"Yes, I do." Finally, She calmed herself down, feeling a strong push of inevitability along Byakko's words.

"_The seed has chosen you as a host, and, the more you use the power, the faster its roots grow inside you…"_

"Whenever I use it…" Freyja then recalled the countless times she used the power. When she returned in that book by herself, when she saved Kirin from Mikhail, when she resurrected Amefuuri, called Karasuki back to life, whenever she is in need of the power to protect herself and her friends… it was the power of Byakko that she used to survive and be in the place that she is at this moment.

"This is ridiculous, Freyja can't go there!" The prince suddenly barged into the holy room, violently interrupting their conversation. "I won't let that happen!"

"_Freyja, you know what to do. The choice is up to you. Urgh…." _As Byakko spoke, he too, could feel his entire self weaker and weaker and weaker.

"Lord Byakko!" Freyja cried, rushing at his side.

"Does it mean that she will be a God? And she will forever live there!" Karasuki cried.

"But Freyja can't!" Tatara voiced out his objection as well. "She'll leave us!"

"Freyja! You don't have to, there must be another way!" Amefuuri tried to stop her as well.

But then, Freyja faced her warriors with a sincere smile. With that, she was trying to tell them that she knows what she is doing. And it was understood by them all. Freyja took a deep breath before continuing.

"Lord Byakko," she finally replied, with a certain smiling expression painted on her face. She was confident, and sure. "Take me, to the celestial domains."

Byakko nodded, and with all power left in his existence, he summoned a swirling portal above the priestess. The Byakko seven couldn't move an inch, for Byakko's power has immobilized them. Even so, they deeply believed in Freyja and in her Judgment.

"I will come back. I promise." She assured, with her usual cheerful smile. But before she jump into the portal, she took a last glance at Kirin, who is immobilized as well. "Kirin, wait for me."

Byakko slowly vanished, as Freyja jumped into the portal at once. Slowly, she too, began to vanish.

"I.. I… cant… I can't wait!" Much to their astonishment, the prince Kirin's struggling managed to break Byakko's spell. He broke free and without any second thoughts, jumped into the same portal, grabbing Freyja's back as tight as he could.

"**In a fleeting moment, the portal totally vanished in thin air, along with the deity, the priestess, and the prince." **

**CHAPTER 34**

THE CELESTIAL REALMS

"**As soon as the priestess of Byakko opened her eyes, she found herself lying in front of the grandest palace she has ever seen amidst the clouds. And there, on her side, the prince, who never let her go, and followed her even to the realms of the gods… Kirin."**

"Wow…" Her jaw dropped, seeing a palace of immense grandeur. The walls were sparkling gold and on every angle, gems were embedded. It was indeed a palace fit for a deity. But then, what drew her in astonishment is to see the young prince by her side.

"Where are we?" Kirin asked, finally letting go of her. "Could we be…"

Freyja nodded. "We are in Byakko's palace. At any rate, we have to start looking for Lord Byakko." She stood up, and walked forward alongside the Prince.

As they entered the palace, they found no one. No servants, no nothing. The stairs were long and high, that they had to spent HOURS just to climb up the palace that seemed to have no end. But then after patiently searching, they reached the top floor, which revealed itself as the grand throne room of the deity.

Freyja touched the doors, and it opened by itself. Clouds of smoke came out, before the gem adorned halls lead them straight to the throne of Byakko.

"_You have arrived, finally."_ Byakko spoke, while standing up. The entire room was dark and foggy, that it was as if a spotlight was aimed at the throne. Then, with one wave of a hand, Byakko summoned a huge mirror. Slowly, the mirror started to show something…

The streets of Sairou bustling with action…

The worried people…

The captured cities…

Each and every part of Sairou, it showed.

"That is the same as Taitskun's mirror… only that its much bigger and… awfully accurate." Freyja thought.

But as Byakko waved his other hand, the mirror started to suck Kirin in, forcefully.

"KIRIN!" Freyja tried to run after him, but Byakko stopped her at once.

"_Worry not priestess, he will be fine."_ Byakko assured, while looking at Kirin_. "This is the last thing I could do for you. If you want to regain your old self, jump into the mirror. But if not, then struggle. But this, I will tell you Prince… the only way for the priestess to hold the power is for you to fully abandon your old self."_

Kirin looked at Freyja, who was looking at him worriedly. "Kirin, you don't have to force yourself, I'll be fine." She assured him, "Whatever is painful, you must forget. Its alright!" Freyja warmly held his hand.

"I'll be fine." He touched her forehead with his, slowly departing from the warmth of her hand, "I will settle this once and for all."

Shifting his eyes towards the mirror, Kirin, at once, jumped into it. Right before Freyja's eyes, he vanished in thin air, and the mirror started to show Kirin, as if he just entered it.

"Lord Byakko, what is going to happen to Kirin?" She asked.

"_As he said… He will finally face the ails within him. Let us watch, for it is only HIM who can decide." _

"**After jumping straight into the mirror, Kirin suddenly found himself in the middle of a white oblivion. Nothing was there, except for him… and another one, who began to take its form right before him."**

Long silver hair, and emerald green eyes. Kirin's past self, once the god of the west, appeared. Face to face, they finally met one another, clashing memories, clashing feelings. Freyja watched carefully, as the two men she deeply loved, who is actually only one man with two different sides, faced each other in a battle of dominance.

"So you are Kirin." The other self stated, with a glare.

"And so you are Byakko." He replied with equal arrogance, "Its time to settle this once and for all."

"You are right." The other self summoned a sword out of nothing and attacked the weaponless young Kirin without any doubts. "Kirin, let's see who can protect Freyja better."

Kirin too, was so skilled that he could match against his god self with his bare hands.

Strikes after strikes, slashes, one after the other. Kicks, broken bones, cries of pain. Yet, no matter how many wounds one takes, not one is willing to give up.

Of course, Kirin's other self had the upper hand. Power, and strength, he was definitely stronger. Yet, Kirin's agility too is formidable. Even so, Kirin earned quite a lot of wounds, that his ligaments started to tear, blood dripping out of his deep wounds and his entire body covered with scratches and pounds.

"KIRIN! What on earth are you doing!" She cried, wanting to stop their fight. But then she also knew that she couldn't.

"_Priestess,"_ The ruling Byakko asked, _"Which one would you like to win?"_

Freyja looked down, unable to answer… even though she already know deep inside, whom she really wanted to win. Even so, her care for the other is too much for her to wish of his defeat. "It is up to them." She simply replied.

"You are, persistent." Kirin's other self became tired. He too was injured. Kirin is like a wild animal, his glares and his assaults were ruthless and deadly even so.

The brawl lasted for quite some time, neither one giving up. But then their strengths began to wither, making them unable to move a single bit.

"y-you…" Kirin collapsed onto the ground, panting.

"wh—what…" His other self too, collapsed. "Brat."

Kirin closed his eyes, remembering his past. How he lived as an assassin, how he was hated by the people, even by his very own father. He recalled how he met Freyja for the first time, when he saved her from the assassins. He recalled how they met the Byakko seven, how they travelled, faced dangers, shared pains, frustrations, sorrows, and joys. Just by thinking about it, a smile escaped from his lips.

The old Byakko too, was thinking the same thing. He was bored, and spent almost eternity in that palace. He watched people, day after day, until he went to the other side of the world and there, he met the little girl Freyja. How they secretly met in the forests, how Freyja would often speak of her ails, her sorrows, happiness, frustrations, excitement.

"I abandoned the throne, because I want to live by her side." Byakko murmured, with a smile.

"That idiot…." Kirin added, "I couldn't leave her alone. I just can't."

And finally, together, they chorused. **"I want to stay by Freyja's side."**

And it became clear to both of them. Memories, fused one with the other, as finally, their beings started to merge. Byakko's memories came into Kirin's, while Kirin's came into Byakko's. And in a short while, Byakko started to vanish once more, while Kirin, with a soft laugh, became drowsier and drowsier until he drifted into a deep deep sleep.

"_It's over." _The ruling Byakko whispered, as he saw Kirin's sleeping body float out of the mirror, and back into Freyja's arms.

"Kirin, are you alright? Kirin!" Freyja examined him, but Byakko assured that he's fine and sleeping.

Finally, the mirror broke.

And from the shattered pieces, light escaped and that light slowly formed itself into a long, silver longsword.

One longsword brimming with Byakko's power. Freyja and Byakko both watched as the sword floated and fled straight into Freyja's hands the moment it formed. Freyja reached out for it, and as soon as the tip of her finger touched it, a strong wave of sublime sensation overflowed within her.

IT was the feeling of gushing power and might. A warm feeling of a newfound strength flowing in her veins. It was not painful, rather, a blissful feeling.

The moment the feeling has settled in her body, the ruling god of the west to, began to vanish. This time, his spiritual, and existence is entirely being erased. He held his hand out, which Freyja grabbed at once.

Through their palms, the last life force of the present god, is being transferred to the priestess.

"_Everything else is up to you… Byakko."_ Were his final words as his head, his torso, his legs and finally, his arms, disappeared.

As soon as Freyja opened her eyes, the once dark palace started to be engulfed in radiant white light. Each and every corner of the god's palace lighted with the light coming out of the walls. It was but a mysterious light… as if, the entire palace, was being awakened.

The empty palace, began to get filled with bubbles and bubbles, one after another, which then popped and turned into humanlike maidens and men. The empty palace, as soon as Byakko's power was transferred to the girl, became filled with life, and with people. Servants, here and there, courtiers and even celestial soldiers.

As Freyja walked, along the halls, holding the sword of Byakko in her hands, the all bowed down to her.

"ALL HAIL, LORD BYAKKO."

They called her.

The new god,

Is born.

"**The Priestess of Byakko met countless of celestial maids, servants, warriors and courtiers, in the palace that is now brimming with light and life. Holding the mighty sword of Byakko in her hands, the new Ruler of the western celestial domains has arrived."**

**CHAPTER 35**

THE FINAL STRUGGLE

"**The priestess of Byakko, with her united power has descended to earth for one last battle, to reclaim the land, the glory and the power they lost."**

"Freyja, what happened?" The seven warriors ran to the priestess first thing, as soon as she got back from the celestial domains. What he witnessed there though, must be kept a secret to humans, even to the Byakko seven.

"I'm sorry, I am not allowed to say what I just witnessed. It is the rule of the heavens to keep it unknown to humans. Forgive me." Freyja sadly explained, "But, we were able to settle things properly."

"I see, but how is the prince? Why is he sleeping?" Zam asked, as they all looked at the unconscious Kirin lying on his bed.

"Kirin fought with his other self. I don't exactly know what happened, but he'll be alright. He'll wake up as soon as his body and spirit settles." She explained, looking at him with a smile.

"But for now," Freyja stood up, and wrapped the sword of Byakko with bandages before fastening it with a belt and onto her back. "We have to attack Hokkan."

"WHAT!"

What Freyja said was completely insane. They do not have the power to defend themselves, what more to attack Hokkan? No one could figure what the girl is thinking, but their strong belief allowed them to rest easy, while listening to her orders.

Freyja had a strange aura surrounding her this time. Somehow, they suddenly felt her presence and manner more of a priestess and ruler than the usual cheerful Freyja. She was more serious, daunting and intense. Whatever happened in the celestial realms must have fired up the strong resolve to bring the glory of Sairou back.

"To fend the attacks off, is not enough. The neighboring nations MUST witness the power of the Sairou empire. We have to re establish the former glory that Sairou had lost… no, surpass it even. And all this we can do, if we defeat Hokkan." She started, "We will begin by reclaiming the borders that they took. Afterwards, finish their army off. And then…" Freyja stopped, and took a glance at the wrapped sword before continuing, "… and I too, will settle my fight with Mikhail and Genbu."

"With… Genbu?" Tatara innocently asked, noticing that it is not just Mikhail she is after now.

"Yes, that's right. I will have to send Genbu back to his slumber. This will be, our final battle. So let's give it all we've got." Freyja stood up and smiled at them. But then, that is the smile of confidence. A smile of power and encouragement. Not only a friend, but a priestess, and… a King.

"**The priestess wasted no time, and went to the Emperor's chambers at once. With only the two of them inside, the priestess bluntly explained the situation, to the sick emperor."**

Freyja entered the emperor's chambers all by herself. The sickly emperor sat up and slowly turned to her.

"Your Majesty…" Freyja bowed her head down. "His highness, prince Kirin is still in a deep sleep and he will not wake up anytime soon. But rest assured that he will regain his consciousness. I—" The emperor cut her sentence. "You don't need to explain anything…" He weakly stated. "Wh-what do you mean by that your majesty?" She was puzzled.

"That boy Kirin, he always hated the royal family…" The emperor started his story and Freyja carefully listened. "It was our fault…. It was our fault. I didn't even try to take him back… I didn't even try to talk to him. When I first saw Kirin, all I felt was fear… that my son has became a blood thirsty murderer. I feared him and I even wished that he would die."

"That was awful, your majesty…" Freyja clenched her fists.

"I didn't even try to reach him… all I did was to hold him down." His eyes started to fill with tears, which, surprised Freyja.

"I didn't even realize how hard it is for him… I didn't even realize how much suffering it caused him… but then, you, Freyja, the priestess of Byakko… in spite of knowing all of these, you chose to stay by his side, you cherished him more than anyone could do. You gave your warm hand to my son. You gave Kirin the light that he always longed for, the light that no one has ever dared show him. As the emperor of the country, and as a father, I am truly ashamed of myself."

"You got it all wrong, your majesty. It was Kirin who found me… It was Kirin who gave me light." She explained with gleaming eyes. "I love your son more than anything."

"Kirin faced his dark past and chose to face the light of the future. Thank you for giving my son the love that we couldn't give, Thank you." Freyja couldn't believe it, the emperor himself bowed his head down to her. "MY gratitude… For taking care of Sairou and Kirin."

"Before you came, Sairou is in the verge of destruction. But you have unified not only the lands, but also the hearts of the people. What else could an emperor not grant to such a hero?"

"It was my own brother commanding Hokkan. And, the reason why I came here is to ask you for something." Freyja's eyes were strong and piercing. "Sairou will lay in ruins if we don't do anything… let me say it straight your majesty…. In the absence of the prince… I humbly ask you…."

Suddenly, Freyja stood up with an even mightier hue in her eyes. "I ask you to give me the power… to command all of Sairou."

Her request was bold and daring. Such a request could even be misinterpreted as treason, yet, she chose to take the risk. The emperor was speechless. "Once again, your majesty, I ask of you… give me full control of the military and of the Sairou people."

The emperor looked at her and smiled. "You need not to ask permission to me. Rather, you should ask them to aid you. Freyja, lady priestess, as the emperor, I would be glad to give you everything that I could." He summoned the royal scribe and ordered and edict that gives Freyja the full control over Sairou.

"Even without the edict, you could control Sairou." He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "No, your majesty." Freyja replied confidently, "I still need to gain your trust, that's why I came to you."

The old emperor smirked as he ordered the scribe to give the edict to Freyja. "Then, you succeeded. With this edict, the entire empire is in your hands."

"_F-forgive me, emperor sir, but.. I am just as student! I don't know what a priestess does, I'm sorry."_

The emperor remembered that little girl who was hesitant and afraid to take the role of the priestess of Byakko. But, looking at her now, she has grown up so much… So much.

"**The priestess, now the ruler of all Sairou, gathered her best men into court. There, they discussed the necessary actions until finally, they came up with a bold yet ingenious plan."**

The priestess gathered her people, right in front of the palace to officially make her announcement. The scribes and messengers were all present, for them to relay the priestess' words as soon as they are spoken.

Freyja confidently marched through the palace's top balcony. Her body covered in majestic armors and on her back is the holy sword of Byakko. Her huge white velvet cape was swaying like a flag as the winds blow against her body. With piercing eyes, she marched faster up until she reached the top, with Amefuuri and Karasuki on her back.

Freyja looked down and saw a hundreds of people bowing their heads down to her. The crowd was enormous. The army, civilians, all gathered before her. The winds blew once more as if they too, were welcoming her presence.

"People of Sairou! Today will mark the resurrection of our land!" Her voice was mightier than ever. "The glory that we have lost, will be returned hundredfold! We shall show the world, and the heavens the might of our empire! That they may never let a single sword of the enemy be brought upon this divine land once again."

With another deep breath, the girl pulled her sword out and held it up high. "Byakko is here!" With this mighty declaration, she harshly cut off her long jet black hair with her sword. The people stood speechless. Then, she held her hair up high and slowly let the wind take it away from her hand. "This shall mark the day that Sairou will emerge strongest!" The people regained their vigor, as they shouted praises in fervor.

"To Hokkan!" She pointed her sword to the north.

"SAIROU! SAIROU!" The crowd is starting to berserk. With the priestess by their side, they believed that they will be immortalized.

"**The skies were bright blue. And the Priestess mounted in her horse, alongside the seven warriors, to finally end the long ailing years of struggle. The golden age of Sairou, is yet to be grasped."**

But before the priestess set out to battle, right before the eyes of her seven celestial warriors, she faced the sleeping prince once again.

"Kirin," She whispered with a sweet voice, "Stay with me… Be by my side. For that is the only courage that I need, to fight."

"**The priestess of Byakko lowered her head into the sleeping prince' and planted a long, soft and sweet kiss on his pale lips."**

"Uh…" Zam murmured, "Is she serious! I mean, hello, PDA alert!" Zam thought, but ended up silenced as the tense mood filled the air. As if it was all nothing, the priestess stood up and headed out.

"Let's go."

One order from her, and they were all set. The Final battle, has begun.

**CHAPTER 36**

THE SIEGE OF HOKKAN

"**All clad in the strongest steel and mightiest swords, the army that the priestess gathered marched valiantly towards the enemies realms, all prepared to meet their demise with a proud heart."**

Lead by Freyja herself, the army she has amassed for a week made an astounding show of courage in front of their priestess.

"Karasuki, Amefuuri…" She ordered with a nod, "I am counting on you."

With one order and the two celestial warriors, along with their group of men broke away from the main formation.

"Focus of recapturing the borders, stability comes first, okay?" Mounted on a horse, Freyja gave brief reminders but before she turned her back, she delivered a soft order, more important than the plan, or recapturing the borders, "I'll be waiting for you. So come back… Amefuuri, Karasuki." For a moment, the serious and powerful look on the priestess face shifted back to her usual cheerful expression, as if, assuring the two not to worry. With that, Karasuki and Amefuuri could only watch as the priestess and the remaining warriors rode towards Hokkan, leading their army.

"I could still remember…" Karasuki stated as they breezed through the rocky roads, "… That time when I first saw her, getting beaten by bandits on the street."

Amefuuri silently listened,

"… that helpless little girl, I thought, is a fragile kitten that must be protected at all costs."

"She may be smart, but she's stubborn and careless…" Amefuuri added with a soft smile, "… but it seems that the little helpless girl is gone now. She didn't want us to see it again, that's why she had to carry that tough act."

"No, when she said she'll be waiting, she's just unable to keep it all to herself. It's still that little girl inside her after all." Karasuki finished with his usual gentle smile, before directing his horse to go faster, leaving Amefuuri behind.

"Yeah, what an idiot." Amefuuri whispered to himself before keeping up with Karasuki's speed.

"**Charging straight towards the captured borders, the celestial warriors Karasuki and Amefuuri led men of six hundred and more to reclaim the lost lands once and for all."**

Swords clashing, moans of pain, blood dripping. All sorts of wailing sounds echoed around the battlefield. Though no lover of war, the priestess knew that to show a nation's military power is a must that Sairou will forever be hailed as a strong fortress of the god Byakko. Blood were shed, the grounds shaking as the mighty armies clashed in a battle that Hokkan deemed impossible.

The two warriors valiantly lead and stood at front, slashed at the arm one or two, but still firmly standing holding the swords with their trembling hands.

One after another, the Hokkan guards started to fall dead, spilling their blood on the Sairou lands.

This is what Freyja wanted. For the world, and the heavens to know,

That Sairou, is the mightiest nation of them all.

Drenched in sweat, the tired army of Sairou fought like there is no tomorrow. Holding the greatest power that the priestess gave them, 'immortality.' For their courage and heart holding deep love for their homeland and for their kin, the seemingly meager army was able to recapture cities…

One after another.

Until there was no Hokkan soldier left, and all borders were recaptured.

"**While Karasuki and Amefuuri's faction were grasping victory at hand, the priestess' faction was yet again split into two, as Tokaki and his brother Tatara began to lead a portion of their army to the other side."**

"Well then, it's our time to shine Tatara!" Tokaki energetically cried while making his horse gallop. Tatara though, fell quiet and glanced at the priestess who still had this strong look on her face.

"F-Freyja…" Tatara bashfully asked, "…are you sure you are alright?"

The innocent question of the child alerted the others, as if he just spoke of a taboo subject. They understand very well why Freyja had to act cold, but what the boy asked is what they too, wanted to know. Freyja dismounted from her horse and walked towards the boy, who was riding with his brother Tokaki. She gently patted his head without saying anything.

"… Thank you." Tatara said, "…this is actually the first time you allowed me to go to battle. I mean, I may not be as strong as the others that's why you always keep me in the palace but… I am really happy right now."

"Tatara," Freyja finally spoke, "you are a strong boy. And you will get stronger in time. You are no longer that kid I saw in that alley. You have grown so much that keeping you in the palace would kill your potential. In a way, I understand how you feel Tatara. We are no different. That's why I also believe that you will be able to return victorious…."

"Freyja…"

"So now, I am counting on you. Give victory to Sairou. We definitely will." With that, she turned her back and rode her horse once more. "Tokaki, Tatara!" Freyja shouted, "Finish off the remaining Hokkan soldiers on the northeast! Make sure to follow the plan! But the final judgments are still yours. Whatever situations may arise, I trust your power and your decisions."

With that order, Freyja, along with Toroki, Zam and Subaru lead the remaining men towards Hokkan, leaving the brothers to do their part.

"LEAVE IT TO US FREYJA!" Tokaki shouted, as loud as ever, before zooming towards their destination.

"**The priestess of Byakko left the brothers to lead their faction while she, along with celestial warriors Kokie, Subaru and Toroki lead the main attack force towards the gates of Hokkan."**

"Lord Tokaki, we are approaching the Hokkan cities. Our scouts have spotted quite a number of hokkan soldiers guarding the vital spots." A soldier reported.

"Don't worry, it is as planned. Let us take care of the first waves and take over." Tokaki ordered with an unusual serious expression.

Finally, just as what the soldier reported, they were outnumbered by Hokkan guards. However, this was all predicted by Freyja.

"_Tokaki, you and Tatara can deal more numbers with your powers. This'll be a vital task, but I'll have you two lead the meager forces we arranged for you. Can you do it?"_

Tokaki smirked while jumping down his horse, recalling the priestess words in his head. "Of course Freyja, this number is nothing." The celestial symbol of Tokaki glowed radiantly as he summoned his humungous boomerang.

"Brother! Now!" Tatara shouted, noticing that the Hokkan guards started to charge straight at them. Tokaki wasted no time, and with one powerful swing, the boomerang came flying like a giant hawk striking at its enemies with great power and speed.

One after another, Hokkan soldiers in line started to fall down. Tokaki took out quite a number with one swing, but he needed more time to recharge and cast another throw. While he was preparing for the second wave, Tatara pulled out his ocarina and started playing a melody that made the Hokkan soldiers' ears bleed. They were immobilized, the sound waves crushing their humanity. They desperately tried to cover their ears, but it was all too late. Tatara's power has already damaged their bodies badly.

While Tatara stopped for breath and regained his power, Tokaki substituted with his next boomerang throw. They kept this rhythm for quite a while when the frontline of the Hokkan soldiers fell lifeless.

"NOW!" Tokaki ordered and his hundred men came rushing towards the cities, slaughtering the enemy one after the other.

"**Blood were shed, once again. The waters turned scarlet with the enemies' blood. This is the first time that the once weak nation Sairou displayed such fierceness and power. The remaining Hokkan soldiers that witnessed this horror came rushing further and further back to their original realms, leaving the once captured cities for eternity."**

As Tokaki plunged the imperial Flag of the Sairou royalty back to the grounds of the reclaimed cities, the Sairou dwellers rejoiced and all ran towards the celestial warriors, shouting praises for the royal family, for the Byakko seven and for the priestess.

Tatara walked to his brother who's sitting on the ground, tired, and offered a hand to help him stand. "Brother, good work." He praised with a smile. Tokaki grabbed his brother's hand and stood up, "Yeah. You too, good work."

The brothers looked at the rejoicing people, amidst the corpses of the Hokkan soldiers that oppressed the Sairou captives for so long. They could see themselves in them, for they too are once homeless children with no purpose in life whatsoever. All they wanted is to live, and survive. To have food, and shelter is more than enough. They never cared about Sairou, for they are used to such a harsh life anyway. They never thought they could dream, and that they will someday be standing right where they are now.

"Brother," Tatara spoke, "…I feel good. I never thought I could help my kinsmen with these hands." Tatara couldn't help but cry in joy. "I was useless and weak," he continued, "…but I never thought, that I could live like this… to live in such honor."

Tokaki patted his brother's head, not wanting him to see his tears as well. Despite that grin, Tokaki too, couldn't help but cry. The happiness, the light of hope. He couldn't believe he could be a part of it. SO many things happened since they met Freyja. At first, all they wanted is to have a stable living. But now, even he couldn't believe that deep within his supposedly selfish heart, the love for his country, for his people and for his dreams could overflow. "Yeah," he replied, "It's great, isn't it?"

"Freyja," Tatara spoke while looking at the clear blue sky, "We did it. We did."

"**The priestess and her celestial warriors have finally approached the gates of Hokkan. Those pair of iron frames that symbolized a great divide between the two nations. The powerful Hokkan, and the easy prey Sairou… Charging towards the gate, the priestess finally took out the Sword of Byakko, the symbol of all his power and might.**

**The blade shone with the radiance of the sun. Looking at it gave energy to the people, and lit the fire of courage in their hearts. **

**Freyja closed her eyes and gathered her energy with the sword that began to grow more and more radiant, emanating a strong aura of power. With one swing, the enormous gates of Hokkan crumbled, while Freyja's army charged straight towards the enemy's lands.**

**The priestess did not only crush the gate, but she crushed the wall symbolizing Sairou's past as a weak nation."**

"Priestess, the Hokkan forces are increasing!" One soldier reported.

"This is easier than I thought. I am sure that Mikhail won't order the capital's forces to protect the borders, he is definitely not the kind of person to fall for such a trap." The priestess fell in deep thoughts, unable to comprehend why her brother is not displaying his renowned tactics as she expected. Even so, Freyja assumed that Mikhail must be planning something bigger and that she must not let her guard down.

Clashes after clashes, and the borders of Hokkan, that used to belong to Sairou several years before Freyja's arrival began to turn into a ruthless battleground. The priestess herself, stood in front, leading her army to a pushing victory. However, just as the Sairou soldiers said, the Hokkan army is increasing by time that the numbers started to get more and more uneven. Freyja was worried, for if such a thing continues, the plan she plotted to fight Mikhail will be of no use.

"Freyja, why are you still here!" Zam scolded, noticing the troubled look on the priestess' face. She and Toroki are supposed to fly straight at the capital of Hokkan to fight Mikhail once and for all. However, given the situation, Freyja could not leave her army at all.

"She is right Freyja," Toroki agreed, "Even if we capture the borders and win, it will all be useless if Mikhail wishes for something again. We planned this to put an end to his life, didn't we?"

Freyja's fists clenched. While it is true that the situation calls for her to fight her brother, and is even prepared to kill him should the need arises, she couldn't deny that she has a bit of uncertainty left inside her heart.

While the fierce battle is going on, A spear was about to hit Zam's back when Subaru conjured his vines in time to protect her. Zam retaliated at once, by summoning her fans and delivering her wind-needles attack. With a swing of her fan, hundreds of needles came flying towards the enemies.

"Freyja," Zam looked at her friend and nodded. "We can handle this."

Freyja looked down, unable to give a reply. She is worried, of Kirin, of Karasuki, Amefuuri, Tokaki, Tatara, and now, even Zam. She knows that her friend might have gotten stronger, but she is still not a warrior who grew up in warfare.

"Listen Freyja, who am I?" Zam asked, with an unusual serious face.

"Zam… my friend Zam." She replied.

"You must have forgotten something… I am not just Zam. I am Kokie. The celestial warrior KOKIE! Do you understand!"

Freyja's eyes widened in surprise. "Ko…kie."

"When we went into that library, we were so unsure what will happen." Zam calmly spoke, amidst the bloody background. "We were afraid that a janitor or security guard might see us. We were afraid that we might be reprimanded, or worse, expelled. And compared to what we have right now, those problems are laughing matters, yes they are."

"Zam…"

"But I don't hate it. Neither do you, right? I am not here because I am forced to, and you too. We are here because this is what we want. Because this is what WE chose to do. Because we, we love Sairou, right?"

"…"

"We won't have a second chance. If we fail, we cannot retake the subject again. A 'five' is not as scary as it seems. What we can do today, may not be doable tomorrow. But there is one thing that is for sure…" Zam pulled her fans out again, the symbol on her arm glowing radiantly. "…that whatever happens, we will have no regrets!"

Freyja ran towards her Toroki, who's waiting with the giant falcon Seidan. With haste, she jumped on the bird holding only the sword of Byakko.

"Subaru! Kokie!" She exclaimed, "I'll leave the rest to you!"

Subaru smirked while Zam winked. Seidan flapped his wings, carrying both Toroki and the priestess high up in the sky, towards the capital of Hokkan where Mikhail is.

"**Kokie and Subaru stood back to back, and together, they defended Sairou, with their lives." **

Like violent winds, Seidan fled with all haste, carrying the priestess and Toroki. Freyja held onto the sword of Byakko tight, her hands trembling. Toroki held her hands, and smiled. "It's alright, we will win." Freyja nodded, reassured. Karasuki, Amefuuri, Tokaki, Tatara, Subaru, Kokie, Toroki, and of course, Kirin. They are all waiting for her. Her fists stopped trembling then, at the mere thought of their smiles and the times they spent together. So many things happened, yet she regretted nothing all because they were with her.

"**Finally, the capital could be seen by the priestess. As they approached however, the surroundings gave off an unusually heavy and dark feel."**

"There is something strange… why is the power of Genbu so unstable?" Toroki asked, noticing that the great barrier that once protected the capital is no longer there. There were no people outside, and the skies were very very dark. As they arrived at the palace, they could see that no guards are present. It was as if the palace of Hokkan became a haunted mansion, with no single trace of life.

"Did they deploy their soldiers to the borders?" Toroki asked, shrinking Seidan into a normal falcon size.

"Even if they did, to have no one left in the palace is absurd. Something is not right!" Freyja immediately ran around, looking for any sign of life, in each and every room. In fact, even the emperor's chamber is empty. It was as if, the entire capital has been deserted!

However, there is only one room left for them to open. It is tightly closed, a strong power guarding it.

"Freyja, there is something inside!" Toroki felt the strong power emanating from inside.

"Toroki, stand guard. I will go." She ordered while opening the doors with her two little hands. Toroki nodded and took steps back as Freyja used Byakko's power to open the sealed room.

"**The doors of the sealed room opened, an air of horror caught the priestess as it started to reveal what is inside…**

**Darkness… **

**It is the holy shrine of Genbu,**

**And inside, one man is waiting… for her."**

"Mikhail." As soon as Freyja entered the holy shrine of Genbu, the doors shut itself, trapping the siblings inside, to settle the fight once and for all.

**CHAPTER 37**

SURGING PASSION

"**The priestess of ByakKo 's almond eyes overflowed with surprise upon seeing her elder brother Mikhail all cramped up in the holy shrine of Genbu. With eyes devoid of his usual calmness, and hands shaking with terror, the man that stood before him seemed a stranger."**

"Mikhail…" She uttered, still unable to believe the state of his brother. He is usually calm, composed and cold. But right before her stood a psychotic, delusional man, trembling in fear.

"Priestess… priestess of Byakko!" Mikhail drew his sword, and rushed to attack her as soon as he saw him. Despite his harsh movements, he became insanely strong, almost as fast as Kirin. Freyja drew the sword of Byakko and defended herself right away.

"Priestess of Byakko…Kirin… die. Sairou." Mikhail kept on blabbering nonsensical statements, which confused the girl even more.

"What happened to him!" Freyja asked, still defending from her brother's barbaric attacks. He looked like a madman, not at all the brother that she once knew.

Clashes after clashes, wounds after wounds. As Freyja finally mastered the rhythm of the fight, she could dodge Mikhail's attacks as if she was just playing with a child. Even so, as she dodged, her mind and heart battled over the dominance of her emotions. She was sympathetic with what is happening to him, yet, she came there with the very intention to stop him. She is torn between her sympathy and resolution. However, the moment her past memories played in her mind, her resolution grew stronger and stronger, stronger and even stronger purging the sympathy in her heart away.

"_It's all a fluke."_

She could suddenly remember how rash her family treated her. When she was still a child, the pressure in her mind forced her to 'grow up' quickly. When she was little, her brothers would always make her solve difficult mathematical problems in the most barbaric ways. She tried her hardest, but no matter how much she tried, all her efforts are in vain.

Compared to them, she is still a failure. And by merely knowing that, is torture.

Despite it all, she never gave up. Freyja recalled buying a gift for her brother, only to end up being ridiculed. That's the time she learned that giving gifts is useless unless it is of material value.

In her school, she never had real friends. For, whenever she would voice out her true self, she always gets ridiculed. She was isolated, abandoned, unwanted.

Freyja was disowned twice, for not being able to live up to her family's name. When she passed her school entrance exam, it was called a 'fluke.' By her very own family.

Once, when she was thirteen, she could recall herself holding a knife, desperately wanting to escape the harsh reality. She wanted to die. She had no other choice. The world is too much.

However, no matter how harsh life seemed to her, there was this one man who stayed by her side no matter what. The reason why she chose to live, and believe. The reason why she could still smile and dream.

The reason why, she is 'alive.'

Byakko.

And then, suddenly, she recalled how her very own brother tried to take Kirin's life. He recalled how he forced her to leave Kirin for eternity. Just by thinking about that, engulfed her entire self with hatred.

And then, the kingdom she dearly loved, Sairou, spilled its blood all because of her brother.

The hate piled up, more and more until Freyja just found the tip of her sword pointed straight at Mikhail's neck.

"It's over, Mikhail." She glared at him with piercing eyes. "You have to pay for your crimes against Sairou… and against me." Without a doubt, Freyja kicked Mikhail's mid section and with her sword, she pierced his left leg, so that he couldn't get up again.

"Now tell me, what happened to Hokkan? Where are the people? The Emperor? And, what happened to you?"

Mikhail said no word. Instead, like a wild animal, he thoughtlessly attacked her again, which Freyja defended easily.

"It can't be… it can't be!" He cried, in berserk. "NO!"

"Listen Mikhail, I am no longer that weak little kid you used to order around." She spoke after knocking him down the second time. "And I have to thank you for that. You and 'that world' forced me to become like this. If there is someone to blame, blame yourselves." Hatred. Freyja's long hidden hatred surfaced little by little as she continued to strike her own brother down. "… I don't want… to go back." Tears fell from her eyes, just by thinking of leaving Sairou again. "Never!"

Just as when Freyja was about to pierce his other Leg, Mikhail shouted, frantically. "KAI-JIN!"

Freyja was thrown back, the force was too strong. A beam of blinding green light suddenly engulfed Mikhail, as he spoke of his second wish.

"Seal Freyja's power! Seal her!" He exclaimed. Genbu heeded his second wish as soon as he asked. In a brief moment, Freyja began to feel that extremely painful feeling in her chest once again. She fell down, crouching. Mikhail stood up and slowly, he held both of her legs so that she couldn't move any longer. Looking at this scene made Freyja recall yet another traumatic memory. When she was still in kindergarten, Mikhail locked her up inside a dark room. She was very scared, she had no one else to call for help.

Freyja began to panic, struggling despite Genbu sealing her powers. However, despite Byakko's powers sealed, Freyja was trained by Kirin to fight, and her physical prowess is still superior to Mikhail's at the moment.

"DO you think I'll lose to you? Never!" Freyja too, seemed to have lost her mind and attacked. Now, there seemed to be two creatures in berserk, devoid of their rationalities. One, consumed with disbelief while the other, hatred.

"**Blood dripped, wounds one after the other. Brother and Sister fought like wild beasts, in a struggle for the dominance of one 's reality."**

Freyja was injured, but not as much as Mikhail. However, she noticed that Mikhail's hands were glowing green. His legs too, were green and his eyes were like that of a turtle's. Blank.

Scales came out of his body, little by little, until she realized that Mikhail only has one wish left before Genbu devours him.

Once again, Mikhail attacked, not caring for his life any more. "Why?" He grunted, "Where do you get that power!"

"Kirin. I would never forgive you for even thinking bad about Kirin." She replied.

"Why?" He repeated, as if he is still in denial of his sister's power.

Mikhail started to turn pale, as Freyja gave him another wound on the arm. "Give up, or else, I will finish you Mikhail. I swear." She mercilessly stated, leaving her old self entirely. "I am the priestess of Byakko, above all else!"

A smirk escaped from Mikhail's lips, as if he still hadn't lost all hope. "Genbu," He whispered, finally giving his very last wish… "Take Freyja back, to our own world."

One sentence and Freyja's heart seemed to have fallen apart. "No… NO!" She resisted, but the light of Genbu engulfed her before Mikhail bursted out in laughter. "YOU WILL GO BACK!"

Mikhail planned to crush Sairou before her eyes, but now that he is desperate, he will do everything to achieve his goal. Freyja wanted this, the least. The terror of thinking that she'll never be able to see Sairou again gave her a burst of power. "NO! KIRIN!" She shouted, still resisting.

"NO!"

"**The priestess of Byakko and Mikhail completely disappeared from the shrine of Genbu, and into that world. However, as soon as they regained consciousness, they were not back in their own world, rather, they found themselves amidst an oblivion of emptiness."**

"Where is this place?" Freyja looked around, panting. They weren't back in their own world, but they weren't in Hokkan either. However, what surprised her more is her brother, who turned from a madman into a complete monster. His feet grew, his arms became muscular and green. His face was distorted and snakes started to surround his entire body. He is transforming, into Genbu's food.

The monster Mikhail ran to her at once, with each and every intent to kill her. He is no longer himself, he could no longer determine friend from foe. He is a living beast, such fate for someone who forcibly summoned Genbu.

Freyja was knocked down, several times. The power of Byakko, despite being sealed, fought against Genbu's power to transport them back to their own world, resulting in them, being trapped in between the dimensions. An oblivion, in fact. Freyja stood up, held the sword valiantly and attacked the beast.

She was unsure, for she was afraid. But then, recalling her friends, waiting for her. And Kirin, too. They are all waiting for her. This thought gave Freyja the courage and the strength to fight.

She rushed straight at Mikhail, in one strong, strike aimed right through his heart.

"Forgive me….." She thought as she jumped up. "Brother."

"**With one strike, the sword of Byakko pierced right through Mikhail's heart. Blood gushed out, and little by little, the beast transformed back into his original human form."**

Right before Freyja's very eyes, is her brother with a hole in his heart. Her fists were still trembling as she forced herself to look at his bloody body.

Then, as the power of Genbu weakened, She could hear several voices coming out of somewhere in the oblivion. She looked around, but found nothing.

"Brother…" Freyja knelt down beside his corpse. "I don't expect you to forgive me. But still, forgive me." Then, despite having no regrets, Freyja's tears fell from her eyes. "KIRIN!" She cried in despair. She knew she did the right thing, but she was all too confused to think. Like the little lost child that she was before, everything became dark right now. She is lost, afraid, confused.

"**The sleeping Prince back in the palace of Sairou, moved his fingers a bit, as a sign of life. He found himself, trapped in an oblivion, upon hearing a familiar voice calling his name."**

Freyja was about to lose hope. She is trapped, with the dead body of her brother. She will forever be unable to see her friends and Kirin again. She was as good as dead. However, a familiar voice reached her.

"Freyja…"

She stopped weeping, like how she used to when she was still a child. Whenever she would feel unwanted and sad, whenever she wanted to give up, that voice is the one that gave her the strength to go on. And that same voice, at this moment, rescued her in the depths of her sorrow.

As she looked back, there, she saw, that man, with long silver hair and emerald eyes.

"BYAKKO!"

Just like when she was little, Byakko welcomed her with open arms. And she too, cried in his arms, succumbing in his warmth. Byakko warmly embraced her, taking all of her sorrows away.

"_Byakko!"_

"_Why are you crying? Did they bully you again?"_

"_It's alright, I am not. I could fight them. I could!"_

"_Of course you could. Freyja is strong, isn't she?"_

"_YEAH! And Byakko will always be here, so I am not afraid!"_

_The tears on the little girl's eyes magically vanished. "Byakko, you'd stay with me forever and ever?"_

"_Yes, forever and ever."_

Nothing has changed. Nothing at all. Freyja is still like the crying little girl, who would always go to Byakko for help. But afterwards, that little girl would wipe her tears and smile… and bravely face the world. All because she was sure, that Byakko will stay with her, no matter what.

"Are you scared?" Byakko asked, caressing her soft black hair.

"Very scared…" She sobbed. "What am I supposed to do? Byakko… I am scared. I hated my world, that's why I ran away, right?"

Byakko embraced her tighter. "We could stay in this oblivion forever. Forever and ever, with you in my arms like this. But, Freyja won't like that."

Freyja stopped, and looked at him with wondering eyes, "Byakko?"

Byakko held her chest with his warm hand, "Hatred disappear…" He whispered, like a magic spell. And mysteriously, Freyja's mind became clear. Being with him seemed to have vanquished her hatred away. "Is it because you hate that world? Or because you love Sairou? Your brother doesn't know, nor do I. But I want to hear an answer that comes from your heart. Which is it?"

"_Someday Byakko, I would go to Sairou! I will play there, and meet friends, and we will live there forever and ever!"_

"_Do you hate this world?"_

"_Hm… I don't like it. But I don't hate it either. But you know Byakko, I love Sairou! I love Both Byakko and Sairou!"_

Little Freyja once said those words. She might not be able to remember it, but Byakko does, clear as crystal.

"I… love Sairou. I love Karasuki, Amefuuri, Tokaki, Tatara, Toroki, Subaru, Zam, the Emperor, The guards, Lin-mei…" And she began to name all… "… and dumplings, and the cake… I love Sairou, and Byakko…. I love Kirin."

There is no mistake, it was her after all.

"I believe you. I believe you. So, believe in yourself. Always." He stood up and let go of her. "Freyja, I abandoned the throne because I wanted to be with you. I regretted it afterwards, I caused you pain. But you know, I don't regret it after all. Meeting you, is the best thing I have ever experienced." Byakko slowly walked towards Mikhail's body.

"Genbu's powers has transported the entire population of the capital in this oblivion. His unstable powers summoned by this man. He too, became a victim of that power." He explained, looking at Mikhail's corpse.

"That's why he acted like he was out of his mind." Freyja added.

"Freyja, you want this man to live, don't you?" He asked, with a beautiful smile on his face. Freyja looked down, unsure of what to say. Byakko chuckled. "It's okay. You don't have to put the burden all to yourself. We are all together, right?"

"I will… return him."

Freyja's eyes widened, unable to believe what Byakko has just said. She was happy, but then, for some reason, she could feel that there is something behind Byakko's actions. "What's the matter Byakko?"

"But after I resurrect your brother, it will be goodbye."

Freyja's tears kept on falling down to her cheeks. "Don't do it! Don't." She used all her strength to pull him away. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

"I don't want to see Freyja cry. If her brother dies, she would surely cry…." Byakko gently stated while patting her head. Freyja shook her head. "NO! Byakko! Don't leave me! I can't!" She pleaded.

Byakko lowered his head to hers and kissed her gently on the cheek. "We both knew even from the start, that this day will come. " He explained gently. Freyja stubbornly shook her head. "And, your brother will be saved… and the whole of Sairou too. The people that were trapped here too, will be freed." He continued, still with his gentle smile. But Freyja was unaffected. She stubbornly shook her head not wanting to let him go. Just then, tears fell from his emerald eyes. "I was so happy… when I slept, I had that little Freyja in mind… and when I woke up, you are still the same." Tears continued to fall from his eyes. Freyja could not say a word.

"When I became Byakko, when I was the god of the west, I couldn't even remember how it started, but I have lived for centuries… until you came and gave me 'life.' And I didn't regret leaving the throne for that. Freyja, even without my memories of Byakko, as Kirin, I loved you so deeply… That means that both as Kirin and as Byakko, I have always loved you. But if you ask me, whether it's the little Freyja, or the Freyja right now, it's all the same, just like how me and Kirin are of one soul… The eyes filled with trust and compassion looking at a vile murderer… The gentle hands that you offered… the faith and that smile that always made me happy… It will still be the same." For the last time, as the God Byakko, he gently embraced her.

"As Byakko, I gave you comfort. But as Kirin, I gave you strength, right? And in this oblivion too, I was called by Kirin, to aid you."

Freyja recalled how she first met Kirin. What he said was true. While Byakko hid her comfortably in the dark, Kirin is the one who taught her to face tomorrow. While Byakko kept her hidden, Kirin freed her and stayed by her side, no matter what happened.

"The rest is up to you, Freyja. Someday, sometime, my memories as a god and as Kirin will merge, and I will show you, that it won't really make a difference." Byakko sounded more and more like Kirin. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and, together with the images of the young Freyja, he smiled. "I shall take those precious memories in my slumber. Until then, face me with a big smile like you usually do…. Freyja. No matter how many times we are reborn, my feelings will never change." His body became translucent, and not for long, he disappeared.

With those, Freyja wiped her tears off, a smile on her face. "Kirin…" She murmured under her breath. "Kirin, thank you."

"**For the last time, Kirin's god self and Freyja embraced each other. Byakko held Mikhail in his arms before releasing a blinding light."**

Right before Freyja's eyes Byakko vanished, little by little, along with the darkness of the oblivion. A peaceful smile on his face, and a contented expression. Byakko won't disappear after all, for he lives, inside Kirin.

**CHAPTER 38**

MY BELOVED

"**As soon as the priestess of Byakko opened her eyes, she was saved from the darkness. And there, by her side, the seven celestial warriors, and her beloved… Kirin."**

"KIRIN!" she shouted first thing, as she jumped to embrace the price tight. "You're finally awake!"

"Idiot, I should be the one to say that." He teased with his usual smirk. He flicked Freyja's forehead, like usual. And she pouted… like usual. "I was just worried you scum!"

"Freyja…" Karasuki pushed Tatara, who's blocking him and sat beside the priestess while holding her hand. "Now that it's all over, we can get married."

"WHAT!" Freyja almost fainted, her face all red.

Just then, two vases came flying towards Karasuki's head. One, he managed to evade, but the other hit him. "I was just… joking." He moaned with swirling eyes.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" She asked, looking at all of them from head to toe.

"Better than alright!" Tokaki is as noisy as ever, "All went according to plan! We took all borders like hell! YEAH!" Tokaki and Tatara began dancing as silly as they usually are.

"Not only that, the emperor of Hokkan expressed their gratitude and formed a truce. They were all sucked in by the power of Genbu, but because of Byakko, they were freed." Amefuuri reported.

Just as when things began to get serious, Freyja's stomach grumbled like thunder. "Um… I'm hungry." She stated, while scratching the back of her head with a laugh.

"Don't worry Freyja, we have a feast today!" Toroki cheerfully announced, which made the girl jump out of her bed happily. "YEAH! COOL!" She danced around happily.

"Great, first thing she wakes up and asks for food. How awful is that?" Zam teased, only to have her own stomach grumble. Subaru chuckled, which earned him a punch on the face, courtesy of Zam.

Freyja happily skipped her way through the halls of the palace, greeting every single one with a smile.

"Lady Freyja," Her head attendant scolded, "You mustn't run around too much or…"

"I'll be fine, I'll be!" She cheerfully patted her shoulder before running of somewhere again.

"**The priestess of Byakko gleefully skipped through the palace corridors, on her way to meet the prince Kirin, in the palace gardens. The skies started to turn dark, and the city lights began to appear one by one."**

"Kirin!" She cried out to him with a wave before dashing towards the tree where the prince quietly sat under. She comfortably sat beside him, overlooking the lights of the city. Then, slowly, little lights started to come out from the bushes.

"WOW! Fireflies!" Freyja thought that they looked like little stars on earth. "So beautiful."

"Freyja, do you remember what day it is today?" He asked with a small smile.

"Of course I do. Today is the thanksgiving festival." She replied with a grin.

"We couldn't have had this festival if we are still under attack by Hokkan. But since we won, the festival is thrice more festive than before."

"Yep, sure is. I am surprised that you now start to bother with festivals…" Freyja teased while poking him with her elbow. "…and I thought mister anti-social hates it. But I couldn't blame you, I am anti social too… but it's different here in Sairou, I don't know. I just feel light and happy here for no apparent reason. Haha."

"You're right."

"Say, Kirin…" Freyja happily tugged his arm with sparkling eyes, "Let's go to the town and play! Like what we did last year! Come on! It'll be fun!" She excitedly asked. Kirin sighed, and gave in quite easily.

"You mean, you are asking the most wanted criminal slash prince of this country to wander off? Not to mention, the priestess of Byakko with him?" He scolded at first, but they ended up both laughing.

"Alright then, we have to prepare our disguises."

"**The priestess and the Prince Kirin, wearing commoner's clothes, walked through the busy streets of the town. Just like the previous year, the two of them wandered around, indulging with the performances, merchant stalls and games like a pair of children."**

"That's my dumpling you pig!" Kirin exclaimed, caught Freyja stealing a piece of his dumplings. "What dumph—lig?" She feigned innocence, while chewing the dumpling in her mouth as fast as she could.

"What do you want?" Kirin asked all of a sudden. "I'll buy you anything you want. So go on, eat some more."

Freyja stuck out her right hand upon hearing Kirin's words. "Do you remember this Kirin?"

"That's…" Kirin remembered, it was the bracelet he won in a game of darts. Even he had forgotten all about it.

"Yep, this is the bracelet you got for me when we were here last year. And after that, you promised to stay by my side forever." Freyja recalled, with a sad smile on her face.

The awkward silence followed, for they both knew that sooner or later, Freyja had to return to the celestial realms to secure Byakko's power once and for all. Yet, they do not wish to ruin this peaceful moment, even though they both knew that these will probably be the last moments that they will ever share.

"It'll come true, I know. One way or another it will." Freyja faced Kirin with a smile on her face. "This is your gift, so I will treasure it forever. As long as this bracelet stays on my wrist, I would always remember the promise Kirin made. And it is enough to make me smile, and happy. It's enough to make me believe that we are always together… forever."

"Of course…"

Freyja pulled the ribbon off her bun, leaving her long, black hair down her back. She took Kirin's left wrist and tied the ribbon on it. "And if the world becomes BS to you, look at this ribbon and it will remind you of me. No matter where you are, I will be there. Always, remember that I will believe in you forever and ever. When we close our eyes, no matter how far we are, we could see each other.

In some way, a dream perhaps, I know, we can see each other….

That's why I am not worried."

"**Basking in the warmth of each other, the priestess and the Prince gave each other a warm embrace."**

"This warmth, this feeling. Kirin's scent, the sound of his heartbeat… ill make sure to memorize it all, so that if we part, I could recall it over and over… over and over, and it'll be alright." Freyja thought, sinking her face deep in the prince's chest.

**Chapter 39**

My HOME

"**The dawn of peace has graced the kingdom of Sairou. The priestess stood by the palace balcony, overlooking the capital city. Soon enough, her time of stay shall wore out and her body shall ascend to the celestial realms." While she was in a deep daze, she was oblivious of her brother Mikhail, watching her from behind a post."**

It has been more than a year, yet all seemed like it was yesterday. Zam and Freyja went to the school library, accidentally found a mystical book. Freyja was sent to another world, where she struggled for her life. Yet, no matter how many times she would look at it, a smile would never fail to grace her face.

"I am glad, I didn't give up." She whispered under her breath, "… and I never will."

All of a sudden, an arm around her shoulder snapped her out of her deep thoughts. It was Amefuuri, the celestial warrior Amefuuri.

At first, only silence could be heard, until Freyja spoke, in a low voice and a sweet smile. "Amefuuri, so many things happened, right?"

Amefuuri nodded, his eyes fixed on her face.

"Why does time had to fly so quickly? If Einstein's theory of relativity was correct i…." Then, tears fell on her eyes. "… I…" She could no longer continue. She intended to hide her feelings by uttering her science talks, but her emotions were too strong.

Amefuuri embraced the priestess tight. "It's alright, we'll be fine. You'll be fine, we all will." Freyja nodded.

"Amefuuri," Freyja sobbed, "thank you for everything. You were always there. I can't say how much I wanted to thank you. When I am gone, promise me that you will continue to live, fight, argue with Tokaki and the gang… whatever happens, we'll be a family, okay?"

Amefuuri's tears fell from his eyes, a face warped with emotional pain. "Of course, you idiot. We will always be."

"It may be selfish for me, but, please do not forget me. I will never forget you. Even if I become Byakko, or live thousands of thousands of years more, I'll never forget you. I will never forget you all." Freyja continued to cry.

"When we first met," Amefuuri started, "I never thought that I'd end up having this life. Thank you too Freyja. Thank you…."

"I love you guys. I love you guys so much. So, I will do my best. And you too, okay? We'll all do our best!" Freyja cheerfully exclaimed despite the tears that continued to fall on her eyes.

"**The Priestess of Byakko and Amefuuri, sat together, reminiscing their memories. Together, they laughed, made fun of each other, and made as much memories in the priestess' remaining time on earth. Her brother Mikhail, continued to follow her still."**

It was late in the afternoon, when Freyja walked all by herself in the palace corridors. There, she passed by the places she used to spend a lot of time in. The training grounds, where she and Kirin trained, and where she played with Tokaki and Tatara.

~SPLAT~

All of a sudden, a mudball hit her face.

"Yo!" It was Tokaki, all by himself. Freyja walked towards him, feigning anger. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She immediately took a handful of mud and threw it towards the young man who purposely didn't evade her attack.

"HAHAHA! I got you there!" She laughed at Tokaki's mud covered face. A few more hits and the two finally sat down, worn out. Like little children, they were breathing heavily as they laid on the ground.

"It's been a while since we played like this." Tokaki said, with his usual grin.

"Yeah! But now, I won!"

"…"

"Tokaki?"

"Freyja, gods have the power to listen to anything right?" Tokaki's question silenced the girl. She could only reply with a nod.

"Then I guess there's nothing to worry about." He stated, with a slurred voice. "… You'll still hear us. You'll be there right? Always… right? You'll hear anything I say? Right?"

Freyja closed her eyes, still in silence.

"RIGHT!" From Tokaki's voice, he was obviously crying. "So there isn't anything to worry about… I will just murmur and the winds will tell you what I said, I am sure. Nothing will change, so it's no use being sad…." He continued while sitting up and wiping his tears that continued to fall.

Freyja stood up, and sat beside Tokaki. With her arms, she embraced the crying young man. "Of course. If you want to tell me something, just say it and I'll be sure to hear it. And if there's something I want to say, the winds will carry them to you too. To all of you."

Tokaki continued to sob like a little kid. "I… I already know that."

"Tokaki, you guys are my family. You are my brother, no matter what. And I am your little sister Tokaki. So if ever I become sad, I'll still make sure to bug you in any possible way I could. Be prepared…" She jokingly held her tears from falling.

"**After a teary goodbye with celestial warrior Tokaki, the priestess of Byakko, all covered in mud, finally returned to her room to take a warm bath. As soon as she came out, she found the young celestial warrior Tatara, sleeping on her bed."**

Freyja quietly sat on her bed while drying her hair with a towel. She covered the sleeping boy with a blanket, not wanting to disturb his deep sleep. However, just as when Freyja was about to stand up and sleep on the nearby couch, Tatara pulled the sleeve of her robe. "Freyja, can I sleep with you?" He asked.

"Sure." Freyja crawled to her bed, under the blankets, holding the boy in her arms. He snuggled, as if he was with his mother. Looking at the boy, he couldn't help but remember the first time that she found Tatara. He was, at that time, being bullied by loansharks. He was about to get killed, when Freyja jumped in the middle and stopped them. At first, it was a rash decision that she regretted for a minute or two, but looking at it now, she didn't regret anything at all. It was then that she met Karasuki and became the priestess of Byakko.

"You're… leaving us, aren't you Freyja?" Tatara asked, unable to sleep.

"I am not going to leave you totally. In fact, I would be up there, in Byakko's seat watching over all of you. Isn't that cool?" She grinned, patting the boy's head.

"But you'll leave the palace. And I couldn't touch you anymore if that happens." He reasoned out.

"Don't worry, even if we cannot see each other, I could always hear you from up there. I'll always watch over all of you, I promise. So make sure to grow brave and strong Tatara. I'll be looking forward to see such a great warrior of Sairou."

"There you go again Freyja… you always treat me like a kid." He pouted.

"Haha, sorry, sorry. But I am serious Tatara. I couldn't believe that you have grown so much in such a period of time. You've become a lot stronger too. That's why I have high hopes on you. Because I know, that you can do it. Surely."

Tatara tightened his embrace, feeling very warm. "I will miss you Freyja… please come back." He said, with drooping eyes.

"Yeah, me too Tatara. I will miss you."

"**Morning came, and the Priestess of Byakko cheerfully greeted everyone with her usual vigor."**

There stood Subaru who waved his hand at the priestess. Freyja guessed as much, that Subaru too, is going to bid his farewell. However, he didn't.

"After all this, I will study more about my sorcery." He bluntly stated. "Until… I become powerful enough to replace the late oracle of Sairou."

"I see." Freyja wanted to ask about Zam, but she was careful not to say anything that would make Subaru sad. However, Subaru already knew what she was thinking and answered nevertheless.

"You are worried about Zam, right?" He sighed, "Don't worry, we have already discussed this a long time ago."

"But Subaru…"

"Zam chose to go back to your own world. Just as you chose to give your life up to be Byakko. So I believe you could understand her more than anyone. Don't worry Freyja, I am confident that separation is not that of a big deal."

"Alright, I understand. Just promise me that you'll do everything to have no regrets." Freyja assured, albeit a heavy heart.

"You and Kirin… Him being a god, despite the bounds of the worlds, you were able to meet. Isn't it enough proof that everything will be fine?" Subaru laughed, assuring Freyja off her sadness.

"Good luck Subaru. I will be counting on you then. I will relay my will through the oracle, so make sure you do it, okay?" She was back to her usual cheerful self. Subaru too, made a 'thumbs up' gesture.

"It's a promise Freyja."

"FREYJA."

Toroki walked towards them. Unlike usual, he isn't with his pet falcon Seidan. Subaru tapped Freyja's shoulder before leaving, knowing that Toroki too, must bid his personal farewell to the priestess.

"Not you too…" Freyja chuckled, "Don't make me cry okay?"

Toroki smiled and gently hugged the priestess. "If it's what you chose to do, I'm sure it'll turn out alright. I have faith in you Freyja."

"Thanks Toroki. You too, take care of yourself, and Sairou. Watch them all okay?"

Toroki recalled the first time they met. Freyja was born in another world, and was already free to forget everything that happened. Yet, she chose to go back because of her love for her friend, for Kirin and for the empire. Toroki followed her at first because of his great admiration, but like her, he too, began to think of them as family. They went through so much danger, happiness and more danger, one after another. Yet, no matter how dangerous the path they walked on, they still found the courage and the strength in each other. The home Toroki never thought he will have, he found on Freyja. He is grateful… very very grateful.

"… I'll wait for your return. No matter how impossible it is, I know that we'll be together again. In the next life, perhaps? I don't know." Toroki scratched the back of his neck before continuing, "But, I am sure we will be."

"**The priestess of Byakko hugged the celestial warrior with teary eyes. The sun began to set yet again, but Freyja walked to the palace balcony instead of going straight to her room. She wanted to lavish each and every moment of her stay in Sairou."**

"Karasuki…" Freyja and the young general watched the setting sun in the palace balcony. It was very serene, that the horrors of the war seemed to have been a thing of the ancient past.

"Look at them," Freyja, stated looking at the people, "They are rebuilding their houses. They are all working hard to stand up again."

"Freyja…" Karasuki smiled at the priestess, the usual gentle smile that graced his face. Then, as Freyja looked at him, the symbol on his forehead shone so radiantly that it surprised the priestess.

"Everything seemed to go so slow, yet so fast, isn't it?" He began, "it was as if it was just yesterday when I found you in that alley. That day, I never knew that you'd appear. I suddenly heard your voice calling me, and lead me to where you and Tatara are. To be honest, I was surprised to see a little girl. But at first look, I already knew that you were the priestess of Byakko."

"Yes, I could still remember the shock when I first saw this palace. It was so beautiful, and for me, of course, strange. But it is cozy and warm." She added.

"Strange, right? As if we, are all connected with a string. We are magically connected to each other. Us, and you. I thought it was the power of Byakko, but then, it was after all, our bond that made that connection. So many things happened, so much."

"It's not the end." Freyja said, "I believe so. It isn't. So there is nothing to be sad about. I am so glad, that you are here with me… that you are all with me. I love you all. So much." Amidst the smiling face, tears fell from the girl's eyes.

Karasuki held the girl in his arms. "You're right. This is definitely not the end."

"Be well Karasuki. Promise me, that you will be well always. Whatever happens, I will always be listening. And so, I will ask the winds to speak to you should I need anything. Is that okay?"

"Of course… of course…" Karasuki too is crying. "…always. Every day, I will speak to you. Okay?"

The young knight Karasuki, who always stood beside the priestess ever since arrived at Sairou. The young knight who offered a gentle and loving shoulder, the young knight who loved the priestess dearly. And the knight she too, treasured.

With Karasuki behind her, the priestess ran into one last celestial warrior she has yet to say her goodbyes to.

An awkward silence enveloped them for quite some time. The usually talkative Freyja fell speechless. There are so many things she wanted to say, but luckily, Zam cheered her up by acting like her usual self. "This is so tiring, right Freyja?" She started, with her hands crossed. "I will pursue my dreams of becoming a famous writer. After college, I will study abroad, learn many things and continue my passion. Although I came to like being Kokie, I could feel that my destiny is not in Sairou. My job as Kokie is over, and should anything happens, I am sure that that the book will still call upon me. But for now, I have to return to our world."

"How about Subaru? And all of us?" Freyja was sad, that Zam had chosen to go back. But she understood her very well. Her decision is not at all different from what she had chosen herself.

"We both knew about this long ago. And we are more than prepared. It was you who said that distance is all BS. You said that no matter how far we may be from each other, we will still be connected by a bond stronger than anything else. And its just the same Freyja… I too, will hold on to that bond. Forever."

Freyja looked down, recalling their shared moments in their university. She only had Zam to tell her worries and deepest thoughts to, so she couldn't help but feel sad.

"COME ON! It's not like you to go EMO!" Zam slapped her back hard, while she, herself is looking down. "It's not like we're all gonna die or something… we will only be apart for a while okay? Okay?" She couldn't help it anymore… tears dripped from her eyes, one by one as she hugged her friend tight. "…We'll be together soon… not now, but soon. I know it. In time, I'll return to Sairou, and we'll all be together again. You, Me, his highness, Subaru, all of them. Okay? Don't be emo."

"I'm not emo Zam, it's you who's crying…" Freyja teased, teary eyed herself.

Then, they both laughed. Laughed like the old times… like friends that will forever share a deep bond no matter how far they may be.

"How long do you plan on stalking your sister?" Kirin stepped out of the shadows, surprising Mikhail. "If there's something you wish to tell her, go tell her right away."

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Mikhail asked,

"If I wanted to I could have done so long ago. But I wouldn't. Because you're Freyja's brother."

Mikhail took a deep breath and walked towards the prince, still baffled. He was aware of what happened, of Genbu possessing him, and of Byakko saving his life. "What will happen to Freyja?" He asked and Kirin just nodded.

"She summoned Byakko. Moreover, she—"

"I know. We all know about that. But if you're wondering why we let her do it… its simply because…"

"…"

"We believe in her. I believe in her. So if she wanted to jump straight into danger, we would follow her. Freyja is a white tiger, roaming amidst the dangers of the world with a smile. No matter how many times she had been betrayed, she will still believe in the goodness of mankind. You may call it stupidity, but we call it, HOPE."

"She's going to leave you too, right? Is that okay with you?"

Kirin, for the very first time in Mikhail's life, he witnessed a sweet and gentle smile that graced the prince's pale face. "She isn't… she'll always be with me… here." He confidently stated while pointing to his heart. Then, Kirin walked past Mikhail giving him a gentle tap on the shoulder, "Don't worry, whatever happens, I will be by her side. Always. So quit your worrying, brother. Freyja is a lot stronger than you can imagine."

"Brother, huh?" Mikhail grinned, continuing to move towards the palace's balcony. There stood Freyja, all by herself. She was preparing for a public audience.

"How long have you been there?" Freyja asked, noticing that her brother is finally awake. "When did you wake up?"

"Since Yesterday."

"I see, I'm sorry I didn't notice it, I was busy procrastinating. Hehehe."

Mikhail sighed, unable to put his thoughts into words properly. "Why are you laughing. I already know what will happen, so why are you acting like that? Why do you pretend to be happy?"

"I am not pretending, can't you see? I am happy." Freyja faced her brother seriously. "While it's true that I will definitely miss them, and there is a part of me that is still afraid to leave, it is overpowered by the resolution in my heart. I want to protect this land, the people, my friends. I love them all, and just by being able to do something for them, makes me the happiest."

For the first time, Mikhail witnessed the most tranquil expression on his sister's face. It was resolute yet calm. A bit sad, yet happy. Finally, he's starting to understand why Freyja chose to fight for Sairou. The true, genuine feelings residing within her sister's heart, is emanating. Her love for Sairou, and for Kirin.

"At first, you are right Brother," Freyja spoke, "… I only wanted to run away that's why I came to Sairou. But little by little, this place became dear to me, until I found myself unable to part."

"How about Kirin? Are you sure you are going to leave him here?"

"If there is one regret that I have, that would be being apart from Kirin. But I love Kirin the most, that's why I am confident that this love would never fade. I am not scared, because I know that whatever the future may hold, Kirin will always be with me… Always." A sweet smile escaped her face. Mikhail sighed, recalling the same words Kirin said to him. At long last, deep within Mikhail, he accepted his defeat. He lost, to Freyja, to Kirin, to Sairou. He lost to Byakko, and Freyja's undying love for Kirin. He understood, finally, that such is something he, Genbu, or even fate could never tear. The deep connection existing between these two, he can never defeat it. When Freyja was a child, and up until now, and in the future… she is sure to remain forever by the love of Kirin.

"I'm sorry, Freyja."

Freyja's eyes widened, astonished with what her brother just said. For once, he never apologized to her. Freyja wiped the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She never thought it was just that simple. "Yes, me too, sorry." Then, she smiled at him, free of all burdens and regrets, free of all ill feelings towards him.

"Lady Freyja… The people are waiting for you." Her attendants reminded the priestess, who suddenly remembered her farewell speech to the people of Sairou.

"Brother, watch us." She whispered before marching towards the palace balcony, where countless citizens gathered to witness the priestess' farewell.

Mikhail saw it all, some were crying, some were angry, some were happy and hopeful, all emotions mixed up. Yet, they all understood the priestess and her cause, and came to admire her as a symbol of power and change.

"**The priestess of Byakko, for the last time, bade her goodbyes to the people. She spoke of morality, of dreams and prosperity. She spoke of hope and love, and the virtues she wished to impart to her kinsmen." **


	13. ENDING

**Chapter 40**

Forever Immortal

"**The Emperor grew weaker and weaker. He witnessed the peace he's always been dreaming of, yet he knows that he would not stay in his world for much longer. He gathered the Priestess, the Byakko warriors, his attendants and of course, his only son, Kirin. By his side."**

"Your Majesty." Freyja knelt beside him, tears falling from her eyes. The dying emperor smiled at the priestess as he held her hand. "Thank you… for everything." Teary eyed in joy, the emperor could not express his gratitude with mere words. Freyja embraced him as a sign of thanks.

"Thank you your Majesty, thank you for everything too. And of course, thank you for having Kirin." She sobbed.

Karasuki went to him next. He was treated by the emperor as if he was his own child. He too, looked at the emperor as a father . The young knight wept while saying his gratitude and goodbyes to the emperor.

They all bowed down to him. The physicians could no longer stop the weakening of his breathing and heartbeat. However though, he endured. He endured until his son, Kirin arrived.

"Kirin…" The emperor uttered, while looking at his son. Kirin's eyes were apathetic. But unlike before, he does not bear any more hatred towards the man who abandoned him as a child.

"Forgive me Kirin. Above anyone else, I wronged to you the most. I was afraid, of what you have become, I have done an abominable act… forgive me." The emperor pleaded, but Kirin merely stared at him.

"Kirin…" Freyja could not help but feel sorry for Kirin as well. She knew that it was the Emperor's fault why Kirin turned cold towards him and Sairou.

Surprisingly though, Kirin, all of a sudden, knelt before his father. "Don't worry. I will take care of Sairou…. Father."

The emperor was surprised, he couldn't believe that Kirin did accept the succession and decided to take his place. He was overjoyed, that despite everything that happened to his son, he showed compassion still to his homeland. Freyja smiled as she walked to Kirin's side.

The emperor reached for Kirin's hand, and then, to Freyja's. He joined their hands and for the last time, he smiled. A smile of relief, of gratitude and of happiness. "Now I may leave in peace…I leave everything to you." Slowly, his eyes closed.

"Thank you, Father." Freyja and Kirin chorused, which solicited a soft laugh as he passed away.

"**Before the Priestess and the Prince, the Emperor of Sairou passed away in peace."**

ALL HAIL EMPEROR KI-RIN!

And the moment Kirin stepped out of the Emperor's chambers, all heads were bowed before him, the new emperor of Sairou, Emperor Sai Ki-Rin.

Freyja stood beside the prince, who is now the emperor of Sairou. "Kirin, that's wonderful."

"Thanks."

"**And not for long, the priestess' time has come to an end. Right before the holy shrine of Byakko, she stood, along with her seven celestial warriors, the Emperor Kirin and her brother Mikhail."**

The heavens darkened, a ray of light from up above shone at the priestess, who is now shedding her human body to ascend to the throne of Byakko. But before she does so, she will first grant the wishes she had.

"First," Freyja began, "I would give my divine protection to the Sairou Empire, and my blessing to its ruler and his lineage. May the wounds strengthen this land, and may it emerge the great empire it is bound to become." With one swing of her arm, lighting flashed from above. Then, the feeling of turbulence disappeared. They could all feel the protection Freyja had just granted. Now, with this barrier surrounding Sairou, no invader could easily walk into their territories. With this, they could now live in peace.

"As for the next, I would send celestial warrior Kokie, Zam, to earth along with the human Mikhail." She swung her other arm and an enormous portal appeared right before her.

"Brother…." She faced Mikhail, deviating from her supposedly 'godly' pride and attitude. Before him was his sister, Freyja. The same old dreamy Freyja he had always known. But looking at her right now, she was more peaceful and calm than ever. She was happy and content unlike when she was in his world. "Thank you for everything brother. Thank you, and I'm sorry. May you find happiness, because I already did!" She cheerfully bragged with a very blissful smile on her face. It was the first time Freyja smiled at Mikhail like that. It was as if, she was finally free. Mikhail too smiled. "Take care Freyja."

Freyja nodded.

Zam and Subaru smiled at each other before she and Mikhail both jumped into the portal Freyja summoned. Zam slowly closed her eyes, and felt so nostalgic and sad, yet energetic and resolute. She had just gone into the best adventure she had ever gone through. And this adventure will forever remain in her heart no matter what.

.

.

.

Zam slowly opened her eyes and there, she found herself in the middle of the school grounds with the book lying open on the grass. She took the book, and with tears on her eyes, walked back to her dormitory.

"Freyja…" She murmured while wiping her tears. It was the usual day, a Monday actually. It was as if time hadn't passed a bit in that world. Zam took her phone and called Freyja's brother first thing, just to be sure he made it back safe as well.

"Hello…" Mikhail greeted, with his usual cold voice.

"Oh, I am glad you made it too!" She cried, "Don't worry, Freyja will be alright, I know she will." She assured.

However, Mikhail's answer was most unexpected.

"Who is… Freyja? Who is this anyway? Sorry, wrong num-"

Zam dropped her phone, ignoring the next words of Mikhail. She rushed outside, ran to Men's Dorm, where Freyja used to stay. Frantically, she demanded for a list of occupants and found no single trace of Freyja's stay… or existence. There was a different name on her spot, and she was so sure that Freyja's ascension to the celestial realms altered the reality in their own world.

She asked everyone, classmates, teachers and friends yet no one seemed to know her. It was as if, her existence in that world is completely forgotten.

Zam knew she must have done it to avoid making people worry. With a teary laugh, Zam had no other choice but to read the last pages of the book. The book of the universe of the four gods.

"**The priestess of Byakko smiled in relief, upon coming to know that her brother and her dear friend Zam is safely back to their own world…" **

"You idiot…" Zam's tears fell onto the pages. "You are the biggest idiot there is." She laughed amidst the tears, for she knew deep in her heart that Freyja is grinning happily, waiting for her to return. "I have to do my best here. If I succeed, I will keep my promise and return to Sairou. You too… okay?"

She continued,

"**The Priestess was now covered in white light. Everything around her started to vanish from her sight. The heavens is calling her, lifting her up from the ground. Everything vanished, except for one… for the one she loved above all else."** "Kirin." Zam knew.

Kirin and Freyja faced each other, in the oblivion of light. The silver bracelet that Kirin gave her is still on her wrist, while the white ribbon she left to his care is tightly wrapped around his right hand.

"From now on, you'll not be able to eat your favorite dried squid. You won't even be able to fight with me. All you have to do is to sit up there, and look at the world as a whole, and not as countless pieces with each of their own lives. I am very sure, I am very very sure, that you will do an excellent job. You will, surely. Not because Freyja will become Byakko, but because it is Byakko, that will become Freyja. " Kirin's tears fell from his emerald eyes. Freyja clenched her trembling fists before taking a deep breath.

"Kirin," She gently walked towards him, "You have the prettiest eyes, don't cry… I always loved your eyes." She gently wiped his tears away. That made them recall the dream that they both shared, several years ago. "I will do my best. To save Sairou, and to watch over the world. And of course, I will always be watching you, from up there. I will, always be by Kirin's side. Always." She couldn't control her own tears from falling even when she is smiling.

Kirin, contrary to his usual self, kept on crying and crying, as she spoke her last words. "An emperor shouldn't show his tears to the people, because, he will always be the strength of his nation. Let alone a god… But since you're Kirin, I will still cry no matter what.

You will now be the pillar of this empire, the father of your people. You will share with them the light that they need to rebuild this nation. You will now have to have grandiose dreams for your land, and as well as for your people. I'm no different, I will also have to do that. But you know Kirin, I am happy… because, among all the souls in the world, WE, WE are chosen to fulfill these grand roles.

We will tread different paths from now on, and we have to walk by ourselves. But those times that we've shared, are more than enough to make us fight, holding the hope, that if we fight hard enough… someday, our paths will cross once more. So, don't give up… and live. For the sake of the people who believe in you. Fight Kirin, you can do it… surely! "

Finally, Freyja wiped her tears away, and with a sweet smile on her face, she faced him with her usual cheerful self. "Kirin, I was able to endure everything… to stand here, to achieve all of these… because you, because there is a Kirin, who never left my side. Who believed in me, whatever face I may have shown him. When I first came into this world, and even before I did, you were already with me. And that Kirin, is the one, whom I treasure the most, in my entire life. I love you Kirin. Forever and ever. That's why, I will fight and it's my turn, to watch over you, and your land. Thank you and…"

Slowly, Freyja's apparition started to fade. "F-Freyja…. Freyja….. don't… not yet…. No!" He desperately tried to catch up with her. "Until we meet again… someday… someday…. Surely."

"FREYJA!"

"**Little by little, the priestess' body started to levitate in thin air. Everyone watched, a single eye didn't even blink. The stone inside her chest… glowing so radiantly. Slowly, gigantic roots emerged from within her body, slowly enveloping her, forming a radiant white flower bud. Slowly, the bud started to bloom… into a beautiful flower. The prince Kirin, just right before his very eyes, is the most beautiful flower he has ever seen. **

**She fled above the palace gardens…**

**She fled**

**Above the cities of the empire…**

**Above the Ruins of Byakko…**

**Above the school in which she used to come to…**

**Above the place where she and Byakko first met…**

**That flower, with such godly grace,**

**ascended into the skies… **

**leaving not only, a tale of courage, but also of hope… **

**a story that shall forever be etched not only in the hearts of the people of Sairou, but also, to those, who witnessed, as she treaded the perilous path… in becoming…. **

"**The Legend of the Byakko."**

In Memory of Freyja, Kirin, Karasuki, Amefuuri, Toroki, Tokaki, Tatara, Subaru and Kokie

They will forever share the deepest bonds, transcending worlds.

I love you guys. Forever.

~**FIN~**


End file.
